


Family

by jenna1931, Melyxan



Series: Family [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adoption, Bad English, Cinnamon Roll, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Québec, centered around adrien, doing my best in translation, feels very personal, fourth wall kind of thing, french-canadian, i feel unconfortable, multiverse mention, what am i doing ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 94,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna1931/pseuds/jenna1931, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyxan/pseuds/Melyxan
Summary: Gabriel sends Adrien to Quebec province for a photoshoot in December. After a ridiculous argument, Adrien runs away from his photoshoot, transforming into Chat Noir to run as far away as fast as possible, without looking back... but he'll bitterly regret his decision... at least, that's what he's telling himself.I intend to do all I can to show this Cinnamon Roll what a real family should look like...





	1. Ragamuffin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Famille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549256) by [jenna1931](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna1931/pseuds/jenna1931), [Melyxan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyxan/pseuds/Melyxan). 



> This is a story that is kind of personnal, but I worked so much on it that I couldn't just keep it for myself.
> 
> I'm expecting nothing from putting it online, I just hope you'll enjoy reading it...
> 
> 1)- For now, most of the pictures are at bad doodle step. We're actively working on it.  
> 2)- English isn't my mother language. Please feel confortable to point me at any mistake you may spot. It hasn't been proof read yet.  
> 3)- In the original version (in French), there were distinctions between the quebec-french accent and the france-french accent, but I don't know how/can't illustrate it in english, unless someone is willing to help me with that !  
> 4)- I'm bad at tagging and I'm not used to categorize things, so if you feel I did it wrong, please feel free to correct me in the comments (politely, please)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day a Cinnamon Roll entered my office...

**=^/-\^=**

Friday afternoons are always quiet for me. In the retail store office where I work, I'm usually alone around 1 pm, but I usually have work to keep me busy until the end of the day. In addition, in the middle of December, with the big snowstorm raging outside and the cold weather that they announce just after, I'm in no hurry to get out. So I'm here, alone, working while listening to my music - _the only time I can fully enjoy it_ \- when Joel, the assistant manager of the store, in charge for the day, comes to see me, followed closely by a young man.

"Emilie, are you leaving soon ?" he asks, obviously annoyed by what he intends to ask me.

I smile, telling him that I have something to occupy myself until at least 4 pm, my shift technically ending at 4:30 pm, but having got ahead, I could go before everyone else and save traffic. Curious, I ask him why. He then turns to the young man who accompanies him, visibly embarrassed and wishing to make himself small despite his tall height.

"Meet Adrien," Joel told me as he invited the young man into my office. "We took him trying to steal a coat," he explained as Adrien lowered his head and rubbed his arm, visibly uncomfortable by what he had tried to accomplish. "I tried to reach his parents to come and get him, but I've not heard from them yet, and I can't stay in my office with him, it's too busy down there. Do you mind keeping him with you until I get to speak with someone at home ?"

I gently shake my head in understanding, then I pay more attention to the young man who will keep me company for the next two hours. He seems to be in his twenties, but his tall size is misleading. In doubt, I would give him around fifteen years. He has golden blond hair, rather short, that he wears on the side, but this hairdo seems natural to him. I feel as if I have seen this teenager before, and his bright green eyes that he tries to divert from me make me realize that not only do I know him, but I know for a fact that he has nothing of a thief, and nothing to do here. Adrien... The memory of his name only confirms my doubts. I get up and leave the office, taking care to close the door behind me, enclosing Adrien, to join Joel. There is definitely something I need to develop with him.

"Joel, listen, I..." I hesitate. How far can I go in my explanations ? I resume, very low, knowing that the walls are cardboard in this building. "It's going to look weird, but I know him... Not... personally, but enough to know that he has no need to steal anything. His father is so rich that he could buy the store and the one next door ! But I also know that he's not the kind of guy to steal either. Adrien's a good boy. If he tried to steal a coat, it's surely because he needed it and I'm sure that, not only would he have given it back to us once his problems were solved, but he would have paid for it to apologize for the trouble."

I'm relieved to see a smile on Joel's face.

"Don't worry about that. I didn't intend to call the police or open a case !" he said, almost laughing. "There's a shitty temperature outside, and I saw that he'd come in with nothing much on him. If it wasn't from the magnetic and that I still had to set the example, I would have let him go with it."

I sigh with relief, but then I give him a worried look.

"As I said, I know him, and I also know that he must not be in a hurry to go home... his father is already... how to say... super distant with him; when he'll come back home, you can be sure he's going to have a bad time. I know you have responsibilities, but don't push too hard: don't try to join him every fifteen minutes, okay ? Leaving from home like this, without anything on him, he had to argue with his father and ran away before saying things that he would regret..."

Joel just nods and heads for the exit. I decide to go in the same direction. I take this opportunity to ask him to put the coat aside, as well as find boots and winter accessories for Adrien, and put them aside. Thus, if he still can't reach his father or his assistant, I can always bring Adrien home. With the weather outside, I'm not going to put him on the street ! My manager willingly agrees, knowing where to reach me if he gets to hear from them later in the evening, and advises me that if necessary, we would arrange for the winter clothes for Adrien. I thank him and head to the break room to offer Adrien a hot chocolate and a pastry that I warm a few seconds in the microwave. I notice then, in one of the vending machines, that there is cheese available. I smile in my heart. How to bring him the thing without arousing suspicion ? I did say that I knew him; I know him much more than anyone, no doubt.

**=^..^=**

What a shitty day... Really... Father who sends me to the other side of the world for a photoshoot where he does not even accompany me, and when I'm just discussing the possibility of visiting a little, he categorically refuses, as if one could know me in this rotten place ! It's not like I intended to visit for myself ! Quebec looks good when one knows where to look, but yes, I would have gone with my bodyguard... _Argh..._ His reaction got me so much out of myself that I left with absolutely nothing: no money, no ID, only the shooting clothes, and with this temperature, I almost regret... No, not so much... What I regret the most is to have exhausted Plagg with my transformation and to get caught stealing this coat ... The director tries to join Nathalie, but she doesn't seem willing to answer. Is she busy trying to join me otherwise? Or with the police to launch a search notice? That would be my usual luck... Searched for for fugue and criminal record for attempted shoplifting... Well, the director can't get a hold of them. I'm sure I gave him the right number, though ?

The director looks at something on his phone, probably time, then thinks before nodding. "Follow me," he invites me with a smile.

I obey - _what else can I do ?_ \- and we are moving towards a second floor. I'm surprised to find that the director remained patient and kind to me. I tried to steal a coat after all ! I admit I didn't choose the most expensive, but anyway ! And I feel Plagg shiver against me... or does the situation make me more nervous than I want to admit ? We enter the business offices part. The place seems empty until I ear music coming from an open door. He knocks before opening, revealing a woman sitting at her computer. It seems that she's the only one left in the office. I stay away until the director introduces me and explains what I did. _Shame._ Not only did I get caught the hand in the bag, but I end up with a baby sitter. I enter the office, my head down, and I notice that she stares at me. She does not seem to judge me, just... to be curious. Would she recognize me ? I try to look away, but I think it's too late. While the director leaves to return 'down there', the woman follows him and closes the door behind her. That's it. I'm a prisoner. I hear them talking on the other side of the door, but they don't speak loud enough for me to understand.  
A sigh escapes me. I decide to sit on the floor, in a corner, and discreetly get news from Plagg. He seems to have warmed up, but he's visibly tired, or he would have thrown me a lot of insults, again... I would have deserved them... I take the time to look around me. The office is really a work office, very impersonal and particularly tidy. This woman likes to be ordered to work. Still, I notice the wallpaper of her computer and note that it's an image of an animated film. I recognize the character, but I have never seen it before; he may not have come out yet. She may not be able to make changes to the desk as such, but she knows how to put herself at ease by other means... By paying more attention, I notice a small drawing stuck on the corner of the screen. It's very small, but it seems important for her given the location and the care she put in it... _But ! It's me !?_  Actually, my alter-ego ! She knows Chat Noir ? I didn't believe that our exploits at Ladybug and I had been able to get here ! I may not be as much at the other end of the world as I thought !... This drawing leaves me a strange impression... The smile... Yes, the Chat Noir on her drawing carries a smile so happy, so sincere... When was the last time I'd smile that way? I don't even remember, and I think back to my two 'personalities', my mother... The Chat Noir of the drawing seems almost foreign... Too bad.

  **=^/-\^=**

I return to my office with my little sweets and pushing a chair on wheels to give Adrien something to sit on more comfortably. The door is still closed, but I know it locks from the inside. Is he still there ? And if he is, it might be better to announce myself before entering, especially knowing that he's never alone and that the creature that accompanies him must remain secret at all costs. So I knock softly before entering. "You seemed nervous to me, and I didn't want to give you have a heart attack !" I smile at him, trying to put him at ease, but he just smiles shyly. I notice that he's near my computer. Would he have tried to do something compromising on my computer? Or... _Ah!_ My drawing of Chat Noir ! It must be what caught his attention. I push the chair close to mine and put the plate that I put on the seat on the desk. "Come on, come and sit down, you won't stay upright !" He sighs and obeys without protesting. I take my place, but don't resume work right away. I point to the plate with the pastry still hot, cheese and hot chocolate. "I told myself that it'd be good for you. Joel explained to me that you had entered the store with only your cloths on ? That should help you warm up." Adrien doesn't move, just looking at the plate, head down. It's clear that he's nervous for his future, and I don't know how to reassure him. So I decide to do things one step at a time and reach out to him. "By the way, we didn't meet officially ! My name's Emilie. Glad to meet you, Adrien !" He turns to me, smiles at me shyly - _his smile for photographers_ \- and politely shakes my hand. He turns away his eyes again, but remains silent... I think I know what is bothering him. "You know, I talked to Joel, and he assured me that everything was fine with the store, you don't have to worry about that, no police, no file. There's an impossible temperature outside, even for pure-strain Quebecers, so if it wasn't because he had no choice, he would have let you go with the coat." It wasn't much, but it seemed to reassure him. He finally took the cup of chocolate and warmed his hands a moment before taking a few sips. _Oh !_ I probably have something else that will help him feel a little better! I leaned over to one of my drawers where I keep things for personal use, like my coffee mug, my tissues, etc. and took out my work jacket. It's not extraordinary, but at least it will be more comfortable than just his photoshoot shirt and less warm than to lend him my big coat. I'm not close enough to him to allow me to put it on his shoulders, but I place it on the armrest of the chair, mentioning that it is available to him if he feels the need to use it. Once again, he gives me a shy nod, thanking me between his teeth, and resumes sipping his hot chocolate. I quickly understand that I will not get much from him unless he opens up by himself to me, which may be long. "Don't worry, Adrien, we're just waiting for Nathalie or your bodyguard to come and pick you up. You're not a prisoner, we just don't want you to be lost in the storm."

He looks at me with a funny look. "How do you know about Nathalie and my bodyguard ?!" Apparently, he didn't expect me to know anything about this aspect of his life.

"I know more about you than you can imagine... Adrien Agreste." I smirk at him, trying to look at him mockingly, but he scowls.

"So I was not mistaken when I saw you staring at me earlier, right?" he asks me, almost defying me to contradict him. "You know who I am..."

"And I also know that your father is certainly not with you in Quebec. I doubt that only his assistant and your bodyguard are there to take care of you, and I know very well that you're in no hurry to return to the hotel or wherever you are staying at for the time of your stay. Your father is rich like Croesus, but he's incapable to give you the only thing that is really free in this world..." I took a break, seeing that I was starting to lose my temper, but also that Adrian was looking at me with big eyes. I may have spoken a little too much... No matter, it had to come out. I take a good breath to calm down a little. "You argued with him, I guess, that's why you ran away ?"

He looks at me as if I have looked in his soul, terrified. How do I know all this? How could I guess ? _My God, you couldn't understand, even if I explained it to you in length, in breadth and across. If I told you now half of what I know about your world, you wouldn't sleep anymore._ I continue to smile gently, patiently waiting for an answer or gesture. He finally turns away and nods slowly. He blames himself, there is no doubt.

I gently put a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention again. "What I'm going to say will probably change nothing between your father and you, but I want you to know that I just want to help you, no matter how... Hosting you, paying for the taxi to take you back to the hotel, or simply being there to listen to you, or to give you a little human warmth. What I can do to help you, I will do it."

Adrien looks at my hand on his shoulder out of the corner of his eye. He probably wonders if I'm sincere or if I say that only in order to get something in return. I withdraw my hand and turn back to my screen, unfortunately to resume work, which I apologize to him, reminding him that I can do two things at the same time, that is to say, work and discuss. I hear him giggle, a bitter laugh, this comment probably reminding him of his father. "Thanks..." he finally told me before tackling the pastry.

I then see with a smile that he noticed the piece of cheese on his plate. _Is he going...? Ha! Ha! Ha!_ He took the cheese and managed to get out of my peripheral field of vision ! _Man, if you think I don't know what you're doing - and what **I'm** doing - you're wrong !_

We then fall into a comfortable silence, broken by my music that I played again at low volume and the keys on my keyboard. I notice from the corner of my eye that Adrien wrapped himself up in my work jacket - horribly too wide for him - and that he observes me working with a vague look, certainly not understanding what I am currently doing. After a moment, however, he asks me, "You draw ?"

**=^..^=**

I hear an office chair roll on the floor, and make sure Plagg is well hidden. He is tired and that makes him quiet - _that's a change_. However, they take care to knock on the door, which reassures me. The woman enters and places the chair next to hers. To receive so much attention and care from strangers, it's almost embarrassing... I have yet done nothing that justifies such dedication to me ! She invites me to come and sit down. Again, do I really have a choice? I'm stuck here and it is clear that they won't let me go; better to get myself comfortable. I can't hold back a sigh and sit down as I'm asked to, the woman coming to sit next to me. I expect her to just go back to the work my arrival had interrupted, but she doesn't. She points to the plate in which there is a pastry that looks like a piece of cardboard, and a hot beverage that looks like diluted chocolate... It's the intention that counts, right?

She invites me to eat and drink a little, telling me that it will help me warm up. It's not false; I'm so cold. Quebec is horribly cold in December... However, I think of the director, Joel, and the fact that he must be filing a complaint with the police. I'm still a minor, I should get away with it rather cheaply, but I feel that Father is going to lock me up in the mansion; it will be worse than prison. In addition, he will probably have to pay compensation or something to the store for inconvenience... This is not to help my cause... All of a sudden, my host reaches out to me and presents herself, all smiles. _Emilie... Like Mother... Ahh..._ She makes so much effort and she's so enthusiastic, I can't sit there and ignore her. So I force myself to smile, hoping to be convincing, and respond to her handshake. However, I can't stop thinking about my future, what awaits me when Joel had managed to join Nathalie. Emilie assures me that the store will not care for what happened and that, even for Quebecers, this temperature is abnormally rigorous... _Not to put a cat outside, in short..._  Guess my Lady would be very discouraged if she'd heard me ! I finally allow myself to take the cup of chocolate and I take advantage of its warmth on my hands before taking a few sips... I realize that I'm much colder than I thought. Emilie seems to have noticed it too. She digs in a drawer and takes out a garment, a jacket probably, of the colors of the store, then laying it on the armrest of my chair. I don't want to use it, but I feel that the hot chocolate will not be enough when I realize that I can barely thank her. Anyway, I don't really want to talk... Until she mentions that I'm not a prisoner, but that she's just waiting for Nathalie or the Gorilla to come and pick me up. She... knows them ?! I turn to her, shocked. "How do you know about Nathalie and my bodyguard ?!" The fact that I'm well known surely implies that I have a bodyguard, but how can she know Nathalie ?!

"I know more about you than you can imagine... Adrien Agreste" she said, smiling. _Awesome, another fan..._ I thought I was in a lost corner of the world, even here, I'm known...

"So I was not mistaken when I saw you staring at me earlier, right?" _I have seen the way you looked at me._ "You know who I am..."

But what she tells me afterwards upsets me. She knows much more than what magazines tell about me and my dad ! She doesn't lack respect, but she speaks vehemently about Father. So much that she must take a break to calm down, but she understood: Yes, I fought with him and that's why I fled. Now, at this moment, I'm ashamed of what I did, but this woman does not seem to judge me. She just smiles at me and looks at me, compassionate. She puts her hand on my shoulder. _I hate that_ ; I always have the impression that one is going, virtually speaking, to twist my arm, force me to do something that I don't want to. In addition, she tells me that she only wants, basically, my good, that she wants to help me. To get what, in the end? A reward from my father? A fifteen minutes of glory? No, she does not seem to be doing it for the reward it can provide. She proposes to help me, and I believe her. She finally apologizes for having to go back to work - _I interrupted her long enough, anyway_ \- but she offers me to keep talking, that she can do two things at the same time.

I can't hold back a laugh, thinking back to my father that I almost never see because of his work. Can't I accompany him or stand with him while he works as I do with Emilie? It would be so much more pleasant and I would already feel less alone in this horrible prison that is my house. I already feel a little better, thanking Emilie in a sigh, then I look at this pastry that looks like cardboard... It seems very appetizing, all of a sudden ! I suddenly notice that she has also placed a piece of cheese on the plate. _Does she...?_ No, it's impossible for her to know ! She must have just thought that a pastry would not be enough to satisfy my hunger and that cheese would provide me with some protein, but this coincidence,... I can't miss this opportunity. I take advantage of the fact that Emily is riveted on her screen to discreetly move away and offer the piece of cheese to Plagg. I hear him grumbling softly - _I know, it's not camembert !_ \- but he seems to be content with it. I also take the opportunity to be further to grab Emilie's jacket and I allow myself to put it on... Well, we could be two me in it, but given the situation, I'm happy with it... and I realize that I really needed it. I come back and sit there watching Emilie work. I have no idea what she's doing, but her screen looks almost like _'The Matrix'_ as the graphics are archaic. Well, she seems to know what she's doing. I let myself be carried away by the music she put on to break the silence, just perceptible enough so that we can recognize the song without preventing us from discussing. Then, my gaze turns to the small sketch of my alter-ego... How to bring the discussion on what she knows without arousing suspicion? "You draw ?"

**=^/-\^=**

His question surprises me, but at the same time, I already suspect what he is going to talk to me about. I must play innocent. I don't want to tell him everything right away, he doesn't trust me enough to talk to me without hiding his secret. I shrug, resigned. "I was drawing more when I was younger, but now I have less time and motivation... I do more sketching than drawing, now..."

"You're talented!" he compliments with a smile, pointing his chin to my little drawing of Chat Noir. "I didn't know Chat Noir was known here!"

"I don't know how well known he is here, but he's one of my favorite characters!"

I see a moment of hesitation in his eyes, almost an uneasiness. "It's just that... Chat Noir is real ! He even saved my life a few times!"

I know he's real: _he's sitting right next to me !_ I turn to him, allegedly shocked. "What? You're serious! I didn't know it; they always present him more as a fictional character than anything else... But then... The Akumas, HawkMoth, all this is real !? "

Adrien bursts out laughing. "Yes, everything is real, and believe me, it's not easy to live with this idea every day! Say that Paris needs superheroes because the city is attacked regularly by super-villains... One no longer wonders why Father keeps me shut up at home !"

I smiled until he mentioned his father. I have nothing against Gabriel; I know he loves his son more than anything in the world, but what an unhealthy way to love someone than to lock him in a cage and throw away the key ! If at least he spent some time with him to make up for it, but he shut himself up rather in his work - _not to mention his secondary job of attacking Paris two or three times a week_ \- and almost never spoke to him.

I think my scowl at the mention of his father made him uncomfortable. Adrien decides to return to the main subject: Chat Noir. "What do you think of Chat ?"

I can't help but look at my sketch with a melancholic gaze. I know that talking about Chat, I will also talk about Adrien, but I must choose my words so that he doesn't suspect that I know the link between them. "He's very strong and brave, funny, a little clown on the edges, but in general, he's great !" I see Adrien smiling. He seems satisfied with my answer, but he says nothing; he sees that I have something else to add. "But one can see in his eyes that this guy is not happy... At least, not when he's not Chat Noir... He's too quick to take hits and to sacrifice himself in a fight. I understand that he protects Ladybug so that she can purify the Akuma and save Paris, but... Looks like Chat Noir underestimates his importance, underestimates the importance of his own life for be more careful. He always goes head-to-head in a fight, and it makes me worry for him. Is there nothing and no one waiting for him at home ?" Adrien doesn't say anything anymore. He has looked away for a long time already, and seems lost in his thoughts... I think I have touched a sensible chord. "I just hope that one day, we'll see him smile as I drew him: he deserves to be happy, too..." He nods slowly with an absent look, and becomes mute again. I think it's better like this.

I end up finishing my orders for the store. Having always had no news of Joel, but as I must see him anyway, I signal to Adrien to follow me after picking up my stuff and put on my coat. We then go downstairs to find Joel in his office. The afternoon rush eased and he was able to resume his attempts to join Gabe's assistant... _Urgh..._ I can't even bring myself to think of him with a minimum of respect... I knock on the door frame to get his attention. "Have you heard anything from them, in the end ?" I see that the winter clothes I asked him for are on a chair, ready for use.

He looks up from his computer and shakes his head. "No, no news, or I don't have the right phone number, or they don't want to talk to me."

I turn to Adrien who looks at me with wide eyes, then turns to Joel. "'I think it's the second option, because Adrien is sure he gave you the right number." I enter the office and grab the boots that I tend to Adrien. He looks at me without understanding until he hears me continue my conversation with Joel. "Well, you know where to join me if you get at anything, we're going to try on our side, and the first who gets to something calls the other ?"

"Deal !" he tells me as he returns to his computer as I hand the winter accessories to Adrien, taking the coat in my arms until he is ready to put it on.

"By the way, Joel, how much do I owe you for all this ?" I see Adrien looking at me with big eyes and losing some colors. He just realized that chocolate and brioche are not the only things I will have paid for him today.

He looks at me with a broad smile on his face. "We'll talk about it some time soon. Have a good week-end !"

I burst out laughing, hand over the coat to Adrien and wish a good weekend to Joel. No, this weekend will not be like the others!

**=^..^=**

Emilie guides me to her car, and frankly, I'm happy. Definitely, Quebec winters are hard to beat ! When I fled, it was snowing big flakes. It was cold, but it was still bearable. But now, at the end of the day, it's so cold that even with the warm clothes Joel gave me, I feel the temperature to the marrow of my bones. In addition, it's only 4 pm and it's already dark, or almost... No, it's clear that, if I had left the store in the same state in which I entered, I wouldn't have spent the night. Moreover, spending the night at Emilie's place seems to me already more comfortable than in any accommodation center because they can't reach my guardians... Why does not Nathalie take Joel's calls ?! That must have been a good, what... three hours since I left ? Does not she worry ? She has probably already told Father that I ran from the photoshoot... Maybe my disappearance was reported and we don't know yet just because we were in the store ? I suddenly realize that we stopped at a supermarket. How long have I been lost in my thoughts ? Emilie didn't even bother to get me out of it, as if she had guessed that I needed this moment for me... Leaving the car, she beckoned. "You come in ? I need a couple of things for supper, but I would not want to buy things you don't like or that you're allergic to... I know you, but not that much !" I can't hold back a smile, but I'm glad she asked. I follow her without hesitation. I quickly realize that I never had to shop for my food, Father always doing business with a renowned chef for my meals. As long as it fits in my diet, I had only to ask what I wanted to eat and I had it. But Emilie doesn't have that luxury, that's for sure.

I quickly realize that I go completely unnoticed, or people recognize me and prefer to ignore me. It must be said that the hat and scarf - _How did Emilie say that they called it here ? A tuque, I think..._ \- hides a good part of my face, so there is little chance that I can be recognized... If they know me as much as Emilie does, here. We walk the aisles. I understand that Emilie doesn't have the same financial resources as my father, and I see that she takes the time to compare prices and brands... Life seems so different... My friends live relatively in the same conditions, but I never found myself in the front line. I have often offered Nino money for his outings or gifts for Alya, but today I can only count on Emilie's generosity. I'm following her without knowing what I can and should do. I then see Emilie struggle with her basket that she carries on her arm and the kind of squash she tries to manipulate. That's something to make me useful ! I then propose to carry her basket for her. She looks at me, a little surprised, but smiles and willingly accepts. "Do you know what this is ?" she asks, showing me the said squash. I shrug my shoulders and shake my head. I admit that, if I have already eaten something like this, I have never seen it in this form. "It's a 'spaghetti-squash'. It's part of the same family as the pumpkins, and its particularity is that when you cook it, it shreds into filaments that look like spaghetti" she explains me as she places the squash in the basket. "Have you ever eaten it ?"

"Not that I remember." Maybe the chef has already prepared some for me, but I can't say for sure.

"Cool !" Emilie exclaims as she resumes her shopping. "In addition, I'll show you how to prepare it, so if you like it, you can do it again later !"

I chuckle. "When I have the right to enter the kitchen, I'll try !" Then I tell her how meals are going at my place. She listens to me, but I don't see any expression on her face. What is she thinking ?

"Is your father planning to control your life until you die ?" she asks me finally. "Is he expecting that when you're an adult, you'll need an assistant, like him ? A chef like him ? Will someone have to take care of your schedule as it's the case now ?"

I confess that I don't know. It's true that I won't always have Nathalie to tell me what are my activities and my commitments of the day. When I'm Chat Noir, I'm free to say and do what I want, but I'm still stuck in my schedule, because I had to run from where I was to save Paris, either because I used my Cataclysm and I have to clear off before de-transforming. She informs me that it's not the fact of having a schedule that is unhealthy, but having a schedule for absolutely everything is; that you live your life with a schedule, but those who are happiest are those who can change their schedule as they please. I can't hold back a sigh. My schedule was so saturated that Father became mad with rage when I got sick... as if I had done it on purpose. Emilie adds a pot of readied spaghetti sauce - _Hey ? It's convenient !_ \- then go past the dairy section. She selects a bag of grated cheese, then advances to a section where there are fine cheeses. Unlike Plagg, I'm not so fond of cheese, but she picks a few that I recognize. These are cheeses that are sweet and don't smell too bad. She chose among other things a brie with which I should survive, a champfleury - _I don't know that one... Does Quebec make its own cheese ?_ \- and... camembert ? She places three wheels in the basket. Either she likes camembert a lot, or she knows something she shouldn't.

She shows me the last wheel of camembert before placing it in the basket. "This one has been judged as the best camembert in the world, and it's been made here, in the factory where my father works... It's kind of my little pride !" _Ah! I understand better now !_ She does not only like camembert, but she also encourages the local economy and the work of her father... I would like to have such a relationship with mine... We stop near the cash registers and Emilie points me different directions. "As you've seen, there are the pastries, at the back the frozen desserts and here, the sweets. I let you choose the dessert for tonight, as long as you have enough for three."

"Can I really choose ?!" I've always been limited in my dessert choices because of this model diet I have to follow. I know it's only once and that what my dietitian won't know won't hurt me, but I feel like I'm back in my childhood. Emilie just nods, a smirk on her face. It was all I needed. I respond to her smile and go into the grocery store, then return a few moments later with a maple pie: I heard that Quebec was particularly good at its maple products. Emilie approves of my choice with a nod and a smile, and we go to the cash register.

On our way back to the car, I notice that the rear bumper of her car is broken, and that it seems like this since a while... I stop at once. She is so willing to help me and spend money that she doesn't seem to have for me, that I... "Mlle Emilie, I... Thank you for what you do for me, and I... I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble."

Emilie puts the groceries in the car, then turns to me. She looks serious. "First, you don't have to be so formal with me. I'd like you to consider me as your friend, and you don't act really formal with friends, right?" I can't oppose to this logic and nod. I can see that she wants to be my friend, and that she confirms it just makes me feel more indebted to her. She then approaches me, close enough this time to see that I'm taller than her by two or three centimeters. "Then I have to say yes, you cause me some worry..." _I suspected it, I'm sorry._ "... three in particular." She presses her index finger on my belly. "I'm worried about your well-being, whether it's to get you fed, dressed, or to keep you warm." She then points to my chest. "I care also for your trust, your security, your peace of mind, that you can trust me." She then gently press on my nose. This gesture makes me think so much of Ladybug that I have a hiccup. "And I care about your happiness, the time you spend with me, I want you to be happy, and I'll do everything I can to get there." She takes a step back and gently passes the thumb of her mitt - _mitten ?_ \- on my cheek, near my left eye... I didn't even notice that what she had just told me had touched me so much... We met a few hours ago and she is already ready to do anything to help me... Before I notice it, I sink into her arms and embrace her as if my life depended on it. She answers only by surrounding me with her arms and laughing. "You see, right now, I know that you're smiling, that you trust me and we're going to feed you... You see, you don't cause me any trouble... Not for the moment, anyway !" I burst out laughing, but mixed with my sobs, the sound that I emit seems to come from another dimension, and Emilie finds nothing more to do than to laugh more... I feel that this woman aren't done surprising me.

**=^/-\^=**

We finally arrive home. On entering, Adrien looks at the house with a... troubled look ? I know it's not a palace, but it's my first home, and I didn't have much choice with the budget I had for it. I nudge Adrien and said with a smile, "I'll bet that my whole house fits in your room !" Adrien gives me a quick look as he gets rid of his coat and slowly nods. I know how big his room is, but I doubt they've ever talked about it in magazines, so I'd rather be vague about it. I take his coat and his accessories, tell him where to leave his boots and take him vaguely around the house. As we get back into the kitchen and put away the secondary groceries - the ones we won't use for supper - my boyfriend comes back from work and smiles at me as usual until his gaze falls on Adrien. He observes him with a coarse eye, then turns to me who only smiles back. "Alain, let me introduce you Adrien, Adrien, Alain." The two men shake hands politely, then Alain non-verbally asks me some explanations. I can't hold back a chuckle, but I tell him that it will have to wait. "Adrien, I guess you're looking forward to get rid of the photoshoot make-up, and a good hot shower will not hurt with the weather outside." Adrien nods, glancing nervously at Alain. "Darling, could you find something to change for Adrien, please ? Something comfortable that can be used as pajamas if needed." This time Adrien turns to me, but I keep talking to Alain. "He's a little taller than you, but thinner too. If you have medium size in which you're too tight, it should do the trick." Alain sighs and leads Adrien into the room while I take out some toiletries for my guest. I hear them talking and I can't hold back a smile.

  **=^..^=**

I sit on the bed while Alain searches his clothes. As he turns his back on me, I can allow myself to look at him in more detail. He may not be the size of M. Dupain, Marinette's father, but I would not confront him. He is in good shape, there is no doubt about it. After a moment of awkward silence, he finally spoke to me. "I know that if Emi has welcomed you here, it's because she wants to help you. I don't know what's going on, but I know what's going to tell me eventually." He turns to me and hands me a t-shirt, then goes back into the wardrobe. "I know Emi is generous, but every time we helped someone, it turned on us. You look like a good guy, Adrien, and I understand that my girlfriend wants to help you..." He leaves his sentence on hold for this time to hand me a bermuda shorts. I should get along pretty well with that. "... but if you abuse, I swear to kick your ass out of here, understood ?"

I feel a ball forming in my throat and I can't swallow it. "Yes, sir," is all I can answer him. To my surprise, he smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder. I can't hold back a sigh of relief. Decidedly, ' _who looks alike, meets_ ' fits these two pretty well. I thank him for the clothes, a little more assured this time.

Alain leaves the room, me on his heels. I'm coming to the bathroom, but Emilie stops me. "Not that one: it's broken and we didn't take the time to fix it. You'll use the basement one, follow me." I do without protest. In her visit, Emilie had not shown me the basement yet, and I noticed that there is a huge difference between the old state of the ground floor and the new state of the basement. I can't help but make a remark to Emilie. She begins to grumble. "We had a water damage in spring," she explains, pointing to a room with a futon. "The water was coming in there," she points to a room at the other end of the basement, "and we realized that in that room. We had to redo it almost completely." I let out an anxious whistle, but she smiled at me. "We were lucky in our bad luck: the insurance paid almost everything and my boss owed me a few extra hours of work and we did pretty well in the end." I'm glad to hear it. She finally shows me the toiletries she has taken out for me and tells me how their shower works. "Oh, give me a second, I'm coming back !" she exclaims as she disappears to come back a moment later, a laundry man in her arms. "You'll put your photoshoot cloths in there. I'll do a special load to make sure I don't scrape them. It would be great if your father was suing me because I don't know how to wash haute-couture clothes !"

I can't hold back a laugh at the thought of seeing Father freaking out for clothes he can afford twenty times without flinching. Before leaving, Emilie tells me that since the renovations of the basement, the door of the bathroom doesn't close anymore, but that no one was going to go down while I'll be there and, therefore, I could take my time. I thank her, then release Plagg when I'm sure there's no one downstairs. He is lying on my spare clothes. He is tired, has almost eaten nothing to recover his energy except the piece of cheese that I gave him when we were at the store... Better to say that he's hungry... And me, I surrender... It was nerve-wracking. I sit on the edge of the bath tube and take some good inspirations. The day was not easy, and it is still far from being over.

**=^/-\^=**

"You know, you didn't have to threaten him, earlier." I look at Alain, amused, arms crossed, leaning against the counter of the kitchen. "It's just temporary, and it's just because there's a freaking bad weather that I can't let him go away like this !"

"Couldn't you have called the police to take care of him ?" reproaches my friend with disinterestedness. "They would have taken care of contacting his parents or taking him away... I don't know, in a Youth Center ?"

I sigh. He's not wrong. "If I didn't know him, yeah, I probably would have called the police, but..." I take a break, searching for my words and how to say it without giving too much details. "... but I know him and I know that he lives an awful life at home, but if I can help him by just giving him a little attention while his guardians come take care of him as they should, I'll give him everything I can give him... We wanted to have a child, didn't we? He may be not ours, but it can give us an idea if we are able to manage or not ! If we aren't able to take care of a teenager, how can we ever take care of a baby ? What do you think ?"

Alain only nods and shrugs. The idea seems good to him, promising. I know he's been ready to be a father for a long time - he's been willing to be a parent for a longer time than me, anyway - and the prospect of being one, even temporarily, is enough to convince him. He then goes to the guest room - Adrien's future room if it comes to this - where he stores his pool items, and he prepares to leave for the Aquatic Center. He usually takes a shower at home before leaving, but given the circumstances, he prefers to take it directly there. He can enjoy some time and rest a little in the spa, but especially digest all that. After all, if all goes well, Adrien will spend at best only one night at home, so why bother?

.oOoOo.

He has already left when Adrien comes back, his hair all shaggy. I burst into laughter, both because the difference is contrasting with his usual hairstyle, but also because I only have to put ears on his head and he immediately becomes Chat Noir. I deduce that Chat's hair is probably his bed head... and he seems to have a bed head. "Everything's fine ?"

He looks at me, seeming to have barely slept two hours. "Yes, I..." He takes a moment, but can't seem to find the words... Too exhausted.

I quickly understand that the shower has had its effect and that the adrenaline has returned to normal level. I smile, quickly ruffles his still wet hair and invites him to sit at the kitchen table. I then go to the bathroom, next door, and get out a hair dryer. I come back to the kitchen and show it to him with a little smirk. "Can I ?" He looks at me, eyes half-closed, intrigued. "You'll notice that Alain's hair is too short for me to have fun with !" He smiles and nods. He is used in shootings to get his hair done, but having his hair done simply for fun, it probably never happens to him. Right hand on the dryer, I gently pass the left one in his hair, brushing it with my fingers. He lets himself be carried away, his eyes completely closed, and drops his head back, taking advantage of the moment and the hot air of the dryer. He feels perfectly relaxed, and I soon have confirmation when I hear... _purring !_ I have three cats; I'm used to the sound of purring, but to hear it coming from a human, even if I expected it, is surprising. I retain a sudden urge to laugh and pretend I didn't hear anything. He didn't even seem to have noticed that he had just been unmasked... Fortunately for him, I already knew what to expect !

Once his mop is dry, I ruffle his hair to bring his feet back to Earth, then I put the dryer away before returning to the kitchen. He is already a little more awake, but is still relaxed. I know I have to talk to him about what I know, but I don't know how to really do it. I run a hand in my face, hoping it'll help me think, then I head for the fridge where I take a camembert wheel that I try to keep discreetly out of sight. Adrien gives me a vague eye, but doesn't react to my masquerade. I finally come to sit at the table with him, leaving the wheel on my lap.

"I..." I hesitate, yes. "I have to talk to you, but I don't know how to do it." I see him open his eyes, looking anxiously at me, but I smile at him gently, trying to appear reassuring. I end up placing a finger on his chest. "I need you to trust me, okay ?" He sighs slightly, but nods. Well... where to start ? "Did you remember ? I said I knew you... I know some things, but there are others who are totally unknown to me."

"Such as ?" he asks, curious.

"I know you're allergic to feathers, but I don't know what you eat, I know your email address, but not your birthday." I'm taking a break. "I know who Nathalie and the Gorilla are, but I don't know what happened to your mother as well..." I hesitated to talk about the last point, but that's part of what I want him to know. "I know you hate the secrets, and I promise to be as honest with you and play my cards on the table, but there are things, you need to understand, that I can't tell you right now." How can I illustrate it ? "One don't reveal to a three year-old child that Santa Claus doesn't exist... One tell him that when he is ready to understand..."

"Are you comparing me to a three-year-old ?!" Adrien pouts comically.

I can't help but laugh, but what I have to tell him is a serious subject. "No, but I hope you understand the picture..." He rolls his eyes, smiling and nods. He's a clown, not stupid. "Where I want to go with that is that there are things that I know, but that I can't tell you how I know them, where my information comes from, and that there are some that I know, but I can't talk to you about it. Not that I don't want to, but that I can't, simply because you are not yet ready to know them."

" _Not ready yet ?_ " he repeated, lowering his eyes. He has to think about the times Ladybug had to hide things from him because Master Fu, the Guardian of the Miraculous, had asked her not to tell him anything because he was not yet ready to be informed.

I put a hand on his arm near his shoulder. "If you're ready in five minutes, I'll tell you in five minutes, but if you're ready in ten years, I'll tell you that in ten years. I don't want to hide all of this from you,  it's just something that I can't talk about right now, and I would appreciate that you respect and understand that, okay ?"

He is slightly tense, gripping his t-shirt at his heart, where I placed my finger at the beginning of my explanations. He wants to trust me, he forces himself to trust me. He closes his eyes, trying to make a decision, then looks at me, decidedly, and nods resolutely.

I smile. "Well, as I said, there are a lot of things that I know about you, I can tell you without mistaking too much what's in your bedroom..."

"Seriously ?!" Adrien wonders, looking at me with wide eyes. "Like what ?"

My smile stretches into a smile worthy of the Cheshire Cat. "You're challenging me? Skateboard ramp, zip line, climbing wall, arcade games, baby-foot, basketball basket with marks display, couch and TV, computer with four screens, bed at least queen size and there's still room for the grand piano, not to mention the collection of Japanese anime and video games on the mezzanine, and I'm not even talking about the bathroom ! So ? How did I do ?" I feel his jaw dropped somewhere on the ground and rolled. He looks at me with big eyes and tries to close his mouth, but can't. I burst out laughing, and that seems to bring him to reason. "The worst part of all this is that it's not what I know that's the most impressive !" He shakes his head vigorously to put his mind back and looks at me again with big eyes, as if it was unthinkable that I could know more about him. "I know all your extra-curricular activities." This time, if he was Chat Noir, I would have seen his false ears flatten on his head. "I know that apart from the photoshoots, that you have Chinese lessons, you play the piano, you do fencing, basketball, you train in other forms of combat, like karate and maybe even _cape_...... I never know how to pronounce it... _capreira_?"

" _Capoeira_..." Adrien corrects me in a breath, still trying to assimilate my explanations.

I nod, trying to finally record the information correctly. "Anyway... I even know that you're going to volunteer in a kittens shelter..." _For that, I have to thank Marinette !_ I'm getting serious again this time, putting the cheese wheel on the table, but holding it hidden in my hand. "I know all your extra-curricular activities... absolutely all... even the one..." I push the wheel towards him. "... which requires to be recharged to camembert."

There is a long time during which Adrien looks at us alternately, the cheese wheel and me. I see in his eyes that he is looking for a parade, that he is trying to find something to escape from the situation. _Him ? Chat Noir ? Impossible ! And why should an extra-curricular activity need camembert ?_ I feel almost nasty looking at him, my head resting in my hand, looking for excuses, but my smile stretches a little too much and I finally decide to abridge his suffering. "You can come out of your hiding place, Plagg."

The little black creature does not wait, much to Adrien's dismay who tries to hold him without success. I hold out my hand nonchalantly and introduce myself as I would with a human. He responds to my handshake with his little paw, then gives me a critical look. "You know a lot about Adrien, what about me ?"

I sit up in my chair, pointing my eyes right on the magical creature that floats a few inches from me. "You are Plagg, the kwami of destruction and bad luck. You are the opposite of Tikki, the ladybug of creation and good fortune. Tikki and you were born at the same time and, in my opinion, it goes back to the very creation of the universe, to the 'Big Bang', where the universe was created in an explosion - _but that's my theory, not a fact._ Without knowing so much more, I also know Trixx the fox, Wayzz the turtle, Duusu the peacock, Nooroo the butterfly, Sass the snake and Pollen the bee... So, how did I manage ?"

Plagg take a few seconds to digest all this, then turns to Adrien. "She's impressive !" Then, to my great surprise, Plagg floats to my shoulder and comes to rest like a parrot on the shoulder of a pirate.

I glance at Plagg and turn to Adrien. He doesn't seem to have found his jaw yet, but he looks at me with a mix of surprise and some fear. I take my seriousness and look at him gently as I take the camembert wheel and cut a piece to give it to Plagg. He only had one piece of cheddar earlier, he must be hungry. "If I decided to tell you everything from the start, it's not to take Chat Noir away from you... on the contrary. I know how important Chat is to you, and I'm never going to snatch him from you. If I've talked to you about it, it's just so that you feel comfortable using him whenever you want. Before you go home, if you want to go out, I won't hold you back. I want you to trust me. Tell me when you leave and when you come back, and don't hesitate to tell me if you need help to solve a problem or if you're hurt... Your identity may have to be kept secret, sometimes it can be handy to have an ally outside the mask - after all, even Batman has Alfred !" Adrien seems to have calmed down and looks at Plagg on my shoulder, which, I feel it, nods in approval. It seems that the kwami has adopted me.

**=^..^=**

She knows...  
She knows _everything_ !  
And she takes it with a smile !  
She even proposes to help me if necessary ?

She gets up from the table and goes to the kitchen, Plagg lying on her shoulder, both of them so comfortable with each other that they look like they've always done that. Plagg has always agreed that I reveal my identity to Ladybug, so the fact that someone already knows without me having to do or say anything does not seem to worry him too much. But how can she know ? How does she know about kwamis ? About the Miraculous ?

I suddenly realize that when we were at the store and we were talking about Chat Noir, that she knew... She knew that Chat Noir was sitting next to her, that Plagg was in my pocket... And that she knew I gave him that piece of cheese when I got away.

It was not only Adrien Agreste that she saw entering her office, but also Chat Noir...

I wonder...

"If you know about me, do you know who Ladybug is?"

"Yes."

Concise answer. She won't tell me more.

"Do you know who HawkMoth is ?"

She's hesitating. "Yes..."

This time, the answer gives me chills in the back. We have been fighting HawkMoth and his akumas for almost a year and she knows who he is?

"You... you won't tell me who he is, don't you ?" I keep hope.

"No..."

I should have known. "Why ? Why don't you want to tell me ?"

She looks at me and points to her heart. _Trust me..._ That's right. She told me right from the start that there were things she didn't want to hide, but that she couldn't reveal to me; that I had to trust her. I nod and lower my eyes. "That's right, sorry..."

We remain silent, just a moment, then... "Adrien ?" I turn to her, worried about any retaliation. She smiles softly. "Come here, I'll show you how to prepare the squash."

And just like that, she changes the subject, as if we'd talked about the weather. I'm going to meet her at the counter and she shows me how to cut and prepare the squash. It's simple, but for now, she prefers to do it herself. Once the squash is put in the oven, she moves away for a moment and returns with the cordless phone she gives me. I see in her eyes that she doesn't really want to let me go, and my gaze probably mirror hers. I take the handset reluctantly and dials Nathalie's number. Strangely, I fall on her voice mail. At least I know I have the right number, but Nathalie never let the voicemail pick up unless she was already on the phone. But Joel did leave at least one message on her voicemail, and since the middle of the afternoon, she should have called back. I'm trying this time the number of the Gorilla, but same thing. I look at the phone as if the handset was going to give me all the answers to my questions. I only have one solution left, and it doesn't enchant me.

I turn to Emilie, but I might look panicked because she approaches me and hugs me gently. "If you're not comfortable, or if you think it's going to get out of hand, you give me the phone and I handle him, okay ?" I can't help but bite my lips. Emilie, manage my father ?! Emilie seems to understand my apprehension and smiles at me, looking mischievous. "He stayed in France, no ? So what do you want to happen to me ?"

I smile. It's true that he can't do much, and there is no guarantee that I will talk to him either. I take a deep breath and dial his number... but I get no answer... But what the  _furr_  is happening ?! Have everyone forgotten me ? Or ignoring me ? I don't understand ! Emilie and I exchange a puzzled and worried look, then she picks up the phone and shrugs.

"Too bad ! We did our part ! _'Tomorrow is another day'_   as they say..." She turns to the secondary chamber, then sighs, looking disappointed. " _Eurk..._ " She leans onto the door frame and stays there for a moment, then turns to another room, an office or boudoir, and comes back a few times like that. I look at her without understanding her, then I see her begin to move furniture and change things of place, moving to the basement some things that were in the bedroom. As much as I begin to understand, as much I have no idea what is happening. "Let's say that's not the kind of room I really keep clean, and how you're going to spend maybe more than one night here, given the speed with which your gang is trying to get in touch with you, as much make the room a little more functional than it is now, right ?" She puts down the piece of furniture she was holding on the floor, then points to the living room. "You can go watch TV in the meantime. When the timer goes off, you get out the squash, turn it and put it back for another twenty minutes, ok ?"

She doesn't want me to help her with her hubbub, but she also doesn't want me to feel useless... _I love this woman !_ I nod and let myself explore a little more the ground floor. Things are not arranged as carefully as at home, but it's not completely upside down either. They just don't bother to put everything away, that's all. What makes the most mess are dust and cat hair... I have not seen a cat in the house yet, but it's clear that there is at least one... or twenty... Hard to say.

  **=^/-\^=**

Adrien hails me after cooking of the squash is done. I'm still fighting with the furniture to reorganize his 'future bedroom', but I put aside what I'm doing to show him what's next. I explain to him then how to undo the fibers of the squash with a fork, then my experience makes me drain the _'pasta'_ before putting everything back in the oven with the pot of sauce poured on it and covered with grated cheese. By the time the rest of the cooking is done, Alain comes back from the pool and we all eat together. Adrien remarks that my boyfriend is not as intimidating as he imagined at first, and Alain quickly finds that Adrien really has a good heart and that he gets along pretty well with him. After the program we are watching ends and the plates are empty, Adrien doesn't say a word and picks them up to head to the kitchen and... _start cleaning the dishes !_ "Adrien ?! What are you doing ?"

He turns to me, a grateful smile on his face. "I think after all you did for me, taking care of the dishes is the least I can do."

I sigh. "It's not up to you to do that, come on ! You're my gue~"

"Nope !" he cuts me off, pointing at me with the sponge brush as his fencing sword, a smirk on his face. "You get out of this kitchen ! Scram !!"

I burst out laughing and raise my hands in resignation. "Okay, Kitty, okay, I'm giving up !" I see an amused little smile at the nickname that I couldn't help but use. _Careful ! Your Chat is showing !_ Anyway, there is still his bedroom which I have to take care of.

After an hour, everything is set. Adrien has a relatively functional room, the kitchen is tidy, and we sit down to watch a movie, Alain on the armchair and Adrien and I share the couch. But as soon as the film started, I saw Adrien force himself to stay awake. The events of the day really did it. I stretch out to grab a jetty and place it gently on his back before inviting him to lean his head on my shoulder. Or he feels more comfortable with me than I imagined, or our nonverbal communication still needs refinement because he rather decides to settle his head on my thighs. I exchange a look with Alain, then a smile. We met only during the afternoon, and it's as if things had always been as they are right now. I put my arm around his chest and I start to play with his hair with my free hand. He starts purring after five seconds - luckily deafened by the sound of the television - and I feel he has fallen asleep after just five minutes. I wait for the end of the movie before waking him up and pushing him to go to bed. Anyway, it's late and we'll go to sleep too. He gets up like a zombie, wishing us good night, and disappears into the guest room.

.oOoOo.

I have always had my niece to sleep over, and she is the kind to sleep like a dormouse. I'm not used to being woken up in the middle of the night by screams and moans. I turn to Alain to see if he has heard, but as he sleeps with corks - _no, I don't snore !_ \- he sleeps peacefully. So I get up to see what happens and I am greeted by a pair of green eyes, worried, floating a few inches from my nose. I try to make a reassuring sign to Plagg and enter the room to find Adrien in the middle of a nightmare. He is agitated... very agitated. I slowly approach him and try to wake him up, but without success. He is really too deep in his dream. I pinch the arch of my nose with a sigh. _Hello wakeful night._ I decide to take the place of his pillow, resting his head on my thighs and leaning my back to the wall, using the pillow that I replace as a cushion to make the position a little more comfortable. I realize that this simple change seems to calm him, but not entirely. As earlier in the evening, I put an arm around her chest and the other in his hair, whispering softly. The features of his face begin to relax, but a jump makes him grab the wrist on his chest and tighten as if his life depended on it. It doesn't particularly hurt me, but it's not nice. After two minutes that seem endless, he finally goes back to sleep completely, but it's impossible for me to move from my position. Plagg seems to have understood it. He rubs his head against my cheek, then comes to snuggle on my shoulder, in the hollow of my neck. As long as I'm stuck, as well be in good company!

**=^..^=**

My awakening is both soft and brutal. Soft because I feel that I'm not alone; brutal because _FURR THE LOVE OF CHEESE, WHERE AM I ?!_ It takes me a few minutes to realize that, even if it's not my room, I finally know where I am and the presence at my side, rather under my head, is what is more reassuring. I lift my head slightly to see Emilie, asleep sitting back against the wall. Why did she feel the need to pillow me tonight ? I then see Plagg come out from behind her curtain of hair and float above me.

"What happened ?" I whisper, I don't want to wake Emilie.

For once, Plagg remains delicate in his explanations. "You started having nightmares, and Emilie came to see what happened to you."

Nightmares... This is not the first time this has happened to me, but it's the first time I don't remember it. Usually, I wake up with a jump and sweat, with a Plagg who comes to complain that I ruined his night... _Ah, I understand !_ He doesn't pay attention for me, but for Emilie ! _Pff... This kwami really has no heart..._ And Emilie has probably not closed an eye of the whole night.

"Kitty?" Emilie then makes with a sleepy voice. "Could you release my arm, please ? I don't think you're going to fall of bed..."

 _Release her arm ?_ I bend my head and notice that I squeeze her left wrist with my right hand, so hard that the fingers hurt and my joints are white. When I manage to undo my grip, I note with horror that my hand has left a bluish mark on the arm of my hostess. How long have I been hanging on to her like this ? How could I sleep while holding my grip so firmly ? How did Emilie got to sleep ?! She is only recovering her hand and massaging the sore part while yawning. No comment, no judgment. She takes the thing as it comes and goes with it. I curl up and can't help but look at her pitifully. "I'm sorry, I..."

"A little ice and a little bit of time and it'll look good again." She gently passes her hand through her hair. "Don't worry about that..."

"But I..." _I do care ! I'm really sorry !_

"Do you remember your dream ?" _She really doesn't give me a chance to apologize !_ "It looked pretty intense..." she adds, showing me her bruise.

"I..." I shake my head. "Usually, these are dreams that concern my mother, or Ladybug and me during our fights."

"I see..." She tilts her head back and closes her eyes, placing her sore hand on my chest and continuing to play in my hair with her right hand. After a while, I think she fell asleep again. "I would guess for a potentially fatal fall," she mumbles. "The way you clung to me, I would say that you were doing everything possible to prevent LB from falling to certain death..."

I look away and close my eyes. "It's possible... It's the first time I can't remember my dream, but it's a dream I've done before, usually I wake up with a jump or a slap from Plagg..."

"Honestly, kid, I think this night was been your most peaceful night since I met you," he tells me, turning back to snuggle on Emilie's shoulder.

We exchange a look, then a smile, and finally decide to get up.

When was the last time I felt so light in my heart ?

**=^/-\^=**

Adrien's first weekend at home was a weekend of organization and compromise. Adrien had certain habits that I didn't know about and, although he was inclined to derogate from some for the needs of the cause, he was keen on others. I also noticed that borrowing clothes from Alain wouldn't be enough. The tall stature of Adrien forced us to quickly shop for clothes to his size.

We have also tried several times to join his legal guardians, but still no news. I even did some research on the Internet to see if they had not had an accident or an incident that could explain the lack of call back, but nothing, no information anywhere. I then started to make my own assumptions about the situation, and that meant that Adrien was not going to spend just a few days at home... Even his best friend Nino was easier to join and was not more aware of what was happening at the Agreste Mansion.

The weekend was quickly over. I apologized I don't know how many times to Adrien to have to leave him alone at home, giving him a spare key if he had to go out. He only smiled - _a sincere smile, not the one for the photographers_ \- and assured me that everything would be fine. I know he's used to being left alone because of his father's work - and persona - but the idea that I must also come to it was a shame. He must have noticed it because he immediately gave me a hug by repeating to me that everything would be fine... _If you say so..._ Coming home from work that day, I discovered that, if his room was so clean and tidy at home, it wasn't thanks to an employee. To keep himself busy, Adrien had gone through all over the house tidying up and cleaning... _How to make someone uncomfortable? Do some cleaning in this person's house while they're away and you're supposed to be their **guest**..._ Honestly, I think the house has never been in such a state since we moved in... A sign that some habits of life had to change...

 .oOoOo.

The days began to follow one another. While initially, we tried to join Gabriel and his team two or three times a day, we quickly fell to try every two or three days. My office work allowed me to do some things concerning Adrien, but also about Chat Noir. Quite quickly, I was able to find the _Ladyblog_ link and start keeping up with what was going on in Paris. Apparently, HawkMoth was standing still and the city seemed to be starting to worry about Chat Noir. Although Ladybug didn't need his help, being able to count on other heroes to lend her a hand, she herself felt concerned about the sudden absence of her first and main partner. So I took an initiative and registered to the blog, sending a message on the network that I wanted to discuss with the young lady privately. It surprised me and reassured me that she had answered my call quickly.

**Claws_Out83: Hello Ladybug. Thank you for your reply**

_-LadyLuck-: I always do what I can for my fans!_

**Claws_Out83: Oh! But I'm not just a fan; I am also a friend ! :)**

_-LadyLuck-: A friend in what ?! o_O_

**Claws_Out83: I have news of Chat Noir...**

_-LadyLuck-: WHAT ?!_  
_-LadyLuck-: He's fine ???_

 **Claws_Out83: Yes, yes! :)**  
**Claws_Out83: Everything's fine !**  
**Claws_Out83: But he may not be able to come back for a while...**  
**Claws_Out83: I hope you won't have any problems... :(**

_-LadyLuck-: how can I know you're telling me the truth ?_

**Claws_Out83: To that, he'd have answered you: "Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?"**

There has been a long time before she answered, so long that I thought for a moment that she had disconnected.

_-LadyLuck-: That's good news..._

**Claws_Out83: I cant give you the details and the why of how, but you must know that hes well and that his life is not in danger.**  
**Claws_Out83: and he misses you...**

_-LadyLuck-: Can you send him a message from me?_

**Claws_Out83: Of course!**  
**Claws_Out83: Im here for that! ;)**  
**Claws_Out83: What's the message ?**

_-LadyLuck-: "I miss you, Chaton..."_

**Claws_Out83: = ^ _ ^ =**  
**Claws_Out83: He'll be happy...**  
**Claws_Out83: I'll give you news if there's any**  
**Claws_Out83: In the meantime, do you think you can consider "no news, good news" ?**

_-LadyLuck-: I'll try..._

When I returned, I talked about this conversation with Adrien. He literally jumped in my arms, happy that I had this attention. He would have liked to talk to Ladybug, but did not know how to go about it. At least he was certain that his Lady would not have to worry about him and that she would manage despite the circumstances.

**=^..^=**

Definitely, the holiday season in my 'new family' - _if I may call it that_ \- is completely different from what I experienced last year. Oh ! Of course, my last Christmas has been particularly happy, but it will also have been necessary for me to go missing for a while and find myself more or less involved in an akuma attack to worry people about me and have a real Christmas party. But this ! It's incomparable! Firstly, we had several parties, so we could see everyone. Emilie had been relatively busy with the holiday season at work and I was able to meet her family only at Christmas. I was able to see with a smile that I get along as well with Stéphane, Emilie's father, as with Alain. During the evening, we were even doing a contest of the one who _'came out with most nonsense'_ and to my dismay, it's not even me who won ! And if Emilie has a maternal attitude with me, then her mother Elise is even worse ! I especially believe that because Emilie and Alain have no children, it's her instinct of _Mamie_ that was most present. Mélanie, Emilie's younger sister, just jumped in my arms meeting me and seemed quite comfortable with me. I have the impression that she knows me too, but I don't know if, like Emilie, she also knows the other side of the coin. Mélanie didn't talk to me about it and didn't seem to be inclined to talk about it either. She may not know it or have not thought it necessary to let me know. Finally, the icing on the cake, Eve, Mélanie's nine-year-old daughter and Emilie's goddaughter. She's a ball of love and... she's the worst of all ! She doesn't miss an opportunity to laugh, takes jokes for what they are, even when it's up to her and she's not afraid to give it back. I learn during the evening that Eve never really knew her father and that she was raised by all... Emilie has fun saying that _'the apple didn't fall far from the tree'_ and I totally agree with her.

After _supper_ , we settled in the living room for a gift exchange. Of course, Eve found herself buried with gifts and I'm not even surprised, and each of the adults exchanged a little something, sometimes as simple as a gift card for lunch. I watched them do, happy to just be there and witness a real Christmas party as I often saw in movies and I never had the opportunity to live, even when Mother was there... But all of a sudden, everyone turned to me. Do I have something on my face ? Cat ears suddenly sprout on my head ?! Elise handed me a package. WHAT ? A gift for me ? But I'm not even part of the family ! I'm already honored to have been invited ! I took the package and took out a ladybug scarf. Without hesitation, I turned to Emilie, looking at her with an accomplice gaze.

"I just concentrated on a scarf, I'm not as good at knitting as Mom and I didn't have a lot of time... besides doing that behind your back, it wasn't easy !" she said to me, shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing.

I burst out laughing, but I thanked her, then Elise handed me another. What ? This time, I found in the box a cap and mittens... uh... a tuque - _I have to get used to Quebec vocabulary..._ \- this time referring to Chat Noir. The tuque is black with ears, with a neon green border evoking the Cataclysm. Mittens are made with the same wrist border as the tuque, but in the palm is a footprint of the same neon green, like my Miraculous when Plagg is inside. But while I looked at Emilie accusingly, it was Elise who identified herself as guilty.

"Emi just made me the suggestion, it's me who made them."

 _Wow !_ At least, with that, I'll be comfortable for the rest of the winter ! But Mélanie this time, handed me another larger package this time. _Wait, but what's going on here ?_ This time, it's literally a winter coat version of my costume. I couldn't help but look at Emilie with a panic that I hoped to let appear calm. She only smiled at me.

"I told Mel you're a big Chat Noir fan" she said with a small, amused wink. _Phew !_ It explains a little bit of everything. "Since she wanted to study fashion design and she has a lot of talent in it, I asked her for a coat inspired by Chat Noir, and since we're both addicted to cosplays..."

I realized something that almost shocked me. "You've all made something for me ! I've only known Emilie for two weeks and you've found time to do all this ?! Why ?"

"We don't want to get you to the door, but at least the day you go back to France, you'll have something to remember us !" then exclaimed Elise smiling tenderly.

"And it'll be more discreet with clothes Ladybug/Chat Noir related in France than the stock that is purely Canadian !" Mélanie added, glancing at her big sister.

She replied in a falsely grumpy tone. "Thanks Mel, now I'm imagining him with a quilted plaid jacket with a Montreal Canadian tuque eating maple taffy..."

Of course, a typical Quebec reference that I didn't understand, but that seemed to make everyone laugh. Emilie will have explained to me later by showing me images on the computer, and I could only answer by laughing. In France, one often imagines Canadians dressed in a similar way and seeing that they laugh at that themselves shows that I came across more than good people.

Christmas at Prud'homme's, Emilie's close family, was something, but Racine's family reunion, Emilie's maternal side, was hard to beat. I have never been surrounded by so many people who claim to be part of the same family in the same room... I who almost always spent Christmas alone, it was kind of... overwhelming, but in a good way. As strange as it may seem, I thought Emilie was unique, exceptional in her way of acting towards me... She's still out of the ordinary for me, but I soon found out that this kindness was family. I'm not one of them and yet I was welcomed with open arms, without questions or prejudices. It was the first time I met them and yet I felt at home. Not everyone is linked by blood or marriage in this family: I was told that some were long-time family friends and others had been unofficially adopted.

I don't know if this is really the case, but to have found this family, these people... I think my luck has turned...

Finally.

.oOoOo.

_Hello Father,_

_I don't know what's going on, why I can't join you, but I hope everything is fine. I... I'm sorry for what happened. I really regret._

_I just want you to know that I'm fine. They have proposed to host me the time I can join you and go home. I'll send you my new contact details for when you want to contact me._

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Goodbye, Father._

_I like you._

 

 

 

 

****óÔÔò** **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the pun, a raggamuffin is basically just a cat breed, but it anciently referred to a homeless child dressed in rags. I liked the exactitude and the irony of it.


	2. Furrever home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day a Cinnamon Roll decided to stay in my life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Melyxan for the Kittymanjaro !

**=^/-\^=**

After the holidays, the routine was already installed. Since Adrien was not going to school, he stayed home and, to make himself useful to us, took care of the housework, leaving me to take care of meals. However, I insisted that he help me to show him at the same time to cook for when he would have to leave the family nest, whether the one of Quebec or the one of France. I knew he hated feeling useless, so when I told him he did not have to do all the chores, he insisted. He wanted to do them; it was his way of thanking us for our hospitality and what we were doing for him. _How to argue against that ?_

.oOoOo.

Although the presence of Chat Noir was not particularly useful and had, to a certain extent, to remain secret - _Adrien left for Quebec and, oh ? Chat Noir is found by chance in Quebec in the same period of time ? What a coincidence !_ \- Adrien rarely came out and mainly at night to stay as discreet as possible...

I knew very well that he was struggling with the cold temperatures of the Quebec winter, and as I advised Adrien to go out as Chat only at night, I purposely asked my sister for a coat based on his suit so that he could wear it during his night patrols when no one would see him, and he could wear his coat in broad daylight as if nothing was wrong. But my kitten likes a little too much his coat to wear it during his patrols, in case he would scrap it. He did not want to hurt Mélanie by telling her that something had happened with her present and that he had to get rid of it...

I laughed one morning when I was alone at home, watching TV. I heard a noise from Adrien's room and he came to join me in the living room, de-transforming on his way. Without a word, having a hard time putting one foot in front of the other, he seized a jetty, rolled it up to his nose, and dropped onto the couch. Without even taking a look at me or asking me anything, he then laid his head on my lap, turning his back and curling up to cover himself as much as possible with the jetty, then he started purring naturally. The picture was too perfect...

"Looks like my _purr_ ito order has arrived!" I could not speak without laughing, but he just snorted a sneer and started purring again. He had left early the night before and was coming back late this morning. He had probably spent a sleepless night and was exhausted and chilled... again. "Do _not_ put on the coat that Mel has made for you... It's a lot more _useful_ in the wardrobe..." To that, he only found as argument to grumble again. He knew I was right, but was too tired to replicate anything. I laughed heartily and started playing in his hair, but something was wrong. My _purr_ ito was too hot for my taste... I put my hand on his forehead and noted with concern that he had a fever. That night, as well as the previous ones spent outside without a coat, even though Plagg's powers gave him better resistance to the cold, made him sick, and I got confirmation when his purrs turned into coughs. "Adrien, you better go to bed... you have a fever..." I spoke to him gently, gently stroking his forehead and removing the strands of hair that began to stick to it. He took a long time to react, but eventually got up slowly, the movement making him cough to spit his lungs... Okay, he really is in bad shape. I got up too and followed him to his room... Glad I did it since after just a few steps, I saw him stagger and caught him just before he collapsed. He was not unconscious, but was undeniably exhausted. I put an arm around my shoulders and guided him to his room, helping him lie down in his bed.

His breathing was sibilant and I could see that even if he tried to talk to me, he wouldn't be able to. I helped him get comfortable, then left to come back with some medicine and a glass of water. I helped him to sit down and gave him the medicine, then the glass of water, and then explained to him how to take the pumps that I use to treat my asthma. I made sure he had something to help him lower the fever, sleep, and finally breathe. When he was going to sleep, I would take care to keep his temperature down a little with cold clothes and a little ice. A coughing fit attacked him. I sat next to him on the bed and began rubbing his back reassuringly. "A fever like that, it doesn't fall off in a few hours... For how long have you been sick ?" But before he pretended to answer me, I recovered. "No, don't answer, you're going to lie to me." I felt him seize under my arm. I know he is brought to it for exactly not worrying others. "Plagg? He has been sick for how long ?" At least, with the kwami, I'm sure I'll have the right time.

"It will be five days today," Plagg replied, shaking his head in dismay, Adrien glaring at him as if he had betrayed him.

I sighed. "Of course." I was going to add something, but I felt Adrien turn to me, head on my shoulder, and hug me at the waist. "Adrien Agreste..." I took a disapproving tone, without being aggressive. He coughed a good deal, then raised his head, looking at me with his pitiful eyes, close to tears. I don't know how to read on the lips, but I understood that he was apologetic. He felt bad, and it was not because of his fever. I saw in his eyes that he feared my reprisals, especially because he had never seen me angry, but also because he didn't want to be the one who would trigger my first anger. I just bent down to give her a kiss on his hot forehead, taking him unquestionably by surprise. He looked at me with his big, glassy eyes, amazed by my reaction. I pressed my index finger on his stomach, pressing lightly. "You're worrying me..." I sing-sang to him my displeasure. To throw anger would have been useless. He felt guilty enough without having to hit on the nail. He looked down, looking at me with a puzzled look, then turned his head away. _I care about your well-being._ I hugged him, responding to his embrace. "I remind you that my name is not _Gabriel._  You'll never disturb my schedule enough to make me angry, let alone if you're sick. You have the right to be sick, it's natural !" He leaned his head on my shoulder and started purring again. "What I'm disappointed about is that you've deliberately risked getting sick, and the fact that you have hidden it from me." I felt his embrace tighten considerably. I knew there were not many people at home who worried about his health, and someone finally worrying for him made him feel even more guilty of what was going on. I gently passed my hand through his hair. He was starting to relax, and medications to help him sleep were starting to take effect. I then turned to the kwami. "Tell me Plagg, does his Miraculous help him heal faster in his current condition ?"

The incarnation of the destruction shook his head. "No, it only helps when his hurt is caused by an akuma or Miraculous-related magic."

I nodded, then turned to Adrien to check his reaction. "I wish you'd give your ring to Plagg for the time you recover." He looked at me with big eyes, as if it were my turn to betray him. "I don't want to take Chat Noir away from you, but I don't want that, if something happens, you transform at the first opportunity and that you go outside in your current state. I know you, _KitCat_ ! You're going headlong into danger ! Plagg is going to hide your Miraculous, so even I won't know where it is, and it's Plagg and not me who's going to decide when Chat can get back on the job."

Adrien and the kwami exchanged a long look, Plagg determined to make his partner understand that he fully agreed with my conditions. I knew neither of them was ready to entrust me with the precious Miraculous, and taking the initiative myself not to come into contact with the jewel, I was hoping to gain some confidence points with the kwami. I didn't say that as an order, but as an advice, and Plagg seemed to approve the idea. After a few minutes of silent deliberation, Adrien being unable to argue out loud anyway, the latter withdrew his ring in a sigh and entrusted it to the magical creature who flew away from the room to return a few moments later with empty paws. In this way, I couldn't abuse the powers of the Miraculous and Adrien couldn't transform without the consent of his partner.

After that, we settled more comfortably in bed and I stayed with Adrien until the drugs made their effect and put him to sleep.

.oOoOo.

From that day, Adrien became more cautious, especially by not underestimating winter temperatures in Quebec. Once his flu - _which has lasted a week AFTER treatment_ \- has passed, Chat Noir has been allowed to resume service while remaining discreet. The local television sometimes mentioned him, but the information was too vague to be the least exploitable.

The weeks, soon the months, began to pass. Alain and I were not the only ones to have an influence on Adrien, but he also had one on us... rather on me. Physical exercise has never been my strong point, and although I have tried it often, dieting and monitoring my diet has never been easy for me, especially with Alain, who has burned calories so well for a long time he doesn't have to worry anymore. However, although Adrien is slimmer and technically more fit than Alain, Adrien was also more patient than my spouse... I'm not saying that Alain is impatient, but when we went out to train, Alain was doing things on his own and I was on mine. However, Adrien stayed by my side, encouraging me. He adjusted his speed to mine and organized himself not to slow down his own pace when I had to take a break. He even happened to follow Alain in his training, and frankly, Alain was thrilled that someone could follow him. As for food, Adrien still followed his model diet, although he allowed himself to cheat a little more often, and helped me to follow certain recipes that I showed him to prepare. He took advantage of our knowledge, and shared his.

Moreover, although we were still trying to join M. Agreste, our attempts were becoming more and more distant. After a while, honestly, we wondered if it was still necessary to try... We were happy, all together, and that was all that mattered.

For the rest, it was only a matter of time...

.oOoOo.

I mentioned that my office work allowed me to deal with some things about Adrien...

And I was able to demonstrate it on his birthday.

Our tradition is to meet at my parents' house on one of our birthdays. For the occasion, since we rarely give ourselves gifts, we simply prepare the meal and dessert at the choice of the person being celebrated, and the time we spend together is enough. Only Eve is an exception to this rule... _she's a rotten spoiled child..._ This time, however, we had a new exception. Adrien had not yet attended Eve's party, and thought we were always celebrating this way. When we went to my parents' house, he knew we were getting together for his birthday, but he hadn't considered visiting a house full of decorations. His last party had not gone as he had hoped, so finding a quiet and inviting home and above all, free from potential akuma was a bonus in itself.

The afternoon and the dinner did not show anything out of the ordinary. We highlighted Adrien's sixteen years old and, after dessert, we presented him some presents.

I hadn't really noticed it, but Adrien had had a growth spurt since coming home, and my parents offered to shop for a new bed with him, both his comfort and his size. He had just passed six feet ! His bed had definitely become too short for him, and since Adrien was Adrien, he had never complained about it. Definitely, this gift was not only for him !

The gift from my sister, at my request though, was rather personal. I managed to put Mélanie in contact with Alya, the creator of the _Ladyblog_ and a friend relatively close to Adrien. For the occasion, and because of the time difference, Alya had gone around their classmates and recorded their messages for him. He was so happy that he wanted to listen to them right away, even though we told him that these messages were personal and related only to him. He didn't care; he was happy to share them with us, to let us know his French friends. He placed the tablet on the table so that everyone could see. Some shared wishes of happiness, mentioning that they missed him, others were telling jokes, some of which to his expense. His best friend had taken a little more time, expressing how brave he was to have confronted his father as he had done and wished to see him again soon. Another message, particularly personal, particularly touched him. A message from Marinette. At first, she seemed to have a hard time saying what she had in mind, so that Alya pretended to stop recording and talked to her, trying to make her say what she had to say. Alya then edited the audio of their conversation on a montage of other videos where we saw him or Marinette, or both together. I knew exactly what was going on, but Adrien seemed troubled by the situation. Over the course of the conversation between the two friends, he finally realized that, if Marinette had difficulty speaking in his presence, it was because of the feelings she had for him... Not for Agreste junior the puppet, but for Adrien the classmate.

" _I wish I could tell him... tell him that I love him with all my heart, but I know deep down that he doesn't love me... He probably doesn't even see me..._ "

"No, it's not true..." whispered Adrien, stunned. "Why do you think like that ?"

" _... and I can't even tell him, how do you want me to tell him all that when I can't even think around him ? I love him so much that my brain becomes porridge and I can't even make a coherent sentence !_ "

" _It's a bit for that, the video, Marinette !_ "

" _I know, but... ahhh... It's a little too late for that, don't you think ?_ "

" _Never say never, girl !_ "

Adrien stayed a moment without moving, not even blinking, moments after the end of the video, but I felt it, his brain was rolling at three thousand kilometers per hour. After all, his own brain also stopped working when he was in Ladybug's presence ! As Adrian, he acted with her as she was one of the wonders of the world; as Chat Noir, he acted like an incorrigible and indefatigable flirt. Marinette had feelings for him, and he had apparently never realized it. After a moment, his eyes had changed. He had just made a decision, but I can't say which one.

If the video had been emotional, the last gift of the evening would literally change the face of the world. With a mocking smile, I placed a pen in front of him. He looked at her, then glared at me: he gets the same gift each year from his father. I couldn't restrain my laughter. "Don't worry, I'm kidding ! It's not your gift, but you might need it ! At least, I hope you'll need it..." Then I held out an envelope, but when he held it in his hand, I motioned him to wait before opening it. "What's inside is all about you. It's _your_ decision; it's up to you and you _alone_. What ever you accept or refuse will change absolutely nothing about us, and if you're not ready to give an answer right away, the offer has no expiration date."

Adrien sent Alain and I a puzzled look, but finally acquiesced. So I dropped the envelope and let him read the document inside. If his brain stopped working during the video, it literally exploded when he read the document he held in his hands. For a good while, he stopped moving. Only his trembling hands could distinguish him from a statue.

He had a pre-acceptance to his adoption.

At sixteen, although not a major, Adrien was still old enough to have a say in his future. Without really knowing what it was, he had already had a phone interview with a social worker who had asked him how his life was, how we looked after him, and how his life was at home. There was no judgment, only the taking of information. I had also managed to contact the French police to hear from Gabriel. He always seemed to be active in his mansion and I had mentioned our many attempts to get in touch with him in Adrien's interest. We opened a file and I've been assured that they would transmit to Gabriel our desire to communicate with him. However, nothing had changed and I had also sent the social worker the file number of the French police. Gabriel's constant refusal to contact us was quickly considered an abandonment of Gabriel's parental privileges, and as Adrien expressed a desire to stay with us until he came to majority, it gave us the right to become his legal guardians.

The document Adrien was holding was the request preapproved and signed by all. It only missed his signature. By signing, he could obtain Canadian citizenship in addition to French citizenship, go to school, work, etc. But by signing, his father couldn't get him back, and he was well aware of it. Adrien then slowly collapsed in his chair, his arms on his knees, still holding the document as if his life depended on it, and his head laying low, all his limbs trembling. My mother intended to approach him, but I stopped her with a gesture: it was up to me to fix it. I knelt beside his chair, trying to see his face hidden by his hair. I placed my hands on one of his flickering arms to gently draw his attention. "Everything's fine, Adrien, _everything's fine_." I was just whispering for him to hear me. "If you think we crossed a line that we shouldn't have, I'm sorry, I... I want you to be comfortable with this decision. If you don't want to, that..." A gesture from Adrien, very small, all discreet, literally silenced me. With his free hand, he slowly patted his index finger on his nose. _I care about your happiness_. He was happy. He missed the words, but he was happy, too happy to say it out loud. I then smiled, sighing mixed with laughter. I straightened up and hugged Adrien, the latter responding in slow motion at my gesture, his head reaching my chest and my arm partially hiding his face. I felt tears running down his cheeks, but his gesture told me that they were tears of joy. My mother looked at me anxiously until, too much emotional to speak, I smiled at her and gently nodded. While everyone was delighted with the news and Adrien released our embrace, he looked at me and gave me a smile that pierced my heart like an arrow straight on its target. My 'sunfish face' as I had fun calling it; my Chat Noir sketch on my computer screen at work. He had just given me the same smile without even realizing it.

This time I was the one crying for joy.

.oOoOo.

The official papers duly completed and sent, we received his ID and personal documents a few weeks later. He was officially part of our family and officially Canadian. We also did his school ranking to determine his level of education. I knew he would do fine, but I didn't expect him to jump literally two years ! At sixteen, he had the knowledge to go directly to CÉGEP! " _Cégep_?" Adrien asked me.

"' _Collège d'Enseignement Général Et Professionnel_ ' - College of general and vocational education. This is between secondary - _your high school_ \- and university. If you decide to continue to university, you can take a general course that lasts just two years, but there is also techniques that allow you to directly access the job market and that last three years, including the internship. It depends on what you want to do later... " Adrien began to think, but I laughed. "You don't have to think about that right now ! For the moment, we still have to register for your summer class to overcome the education gap between France and Quebec." Adrien gave me a speechless look. "Here, we don't care about the French presidents..."

He burst out laughing at my impassive gaze, but nodded. He had just figured out what kind of course he would have to take, as well as learning English. I explained to him that since Quebec is the only French-speaking province, it was very useful to know how to speak fluent English. My sister and I are technically bilingual, so he could easily practice with us and be perfectly comfortable with a second... second language. After all, if he is able to hold a conversation in Chinese, he should survive learning English !

.oOoOo.

It seems that returning to school after all this time was not easy for my _Cinnamon Roll_. After spending the summer studying the geography and history of Canada and Quebec, the first weeks of CÉGEP literally got the better of him. He was happy to go back to school and to meet new people, moreover that these people didn't know him at all, or knew too little about him to be interested in him in the same way as he was interested in back in France. So, the atmosphere seemed completely different and he could finally concentrate on being a normal person - what he had always dreamed of being, after all. However, his world was so upset that he came home exhausted. I even found him one day, in the middle of the afternoon, taking a nap directly lying in a ball on the floor, enjoying the warmth of the autumn sun, with Plagg huddled on his head and my three cats lying on him one way or another. A real _Kittymanjaro_! I couldn't resist and, although I suspected that Plagg wouldn't appear, I took a picture and put it as the background of his computer to see his reaction.

He burst out laughing and left it there for months.

**= ^ .. ^ =**

My first year in Quebec has been a roller coaster of emotions and brainstorming, new experiences and new knowledge...

I'll have learned that my costume doesn't protect me from Quebec winters. Really, I'm paying attention to the coat that Mélanie offered me, but I don't leave it at home when I go on patrol. Emilie even asked her mother to show her how she knitted the tuque and mittens to make others looking similar to go patrol. Now I can go out without risking of catching pneumonia... It must be said that Plagg monitors me every time, but I can understand: he too ended up cold through me.

Spring has definitely been welcome ! Alain has always trained one way or another five days a week, whether in running, bodybuilding or swimming. As soon as temperatures allowed, Alain started to run in a park and Emilie followed as she could. She often complained about her mediocre cardio, but she told me that for some time she had regained motivation to lose weight. However, I understood her difficulty in pursuing her goals. She often did things by herself, Alain being at a level too advanced for her. When spring came and they went outside again, I decided to go with Emilie whenever possible. I was definitely in better shape, both because of my _old modeling job_ , but also because of Chat Noir, but I wanted to stay by her side as much as possible to encourage her, and that's something she seemed to appreciate. She ran more and more often in her circuit, then more and longer, and when she had to slow down to catch her breath, I was content to run on the spot, or I went ahead and came back. Training with someone was motivating for her, and I saw that she was always giving her maximum. She also told me that she had difficulty following certain diets, again because Alain was able to burn calories, so she was often the only one who had to watch her diet and it became demotivating. I didn't know how to prepare them, but I told her what I used to eat. Once again, because she was not alone, she remained motivated and pursued on the right track. At the same time, she showed me how to prepare these meals, so it was a win-win for both of us.

But we can be sure, the highlight of the year has definitely been my birthday party. First, I'm not saying that having a good bed is insignificant as a gift, but this video touched my heart. Kim, Max, Alix, Alya, Nino,... _Marinette_... I suspected there was something between her and me, but I thought it was only due to the fact of being known in an area where she dreams of working later. That she was nervous because she was hoping to make a good impression, not that she... had feelings for me. To stay alone too long, I still have trouble understanding some aspects of non-verbal communication...

And what about literally having a _new family_! At the time, I was afraid... afraid of the consequences, that this kind of decision turns against me. Formally being part of this family... Could Father want to force me back by learning this and might want to hurt these people ? If something happened to them because of me, I would never forgive myself... But all of a sudden, I remembered the _three worries of Emilie_ : My well-being, my safety and my happiness. Even if the end of the world fell on us, she would be there for me. Even if Father launched the apocalypse on us, she would be there for me. Even if HawkMoth akumatized the whole city of Paris and sent it to us, she would be there for me. She gave me the choice and the time. I could have said _no_ or wait, but I wanted it too much. In less than a year, I'd never have been so much surrounded by love as in the last fifteen years. Mother was closer to me than Father, but she was also very busy. Emilie and Alain are doing everything they can to spend time with me. In France, I often couldn't see Father for more than 24 hours. Here, it only lasts the time that Emily and Alain are at work; we always spend the evening together. And if I was bored, I could still _drop a phone call_ to Elise... until I start school.

School... As much as I would have fought to go to school like everyone else when I was in France, I was almost presented with the thing as an obligation here. According to my school assessment, I could have just passed an exam to get my high school diploma, the minimum level that companies require, and go directly to the job market... But to go in which area ? Never before today have I had to make that kind of decision on my own. I always had to do what Father or Nathalie had decided for me. Emilie, on the other hand, was for my independence and sought not to restrain myself in my decision making, but to advise me. In the immediate future, she strongly recommended me to take a first year of general education at Cégep and to see, during my studies, what could interest me as a job or field of study later. It would have been easy to answer that I wanted to go into fashion, but on the other hand, I never created clothes like my father. Would I really have my place there ? Do I really intend to work in the field ?

It has been difficult to adapt to school during the first session, not only because of the classes, but also because of the people. First, most students are adults or in the process of becoming adults. I understand that I'm almost one myself, but it always surprises when I say that I'm only sixteen years old. Also, most people don't know me. No " _Adrien, I'm your biggest fan !!_ " I can finally focus on my studies without being constantly bothered for an autograph. Only those who study fashion know who I am, but they don't bother me. Some people wonder what's going on in my life, why I live in Quebec now, but I stay vague. I don't see the point in telling them my story up and down. I still managed to make some friends, and some even invited me to spend the holidays at their home.

But the holidays, I reserve them for my family. I think Emilie spread the word about my adoption because I received as many welcome accolades than _bullshitting_ , which I was later told is normal in the Racine family. What I had the most right to is to send the message to Emilie to stop ' _kicking me in the ass_ '. When Mélanie was the fourth to pass me the remark, I thought it was time that I pass the word to Emilie who burst out laughing. She didn't understand my distress at the comment and had to take the time to explain to me the theoretical effect that a series of kicks in the back would have had on my height. After all, I took almost fifteen centimeters since the last time I saw them ! I had the opportunity to understand that the metric and imperial measurements were mixed here and that my meter 90 meant nothing, but to mention that I now measure 6'5" was perfectly clear and impressive... and I haven't even finished growing up !

.oOoOo.

_Hello Father._   
_A year ago, I made a mistake._   
_I took what I thought was an initiative and I ran away from my photo shoot. I was lucky to come across some great people who, rather than make me feel guilty, supported me and accepted me for who I am._   
_Today, a year later, I feel at home... I am at home._   
_I started going to school, learning to cook,..._   
_All that to say that..._   
_I miss you, but I'm not sad, I'm not alone. I love these people and I'm happy to be part of their family. They have been concerned about my well-being, my safety and my happiness from the beginning, and nothing has changed since then._   
_If you want to reconnect, you already have the phone number to join me, otherwise..._   
_I'll call you back next year._   
_Goodbye, Father._   
_I love you..._

****óÔÔò** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how bureaucracy works.... Just.... roll with it, ok ?


	3. All you knead is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day a Cinnamon Roll obtained a new power...

**=^/-\^=**

"Emi, I may have an idea for my studies !" Adrien came back from school with a big smile on his face. Seeing my interest, he continued. "While talking with Alex and Véro, I told them _I don't know how_ physics was my favorite subject in school, and I have always been interested in it since then, and they asked me why I wasn't pursuing in this field, and I thought it was a good idea, what do you think ?"

My smile has widened. "It seems like a great idea, but..." His enthusiasm went off slightly. Mine too. "... that's the kind of studies that goes on at university and I... I really can't afford to send you there..." Defeated, he sighed and went in his room. I knew what to do, but I didn't know how to bring the subject to him. He had let the door ajar, so I knew he could hear me nevertheless. I lean on the door frame, arms crossed. "The only way you could get there is that you're working too, so by putting all our money together, we should come up with something..." He storms out of his room and jumps into my arms. I couldn't help laughing. "I said I didn't have the money, that doesn't mean that I won't have it eventually !" He releases our embrace, a victorious smile on his face. It only made me laugh more, but my good mood quickly eased. "A new job means a lot of costs that we don't necessarily think about." If he were transformed, I would have seen his ears drop on his head. "Depending on your school and work schedules, I wont always be able to lift you. Again, depending on where you go to work, you may need your own car and therefore, to take driving lessons..."

He begins to think, patting his chin with his index finger. "Ideally, I would work near... or even directly here..."

I couldn't hold back a laugh. "Working near here is feasible, we have tons of shops not far..." I point to the gas station associated with a fast food business that is right next to us. "... Really not far away. As for working directly here, it may be a bit more complicated. You should become your own boss. This implies in that moment to target customers with which you would be able to, lets say, work part-time..."

"What kind of clientele ?" he asks me, mentally taking a lot of notes.

This time, I'm the one patting my chin with the index finger. I realize at once that I have never done this before having met Adrien... Decidedly, this boy will have rubbed off on me, and not just for the cat puns... "A clientele with whom you have a subscri~" Then, enlightenment. "Piano lessons ! I've never heard you play with my own ears, but I know you're very talented ! If you want a job that pays and can be done without transportation, that'd be an option !" I take a look at the store next door. "But you'll still need a piano, and that, I know I don't have the means..." I turn to him again. I see in his eyes as much excitement as apprehension. I bite my lip and gently put a hand on his arm. "Hey, Kitten, it's just a suggestion ! If you have other ideas, I'm all ears!"

He shakes his head. "No, that's what I think is best for now... And while I have improved my social skills with school in France and Cégep here, I still have to improve my skills with the customers... If I don't want to discourage new music students !"

I start laughing so much that I have to sit down. Adrien looks at me stunned. He said nothing so funny, but that's not what makes me laugh so much. "Before meeting you, before doing my office job, I worked with the clientele." I shake my head and take a good breath to regain my senses. "If you want me to give you tips with customers, you have one of the best oldies in the store as ' _mother_ ' !"

Adrien then finds his smile, but gazes at me, looking puzzled. "Why are you no longer with customers ?"

"Because I was a hair's breadth of loosing my mind !" I then tell him some experiences and situations. At first, he wonders if he doesn't regret his decision, but the more I go in my stories, the more he laughs and shakes his head resignedly. "It takes everything to make a world !"

Adrien smiles, but he thinks at the same time. "If you had one advice to give me with the customers, what would it be ?"

"You consider each client as a potential friend you want to help."

He looks at me with bewilderment. "What ?! That's all !?"

I shrug. "It's more complex than that, but it resumes a lot. With the customers, you let appear Chat, with your colleagues, you let appear Adrien, if you see what I mean..."

He nods slowly. "Being Chat without my costume is going to be fun !"

I can't hold a chuckle, but I nod as well before taking a little more seriously. "Do you want us to see for your resume ?"

.oOoOo.

It's almost 10pm now. Adrien finally returns from his first day of work. They had to show him how to close, and at the look on his face, the day had been horrible. Without a word, he drops onto the couch, landing his head directly on my lap. _A real cat._ I began to stroke his hair and he began to purr as Plagg came out of his hiding place to come and eat some pieces of Camembert I had left out for him. "So ? First impression ?"

I hear him grumble before answering me, his voice slightly muffled by his arm which also serves as a pillow. "The customers are crazy..." I burst out laughing, but let him continue. "The customer who insists that my choice of colors doesn't work... Seriously ?! I have been in fashion all my life ! If I know how to arrange clothes, I also know how to arrange paint shades, right ?"

I'm laughing. "People don't know that !"

"When the three customers before him make the comment that I really seem to know what I'm doing, that even the one who trains me is impressed, I think the message is relatively clear ! I know very well that red and pink are to be avoided like the plague !"

I grimace at the idea. "Damn... Even I know that..." I gently rub his back. "You'd better go to bed... and don't think about this moron, he's not worth it. It was your first and, believe me, it's far from being your last." He nods vaguely, stands up and wishes me goodnight kissing me on the forehead. I suddenly realize that Plagg didn't follow him. I exchange a gaze with the kwami, then he sigh before swallowing his piece of cheese.

"I spent the day hidden, it makes me feel good to take some fresh air !" I chuckle, imagining the magical creature in front of Adrien's customers, but commenting in a low voice while Adrien could only think the same and continue to smile. I ask him if life at school and at work would not be too complicated for him. "No, we are used to staying hidden for a long time. There have been times when I have not been able to get out of my hiding place for days." I can imagine the situation perfectly, but I know that the magical creature wont go into details. He had already told me, without Adrien listening, that he had often lost _black cats_ too early for what fate should have foreseen for them, and talking about it was literally like a hairball in the throat. So I made the decision to never push to know more. I then extended a hand to the kwami and, without waiting, he came to snuggle, purring. He hated being caught purring, but memories were starting to come up and he couldn't help it. I could only be there to reassure him. He knew that Adrien was in good hands, and wished with all his little kwami heart that he was not going to lose another kitten too young...

.oOoOo.

Adrien being relatively busy with his studies and job, we didn't have the opportunity to take him to visit homes with us. Our current home is pretty good for a young family, but with an almost grown-up teenager, it has quickly became too small. The new house was not too far from the old one and, in fact, was closer to my parents'. The problem then was the distance to Adrien's work place. Before, he could easily walk, but now he would not have the choice to need a transport. The timing was bad for us, but was perfect with my parents. As a result, Adrien would only have to go to their home and they could drive him to work.

It was when he observed the number of boxes that entered his new room that he realized the difference of his life before and his new life. I found him sitting on his bed, watching his room and his few possessions he had accumulated for a year and a half. I stood for a moment leaning on the door frame, Plagg flying to rest on my shoulder. He rummaged in a few boxes, then took out some items that he placed carefully on his bed. Among them, the coat, now too small, that Joel had provided him and that I finally had never paid, his Chat Noir coat that was going to be too small by next winter, and his tuque and his mittens that my mother had knitted for him, and finally the Ladybug scarf that I had made for him. The latter stayed in his hands for a while until I realized what he had to think about. He must have felt my presence at that moment as he quickly turned to me, looking at me like a deer in headlights. I simply allowed myself to sit on the bed, taking care not to settle on his precious memories. "You think of that scarf your father gave you, right ?"

He gave me a look that said a lot. "You know about that too ?" I nodded and let him continue. "Actually, I think about what I left behind..."

I leaned my elbows on my knees and looked away. The question had been burning on my lips for some time, and seeing him remember the past only gave me the opportunity to ask him. "Do you... regret ?"

He looked at me with so much horror that I immediately got a part of my answer. "Never, never has the idea crossed my mind. I have no regrets, only... There are some things I miss other than my French friends..."

"The blue scarf and Marinette's lucky charm among others ?"

He sighed. "I should have known..." He put the LB scarf on the bed. "Yes, I... Nothing guarantees me that I'll get them back someday..."

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "There are a lot of things that are changing in all our lives, but we're going to take you to France and you can see your friends again... Also, I have some things to work out with your father." I paused, seeing the look he showed at this comment. "You too, apparently..."

"Too much, actually... Why did we have this argument, to begin with ? Why did I ever get a call back ? Why did he..." He didn't find the strength to complete his sentence. It was not necessary anyway.

I just hugged him. "Hold on, Adrien, we'll make sure to have the answers to all our questions..."

.oOoOo.

I was in the car, playing a game on my phone, waiting for the end of Adrien's shift. He's always on time, but tonight he was putting in a little more time. Nothing dramatic... until a man enters the passenger side and points me a knife in the ribs. I looked in turn at the man and his knife, slightly panicked. "Roll" is all he told me. I vaguely nodded, then noticed Adrien out of the corner of my eye, coming out of the store with one of his colleagues. I made sure to get close to him to get his attention, and then leaving the parking lot, I tried with the brake pedal to send him a message, a S.O.S. in Morse. I don't know if he got the message...

**=^..^=**

The evening had stretched a little more than expected. Last-minute customers took a lot of time for their purchases and didn't end up leaving. When I finally got out of the store with Benjamin, I saw Emilie driving beside us, getting away with the car and someone in the passenger seat. Why would she leave me behind ? This isn't her type ! Then, I noticed the distress signal she made with her taillights... _Oh no_... I apologized to Benjamin, claiming to have to make a run to the convenience store before returning, then, once far away enough, I called Plagg to transform me.

I jumped on the roofs, trying to spot Emilie's car, heading towards the highway at full speed. The message about a car being in trouble seemed to have passed because I had not caught up with the car yet that the police were already after her. I quickly understood two things: that Emilie was really in trouble when she began to speed up in front of the police; and that I had no chance of catching her. I'm fast once transformed, but chasing a car on the highway at more than 120km/h is literally impossible, even by following on the shoulder to avoid other cars... But it was Emilie. I had to help her, do my best to save her. I had to join them at all costs.

**=^/-\^=**

The man kept me at the tip of his knife, a big more than banal kitchen knife, but when it sinks between your ribs, it becomes your main interest. He wanted to get away from the city at full speed, and when the police chased us he became nervous... more than he already was. I didn't quite understand his motives, but it seems he was hold-upping a local convenience store and things had gone wrong. The knife had no trace of blood, so what went wrong did not involve attempted murder... which was reassuring in itself. The police followed us closely, but the man forced me to speed up. I was driving at 130km/h and I accelerated again.

I had to stay focused. I had to stay stoic. I had to act for the safety of others on the road. I had to stay in front of the police. If he could join me, Adrien - Chat Noir - would only have to follow the sirens.

**=^..^=**

Running on my two legs was useless, and on all four seemed to me more and more in vain. I had more and more pain in my arms, my legs, my lungs, everything. I lost sight of the police cars. They were my only way of knowing where Emilie was... and if she had not crashed somewhere... _Pity ! Give me strength ! Give me the means to save her !_ I suddenly felt myself slow down. My body couldn't take it anymore, he was letting me go. _NOOOO !!!!!!_

I suddenly noticed that my Miraculous was shining with bright green light. This light then spread on my arm, then on my whole body. I then felt the pain subside, my limbs become lighter and new energy flow through me. I was recovering, and of an alarming facility. If the cheetah, Emilie's favorite animal, is the fastest land animal, I suddenly had the chance to beat it flat. I felt like I had no limit. I could have continued at this speed for hours and I'm sure I would not have shed a single drop of sweat.

I had become a green and black lightning zigzagging between cars.

**=^/-\^=**

Even if I stayed at a steady speed, because my car couldn't go faster without breaking in half, the guy seemed satisfied with my driving and had pulled the knife from between my ribs. It could only help me to drive better. I saw police cars still in my rear-view mirror, as well as... _a green flash ?!_ The cars were at a distance, probably waiting for me to have no more fuel to attack the man... or just waiting for me to lose control... _No ! Stay focused, Emilie ! Adrien is waiting for you ! You have chosen to become his new family, there is no question that you abandoned him as his father did !_ I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and made sure to stay as straight as possible to allow the police - or that green flash - to join me.

**=^..^=**

I had caught Emilie's car, staying as close as possible to her blind spot - _Thank you, driving class !_ \- to make sure that the man didn't see me. I then wondered how I was going to stop this car. My strength is increased tenfold, but all my energy was in my race, I certainly didn't have that strength available too... Then I prayed, hoping that my plan works without losing anyone. I was unable to say it aloud, but Plagg quickly understood and activated my _Cataclysm_ that I used on one of the parts under the car, ruining its control. Always under the effect of my... _'Supurr Speed'_ \- _pff !_ \- I jumped on the hood of the car and, no longer running, I felt that everything was in slow motion.

I didn't have the same strength as usual, but I still had a little more than normal. I was able to tear off the car hood at once, slice the seat belts and pull Emilie and the offender all at once, just before the car took a ditch.

The moment projected us on the pavement. Holding Emilie with one arm and the man on the other, I tried to dampen the shock by taking the hit on my back, the opposite of what the cat I am was supposed to have done. But just as for my strength, the protection of my magic suit has been diminished. A burning sensation went through my back like a lightning, and everything went black.

**=^/-\^=**

It took me a while to understand what was happening. One second, the green flash was behind me, the next, it was gone and I lost control. For a moment, I thought I saw the film of my life. My passenger too. But as I saw the ditch approaching at full speed, a force tore me off my seat.

The next moment I was... lying on... Chat Noir !? We had apparently rolled or slipped on the road and the shock had made him lose consciousness. While trying to wake him up, I noticed that his suit was slightly different, with light green stripes all over his mask, shoulders and legs. I insisted a little more on waking him up, and when he finally regained consciousness, I pushed him, urging him to flee before one saw him. He barely realized it, still stunned by the fall, and then disappeared in a green flash. _So it was him who followed me ? Wow !_

The cars passed quickly by me, but the police arrived and slowed and diverted traffic. Paramedics then arrived to take care of me, but apart from a nervous shock and some scratches, I was fine. As for the man... I only hope that my kitten didn't see it... I got confirmation later, but in his maneuver, Chat Noir had us both out of the car. However, at the time of his fall, the man had escaped his hands and, rolling-bucking, had stuck the knife in his ribs, killing himself instantly.

I was asked for a long time about the events of the evening. I had to silence the intervention of Chat Noir in all that, but shock and crash had become my main sources of targeted amnesia. Anyway, the facts were there: I had been kidnapped and forced to drive at high speed, I had lost control of my car and I managed to get by with just a few bruises. I signed my statement, passed a few more tests, and Alain, who had been warned, came to pick me up.

At the time it was now, Alain had not thought necessary to go wake up Adrien to warn him, probably saying he had returned thanks to his colleague and that it would be better to let him sleep. I however told him that I wanted to go talk to him, reassure him since he had seen me go and launch a S.O.S. I was going to join him later. Finally alone, I entered his room and had to hold back a cry.

**=^..^=**

My head... It took me a long time to open my eyes. I felt Emilie shake me, implore me to wake up, but it felt like my head was under water. When I managed to focus on her, she was already pushing me away, making me go home. My head was spinning, I couldn't understand what was happening, but the urgency in her voice was what allowed me to concentrate. In an instant, I was already far away. In two moments, I was in my room.

As soon as I got my claws in, I felt like I was crushed by a mountain. My back, my arms, my legs, my lungs, my head, everything hurt and everything decided to let go at the same time.

I don't even remember touching the ground...

.oOoOo.

I felt both on a cloud and in hell.

My body was burning, but I felt the cold compresses that eased the pain, and it made me feel good. When I felt my head coming out of the cotton, I allowed myself to open my eyes, but even that hurt me. I recognized the silhouette that was moving in my room, and I was able to close my eyes... Paralyzed... I had the impression of being paralyzed. The flu that I had back to my first winter was a simple sneeze in comparison. Fortunately for me, I was set comfortably in my bed, lying on my stomach and arms crossed under the pillow, a cold towel lying on my back.

I felt a hand gently pull the hair off my face. I opened my eyes to see Emilie looking at me tenderly. She was obviously worried about me, but seemed to be reassured when I gave her a small smile. _Hi, Mom..._ I didn't have the strength to just talk, or even to purr, which surprised me since it's almost all by itself usually, so I just moved my lips and she understood. She had already told me that she didn't want me to call her _Mom_ , not for me or for her, but for my real mother. My mother didn't do anything to justify someone replacing her, so out of respect for her, Emilie had forbidden me to call her that. Only today, I didn't care... and she too, apparently. After drinking a little water, she kissed my forehead and rested her head against mine, gently stroking my hair, until I went back to sleep.

.oOoOo.

When I woke up, I was already less painful and it was a little easier to move. I still had my back on fire, but the rest was fine. When I regained consciousness, I noticed the presence of Plagg who was sleeping in a ball beside me. "Hey..." my voice was hoarse. If I had the strength to speak again, my body didn't know it. Plagg turned to me and rubbed his head against my cheek. It seems that I have worried the kwami. "What happened ?" _Wow_... It's in such moments that one would like to be telepathic. I felt like I had a big smoker's voice, the kind of voice that is difficult to tell from a grunt. No matter, I needed an answer.

My bear's voice didn't seem to bother the magical creature. "It's the kind of power that very few _Black Cats_ have managed to develop." Seeing my questioning look, given my near-inability to speak, he resumed. "This power of high speed serves you to save the people you love."

"I love Ladybug, but I never..." My throat was starting to hurt and I couldn't finish my sentence, but Plagg quickly understood where I was coming to.

"It is a principle of equilibrium, of equivalence. Emilie loves you as a mother loves her son, you love Emilie as a son loves his mother. It is an equivalent love and your power works to save her." He paused, as if he was reluctant to talk about what happened next. "If your feelings for Ladybug become reciprocal, then the balance will be permanent and you can use your power whenever you like." He sighed, as if the conversation disgusted him. "That's why few _Cats_ were able to develop this power, and even if their feelings with _Ladybugs_ became reciprocal, power needs special circumstances to appear." I looked at Plagg, silently asking him to elaborate the bottom of his thought, but he just ignored me. Why did he not want to talk to me about other _Cats_? To know more about them could help me with my own powers, right ? He grumbled, then left, fasing through the wall.

Emilie came back a few moments later, a reassured smile on her face and what to change my bandages on my back. Was I so bad ? She sat down on the bed, right next to me, gently ruffled my hair and took care of undoing the bandage, a whistle at once uneasy and admiring escaping from her lips. "It's so bad ?"

She was surprised by my growling voice, but ignored it. "It was bad enough when I found you unconscious yesterday..." So all that happened yesterday ? I felt like I slept for days ! "... but as your Miraculous is involved, it heals rather quickly. Not sure it will not leave a scar, though..." There was a pause during which I felt the ointment she applied gently on my wound, then she talked again. "Oh yes, Plagg tells me that you're going to have a scar..." I couldn't see her anymore, but I'm sure of the head she was doing. "Hey, your father would be pleased !" I couldn't help grumbling at the idea. Father hated the use of photo editing software. Everything had to be perfect at the source. Given the location of my injury, it would have been easy to hide it until I had to pose for a collection of swimsuits... _Damn_... I realize that I don't miss it at all, and Emilie seems to understand it because she laughed. "While we were waiting for you to come back, we talked Plagg and I. Because all his magical power was in your speed, he was unable to offer you the protection you needed. Actually, it's as if your costume had been made of ordinary clothes." I sighed, growling again. If I could use this new power, I would need extra protection every time... "And that's not just using your kwami's energy, but also yours. The way you used your powers, Plagg was surprised that you didn't fall into a coma, and he thinks your muscles should hurt less by tomorrow and you should be less paralyzed the day after." So this feeling was completely normal ? How did the other _Cats_ felt, at least those who did succeed, after using this power ? "Your back injury should be completely healed in five days, so by then you'll have to stay put." I slowly nodded, then let her finish her care.

When I thought my voice was back enough, I dared a question. "Why does Plagg tell me nothing... neither about my powers... nor about the other _Cats_?"

She sat down next to me and leaned on the bed, gently stroking my hair. She really takes me for a cat ! Not that I'm complaining, but... _oh! Dammit !_ I closed my eyes and let her do before I looked at her again. "Don't blame him," she said with a smile. "Plagg is thousands of years old, a human life is a drop in the ocean for him, the only lives that really matter to him are those of his _Black Cats_." She paused, looking behind her as if she was watching someone's presence, then resumed. "Plagg didn't give me any details, but I can tell you that if he doesn't talk about it, it's not to hide anything from you, it's just that it must hurt him. I spent some time with each of them knowing that he would eventually lose them, and then..." She paused again, this time looking at me with concern. "... it happened too often to lose them too soon..." I was incredulous. I didn't believe that one: the other _Cats_ tended to have a relatively short life expectancy; and two: that Plagg could be so fond of his partners. Seeing my eyes, Emilie laughed softly. "I also know that you're one of the best _Black Cats_  he've ever served, and that's probably why he doesn't talk about your powers: you can discover them by yourself." I sighed and rolled my eyes. As if Plagg really thought that of me ! Emilie leaned towards me, placing her face just a few inches from mine. "He didn't talk much about old _Cats_ , but the last one that impressed him so much, you know who it was ?" He had told her about an old _Cat_!? How could I know what _Cat_ she was talking about ?! And... Plagg was impressed by me ?! Emilie's smile has widened. "Hercules," she simply replied. _WHAT !? Hercules !?_ As in the _demi-god **Hercules**!?_ He was a _Black Cat_ too !? "Do you remember ? He is often portrayed with the skin of the Nemean lion on his head, and Plagg told me that the lion never existed - it was the excuse he had found to explain his costume !"

~~~~

We exchanged a look, hers amused, mine stunned. Not only had I just discovered that one of the ancient _Black Cats_ was none other than the _Great Hercules_ , but that Plagg considered I was as impressive in using my Miraculous as he ! I had to take a long time to swallow it all, and Emilie must have felt that I was starting to tire. She got up and pretended to leave, but I didn't want her to. I wanted her to stay. There were too many things in my head to let me handle them alone, even though she could not help me categorize the information. I hardly raised my head and at the moment when I was going to try with all my strength to call her back to me, I began to emit a purr of an embarrassing power. She turned to look at me, then laughed heartily and came back to me. "Okay, alright, I'll stay..." I dropped my head on the pillow, but looked at her blankly. She burst out laughing and started playing in my hair again. "I don't speak feline language, but I know that a purring cat means _Stay with me, I like your company_ , whether because it is happy or because it is hurt... I only hope it's the first option ! " I smiled and had to fall asleep a few moments later.

.oOoOo.

_Hello Father._

_This year, I decided on my future field of study. I also started working and learning to drive. I am advised a lot, but most of the time, I am supported in my decisions._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_I miss you._

****óÔÔò** **

 


	4. You're Feline Paw-erful !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day my Cinnamon Roll lost one of his nine lives...

**=^/-\^=**

**Claws_Out83: Happy New Year Ladybug! :)**

_-LadyLuck-: Happy New Year, Claws_Out!_  
_-LadyLuck-: How's... Chat Noir ?_  
_-LadyLuck-: You said "No news, good news" ..._

 **Claws_Out83: All is well**  
**Claws_Out83: Dont worry! ;)**  
**Claws_Out83: But you**  
**Claws_Out83: How r u doing without him?**

 _-LadyLuck-: I try my best_  
_-LadyLuck-: But its not easy_  
_-LadyLuck-: It's... difficult without him..._

 **Claws_Out83: I understand**  
**Claws_Out83: I'm sorry ...**

_-LadyLuck-: Why?_

**Claws_Out83: bc it's a bit of my fault if ...**  
**Claws_Out83: if he doesnt come back ...**

_-LadyLuck-: How so ?!_

**Claws_Out83: I cant afford to send him back**  
**Claws_Out83: and w/ what awaits him back home**  
**Claws_Out83: not sure he's in a hurry ...**  
**Claws_Out83: You're what's positive in his life, you know?**  
**Claws_Out83: as much in the sense that you are the best in hislife**  
**Claws_Out83: that in the yin yang sense of your miraculous**

_-LadyLuck-: You know for that !? O_O_

**Claws_Out83: Yes U_U;**  
**Claws_Out83: I ...**  
**Claws_Out83: I promise you to do my best to bring him back asap, okay?**  
**Claws_Out83: In the meantmie, you know where to join me :)**

 _-LadyLuck-: Yes_  
_-LadyLuck-: Thank you_  
_-LadyLuck-: Thanks for taking care of him_  
_-LadyLuck-: I miss him horribly ..._  
_-LadyLuck-: Dont tell him, but ..._  
_-LadyLuck-: I realized thhat I started to make cat puns_  
_-LadyLuck-: That's to say how I miss him ..._

**Claws_Out83: LOOOOOOL**

**=^..^=**

For once, this morning it was not my alarm clock that got me out of bed, but a video call. Only, half asleep, I didn't know how to make the difference. I got up and started to change as usual until... " _Hey Dude, are you going to let me look at your ceiling for much longer ?_ " I giggled. I knew only one person able to greet me in this way.

"Hi Nino, sorry for that." I placed my phone on its base to straighten it. "I'd taken you for my alarm clock..."

" _Argh, dude, I'm sorry, I forgot the time difference !_ " He paused, then rolled his eyes. " _You plan to put something on your back soon, I hope !_ "

I gave him a mischievous smile. "Why ? Are my abs intimidating you too much ?!" He replied only grumbling and burst out laughing, but I complied to relieve poor Nino of this horrible suffering.

Turning my back to take a t-shirt, I heard him hiss, almost cringe. " _Damn, man, what's that horror in your back ?_ "

I couldn't help laughing. "What ? Don't you like my long hair ?" I decided to let my hair grow, but I knew he was not talking about it.

He sighed, looking discouraged. " _Man..._ "

I turned to him, my shirt in hands and a smirk on my face. "Don't worry, I got it !" I put on my sweater during my explanations. "I had a motorcycle accident..."

" _What ?! Since when do you ride a motorbike ?_ " In his voice there was incredulity and a hint of jealousy.

I shook my head before tying my hair. "I didn't say I was the one driving... I went up with a friend and he lost control, I literally shredded my back skin on the asphalt..." He remained silent looking at me like an alien and I looked back at him, shrugging his shoulders. "What ?"

" _Wait, have you heard how you speak ? I understand that you've been in Quebec since, what ? Two years ? But your Quebec accent is cut out, Dude !_ "

I picked up my phone and sat in my bed, looking at Nino, puzzled. "You're serious ?! I mean... I realize that my way of speaking has changed since time, but people still point to my French accent..." I'm passing a hand in the face, then I smiled defiantly. "Looks like I'm on a border between two worlds..." I suddenly heard knock on the ceiling of my room. "Sorry, Nino, I'll have to leave you..."

" _You're not under a crazy schedule again, right !?_ " I understood very well what he was talking about.

I shook my head. "Believe me, it's nothing to do with it ! We used to go running early in the morning, then we go to lunch in a restaurant and we discuss the plans of the day. Emilie's just making sure that I woke up."

Nino smiled, but his eyes said a lot. " _You look happy, Dude, it's good to see..._ "

My smile has widened. "Trust me, Nino, I don't just look happy..." I heard a second knock, instinctively raising my head to the ceiling.

" _Wait, Dude, it came from above ?! Do you sleep in the basement ?_ " He looked over my shoulder, glancing at what he could see of my room. " _We're far from this big-like-a-stadium room, but for you to sleep in the basement..._ " He pouted disappointed, almost disgusted.

I couldn't help but respond to his look in the same way. "Yeah, this _stadium-sized room_ had everything I needed because I couldn't get out of the house, and now I don't need such a big room... I can go out when I want ! Moreover, I have almost the basement for myself, I have not much to complain about !"

" _What ?! So no curfew ?!_ " This time he was almost jealous.

"No, I just have a lot more freedom than before, but I still have a curfew !" I got up to put my phone back on its base. "My parents are protective of me, not overprotective, they still give me some freedom !"

This time, Nino looked at me with satisfaction. " _Dude, have you heard how you speak_ _?_ "

I gave him an exasperated look. "Yes, I know... my accent..."

He shook his head, then smiled, " _No, Dude. ' **My parents** ' You said 'my parents' ... This is the first time I've heard you say that word !_"

I realized it too, almost like a shock. "For once I'm comfortable saying that... and it really wants to say what it means !"

.oOoOo.

I think this scar was a bad omen... It must also be said that I have rarely been lucky in life, so for my current luck to turn was to be expected. If Plagg is the epitome of bad luck, I was probably created with the crumbs.

I went out to do a patrol that led me to a relatively new residential area, with some buildings, mostly blocks, scattered around. One of them, however, was in flames, and the fire seemed to spread quickly. Plagg can protect me from burns to some degree, but not from smoke. Also, how do I know if everyone has escaped if I can't talk to people ? Yet, out of sight, I perceived a conversation between two tenants, telling that someone was still inside, stuck on the top floor.

No choice. The neighborhood was quite remote and by the time firefighters would arrive, it would probably be too late. I took a good breath and entered through a window.

Fighting akumas three or four times a week suddenly seemed like a breeze. I couldn't breathe and the smoke burned my throat, until I realized that the smoke was rising... _Shit, that's the kind of information you learn in elementary !_ So I get down closer to ground level and _Miracle !_ I can breathe again... Almost. The air is so hot that, smoke or not, it's almost mission impossible. One no longer wonder why firefighters carry oxygen tanks ! I can spot the stairs. Maybe I could have gone straight to the top floor, right ? _Dumbass_... I smirk despite myself. Emilie has really caught on me !

The higher I go, the more smoke is dense and the flames, although fewer, are extremely hot. The higher I go, the harder it is to see, breathe, concentrate. Beams, walls begin to collapse around me... _But what took me ?!_ The floor suddenly collapses under my foot, forcing me to watch how I move. I walk along the walls as much as I can, but if they are not on fire, they are on the verge of being.

I suddenly hear a cry for help, interspersed with episodes of coughing. It is so weak that I thank my feline hearing. Calls lead me to a room with the door closed. The handle is too hot, even for my suit. I give a good knock in the door and I find myself face to face with a child, just younger than Eve, screaming through the window at the top of her lungs that we come to save her. Unfortunately, I miscalculated my entry. As soon as the door opened, the flames engulfed, accelerating the combustion of the apartment. _Well done, Future-Physics-Teacher Agreste ! You improve your chances of obtaining your diploma at that rhythm !_ The back-draft is so powerful that, if it were not for my costume, I would have been a roasted kitten. It also had the effect of attracting the attention of the girl and, I must admit, to make me do a smashing entrance ! But this is not the time to let the super-heroic side go to my head. I go for her, protecting her as best as I can before analyzing the situation in more detail. We are actually on the top floor, and the flames have consumed the fasteners of the fire escape. Impossible to go through there.

I find another exit, a window where there are no obstacles, but no way to get down. _Think ! Think ! Think ! Think ! Think !_ I see the cedar hedge a few meters away. _Perfect !_ I grab my telescopic baton and extend it to the hedge, then press the other end temporarily to the edge of the window. I remove my belt and transform it into a zip line, as when Ladybug and I fought Zombizou. I explain the plan to the girl who looks at me with big eyes. I only smile at her: _you can tell that to whoever you want, nobody'll believe you !_ I give her a wink, asking her to trust me, then I raise the baton and get her down as gently, but as quickly as possible to the hedge that will cushion her fall.

I didn't notice however that the flames had invaded the room where I still was. When I realized it, I felt the ground collapse beneath my feet and drag me a few floors down, burrowing me into the rubble. I couldn't move, and my right arm was killing me. _No ! My Cataclysm! I need my Cataclysm !!_ I couldn't see any way out. The little girl was out and no one could know that I was there. Nobody could warn the firefighters... unless I play it all. "Plagg, ... de... transfor... mation..." My voice was weak and my breath short. The debris compressed my chest and the warm air burned my bowels. Changing me was not going to help my cause. When the kwami entered my field of vision, I hardly had the strength to tell him what I intended him to do. "Emi... ring... fast..."

I don't know if he understood and if he left, but everything went black before I could be sure.

**=^/-\^=**

_"Last minute news: A major fire is currently raging in the area of..."_

When I can, I always watch the local news when Adrien is on patrol to make sure he has not been spotted. At the same time, it allows me to keep an eye on him... in a way. Tonight is Alain's pool training, so Adrien usually takes the opportunity to patrol without my spouse wondering what he's doing and always coming back before he arrives. Adrien is never late, but it's the door of the house that I suddenly hear. As usual, Adrien always comes back patrolling the window. What's going on ? And why does this fire seem to me to be a bad omen ? Unaware of the worry that begins to eat me, Alain comes to see me in the living room, kissing me as usual. "Where's Adrien ?" But before I have the time to answer, a magical black cat fases through the wall in front of us, holding a ring between its paws. Then follows an exchange of glances and silence that say a lot.

Alain looks at Plagg, trying to understand what this thing is, and why it flies and crosses through walls. He also turns to me, trying to find out if I've seen this thing before or, like him, it's the first time. He quickly realizes that not only have I seen it, but I'm particularly comfortable with its presence.

Plagg looks at Alain, realizing the stupidity he had just made by showing himself in front of my spouse, but in his eyes also passes a touch of indifference. He doesn't have time to worry about that, and it shows. He turns to me, his eyes terribly worried and presenting me the ring of a gesture of the head.

I don't need a thousand words to understand. "Where is he ?" Plagg turns to the television, still presenting the fire that firefighters have trouble controlling. I pick up a piece of Camembert on the living room table, throw it to the kwami as he throws me the ring that I quickly put on, and as the piece of cheese is engulfed in his bottomless stomach, I throw the formula. "Plagg! Transform Me!" I find myself in a suit similar to that of Adrien, although my hair now has a blonde tip, and a fur collar covers my shoulders and down my back. I turn to Alain who looks at me, speechless. His jaw dropped and rolled somewhere. I don't have time to enjoy it. "I'll bring him back." And without saying more, I went outside and on the rooftops with disconcerting ease. It was my first transformation, after all.

.oOoOo.

Fortunately for me - and for Adrien - I knew where the fire was taking place, and it was not very far from the house. I was there in a few leaps. The fire was of a still worrying intensity. The firefighters had to evacuate and the journalists didn't miss a crumb. While trying to stay out of sight, I heard a little girl talking about a boy in a cat suit who had helped her out of the apartment by making a _'swing with his cat-tail belt and making her go down on his long stick'._ Of course, neither the tail nor the stick had been found, so the parents simply thanked the heaven for saving their daughter's life, but the little one insisted that we go for the _'cat-boy'_. Thus, Adrien had still not emerged from the rubble and the apartment block could collapse at any moment.

I approached one of the fire trucks and found a coat. It will be perfect. I vaguely put it on, doing breathing exercises at the same time, and just before entering the flaming building, I took a good breath and held my breath as much as I could. Behind me, I heard cries of panic, warnings, but I ignored them. _My son_ is in there !

Although the firemen seemed to have watered constantly, the flames were still very intense. I began to need to catch my breath, but I had to hold on, as much as possible. It would have been less difficult to recover by not breathing at all with smoke. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a pile of debris and a blond, sooty head coming out of it. He was on his back, unsurprisingly unconscious, completely trapped under the debris if not his head and his left arm. I had just understood why he had not used his _Cataclysm_ to get out of there. Today, I was going to discover its effects. I mumbled the word to let out as little air as possible, and the pile of rubble was soon a memory. Adrien was finally released, but not necessarily out of the woods. I quickly checked his condition... He wasn't breathing anymore ! I wrapped him in the fireman's coat and took him gently in my arms, finally coming out of this hell by where I had entered.

Outside, there was only him and me. I put him on the ground, finally catching my breath, and I checked his pulse... _No_... I'm glad I've taken courses in C.P.R. since Adrien lives with us... With his parallel work, you never know when it will be useful. I started my maneuvers, doing my best to stay focused and not burst into tears.

A pair of hands suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me away from Adrien, paramedics coming into my field of vision and taking over. I looked up and noticed all the people watching me. I was so focused on Adrien that I didn't realize it. As I was moved away from Adrien to give way to the professionals, I was given an oxygen mask on my nose, making me take good inspirations. I had held my breath all that time in the fire, but those few puffs of clean air were welcome. When I signaled to the firefighter that I felt good, he nodded and then gave me a puzzled look, but he was quickly repulsed by reporters who literally threw themselves on me.

"Who are you ?"  
"Are you that 'cat-boy' the girl claims to have seen ?"  
"What is this costume ?"  
"Are you part of a traveling circus ?"  
"Are you what's called a _'hero of everyday life'_?"  
"What made you go into a building on fire ?"  
"The tenants mentioned being complete, who is the young man you just saved ?"

My ring made a beep and, looking at it, it must have been its second. I looked at the cameras on me, but then turned to Adrien as he was boarded an ambulance. I literally ignored the reporters - they will follow me anyway - and I've been taking news. I was assured that he was fine despite everything. When the ambulance was gone, I turned to the reporters. "You can call me 'Pantera'. I'm not a heroine of everyday life. I fully respect what they do, but don't do what I did, I have real powers." I heard another beep. "I can't stay, let alone answer all your questions, excuse me." Then, without more ceremony, I jumped on a fire truck that was moving away and I left to go home through the roofs.

My time was up just as I was coming home. Plagg floated gently towards me, silently claiming my hands to rest. He used to complain about his transformations and always be exhausted after each of them, but today, not a word, not even a sigh of exasperation. He was physically exhausted, but also emotionally. He was worried about Adrien and, quite frankly, me too. Then I had the hardest thing to do... wait. I had many explanations to give to Alain, and I couldn't go to the hospital: I was not supposed to be aware of Adrien's situation. The evening promised to be painful.

.oOoOo.

The news were better than I expected. Adrien would have trouble talking for a while, had minor burns and his forearm was fractured, but he had not sustained any serious injuries. A black cat could be lucky on occasion ! The doctor was only waiting for him to wake up to do some more tests, to make sure that he was able to resume his everyday life, and he would be released.

Explaining things to Alain had not been easy. I had to start by explaining Plagg's existence, and then Adrien's parallel life, as long as he was in France and since the time he was here. I was able to explain to him the real reason behind his scar on his back. Besides, I had done well to recommend to Adrien to remain discreet as Chat Noir because the media had totally seized the Pantera case. Fortunately for me that my new alter-ego is extremely different from me; I couldn't go out on the streets anymore. However, I noticed while looking at the pictures that the ring was too apparent from the way it was placed. If people noticed it, they might suspect that Chat was in Quebec, and therefore, link Adrien to Chat Noir since both of them had been gone at the same time. It was barely a fraction of a second, but it was enough to be disturbing. From now on, when I wear the Miraculous of the Black Cat, I will wear it upside down with the cat's paw turned to the inside of my hand. People would not see the paw, only the ring.

We had a semi-private room. We had visual discretion, but not auditory. We had to carefully choose our topics of conversation. Alain was sitting in a corner of the room, unusually silent and anxious. He had had a lot to swallow and now he was trying to digest all that. For my part, I was sitting near Adrien, on his left side, gently holding his hand. As for Plagg, never knowing in advance whether an attendant was going to show up, slept rolled up in a ball close to his pillow.

He woke up early in the afternoon.

**=^..^=**

The air was surprisingly fresh. Was the fire over ? My ribs were still hurting, but I could easily breathe, and the air was pure. My right arm was still paralyzed. I... I was no longer in the rubble. I was on something soft and relatively comfortable. I tried to move my left hand, but something was holding it... another hand, warm and soft. I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to be dazzled by the flames, but it was by a light on the ceiling of a room that I didn't recognize. Looking around me, my eyes were able to adjust and I realized that I was in the hospital, Emilie gently holding my hand and Alain watching critically at me from a corner, but he seemed reassured that I was coming to. So everything was over? How could I get out of this fire in one piece ? I felt a little head on my cheek, but Plagg preferred to stay hidden. It would have been better. I smiled, feeling the... _What's the word? Nasal cannula ?_ ... which provided me with the fresh air I so badly needed. Seeing me come back to me, Emilie smiled affectionately, firming her grip on my hand. I could see on her finger a ring. She never wears a ring... _MY ring !_

I realized that Plagg was gone with my ring to get help. So it was Emilie, as 'Chat Noir', who had come to save me... who must have saved me. I'm... decidedly too weak to do that... This feeling that I had begun to feel for several months suddenly became so intense that I felt bad, as if I had just received a blow in the chest . I felt a lack, something that I had in France that I didn't have here anymore. Why ? I had everything I needed, everything I wanted here ! Why did I feel this need to have more ? Was I so selfish ? I turned to Emilie, looking for... what ? Help ? Comfort ? I was going to start by apologizing to her, but my voice was just a rattle, with even less opportunity to speak than when I first used my _Supurr Speed_. At the slightest sound, my throat hurt. This time it was panicking that I watched Emilie.

She gently squeezed my hand. "Hey, calm down, everything's fine." Still holding my hand, she used her free hand to rub my arm. "The burning air of the fire has hurt your airways, the doctor thinks you're probably going to need for a month to just be able to make a satisfying sound. With some rehabilitation, you should to be able to speak correctly in three to four months..." Four months to just be able to speak correctly !? My arm was going to be healed well before ! This time, the pain I felt in my chest made me feel like I was being stabbed. I had so much pain that I took my hand back and grabbed the hospital gown, squeezing it with all my strength. I was in pain, so badly that tears started to flow without me being able to control them, and I'm sure they were not just due to the pain. Emilie took the opportunity to straighten the bed, then took my hand, sitting next to me to speak quietly. I don't know what kind of crisis I was doing, but Emilie seemed to know what was causing all this. "I'm going to ask you questions, and I want you to squeeze my hand every time you think it's true, okay ?" I quickly agreed. I needed answers and she seemed to be able to provide them.

She spoke in a low voice. "You started feeling bad soon after you got here, but it was imperceptible, you could easily ignore it." I squeezed her hand. "But in time, you realized that it had the same effect as a drop of acid that falls on the floor. At first, the hole that is shaped is very small, but now the hole is big enough for you to spend your time getting into it." I squeezed again. "The problem you are feeling right now is the realization that this hole as a reason to be. With what you've lived before versus what you're living now, you put this discomfort aside telling yourself that it shouldn't exist because you have the feeling that you shouldn't complain about what you have now." I squeezed so hard that it hurt. It hurt Emilie too. It didn't stop her from continuing with a smile. "Plagg and Tikki are the incarnation of destruction and creation, bad luck and good fortune, yin and yang, one can not exist without the other, and these traits are passed to their holders. In other words, you're not just homesick... you're Ladybug-sick..." I looked at Emilie with such big eyes that I thought they were going to get me out of their sockets. So what I felt, this impression was normal ? "You have the impression that you are incapable of doing things alone, well... because you need Ladybug to make you feel complete." This time, I didn't find the strength to squeeze her hand, but I think my sodden eyes said a lot. I thought that feeling of lack was selfishness. I thought that feeling of helplessness was incompetence. I pulled Emilie towards me and hugged her like never before. I had to talk to Ladybug, I had to feel her presence with me... But how ? I had just learned that I would be unable to speak for a minimum of three months ! Of course, Emilie had already thought of everything. "I could organize a chat with LB. You can chat with her by text while waiting to be able to do it by video... Unless you write everything and have show it on the screen..." The idea enchanted me, but what if she had turned the page ? If she had managed to go over all that and she didn't need me anymore ? And if... "Wait to get out of the hospital before you make fifty scenarios ! And besides, it is she who put me on this path in relation to your state of mind." My curious eyes made her continue. "If she learns that I've said that, she's going to be mad... She misses you enough to make her own cat puns..." This time, I bursts out laughing. A silent laugh, certainly, but I didn't expect that from her !

Emilie then looked at me with a sad smile. She wanted to help me in my situation, but she could hardly do more. My right arm was in a cast from palm to elbow, but my fingers were able to move easily. I would have no difficulty in taking the piano again. As for my voice... unless she can develop a telepathic power,... then I saw an illumination in her eyes. "Are you thirsty ?" _If I'm... ?! That was his enlightenment ?! Ahhhh..._ I must admit yes. I acquiesced. As she handed me a glass of water, she made a gesture in front of her face, miming her drink. "In the signed language, it means 'to drink'. If you put your fingers like that, you make the letter 'W' and by doing the gesture, it means 'water' and like that, you do 'M' and that means 'milk'." I gave her the glass of water, then I tried to imitate the gestures. She nodded, then resumed with a new sign. "Glue your fingers together, then bang them gently under your mouth, that means 'eat.' Now, if you're hungry or thirsty, you know how to ask for it." I smiled, then gave her a sign that, I hoped, would express my curiosity. She seemed to understand. "Younger, about the age of Eve, I had a friend who was deaf and mute... Well, he was a friend, we were together, but we could not really communicate. His aunt was doing some surveillance at school and she was acting as a translator for him in class. I sometimes went to see her and I asked for words here and there. I have a very basic base, but given the circumstances, I'm happy to have it." _Learn the signed language ! THAT was the illumination !!_ I thought it was a great idea. There was something I needed now. _Thank you._ She stuck her fingers together, then made a gesture from the chin and opening like a blow-kiss. I repeated the gesture, but this time it was not to imitate it, but to use it. We were going to have a lot of adaptation to do...

**=^/-\^=**

Adrien's recovery was going pretty well. His arm didn't take a long time to heal and he had barely needed a few days to feel comfortable again. Of course, when Plagg told me that he considered Adrien fit to resume his role as Chat Noir, I didn't hesitate and returned his ring. He was happy and sorry at the same time. In the weeks after leaving the hospital, I was the one on patrol. I tried to remain discreet, but as people had already seen me, I could afford some appearances. Adrien saw that I was taking this role seriously and when I had to hand him back the ring, he was almost annoyed to take it back.

When I talked about the signed language solution to the doctor, he referred us to the right person and, just as Adrien was comfortable with Chinese and English, he didn't put a lot of time to master this new language. We could easily get into a fully signed conversation for hours. This dork had even managed to find a way to make cat puns in QSL ! _But what am I going to do with him !!!_

On a more personal note, I had finally started working on my own project. With Mel, we had the idea to start making and renting costumes. In fact, it was a small boutique offering seamstress services with specialization in costumes. It was the closest to what Mel wanted to do in fashion design and in which I had a minimum of know-how and interest. Moreover, my role was focused first on the relationship with the customers and the administration than on the confection itself. Dealing with bills, customers, orders and advertising, I already had a lot to manage. I left the clothes to my sister and I helped her when I had a chance, whether in time or ability.

.oOoOo.

"Adrien, I'd have a service to ask you, but I want you to be comfortable refusing."

He lifted his eyes from his lecture notes and signed me _"What's up ?"_

I sat on his bed. I didn't want to appear to him in a position of authority. "For the shop, I can show most of the costumes on a manikin, but..." I hesitated. I didn't want to become a second _Gabriel_. "... Some costumes are too special to be exposed on manikins, or are too masculine for me to model them. I can deal myself with the female costumes, but if you..."

He interrupted me with a sign, a huge smile on his face. _"I understand, don't worry, I'd be glad !"_

I sighed, reassured. "I promise to always work with the schedule you'll give me and take the time you can afford. It's my project, not yours, so I don't want to abuse..."

Adrien shook his head, big smile on his lips. _"Do you need me now ? I'd have time for you."_

I smile in return. "Not now, but I give you a... sign, okay ?" He nodded, then returned to his homework.

.oOoOo.

I was in my paperwork while Mel and Adrien were busy making adjustments to a costume for a photo that would end up on our site. It was clear that despite the time that had passed, Adrien had not lost anything of the time when he modeled for his father. When Mélanie needed a certain posture for an adjustment, he would go ahead and keep it until she finished. I would take a quick look at him, worrying that he didn't feel obligated, but he was sincerely smiling and looking comfortable with the situation. He even seemed to be having fun. Modeling costumes rather than haute-couture garments changed drastically the deal. He probably had understood the difference between what I asked him and what his father required of him. Moreover, he had the opportunity to refuse at any time, which he didn't really have before.

While Mélanie was behind him and Adrien was shirtless, I heard her hissing between her teeth. "Wow, nasty scar !" I admit it was the first time Mel saw it. Adrien began rubbing his neck, as he always does when a situation annoys him. "You should be more careful, you know we care about you !" I heard Adrien sigh and I smiled. "Yeah, the costume is magical, but it still have limits !" This time he got so tense that he looked like he had just been shocked. He turned to me, frightened, probably expecting the news to shock me too, but I remained totally impassive. As for Mélanie, she watched the exchange, all smiles.

As if to add a nail, Plagg came out of his hiding place, snuggled into my hoodie while Adrien was with Mélanie, and threw lightning through my eyes. "Did you tell her about it ?" Mélanie looked at the kwami as a wonder as I exchanged with him a deadpan look.

"Nope, don't you think that if I knew, Mel could also know ? I just didn't know if she recognized him as such..."

This time, Mélanie looked at me, curious. "Wait, did you know that I knew ?" Plagg crossed his little paws, watching us angrily as Adrien had a mini-heart attack on his side.

I shrugged and went back to my papers as if nothing had happened. "I thought you knew I knew you knew..."

The conversation became ridiculous and, despite his panic, Adrien still found a way to get his smile back. "No, I didn't..." She then turned to Adrien and asked him to get back to continue the adjustments. "By the way, Emi, if Adrien is Chat Noir... I guess you're Pantera ?"

I sighed, then exchanged a look with Plagg who had decided to sulk. _Never mind._ "Yes, but just like for Adrien, you say nothing, you know nothing... Chat Noir is not supposed to have left Paris, so to know that Chat Noir is in Quebec since the same period of time as Adrien, it could to attract HawkMoth here. Pantera is just supposed to be a new Miraculous."

I could then see a mischievous smile forming on her face. "And how do you feel with the Miraculous of the Black Cat ?"

This time it was Adrien who answered, gesturing to my attention. I laughed and I approved. "You're feline paw-erful !" Mélanie whistled admiringly, still trying to figure out how he could make his puns in the signed language - or was it me who was so accustomed to his cat pun language that I kittyfy everything... hiss-tematically ? Regardless, the discussion had somewhat alleviated the mood.

Mélanie paused in her adjustments and turned to me. "But in France, people aren't worried about Chat Noir ? Ladybug is not too much in trouble dealing with all this alone ?" Adrien's shoulders drooped. It was true that we hadn't look at this chat session with Ladybug, and talking about it reminded us both.

I looked away. "Technically, LB has other partners with whom she can work, but her main partner remains Chat Noir, so for now, since I managed to communicate with LB, she knows that Chat is okay, that he is just unable to come back. I saw a conference where a reporter asked her the question. She mentioned that Chat had family obligations and that she had news from him periodically. That he would resume his role as soon as he could." I felt guilty about the situation. In spite of all my power, I couldn't put enough money aside to allow Adrien to return to France, even to spend a short stay there. I was hoping that by throwing myself into our shop, I was going to achieve better financial success to allow Adrien to reconnect with his friends and family, as broken as the latter may be. Adrien looked at me from over his shoulder and gave me a few signs. Although Mélanie learned a few words from the QSL, she also looked at me for a translation.

I sighed. " _'Everything in its time.'_ "

**=^..^=**

**Claws_Out83: Hello Ladybug !**

_-LadyLuck-: Hello Claws_Out !_  
_-LadyLuck-: Tell me..._  
_-LadyLuck-: who is with us?_

**Claws_Out83: CatPunMaster?**

_-LadyLuck-: Yes?_

**Claws_Out83: Someone you know ;)**

_-LadyLuck-: ..._

**Claws_Out83: LB, who'd be dork enough to self-proclaim 'cat pun master' ?**

_-LadyLuck-: ..._

**_CatPunMaster: ........... Claws_Out ................_ **  
**_CatPunMaster: ............. how dork u say smthing like this to me ?................_ **

_-LadyLuck-: O___________O_

**Claws_Out83: I leave you 2, I know you have many things to talk about !**  
**Claws_Out83: See ya, Ladybug !**

**[Claws_Out83 has logged off]**

**_CatPunMaster: Hi My Lady: 3_ **  
**_CatPunMaster: Glad to finally be able to talk_ **  
**_CatPunMaster: ... well, talking is a big word ...._ **

_-LadyLuck-: I admit we could have agreed on a day to transform and call each other, right?_

**_CatPunMaster: Oh!_ **  
**_CatPunMaster: No, I have technical issues about it..._ **

_-LadyLuck-: Technical issues ?_  
_-LadyLuck-: Chat, r u allright?_

 **_CatPunMaster: Yes yes! ;)_ **  
**_CatPunMaster: Nothing bad_ **

_-LadyLuck-: Chat................._

_**CatPunMaster: .......I saved a little girl from a fire, but things went south** _  
_**CatPunMaster: I'm fine, everyones alive** _  
_**CatPunMaster: But my respiratory sys was affected** _  
_**CatPunMaster: and for a month, I was unable to emit any sound** _  
_**CatPunMaster: I'm just starting to talk again** _  
_**CatPunMaster: if you dont confuse my voice with raging bear grunts ¬_¬** _

_-LadyLuck-: LOL XD_  
_-LadyLuck-: Ah !_  
_-LadyLuck-: I'm sorry !_  
_-LadyLuck-: No, it's not funny, but_  
_-LadyLuck-: For a moment, I imagined you in a big bear costume_

**_CatPunMaster : :P_ **

_-LadyLuck-: Chat, I........_  
_-LadyLuck-: I wont ask u for details_  
_-LadyLuck-: But is everything ok ?_  
_-LadyLuck-: Do you think coming back soon ?_

*** CatPunMaster rubs behind his head**

**_CatPunMaster: In gen, yes, everythings fine_ **  
**_CatPunMaster: I'm good at my current life at, say, 90%_ **  
**_CatPunMaster: the missing 10% is due to the fact that Im far from u..._ **

_-LadyLuck-: I see youve lost nothhing, Chaton..._

**_CatPunMaster: Although my feelings for u r still sincere,_ **  
**_CatPunMaster: it wasnt to flirt that I said that_ **

_-LadyLuck-: ............_

**_CatPunMaster: Claws and my kwami explained something to me_ **  
**_CatPunMaster: and there's a good chance youll experieence the saame thing..._ **  
**_CatPunMaster: if in doubt, ask Tikki..._ **

_-LadyLuck-: tell me?_

**_CatPunMaster: If I show u the thing like a drop of acid falling on a flloor, a drop a day sicne I left?_ **  
**_CatPunMaster: At the begininng, the hole that the acid forms is tiny_ **  
**_CatPunMaster: easy to avoid and ignore_ **  
**_CatPunMaster: but today the hole is big enough to make you stumble_ **  
**_CatPunMaster: it takes uup space_ **  
**_CatPunMaster: and when you pay too much attetnion, it hits you in the chest llike a stab_ **  
**_CatPunMaster: ......................_ **  
**_CatPunMaster: Bugaboo?_ **  
**_CatPunMaster: u still there?_ **

_-LadyLuck-: Yes, sorry_  
_-LadyLuck-: So, I'm not crazy?_  
_-LadyLuck-: This pain is normal?_  
_-LadyLuck-: Where did it come from?_

 **_CatPunMaster: Our kwamis are the incarnation of yin and yang ..._ **  
**_CatPunMaster: They cant exist without each other_ **  
**_CatPunMaster: and it's something that is, apparently, passed on to their holder..._ **

_-LadyLuck-: It means that ..._

**_CatPunMaster: Yep! You're stuck with me until the end of time! ;3_ **

_-LadyLuck-: whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ????????............................._

**=^/-\^=**

Eighteen years old... Adrien was going to be officially an adult in a few days. Unofficially, he was already at fifteen, but legally speaking, he could now do what he wanted. He had already warned me that his Cégep friends were going to take him out on the night of his birthday. After all, it was rare to be in Cégep until you were eighteen, and as Cégep students are known for their parties, celebrating the eighteen years of one of theirs was an opportunity not to be missed. I took a good breath and knocked on his bedroom door. We needed to have this 'adult talk'.

He gave me a quick hand salute, focused on his video game. I knew he was going to pay attention to me as soon as he'd finish. After all, I was relatively gamer myself, so I understood the importance that his game had. As soon as he finished, he closed the console and turned to me, while I sat on his bed. "We should speak, do you have some time ?" He pointed to his console. I take that for a yes. "You're going to say that you don't need this kind of discussion, but I want it." He sighed and rolled his eyes, then grumbled as he signed. "Yes, it's because you're eighteen, but I'm not here to say 'do it, don't do it'." He looked at me, sincerely curious. He was probably expecting the typical conversation we see in the movies. "Coming into adulthood - legally speaking - opens up a lot of doors. There're some you'll only have to go through it once because you'll be sorry you did." Perplexed, he gave me a sign. " _'As ?'_   As getting drunk !" He burst out laughing. "Seriously, I know that your Cégep friends are going to get you out for your birthday. Being an adult is not only about being able to do what you want, it's also about assuming your decisions. If you want to drink until you're sick, go ahead, you can make that decision. When you really become an adult is when you can tell that you can get drunk, but that you won't drink when you work the next day. That you can take two or three drinks in your evening, but that you will call a taxi to come back home." He looked at me for a moment, blinking at this realization. I saw that he was now all ears. "I'll never be angry at you because you came home drunk at three in the morning, and I'm going to pick you up with a teaspoon if I have to. I'll pay for your taxi if you've forgotten your money. I'll see you as irresponsible if you call off the next day because you're too sick to go to work, or you've taken the wheel and you were too drunk to realize that you had hit someone on your way home." He made me a sign of understanding while remaining attentive. "You know, it's not because you become an adult that I stop worrying about you, look at _MY_ parents..." He smiled-grimaced. He understood how my parents could still be excessive despite the fact that I was approaching forty years. I suddenly saw his eyes change. It only lasted a moment, but it was as clear as if he had shouted it. He would have liked the same thing from his father. "Being an adult doesn't only allow you to do bad things. You can also vote, or donate blood, for example... As a universal donor, so I can tell you that I'm easily know when there is a collection !" He rubbed his arm distractedly as he probably imagined he was already doing it. I will accompany him when the time comes if he wants.

"There is also the question of tattoos and piercings... Is that your style ?" He made me a sign ' _so-so_ '. "Well, I'll give you my opinion on that, do whatever you want with it, but if you decide to go for it, we'll discuss it before, okay ?" He nodded, thinking it was rather reasonable. "For your hair, personally, do whatever you want, at worst we shave and it grows back." He started to laugh, passing his hand through his own hair that was coming down to his shoulders. He tried to look natural, but we could still see the model in him. "The tattoos and piercing is a little more permanent... Personally, I love the tattoos that are impressive. As long as it's classy and that's well done, I don't care. What really bothers me is if it gets to places where it shouldn't... and I've seen some in _REALLY_ inappropriate places." He giggled, imagining what I had already seen... _Lord_... "What I find the most beautiful is on the torso, back and arms... Otherwise, it remains to see." Adrien agreed, totally agreeing with my opinion. "Piercings cause me a little more... disgust. Actually, you could have the outline of the ear pierced, it wouldn't bother me, but if you stretch the lobes of your ears, I'm stamping you." He burst out laughing and shook his head vigorously. It was apparently a style that didn't please him either. _Phew !_   "Piercings in the face doesn't really attract me, but it depends on what you have in mind... and elsewhere on the body, I don't advise, but it's up to you..." Seeing that I appeared to have finished, he nodded again.

 _"Honestly, I was not expecting that kind of conversation, I knew I was going to get the 'adult talk', but I did not think it would be... 'THAT'."_ He rubbed his neck, embarrassed by what had just passed through his head. _"I thought you were going to talk to me about... relationships...?"_

I burst out laughing so much that I rolled on his bed, holding my ribs with both hands. "Why ?! Do you want us to talk about it ?" He gave me a negative sign, imploring me to forget the idea. I let the laughter go before continuing. "Seriously, it boils down to 'protect yourself and protect her', 'things are never like in movies',' love who you want' and, perhaps most importantly, 'the right person will not be necessarily the one that will make you melt'... For the rest, if you have questions, we'll talk about it in time !"

He grumbled and burst out laughing. The conversation had gone much better than I expected, and probably better than **_he_** expected. Would things have gone so well with his father ? I have doubts...

.oOoOo.

Frankly, I know nothing about piano. For the little that I played, I was far from interested in details. Adrien followed the aisles, slowly moving his hands over the top of the pianos or their keys. He seemed to be back in the past, when he practiced for hours at home, in his room, sometimes cheating by installing the same melody in a loop on his phone when he had to go out to face the akumas. Despite his expenses, he had managed to accumulate enough money to be able to afford a piano of a very good quality. The salesman offered us his help, but since we were there for Adrien, it was especially he who asked the questions in his still raspy voice. At times, he signed me what he wanted to ask and I passed on as best I could.

A moment when Adrien and the salesman were busy, I myself put my hand on the keys of a upright piano. I don't know about piano, but I can recognize a beautiful instrument when I see one. I pressed a few keys and the sound that came out was absolutely beautiful. The last time I took a course was when I was ten years old. Apart from strumming once in a while every time I fall on a piano keyboard, I have not replayed it scrupulously for a long time. Yet with this one, I started tapping the keys more seriously. A song came to mind, one I had long associated with Adrien, with his relationship with his father. I had often played the song at home without necessarily putting emphasis on it.

I started to press the keys, quickly finding the melody and making very few false notes, which surprised me. We were alone in the shop, so the music was easy to spot. Adrien came to join me, stunned by my small performance. I had not really talked to him about the few courses I had taken as a youngster, so to see me, to hear me playing, even in a basic way, was a huge surprise for him. I whispered the lyrics, first focused on the piano keys, then Adrien sat next to me and started playing the harmonies. He had recognized the song. Seeing him more comfortable playing than me, I left him the keyboard and I sang with more enthusiasm.

_The song told how the singer was tired of being what his interlocutor wanted him to be. That he was tired of the pressure of having to do like him and that every time he took an initiative, it was considered a mistake. All the singer wanted was to be himself first before being his interlocutor. He pointed out that he held him too firmly, afraid of losing control, because everything he thought he would be was falling apart right in front of him. The singer told him that he could fail after all, but that he also knew that his interlocutor was once like him, disappointing someone else._

We stood for a moment looking at each other, smiling, the salesman standing beside us, watching our performance with satisfaction. "I didn't know you could play !" mumbled Adrien in his grumbling voice. I vaguely told him my musical past, then he smiled, gesturing to the salesman that he was taking the piano we had just played. I asked him why this one in particular, as quickly, as he watched the other pianos in every way. "It's a very good piano, and now there is a memory attached to it !" He signed me. I smiled, then slowly shook my head. _Sentimental boy..._

I then grabbed his hands. "But you have to stop signing and you have to practice your voice... We have gone well beyond four months..." He grumbled and rolled his eyes. "I have a deal to propose to you. You teach me to play that song and I teach you the lyrics so that we can reverse the roles." He gave me a grimace, but I continued, a Cheshire Cat smile on the lips. "I thought you had a velvet voice and one day you were going to meow a serenade to LB ?" He giggled, then nodded.

He gave me a puzzled look. "This is the first time I pay attention to the lyrics,... it's..."

"I nicknamed it ' _Letter to Gabriel_ ' although, if it is you who sings it, it should be called ' _Letter to my Father_ '..." He nodded, telling himself that the lyrics seemed to be effectively agree with his relationship with him...

**=^..^=**

In addition to managing her shop, Emilie also took care of my appointments with my students... well, the plural was a little exaggerated. I had one, maybe two. It was difficult to have the confidence of the students and, if so, of the parents accompanying them, when the teacher had just passed adulthood. Fortunately, for the skeptics, I had only to play a few notes and I managed to convince them of my abilities. Also, since I had Emilie's help in the management, they quickly realized that someone more experienced than me was handling the paperwork, especially the appointments and their money.

Although to play, I didn't need to speak, I needed my voice to explain the lessons, and I must admit, singing to train my vocal cords was a fantastic idea. At first, I could only mumble the words, but my muscles quickly became stronger and I was able to speak normally after just a few weeks. Emi, however, pointed out to me that my voice had become a little deeper, nothing major, but it seemed that I had just passed through a second molt... At least, I no longer have that bear voice. My pronunciation too would have changed. It seems that my Quebec accent is more prominent. On the other hand, I have no more accent when I speak English.

Apart from my student - and a half - Emilie also learned to play, reconnecting with this part of her past. She was not training seriously, just wanting to play a few songs on occasion. However, we had succeeded our challenge and this song we had played at the piano shop, we could do it again at Christmas, me singing with my new voice and Emilie playing the melody like a professional.

Now, in terms of my classes, I just have to wait for word of mouth to be done. For now, I still have this hardware work that makes me lose my mind...

.oOoOo.

 _Hello Father,_  
 _You must suspect why I'm calling..._  
 _I'm fine, I'm happy, I'm healthy._  
 _I..._  
"Emi ? Remind me why I'm doing this already ?!"  
"'Cause the day when I'll call, the 3rd world war will burst..."  
"Hehe... do you plan starting it ?"  
"No, but your father's going to tear off my head... It's just to let him know that you're still alive, that's all..."  
"Pff... what was I saying ?"  
_In short, happy new year and I'm recording a new message next year..._  
 _Take care..._

**óÔÔò**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't blame me; I'm not the only one who "like" to make the Cinnamon Roll suffer...


	5. Cat-napping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day I almost lost my Cinnamon Roll...

**=^/-\^=**

Two o'clock in the morning... He had just broken a record. I went down to his room, slowly opening the door. Plagg floated gently over him, then turned to me, joining me, lazily resting on my head. He didn't like to see Adrien in this state, but knowing I was there to help him fix the problem was enough to reassure him and allow him to relax again. Since the first nightmare on the night of his arrival with us, I had to stop counting after thirty... in the same year. I knew what he had gone through, but this boy was decidedly traumatized to the bone. I did everything I could to calm his anxieties, the nightmares returned constantly. As if not to help, I noticed that his morale was deteriorating. He slept a lot, laughed a little, he looked depressed, and he changed the subject systematically when I tried to approach him about it. As I entered, I grabbed a pillow or a big cushion - we had not yet defined what it was - shaped like a big ladybug. Mélanie's gift. It had become a tool for me and a message for him. Since most of his nightmares involved someone he loves, I put the cushion in his arms. He was too sleepy to realize it and the cushion just took the place of that person, or someone else, whom he could hug to calm himself down. In the morning, the cushion indicated that I had gone to help him control a nightmare since he never went to sleep with it. He then took his day a little more relaxed, to go to bed at night with a calm and clear mind. We did not need to talk about it. It happened so often that it became useless. He always spoke to me, however, when he had a new nightmare and I found a parade when I got there. With some, I was even able to know what he was dreaming about and I adjusted accordingly. For example, the dream he had made the first night, the one of the fatal fall, I took a piece of clothing, anything big enough, I rolled it in a tube and I made him grab it. By placing the ladybug in his arms, he then released the tension, imagining that he had saved that person.

Sitting next to him in his bed, I studied his reactions, his whispers, all these little details that could indicate to me what he was dreaming about. That one was the _Cataclysm_. In general, it could be resumed as ' _cataclysm-ing_ ' someone. I had only to put my hand to grab his and in his dream, it had the effect of someone blocking his destructive power to use it on an object rather than on a person. The timing was difficult though, but I knew since the time where to place my hand to catch his. So I prepared myself, giant ladybug in hand, but I didn't anticipate the fact that he would rise up like an arrow and _cataclysm_ me directly in the ribs. _Shit... That hurts !_... Plagg flew off my head to know my condition. I gasped, unable to breathe by surprise or pain. I turned to Adrien, still sitting in bed, his right hand extended, completely frozen. Despite his eyes still closed, there was an expression of terror in his face, as if he had realized the situation from his dream. I pushed him away with the ladybug, forcing him back to bed. As usual, he took hold of the cushion and squeezed it with all his strength, pushing it into the face before going back to sleep, rolled into a ball. I got up, and I don't remember leaving the room.

**=^..^=**

When I woke up, I had the ladybug in my arms. _Damn... again..._ The day was going to be painful... again. I straightened up in my bed, mechanically replacing my hair so as not to have it in my face, then I noticed something that should not be in my room. Emilie, unconscious on the floor, Plagg lying on her, waiting for her to wake up. Worried, I rushed to her, straightening her in my arms. "Emi ! Emi ! Wake up ! EMI !!" She finally pretended to regain consciousness, yawning to unhook her jaw as if she had only slept too much. _What happened !? What did I do again ?!_

"Good morning, Kitty !" She smiled softly, rubbing her eyes. "You're okay ?"

"What happened ?!" I was terrified of being the cause of the situation. It would not be surprising, actually. She has completely recovered, sitting in front of me.

"Nothing you had control of," she said softly stroking my cheek before grimacing. She gently moved up the sweater of her pajamas and I could see with her the huge bruise she had on the chest. It did not look too serious, but it was still remarkable. To my anxious look, she simply replied, "You _cataclysmed_ me last night. It's surprising when you don't expect it... I think the blow took my breath away and I fainted to finally fall asleep."

This is my chance. I dream that I cataclysm someone and I do it, even figuratively, in real life. I leaned over her and hugged her, snuggling my head in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry... so, so sorry..." I could not hold back my sobs, but if there's one thing I've always liked about Emilie, it's never to be judged because I am sentimental. Yes, I'm a guy, but my dad always seemed so much like a robot that I did not mind letting my emotions show up, unlike him, and Emilie always encouraged me to do that. In any case, I had so little human warmth since my mother's disappearance that I took advantage of every opportunity, no matter how negative it may be. She did not hesitate to respond to my embrace. She wasn't mad at me. She never was. "I would have done better not to wake up, this morning..."

At these words, Emilie gently pushed me away, still holding me by the shoulders, looking for my gaze that I was trying to divert from her. I didn't dare to look at her. I didn't deserve to look at her. "Okay, I'm contacting Ladybug and this time you're going to talk to each other, you're starting to worry me, _Cinnamon Roll_..." She hugged me again. I felt bad, guilty. "You've been down like that for how long ? And you better tell me the truth..." _The truth ?_ How could she guess if I'm lying or if I... _Plagg_... I didn't see my kwami. He had to be behind me waiting for my answer and correcting the information as needed.

I didn't really have a choice. "Two weeks, maybe three... I... I always want to sleep, I don't want to eat, I..." I felt Emilie firm up her embrace and gently caress my head.

"Imagine Ladybug. You've got me to help you, cheer you up, but LB can be alone to deal with her mood swings !" She pushed me again gently, resting her forehead against mine. I was unable to watch her, but I was also unable to hold back a purr. "I'm with you. It doesn't matter what's going on in your life or in your head..." I smiled slightly, that forced smile that I had not done for a while, and I nodded, finally daring to look into her eyes... If her eyes had been green, I would have taken her for my disappeared mother...

.oOoOo.

Emilie had managed to contact Ladybug and had arranged to meet me the next day. It was a good thing. The sooner we settle it, the better I'll feel. She too, no doubt. I was nervous... terribly nervous. It felt like I was fourteen year old Adrien again on his first date. I know I'm a gentleman, but with Ladybug, I can't think and I say all and anything. I just hope not to  _f*ck up_ this time... While I was transforming, Emilie checked the condition of the webcam, then helped me with my hair, to look good. My appearance had changed since then. With my hair coming to my shoulders and the green marks on my suit, it feels like I'm a new Miraculous. Emilie gave me an encouraging sign before leaving, leaving me alone in front of the computer in my room. At the agreed time, time difference calculated, I launched the application and I was reassured to see that she had not taken time to respond. She seemed just as nervous as me. I quickly realized that her costume had also changed. The black collar was wider, extending to the shoulders and descending a little lower on her chest, and I could see the same black climb up to half her arms, showing some red dots. She had kept her pigtails, but like me, her hair had grown and seemed to be getting to her waist, higher perhaps. Just seeing her brought me a smile. "Hi my Lady, you're lovely, as always!" I couldn't help but give her a wink, my Chat personality automatically coming out with her.

Her smile has widened. _God she is beautiful !_ " _Hello Chaton, I'm so happy to see you're fine !_ " She seemed so sincere that it melted my heart. Emilie had done well to organize this appointment. I already felt a little better... A little...

"Only the distance that separates us can defeat the Great Chat Noir !" Hmm... That persona was fine when I was younger, but I don't think it's welcome anymore. Maybe I should hold it back a little...

 _"And don't say I'm lovely, please..."_ She ignored my comment. It's just better like that. But why say that ?

"It's the truth, though!" _Oh ! I think so ! You're not just pretty, you're... beautiful, dazzling,..._

These thoughts must have appeared in my eyes. _"Flirt !..."_ She smiled, then rolled her eyes without losing her smile. _"I admit that I missed it... Let's say it's not the same with Carapace, Queen Bee and RenaRouge..."_ She rubbed her neck as Emilie pointed out to me that I always do. _"... it stays... more professional ?"_ Wait... _WE_ had a professional relationship... If she considers having a professional relationship with the turtle, the bee and the vixen, what was _our_ relationship then ? _Ahhhhh..... Do I really want to know ?_

She seems to be working well with the others... "How are you going ? I mean... you manage to... get along without me ?" I wanted so much to be there, by her side... and I was so afraid of her answer...

She leaned her head to the side, thinking. _"Luckily I have help, but..."_ She looks down,... _uncomfortable_  ?! _"It's odd not to hear puns, as annoying or misplaced as they were..."_

"Don't you like my puns ?" I am falsely offended, playing drama. "Moreover, I have made a monstrous reserve since !"

She rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as if to reprimand me. _"I didn't say that I didn't like them, I just said that some were... doubtful and sometimes launched at the worst possible times, that's all !"_   She shrugs, giving up her charges. _"It's not cat-astrophic to say one or two from time to time, as long as it's not launched at any moment !"_ She paused seeing my face, jaw dropped, then she quickly realized what she had said. I was thrilled. _My Lady had just done a cat pun without even realizing it !_ She hid her face in her hands and I could hear a muffled _"shit"_ escaping.

The opportunity was dreamed of. "That's it ! I can die in peace !" I mimed a theatrical heart attack, placing a hand on my chest, the other with my back on my forehead and pretending to fall from my chair.

She straightened up in her chair, as if hoping to cross the screen to come to my rescue, the smile on her face telling me however that she was only playing the game. _"NOOOOOOO !!! DON'T DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !"_

I laughed. "No, no, I don't intend to go away like that !" As I sat up in my computer chair, a "even if..." escaped from my mouth like a sigh. I hope she did not hear it.

She pointed at me with a finger, happily preaching to me. _"I forbid you to die !"_ She crossed her arms again, looking at me in a falsely threatening way. _"No way I'm losing my partner for something as banal as a 'cat pun' ..."_

She paused during which I took advantage. "Puns are life, my Lady !!"

But I had not hoped enough. I had just understood that she had heard what I sighed and she had just realized it. _"What do you mean ?"_ I saw the worry in her eyes. I shook my head, asking her to forget what I said, but she is still tenacious. "Chat, are you all right ?"

Ladybug hated lies, but I didn't really want to go into details... "Yes, yes, I... I realized yesterday that I was struggling with distance..." To her questioning look, I continued. "Do you remember that hole in the ground dug by a drop of acid ?"

She first jumped, then rested both hands on her heart, head down. _"... Yes... I feel it too..."_ She seemed to suffer as much as me.

I ran my hand through my hair, stopping at the back of my neck. The conversation was far from cheerful. "My... hmm... My... hostess, Claws Out, made me realize that I was starting to be depressed, that's why we're talking to each other today. She believes it can help me... help us get better." She made a sign of understanding. "So, how do you feel ?" I was already worried about my condition and I had help with and without the mask. How was _she_ doing ?

This time it was Ladybug who massaged her neck, raising her head to the ceiling as if it would help her analyze her condition. _"I... I'm going... well ?"_ It was far from convincing. _"I mean, apart from insomnia, lack of concentration at work, lack of coordination with others, stress, feeling always short of time, constantly talking to myself and hold an actual two-way conversation with myself trying to tidy up so I don't look crazy in the eyes of the world,... I'm fine !"_

I was speechless for a moment. The only other person I had heard talking so quickly without catching her breath was Marinette when she was talking to me. Even Ladybug seemed stunned by her own performance. Then I realized that the reason she was in this state was me, or rather my inability to return. If I had not left to begin with, we would not be in this situation, and no Lucky Charm could help us. "I'm sorry... sincerely sorry..." I felt very small in my office chair.

My Lady looked at me, troubled. _"Why ? Come on ! It's not your fault if you're stuck abroad !"_ ... In some ways, it is... _"By the way, talking about that..."_ _Hmm ??_ _"Is it me, or did you develop a funny accent ?"_ _An accent ? Oh ! Shit !!_ My silence has killed my French accent ! While I try to speak with a more international French as Emilie advised me to do, there are still traces of my accent from Quebec... _"It's weird, I feel like I've already heard that accent, but I can't remember which region it can come from..."_

A parade, quick !!! "Oh, uh... just English. In the area where I live, it's fluent in English..." I hope she'll buy that...

No chance. _"... No... It seems to me that it's different... Anyway, when I speak English, I'm always told that I have a French accent that is very, if not too prominent..."_ What will she discover ?

While I panic internally, there's a knock on the door of my room. "Hey sweety ?" I recognize Emilie's voice. Will she go with it if I answer to her in English ? She never calls me sweety, maybe it's a sign. Ladybug knows after all that Emilie - Claws Out - speaks French since they have already communicated together, but she does not know if French is her mother language or a second language.

"Uh... Yeah ?" I take a look at Ladybug who is watching the exchange, a slight smile on her lips. We don't know anything about the private life of the other, so hearing my adoptive mother is in my partner's terms an intrusion into my private life, but for once, she doesn't seem to complain about it.

But...! _Oh God..._ She  _knows_ I'm talking with Ladybug and she cracks a joke about _masturbating_ _?! Really ?!_  I flush red like a tomato, Ladybug holding a giggle with great difficulty. _Emi, I swear you'll go down !!!!!_ I can't help an outraged and embarrassed "MOOOM !!!", but when I turn to my computer to apologize to my partner, I see her face slowly changing into a frown and she snapped.

 _"What ?! Claws Out is your mother ?! But that means she knows who you are !!?!"_ She hits her desk, making me jump. I know very well what's coming... _"CHAT !! HOW DID YOU LEAVE SOME KNOW !!! YOU HAVE ANY LITTLE IDEA OF WHAT HAWKMOTH WILL DO IF HE KNOWS THAT YOUR PARENTS KNOW YOUR SECRET ?!??!?!? "_

I cross my arms and roll my eyes, grumbling. "As he could know where I am..." It was a speech that had always irritated me, and even on the other side of the planet, she is still angry at me for the same thing.

She takes her head with both hands before continuing. _"It's not a reason ! It doesn't matter where you are, it will never change the fact that if the information reaches him, your parents will be in great danger !"_ She sighs, still glaring at me. _"I have already explained it to you millions of times !! It is for THAT that I have always refused that you reveal your true identity to me !! Not because I don't want to know, but for our own safety and that of those we love !..."_

I was getting tired of always being scolded about it. "I _know_ , I've understood since ! And even Claws Out.... argh.... my mother also explained it to me !" How to make her understand that it was not always wrong to have someone who knows the truth ? That even Batman had Alfred ? "But if she didn't know my identity, I wouldn't have only lost my voice in that fire ! I'm still alive today because my kwami lent her my - _his_ \- powers so that she could save me !"

I saw my partner lose color, looking at me almost horrified. Had I so upset her ? _"... you... you mean... you almost... died there ?"_ She had a very small voice. _"You almost died in this fire ?"_   Yes, I had really shocked her by this admission, and for a moment, I blamed myself. _"Oh Chat... Forgive me, I... I..."_  She diverted her gaze and muttered.  _"...shoot... I'm such an idiot..."_

I knew she said that every time her confidence took a hit. Normally, I would have just put a hand on her shoulder and I would have done my best to cheer her up, but this time, I didn't have the means or the strength honestly. "Let's say I lost one of my nine lives in there..."

Ladybug bit her lip, obviously holding back tears. I didn't think I would make my Lady cry today. _"I'd really like to be Audimatrix right now..."_ Hehe... As I understood why ! It could have helped us a lot. _"Anything to cross this stupid screen and hug you..."_  Was she saying it because of what I said or because of her condition in general ? Regardless, receiving a hug from my Lady, even in all friendship, would have been more than welcome right now.

That's when I realized that nearly four years had passed and I was still so far from home... from my old home. I was sincere when I told Emilie that I had no regrets, but at the moment I wanted to be only in one place: in Paris, in the arms of my Lady. "I can't wait to come back..." This time I was the one who had a small voice. It was a wish, a prayer. _Let me find her soon !_

Unsurprisingly, she understood my state of mind. _"I can't wait for you... to come back home..."_  Home... My home is here now. The Agreste Manor is nothing more for me than a luxury prison with a bundle of good and bad memories.

No, what was important to me at the moment was to be with Ladybug. We could be on the moon, I would be happy just to be with her. The lyrics of a song came back to my mind and these few words were appropriate. "I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms, to try to make you laugh 'cause somehow I can't put you in the past..." I was not sure about her level of English, however. I hoped she could understand what I was feeling.

Without confirming this, she sneered softly. _"Well, I wasn't expecting you to meow a serenade to me tonight !"_   _To meow a serenade ?_ I was impressed ! Then I realized that I was the one who uttered those words first.

"In front of _Gigantitan !_  You remembered it ?!" I couldn't believe she was holding on such a misplaced promise in a fight that was so long ago !

She gave me a smirk. _"Are you kidding ? Seriously, how could I have forgotten ?!"_

A broad smile spread over my face. "So I promise you that one day, it will not be a serenade, but a concert that I will give just for you !" With what had happened to me, and the help of Emilie, it could be done !

She laughed heartily. _"Oh Chaton !"_ This nickname has always melted me, especially from her. _"I always wondered if you sang as well as you pretended and I must say I'm not disappointed !"_ This time, my smile was one of victory. _"Whatever the subject is a little... depressive though..."_

Yeah... It killed my smile. "It works with my state of mind..." The few happy moments we spent were constantly struck by my depressed mood. I understood that this state was caused by distance and our Miraculous, but living it and fighting it were two different things.

Ladybug approached her hand from her screen, pretending to pet my head, a compassionate smile on her lips. _"Aw Chat... Don't be like that... you'll see, things will get better !"_ Ladybug's typical positivism... I needed it, actually. _"In any case, that's what Rena keeps saying to me... after a good slap on the back of my head to calm me down..."_

I couldn't help but smile softly, a little curious. "You're so nervous, it's such a contrast with me !"

She rolled her eyes and began to tap quickly on her desk. _"Oh my god, Chat, you don't know how much I don't hold in. I swear, one would put a person who took 10 energy drinks in 5 minutes next to me and I beat him flat. My poor Tikki is even forced to sleep with ear plugs because I'm can't stop turning in my bed. Normally, she's the one who wakes me up when there is an Akuma in the middle of the night, but for some time now, it's me playing her role !"_

Her helplessness and rambling made me laugh despite myself. "And I'm really starting to look like a cat, sleeping 20 hours a day... Even Plagg is not sleeping as much as me !" She giggled. "But I see what you mean..."

This time, she almost tore her hair off her head. _"Argh, I'm so upset that just now, as soon as I start talking, it doesn't stop ! I'm literally getting on my nerves because I'm on my nerves and I put everyone around me on their nerves ! Even A~ my best friend brought me to the spa and I got kicked out because I couldn't stay calm !..."_ Seeing my peevish look, she suddenly seemed to remember something. _"Oh my god, I envy you ! Can't we exchange things for a while, just so I calm down and get some sleep again ?!"_ She then collapsed in her chair, looking dramatic. _"But what am I saying ?! I can't sleep so much ! What would happen if I slept and an Akuma attacked ? I can't leave the city unattended for so long !!"_

With her mocking smile, I understood that she was jokingly saying it, but I had no problem believing that there was truth in what she asked for. A little paranoia too, maybe. "You would not want my nights..." Seeing her questioning look, I continued. "I said that I always want to sleep, but my nights are constantly cut by nightmares... so no, I'd better keep for me so you don't live this..." I found a part of my smile. "I'd take a little bit of your energy though !"

She looked at me, sympathetic. _"Wait... Nightmares ? Do you... make a lot of them ?"_ She seemed to dream bad dreams too, but it didn't seem to affect her as much as me.

I nodded. "Rather, yes... Cla... My mother stopped counting at 20 for this year... and it's only March !" She was speechless. "Yeah...." The conversation was on another topic far from pleasant.

She rubbed her hands together, uncomfortable with what she wanted to ask me. _"Would you... want to talk to me about it ? It could help you..."_ Her concern for me was adorable.

I vaguely shook my head before explaining. "There are many that are related to my personal life, but usually it's in relation to our missions..." I paused, seeing that she respected my choice not to talk too much about it. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. "I _cataclysmed_ my mother yesterday... Well, in my dream, it was you who was undergoing the attack, but I was sleepwalking for a moment and I gave her a shot in the ribs while she came to see if all was well."

She gasped with terror. _"What ?! Is she all right ?!"_

I dispelled her worries with a smile and a wave of the hand. "Oh, she'll never tell me if I hurt her or not, but I would not be surprised if I didn't crack her a rib or two. The bruise was pretty impressive !"

Ladybug covered her mouth with her hand. _"Oh... Chat..."_ But suddenly, a smile lit up her face. _"But you know that I'm much stronger and faster than you ! You would never be able to cataclysm me ! I know something about it !"_

 _She knows something about it ?!_   I ... "Wait, my Lady... have I ever tried to cataclysm you ? When !?" At first, I thought she was joking.

My partner smiled at me. _"Oh yes, I forgot ! Don't worry, my Kitty, it's been a long time, it's was against Dark Cupid !"_  Dark Cupid... I had barely fought him and much more against Ladybug. I had been under the influence of the hate arrows of the Akuma and I remembered nothing after that, until Ladybug lifted me up and launched me on Kim...

I learned a lot later of what had happened. "I know you kissed me during  _Dark Cupid_  - I wish I remembered that - but I tried to cataclysm you ?!" It was something else that I didn't remember and I don't know if it was a good thing or not...

Ladybug beckoned me to forget all that, a smile on her lips. _"As I told you, Chat, it goes back to long ago and you see, already at that time, I was faster than you !"_ Her smile has become malicious. _"So imagine now ! I'm much stronger, faster and agile than before ! You might try, you could never do it !"_

Oh ! But I, too, have developed new powers ! They are still conditional for now, but... "You could be surprised, my Lady !" I couldn't help but respond to her smile.

She raised an eyebrow, skeptical. _"Oh ? Is that not a challenge I hear in your voice ?"_ Of course ! My partner is competitive and never refuses a challenge.

I crossed my arms and raised my chest. "We'll race, I'm sure to win !"

She made a smile as I'm used of doing, what Emilie calls my Cheshire smile. _"Hm, never mind. I'm purrtty sure to wing !"_ Yep ! It was my Lady !

**=^/-\^=**

I had a special order, and I had no idea what I could do with it. I read and re-read the client's requirements and it was increasingly difficult for me to accept and reject the contract. I had to talk to Adrien about it. He was going to be the one to make the final decision. I knocked on his bedroom door and went in at his request. He was at his desk, working on I-don't-know-what for college when I dropped on the foot of his bed, staring at the ceiling. I'm a little more eloquent when I usually go to his room, but there the words jostled so much in my head that they were impossible to pronounce. Seeing that I didn't tell him anything, Adrien turned to me, relatively worried, but at the look on my face, he didn't say anything. No doubt he understood that I was trying to talk to him, but that I couldn't do it. So he remained silent, waiting for me to finally address him, but turning all his attention to me. I finally turned my head towards him. "Y'know... when you have something to do, but you're not sure if it's a good or a bad idea ?"

Adrien started to laugh, then nodded. "FBI ? 'Fake Brilliant Idea' ? Yeah, I know ! What's bothering you ?"

I turned to the side to face him a little more, but I still felt like a rag. "I have a client who asked me for a HQ costume..."

Adrien raises an eyebrow, perplexed. "It's good news, it's still those who bring in the most, no ? I don't understand... He doesn't want to pay ?"

I really don't know how to explain my dismay to him. "No, no... I sent him my estimate and he's ready to pay half of it right now..."

My kitten rubs his neck, still embarrassed by my attitude. "I don't understand... what's the problem ?"

I can't hold it anymore. I hide my face in my hands and answer in a muffled voice. "He wants the most credible Chat Noir costume, with tail and ears that move... and wants to see it on our 'official model'..." I spread my fingers to see his reaction. He looked both nervous and disgusted. I would have told him he was resuming modeling as before that it would have probably had a better effect. "Of course... it's been about four years since your last official appearance..." I stood up, placing my hand just above my head. "You have taken a few inches since..." I then point him from head to toe with a wave of the hand. "... and you've changed a bit... It's unlikely that people will recognize you as is, and your name is not mentioned on the site, so even if someone ever recognizes the true 'Chat Noir', no one can know that it is Adrien Agreste." I stopped for a moment, letting him analyze the information. "The client says that he will deal with the contact lenses, so since you have to makeup your eyes for the mask, you'll only have to keep your eyes closed when we make the close ups, and you're going to have a wig with your old hairstyle... You'll look like Chat who has grown up, but who didn't really want to..."

Adrien and Plagg exchanged a look, trying to find out if it was playable. The chances of making a connection between Adrien and Chat Noir, even in these circumstances, were very slim. Plagg finally shrugged and went back to bed. Adrien and I took the response of the kwami for 'I don't give a _hairball_ ', so no problem. Reassured, Adrien acquiesced.

.oOoOo.

When the costume was ready for the photos, I signaled to Adrien to join me in the sewing room with Mélanie. What he didn't know was that we had a surprise for him. His birthday was fast approaching and we had finally completed our project which had taken a little longer than expected to complete. Upon entering the sewing room, Adrien was able to see, exposed on a manikin, a magnificent black leather jacket. He didn't take long to understand that it was his gift and he quickly thanked us before putting it on.

While testing the flexibility and comfort, he found that there was in the lining some protection plates, particularly well hidden. Perplexed, he made us the remark. "It's actually a motocross style jacket," Melanie explained to him before handing me the torch.

"It's so that you can use your _Supurr Speed_ without the risk of scraping anything else." Instinctively, he turned his head behind him, thinking of his back, which had healed well despite the scar that the impact had left.

Seeing our victorious smiles, Adrien remained impassive. "I don't want to disappoint you, but my clothes disappear when I transform... Your jacket will have no more effect..."

But we didn't lose our smile and invited him to transform. He turned to Plagg who, for once, seemed in the same state of mind as us, which made Adrien even more curious. He finally shrugged and started his transformation. To his surprise, the coat didn't disappear, but transformed with the rest, merging in some ways with his magic costume. The plates were more apparent and the green marks appeared, fitting the design. He looked at the result, speechless, while Mel and I were doing a victorious fist bump as he used to do with Ladybug at the end of a fight. This new protection would change many things in the future. He knew he had a tendency to take risks, and that was certainly not going to change tomorrow, so yes, we had arrived at a good time with this coat. After a few moments of disbelief, a simple "how ?" was all he was able to say.

I went into explanations as Mélanie repatriated the elements of the Chat Noir costume that we had been ordered. "With the help of Plagg, we found the same kind of material that was used to make the Miraculous: black jade from the Kunlun Mountains in Tibet. It looks pretty specific, but it's not so rare. So we ordered a good quantity, reduced it to dust and mixed it with the dye for the coat fabric. We also added some to the protections on the inside by mixing it with the paint which had been brushed on. Basically, it has the same effect that if your coat was an extension of your ring. Plagg can't merge with the jacket, but it doesn't disappear like your ordinary clothes."

Adrien resumed his civilian appearance, watching the coat with a new look. Of all that had been offered to him until now, it was undoubtedly one of the gifts that impressed him the most.

Mélanie then arrived with the Chat Noir costume. Just after seeing his current transformation, seeing him with his old appearance was odd. We had reproduced everything down to the last detail, my life together with Adrien helping a lot. Finding him like when I met him made me realize how much time had passed, and yet we only knew each other for just four years... It was as if we had always been part of same family, that this period of his life where he lived in France was only an episode. While I was busy with the details of the costume and Mélanie took care of makeup. I saw him surprisingly calm, almost zen. We circled him like two bees around a flower, but he didn't move as he was used to doing before. While Mélanie had made his eyes and put on the mask, I took care of adjusting the wig, placing the strands as I had always seen them. He then looked up at me, a range of emotions mingling. He probably did the same time travel as I did. I smiled fondly, gently taking his face in my hands before leaning my forehead on his. I felt him relax and start purring. We stayed like that for a long time, completely silent besides Adrien's purring. The situation made us both nervous, but I was going to be there for him, and he knew it.

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but it's time to take these photos..." Mélanie said softly.

**=^..^=**

It was Alain's initiative at first, but it quickly became a competition. Alain had taken the habit, in the summer, of running to the park in the middle of the night, and in the middle of the night, it was around midnight. The access was not closed, but all the lights were. To make sure not to get lost or get into something, he was going to run with a headlamp. It was an activity that Emilie never participated in. However, when I could, I never refused to accompany him there. Although not transformed, I still managed to see a little better in the dark than my 'father'. After a while, we realized that Alain had the advantage of knowing the trails for much longer than me, but that I had my night vision and my long legs. I had finally finished growing, getting _kicked in the ass_ , but with my 6'11", I could boast of being faster than anyone without having to use my _Supurr Speed_.

Tonight, however, Alain and I had challenged ourselves to make the longest path completely in the dark, in addition to the ambient lights of the city. Alain had a handicap of not having his lamp, but had the knowledge of the field; as for me, I had the advantage of my long legs, but... "You leave me Plagg !" Emilie gave me a confident smile, reaching out her hand. "You get to see in the dark, it's cheating, you leave me Plagg and I arbitrate." I shrugged, certain I could win anyway, and Plagg was already snuggled in the crook of her neck. I removed my ring without hesitation and gave it to her. Since the revelation of Plagg to Alain, the latter had become accustomed to these exchanges and the presence of the magical creature. They did not necessarily get along, but they were not at war either. _Live and let live._ At Emilie's signal, we started running.

Our race counted on both speed and endurance. The path was four kilometers long and, as she walked, Emilie had already calculated that she would be able to walk around in thirty-five to forty minutes. For Alain and me, it was easy... at least, Alain had in endurance what I had in speed. I passed him in a short time, but I tired faster and I still heard him behind me.

After about fifteen minutes, while I was three-quarters of the way, I was thrown on the side by a surprising force, propelling me off the trail. In a split second, I was held on all sides by the arms of different people, one hand firmly covering my mouth. Everything was so quiet that I could hear Alain pass in front of us, hidden in a ditch, without him slowing down. I realized, while I felt a sting in my neck, that things would go wrong again.

**=^/-\^=**

I was sitting on a decorative rock, petting Plagg as if he were a domestic cat. He was far from complaining. We had already made our bet on the results of the race and were just waiting. Those moments when we were alone were very much appreciated by the kwami. Indeed, since I was not officially 'Chat Noir' and I had kept my tongue for many aspects of the Miraculous, the black cat of destruction was often inclined to talk to me about old Cats. He realized over time that it was good for him to talk about it, not to keep everything to himself. At first he was angry at me for talking about Hercules to Adrien, but he quickly understood the reason behind the revelation and let it go.

When I heard footsteps approaching, I pointed a flashlight at what we had agreed to be the finish line. I didn't question his abilities, but I was surprised to see Alain come first, and no trace of Adrien. Normally, if Alain arrived first, Adrien was only a few steps behind him. This time, after two or three minutes, still no sign of him. Plagg and I exchanged a worried look. I then turned to Alain. "Stay here, I'll go get him." Then, I started running in the opposite direction of the path, transforming and running on all fours. I had a very bad feeling.

I thanked my night vision when I found them, five men heading for a high-wheeled pickup truck that was waiting for them in a field along the path. By paying more attention, I recognized a sixth figure: Adrien, tied up and unconscious. According to my calculations, nearly ten minutes had already elapsed, and I was able to consider the fact that they are still in the vicinity as a miracle in itself. They had to take the time to wait for Adrien to be in state to be bound, to do said thing and then pull him to the van that was far away to avoid attracting attention. Even if Adrien was a featherweight, his grand size made him a little more difficult to handle. Feeling my blood boiling, I ran towards them at full speed... at _Supurr Speed_. I... _What ?! I can use this power TOO ?!_

But I only used it to get close enough to them. I needed the protection of the suit for the next steps, so I had to give up super speed. In a cougar-like yowl, I jumped on one of the men, gripping him by his clothes and sending him to fly several meters away. I then grabbed my baton and took it directly to the two men carrying Adrien. I quickly realized that these men were not amateurs, wearing night vision goggles like the military and being heavily armed, considering that it was rare in Quebec to find someone who had a license to wear guns. I realized that I had never practiced to fight unlike Adrien, but the Black Cat's instincts helped me get rid of both men quite easily. A fourth man took refuge in the van and a fifth man intended to join him.

But as I rushed on the latter, I heard a thunderclap followed by a thunderbolt in my back, at my left hip. The pain was sharp, burning, but I didn't have time to worry about it. I quickly flip-flopped to see the first man I had gotten rid of, still smoking firearm in his hand.  _Crap !_ This time, I became mad with rage. Too bad for the other two; I was going to take care of him personally. I ran straight for him, leaping like a wild beast to avoid his other shots. In an instant, I had him down on the floor, tearing off his night vision goggles and placing the claws of my left hand on his throat, making sure he felt them very clearly. Given the brightness, he could only see a dark figure above him, staring at him with its bright eyes. My feline hearing suddenly told me that the two men who were transporting Adrien earlier were trying to get him back again, but I threw my stick like a boomerang, barely looking where it was going, knocking at once the two men, putting them K.O. again.

I could now focus entirely on this son of a... "Who do you work for ?" My voice had gone down an octave, growling with each syllable. I felt an nameless anger boiling inside me. I've always been explosive, but always under control, which is why I was rarely angry. If something did not work as I wanted it, I needed a lot of relaxation exercises before I started again, otherwise I made sure I was completely alone before giving a cry as loud as a roar. This time, I had to be under the influence of the Miraculous because this fury gave me the impression of having chosen my pseudonym particularly well.

The man looked at me, only smiling maliciously. "If you think I'll tell you !" He grimaced as I tightened my grip around his throat, but he didn't let go of his smile. "I had been warned that someone would try to protect him and that person would probably be a wimp !"

"A wimp, huh?" This time, an almost sadistic smile stretched over my lips. "Did your boss warn you that I had a destructive power ? I can reduce everything I touch in ashes..." I looked at my right hand, all claws out, then I turned to him again. "I've never tried on a living thing... does that mean you're my guinea pig ?" I saw him fade slightly with my night vision, but I also felt him swallow a ball that had formed in his throat. My smile then softened, slightly influenced by the pain in my back that was killing me. "Well... Do we start again ? Who do you work for ? Who's paying you ?"

The man was staring at my hand with panic. It seems that he was warned, but he did not expect me to have the guts to use it. He then slightly raised his hands as a sign of submission. "All right, all right, the guy is French, but we don't know his name..."

The pain as the answer made me growl. "You'll have to do better than this..." _Furr the lov'of... Give me my info so I can go treat my wound !_ "Catacl~"

"Wait, wait !!" he begged me, trying to grab hold of my right hand in one last hope. "HawkMoth ! The guy calls himself HawkMoth ! That's all I know, I swear !" The response of the man made me lose my means for a moment. HawkMoth ?! Then Gabriel had finally guessed that his son was Chat Noir ! As if to confirm, the man has resumed, hoping to attract some sympathy. "He told us to kidnap the guy, but not to hurt him, and get his ring, but he doesn't wear a ring ! We were just going to question him to find out where it was. The ring is all what he wants ! No ring, no pay !"

I slightly relaxed my grip on his throat. In any case, my strength was starting to abandon me. If he tried to struggle, I was definitely going to lose. I got up, straightening him, still keeping my hand firmly around his neck. "You'll tell your boss that this young guy is under my protection, and that he'll have to find better than mercenaries to have what he seeks." I knew deep down what that meant. I was painting a target behind my head. Without knowing who I was exactly, Gabriel Agreste would know who Pantera was without problems. What he didn't know was that I knew exactly who he was. The problem was going to hide it from Adrien... ADRIEN ! I turned to him. He was still unconscious, the two men who tried to take care of him too. I grabbed the man I still held at my mercy and brought him close to my face, looking him in the whites of his eyes. "It's over. Pick up your men, and go away !" For a short time, my voice was like Adrien's when he started talking after the fire. The man nodded vigorously as my hand on his throat allowed it, then I let him go. He hooked his two unconscious men by the collar and dragging them to the van where the last two were waiting for them. I sighed: professionals, certainly, but not brave ones.

I waited as I could for the van to get away enough to finally drop on my knees, the pain having become unbearable. However, I had to bring Adrien back to the main parking lot where Alain was still waiting for us. I took a few minutes to breathe and recover my spirits, then I got up painfully and released my boy from his bindings with my claws. Seeing him thus, still unconscious, reminded me of the day of the fire, where I had almost lost him the first time. This time, if I had arrived a few minutes later, or if I had not had Plagg with me, I would probably have lost him forever too... and HawkMoth would have his Miraculous. I gently hugged Adrien in my arms, leaning my head against his. I realized I was shaking, and it was not due to the pain. I was really scared; I had to be in shock or something. Then, after a few minutes, when I felt my second breath, I got up, taking Adrien on my back, and went back to the trail.

With his tall size, the way Adrien was placed on my back was both a relief and a torture for my injury. The pressure of his weight prevented me from draining my blood, although I did not know how fast I lost it, but this constant pressure made me suffer martyrdom. Moreover, the location of the hip injury made me limp. The rest of the course was going to be painful...

**=^..^=**

I had the impression of having my head in cotton, or my face buried in a pillow. My whole body seemed to be a rag. I felt myself moved, that someone carried me. I finally opened my eyes to see that I was on the back of this someone. What'd happened ? I remembered the race, then... _oh... OH !_  They had tried to kidnap me ! I struggled as I could to get rid of this person who was carrying me, falling backwards. I saw almost nothing, a mixture of the dark night and the effects of the drugs they had to inject me. I didn't know where I was, who this person was and if I was going to be able to save myself. Always on the ground, I retreated as quickly as possible, but the bright amber eyes that turned to me froze me on the spot. "Kitty, are you okay ?" asked me so softly a familiar voice that I almost did not hear it.

"Em... Pantera ?!" Why did I ask ? Who else in Quebec could call me Kitty besides her ? She approached me staggering before falling to her knees in front of me, gently stroking my cheek. Yes, it was her. Instinct drove me to close my eyes and lean toward that reassuring hand. If we were together, it meant it was all over, my life was no longer in danger. When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was already seeing a little better. I saw her exhausted face and paid more attention to her breathing, which seemed to be difficult. What had happened ?

She gave me a slight smile, forcing herself to look fine. "I learned two things about the powers of the Miraculous today." She was short of breath, no power in her voice, but she wanted to sound strong, so I expressed nothing but my curiosity. "I can use the _Supurr Speed_ too,..." She paused, grimacing in pain. "... and the suit is not bulletproof..." _Bulletproof ?!_ How would she have discovered if... _oh shit !_ I saw her wavering towards me, trusting me to catch her. She was not unconscious, but it probably would not be long. "Can you walk ?" she asked me in a very small voice. I did not really have a choice. After acquiescing, she removed her ring, returning it to me as she lost her transformation. I knew that Miraculous's powers eased the pain, so if she was already in pain with her powers, I can't imagine how she felt without them. I just recovered my jewel when she uttered a sharp cry, ending in a hissing between her clenched teeth, then she lost consciousness.

Fortunately for us, I had gained muscle with time, thanks to Alain's training, and Emilie had managed to lose enough weight to be considered in good physical shape. I got up, lifting her in my arms, then letting Plagg guide us to the parking lot. Once there, we finally had light to see in detail what was happening. Alain pointed out to me that I was covered with blood, but I knew it was not mine. Except for a good headache, I was fine. We put Emilie in the car and saw the seriousness of her injury. No wonder she was K.O. I can't even imagine what she was able to endure and if even I would have managed to get by as well as she did !

.oOoOo.

It was... what ? One o'clock ? Two o'clock in the morning ? Whatever. When we got back, Alain went to get towels to place them on the bed to mop up the blood as I gently placed Emilie on it, turning her to the side to expose her wound. We had debated in the car whether we were taking her to the hospital, but it was quickly proscribed. The gunshot wounds had to be reported to the police and we did not want to involve Pantera in the story. Fortunately, the ball had not lodged in the wound. It must have ended up in a trunk somewhere in the park. The wound, however, was of good length and deep enough. She would need stitches. Alain then went to get the first aid kit and showed me what it contained, hoping to find what we needed. I was speechless when I saw everything Emilie had amassed, whether it was to treat burns, bruises, strains, or simply to remove a splinter. Even Alain seemed impressed. No doubt it was the first time he saw what it contained. "In fact, we have never had as much stock as before we know you..." he told me while rummaging through pockets and nooks. "... with all... this," he says, vaguely pointing at Plagg, who floats nonchalantly above us, "it doesn't really surprise me..." Yeah, he's not wrong. This mission which has been entrusted to me and which Emilie has also been involved for some time, brings with it the risk of injury whose the costume could not protect. My back and now, her bullet wound, are perfect witnesses. As I hold a towel over her wound to pressure and reduce the flow of blood, my father and I exchange an embarrassed look. The injury is on a part of her person that I don't dare to access, but Alain quickly made me understand that he relies on me to treat it. He certainly has no idea what to do, nor how to do it. I take a good breath, put my embarrassment in the back of my head and remove what is needed from her clothes to fully expose the wound.

With his help, I was able to suture the wound in minutes, the experience of having myself treated my wounds helping a lot. All that remained was to protect the whole thing with a bandage and wait. She had lost a lot of blood, but her condition seemed stable. Alain and I stayed for a while sitting on the bed, Plagg lying silently on her pillow. Alain looked angry, but when he put his eyes on me, his gaze softened slightly before he looked away. Was he mad at me ? After a while, he got up and went out of the room. I heard him a few moments later bang on the punching bag, and he was hitting with force. I think if he had something against me, he would have let me know.

I didn't realize that I fell asleep shortly after Alain's departure. It was when I felt Emilie's arm moving in my neck, placed like a scarf, that I understood. That, and I was still purring. I slowly raised my head to see that she was watching me with a smile. Even in such a situation, in such a state, she did not lose her smile. "How are you ?" she asked me, whispering.

 _How am I ? How am **I** ?!_ "Are you serious ?!" I was almost angry. "It's more up to me to ask you that, you've taken a gunshot after all !"

She seemed surprised by my reaction, but her smile remained intact. "And you're the one who's almost been kidnapped, I remind you..." _Oh... That's right..._ "So tell me, how are you ?"

I sighed, then replied that I was fine. I then challenged her with my gaze. "Why are you doing this ?" She raised an eyebrow, not understanding my question. "Why don't you worry a little more about yourself, for a change ?"

She laughed softly, then raised three fingers of her left hand, the one that was free, and tapped my chest with it. It had become the abridged version of the _three worries_. "I can't help it. You know, maybe I'm not the one who gave you birth, but I'm your mother and I'll always worry about you." I rolled my eyes grumbling, which only made her laugh more. "Anyway, you can talk ! You and I are the same..." This time, I raised an eyebrow, not understanding her comment. "We hate for the others to worry about us, so we force ourselves to smile even when we're in pain..." I sighed, then nodded, resigned. She was perfectly right.

She raised her hand to gently pet my head. I realized how lucky I was, how happy I was to be here, today, now, with this woman who, just a few years ago, was a complete stranger who had been asked to keep an eye on me while her boss was trying to contact my father... It seemed like ages ago now ! I laid my head on the bed, stretching my neck as much as possible to press my head against her chest, the cat in me looking for her affection. She didn't hesitate and resumed her caresses. I had to take a good breath to silence the purring before I could talk again... I... _can_ speak when I purr, but it sounds like when as a child, we have fun talking through a fan... It's... quite embarrassing, actually... "Tell me, what did I do to deserve you ?"

Emilie exclaimed in surprise, both because she had probably not heard my comment, my voice half muffled by the mattress, but also because she probably wasn't expecting this kind of question. I got up slightly, staring at her sadly, repeating my question. I felt unworthy, like I shouldn't be able to receive that kind of affection with so much ease, without having anything to offer in return. With Father, I had to do what he required or I had the few privileges I had revoked, and even when I obeyed him like a good little soldier, I received scarcely any recognition or thanks. With Emilie, I had all this without even asking, without doing anything extraordinary. She slowly shook her head, then gently forced me to look into her eyes, a soft smile on her face. "It's rather me who is wondering what I did to deserve you, Adrien... You're kind, considerate, your heart is on your hand, you're hard working, brave..." I was shocked by her compliments, but her hand ruffling my hair quickly brought both my feet back to earth. "If I could have had a child, I wish he were like you..." She laughed softly as I felt myself blush. "And just being a _Cinnamon Roll_ gives you the right to deserve all the love in the world !"

I leaned my head to the side, intrigued. "It's not the first time you've called me that, but I never understood why 'cinnamon roll'..." Her surprise was worth gold.

"Are you serious ? I never explained ?!" Seeing that I was sincere, she burst out laughing, then sighed. "It's an expression from Internet." She paused during which she seemed to gather her ideas and then resumed. "People on the internet call ' _Cinnamon Roll_ ' people, often characters, who are too sweet and innocent for this world, and who gets more misfortunes than they deserve." She pats happily the tip of my nose. "Black cats, in short ! If we looked at the definition of ' _Cinnamon Roll_ ' in an urban dictionary, I'm pretty sure we would find your photo right next to it !"

I laughed heartily. Her humor in spite of the circumstances took a huge weight off my shoulders. So, according to Internet, I'm a ' _cinnamon roll_ ', uh ? Let's see how far we can go with this... "Well... that's it... From now on, I won't eat buns anymore..." I looked falsely distraught.

Emilie gave me a smirk. "It might be better like this, you could be accused of cannibalism !" She seemed to have prepared this one for a long time.

I mimed having a brioche in my hand, looking at it dramatically. "Sorry, brother, but I'm hungry..." Then I mimicked taking a huge satisfying mouthful.

Emilie simply added "Sorry, not sorry, bro..." before we both burst into uncontrollable laughter.

.oOoOo.

During the days that followed, Emilie remained quiet, barely getting up from bed. She was struggling to get around, had actually lost a lot of blood and was still in need of sleep. Me too, honestly. Despite the web chat that I had with Ladybug, the desire to sleep was still present, but the depression was less painful. I often fell asleep watching over Emilie. After a while, we ended up in a kittymanjaro to take a nap, from which it was often difficult for me to get out. I needed to wake up, whether it was for my studies or work, or for my patrols. Our cat naps were both a blessing and a curse...

**=^/-\^=**

I always hated the pool. With the exception of my parents' pool, exposing myself to a swimsuit has never really flattered me. But Alain had a good point: just going to the spa at the Aquatic Center would be beneficial for my injury. Adrien had done a great job with the stitches. I was going to have a scar, but nothing too dramatic. With that, going to the pool forced me to shop for a new swimsuit, realizing that, _hey ! I finally have an attractive shape !_ In fact, I always went shopping with Adrien. His past experience in fashion had sharped his eye and he always found the best pieces of cloth for my figure, no matter if we were talking about the old or the new one. My new suit just made me look good and brought me more confidence.

I also did some exercises to strengthen my leg. The injury had reached some muscles that were painful every time I took a step. Walking in the water, I worked these muscles without imposing an impact.

While I was doing my 'aqua-form', Alain took the opportunity to go swimming. He was doing his lengths as I always saw him do, and Adrien took the opportunity to accompany him. He had the aptitude, but not the technique, and Alain quickly taught him how to do it. After just a few sessions, Adrien was able to follow Alain in the same corridor as him, his tall size bringing him many benefits. Adrien was athletic, rather muscular, but slender. Just like for the race, he had in speed what Alain had in endurance, and he quickly understood how he had developed it. These exercises could only be beneficial for his patrols and fights.

One day, as we were leaving the Center, a man approached us, smiling. "Gentlemen" - _okay, he's not interested in me, that's nice..._ \- "My name is Nick Plouffe and I'm a sports swimming coach, we do regional freestyle competitions." That explains why he didn't talk to me. "I would be extremely interested in taking you on the team, would you be interested ?"

Alain refuses categorically. He has already been proposed in the past, but he only swims for training, not for competition. Adrien on the other hand seems interested. He pats me gently on the shoulder and starts signing. I take a look at the coach to observe his reaction, and am reassured that he does not seem to understand anything. _"What do you think about it ? Do you think that with my work and my parallel activity, it would be playable ?"_

I shrugged and responded in the same way. I used to understand, but not sign. If it were possible to have an accent in QSL, mine would be cut out. _"It's up to you... Are you interested ?"_ He signed me an uncertain _"yes"_ , but I smiled at him. _"So you know what to do: go for it !"_ The coach seemed reassured to find that despite appearances, Adrien was not one of us who was deaf when he accepted the offer. But before things were concluded, I added to him: "You must know that Adrien has responsibilities that sometimes force him to leave quickly and without notice." The head he showed when he found out that no one was actually deaf and mute was worth his weight in gold, but he signaled to me that he was taking note of the information. "If he's being kicked out of the team for that reason, you're going to hear about me, or withdraw your offer if chances are it's going to happen." From the corner of my eye, I saw Adrien thank me with a smile, not having thought of this eventuality. He no longer had akuma to chase as before, but he was Chat Noir nonetheless and he had responsibilities from which he could not escape. M. Plouffe saw Adrien's enormous potential and seemed ready to drop the towel as often as necessary. Why not ?

**=^..^=**

_Happy New Year, Father._

_As you can see, I'm still alive._

_Talk to you next year !_

**óÔÔò**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chat session is actually a RPG we did Melyxan and I :)  
> Personally, this is one of the best moments in the fic !


	6. Purroblems...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day a girl declared her flame to my Cinnamon Roll...

**=^/-\^=**

Following the last events, I asked Adrien to give me some combat lessons. I couldn't always count on my 'black cat' instinct to save me. As for Adrien, he had already practiced different forms of combat before becoming Chat Noir, so it was easy for him to make the transition, to apply what he had learned in his fights against the akumas. At the same time, it allowed him to not lose the hand, no longer following his fencing classes,... and to make fun of me. Indeed, I felt pathetic, but Adrien being Adrien, he quickly reminded me that he had been training for a long time and that for him it was simply muscle memory.

Our exercises did not only include the 'bo staff' combat, the long wooden fighting stick, but in my case, I also practiced with a weighted ribbon at one end. Why ? I had created something that could be useful to me, being useful to Adrien, but I had to test it first and I didn't have the aptitude yet. At the same time, the handling of this weighted ribbon looked like what Ladybug could do with her magical yo-yo, so it made him feel like he was training with her partner and a smile came back to his lips more easily.

His training at the pool played on his appearance. Without having become bulked, he had never appeared so fit. Some influences of the people he met also began to rub off on him. Nothing dramatic, but I saw him coming back home with some piercings on the contour of the ears. He had had several done at once, but at least he intended only to be satisfied with fine rings, preferring to remain discreet despite everything. If he had told me about it, I would have warned him to do it one at a time, knowing how much it hurt when one inadvertently slept on it.

Also, spending much more time in swimsuit, his back scar began to make him uncomfortable. People only approached him for that and he did not know how to divert their attention. I then suggested a tattoo. He thought the idea interesting, but hesitated on the drawing. Of course, the theme of Ladybug quickly imposed itself. I reminded him that a tattoo was permanent, it'd be better if that it represented something that was close to his heart. After discussion and some sketches, we arrived at something that only Ladybug could understand if she came to pay attention, but that would look only good to the eyes of the average admirer. On his right shoulder was a yin-yang. In the yin, a cat and a ladybug in the yang, all in a tribal pattern. From the symbol were crossed scrolls representing the _Lucky Charm_ , and green flashes with black outline representing the _Cataclysm_ , running from his arm to the elbow, near the collarbone in front, up to the base of the neck and descended largely on his back.

I managed to make Adrien understand that a scar was not something to be ashamed of. It was part of him and we both knew it was due to the fact that he saved my life in this car chase, and was a constant witness of his courage and determination. He had never really seen it, but when I had the chance, I admired it, memorizing every little detail.

.oOoOo.

These days, Adrien was hard to make laugh. Since the day of his adoption, he never made his forced smile, the one he used on his professional photos. However, after his failed kidnapping, that smile was all he could do. I had came to do stupid things just to hear him laugh.

I finally got there one night when he was coming home from school. It took me several days to prepare my shot and everything had to be perfect, my shot as the timing. I knew that some exams were planned and this parody of a song that I knew for a long time was perfect for the occasion. As I hear him coming down to the basement, I start playing some piano notes. I'm back to him, so I don't know what he's doing, but I don't care. My kitten is better to at least smile after that !

I play theatrically, putting more emphasis than necessary, and despite the music, I hear him hold a giggle. Success ! It only encouraged me to exaggerate more.

As I play the last notes, I hear a "Who's that ?" from a rather cold feminine voice that I don't recognize. I turn in a way that is elegant, but again terribly exaggerated, all smiles, to realize that an unknown woman is at Adrien's side. The latter is kneeling on the ground, holding his ribs with both hands, twisted with laughter. He can barely answer "That's my mother" between his hiccups. I look at the young woman, still smiling, but this time, rather embarrassed, greeting her between my teeth.

I get up from the bench and approach her, regaining composure. I extend my hand to welcome her, but she looks at me, almost disgusted. I know, for a first impression, it was particularly missed, but my first goal was to make Adrien laugh and for that, it is a more than perfect victory. I quickly realize that she doesn't intend to take the hand I give her, so I just shrug my shoulders, ruffle my son's hair and go back to the ground floor.

Too bad. This young woman is an African-American whose skin is a beautiful chocolate brown. She wears braided hair in big braids that make her look like having a mane. She is absolutely beautiful, but her big black eyes only gave me a cold, bitter look. I hope that by knowing me, she will change her opinion of me.

**=^..^=**

I tried as I could to regain my senses. Mariana looked at me helplessly as I could barely breathe. I suspected that Emilie was going to try something to cheer me up for the next web chat with Ladybug, but I would have expected anything but that. I finally got up and guided my guest to my room.

I know Mariana from one of my classes, and she asked me for help with the exams. I didn't see any problem. I get on pretty well with her even if she's not a close friend. So we sit at my desk and I offer her something to drink from my mini-fridge, but she refuses, nervous. Why does she feel embarrassed ? I smile internally: it makes me suddenly think of Marinette... _Marinette..._ I realize suddenly that since my departure, the video Alya made me in which Marinette made me know her feelings despite herself, was the only time I had, indirectly speaking, been in touch with her. _Argh..._ I'm really bad with heart stuff... The only news I had from her came through Nino, and I didn't communicate with him so often. I shake my head vigorously. This is not the moment. I finally invite her to talk to me about her worries with her studies.

She bites her lips, then gently shakes her head. "I... I don't have any problems with my studies, I... just needed an excuse to talk to you privately." _Oh ?...oh……._

My social skills having greatly improved since my life together with Emilie and Alain, as well as this period where I was unable to speak, I learned to better understand everything related to non-verbal communication. To make sure to clear up any misunderstanding, I did ask the question anyway. "You wanted to talk to me privately about what ?"

Mariana takes a good breath. She seems to have realized that she is no longer a child and, from what I know of her, she is a strong woman, with a lioness character - without wanting to play with words. She turns to me, looking me in the eyes. "I know we don't know each other a lot, but I'm interested in you and I... I wanted to know if you... would not like us to be together..." _Shit..._ That's exactly what I feared.

My fear must be perfectly legible. Mariana turns away from me. "I'm sorry, you're a super nice girl, but I..."

I don't have time to finish my sentence. She turns to me, glaring at me. "It's because I'm black, right ?!" _Wh~... What ?!_ "Whites, you are all the same ! Not able to think of going out with a girl just because she's black !" But that's NOT the point ! I try to explain the situation to her, that I'm not interested because I love someone already, but she doesn't let me put any words, ruminating the fact that she is 'black' and that I'm 'white'. She finally left the room, closing angrily the door behind her.

I went after her, getting out of the room, but she left so quickly that I wasn't up the stairs when I heard her leaving the house, closing the door with as little delicacy as she did with my room's door. Once at the door, I find Emilie looking at me, appalled. "What happened ?!" I then explain the outline, but she only sighs. "There are Caucasians who are racist towards African-Americans, but there are also African-Americans who are racist towards Caucasians. It's a shame, she seemed to be a good girl..." I look outside, finding that her car is no longer there. I feel bad, guilty. Emilie also realizes it. She just puts her hand on my shoulder, smiles at me and gently shakes her head. I can't hold back a sigh. I put on my jacket and decided to go out, Plagg hiding in a pocket.

.oOoOo.

Along the streets, I think back to what happened with Mariana. Did I disrespect her ? Was I rude ? In a way, I know I'm not to blame, but I can't help but feel responsible for the situation.

While I'm lost in my thoughts, I hear Mariana's voice, but the way she calls my name gives me the creeps. By instinct, I find refuge between two houses and I try to locate the voice. I then find her in a nearby street, followed by some men, walking like zombies. She stands at their head, calling me in an almost disembodied voice, heading towards my house.

Her skin has turned green, covered with scales some of which form a diamond pattern. Her clothes have changed, but they are similar to those she wore, short and elegant, the burgundy bustier and the beveled skirt with black ruffles. Seeing her profile, I notice that she seems to be wearing a white mask with red lines coming down from her eyes like tears. I realize then that one of her braids starts to move on its own, then another. Her braids became snakes. She literally became a gorgon, Medusa. I recognize the style: she has been akumatized ! How !? Why now ?! Can HawkMoth act from that far away ?

She is getting closer and closer to home. Emilie is alone there. I can't let her go and hurt her ! But she's looking for me, she's looking for Adrien. If Chat Noir were to make an appearance, it would be a... I'll say it... a cat-astrophe. Pantera, however, could take the gorgon on the hunt, but... she never did that ! I turn to Plagg, asking for advice. We come quickly to the same idea. I have to fight her as Adrien and let Plagg look for Pantera. So I return my ring to him and we separate.

I... I used to have that kind of plan when I was in a team with Ladybug. I attracted attention and she did what she had to do. Today, I'm alone, and this isolation weighs more on my mood than ever before. I then rush to Mariana, trying to get her attention away from my home, but I try as much as possible not to look into her eyes. I know the legend after all. "I'm here, Mariana, come and get me !"

"My name is Medusa, and you'll pay for this humiliation !" Typical speech of the akumatized. If I were transformed, I would have also receive a ' _Give me your Miraculous !_ ' I didn't give her the time to join me and went running in the streets, getting away as much as possible from home. However, I realized too late that Mariana - Medusa - had already done damage around her. Men came from all sides, forcing me to retreat to her. It was over. She gently lifted my chin with one hand and forced me to look at her...

**=^/-\^=**

Plagg literally rushed onto me, ring between his paws. I knew exactly what it meant, but I was surprised to know the details. "Akuma ?! How is it possible !?" Plagg was obviously unaware of it, but time was not up to the how or why. Today would be the perfect opportunity to test my little invention. I slip the ring and ask Plagg to transform me, then go to the basement and get the thing that I install to my belt. Without losing a second more, I go outside and look for the akuma.

.oOoOo.

It took me a few hours to find a trace. I didn't know Adrien's girlfriend, but when I came across a group of girls talking on a street corner, their topic of conversation caught my attention. I dropped from the roof where I was, landing at a respectable distance from them. "Miss ? A problem ?" Only two of them knew me, so they were not afraid of me. They were even reassured by my arrival.

"There's a mad bitch who took the bar hostage !" exclaimed one of them.

"Hostage ? You could get away from it ?" I was ready to call for help.

"Yes, she... didn't do anything to us" replied another. "Just looked at the guys and they all fell under her spell, but it didn't work with the girls..."

"So she let us go," added a third girl.

"She took control of all the men in the bar ?" I evaluated the difficulty level of my fight to reach her.

"Yes, in addition to those with whom she has arrived."

"The handsome blonde at her side was especially protective of her..." _The blond, huh ?_... I smiled slightly. At least I knew Adrien was in one piece, but he was going to present a problem on his own.

"Wait, are you serious ?" exclaimed one of the girls. "He literally crushed him to a pulp !"

"Alec, who's this ?" A man that Adrien would have beaten ? I was worried about it.

"Alec, he's one of the security guys, that's the only guy that this crazy chick couldn't control..."

 _A man she could not control ?_ Strange... "Why ? In what is Alec different from the others ?"

The girls looked at each other, trying to find out what made him different from the others, and then one of them cried out. "He's the only one who's 'black' ! The men who fell under her spell are all 'white' !" Okay, I had my confirmation. This girl really had something for AND against Caucasian men. I did, however, smile inside. At the time it took the girls to find out what made Alec different from other men, the fact that he was African-American, which was quite obvious, was far from being their priority. He was first of all their colleague; his origins didn't matter. I finally asked for directions for the bar, then asked them to contact the authorities to let them know what was going on and have an ambulance prepared for Alec. They nodded and I continued on my way.

The bar was classy. I never actually entered a bar, but I had already seen some on TV. However, I quickly realized that the girls I had crossed were... exotic dancers... which announced that all the customers were male... _Joy_. I was just hoping that Alec was not too hurt and could give me a hand. Especially knowing Adrien, the latter was going to be a serious obstacle.

I didn't find a better way to get in than through the main door. My powers increasing my strength and the training I did with Adrien will be of great help to me, but fighting against humans would not be the same as fighting against an akumatized person. Baton in hand, I put the men who presented themselves to me to the ground in a few hits. It was scarcely if I slowed down my progress. Then I saw her sitting in a large, stylish sofa at the end of the main hall, Adrien sitting on the floor beside her. He was motionless, his head down and his eyes empty of expression. She held him completely at her mercy. Despite the blows I gave, I finally heard the gorgon speak with Adrien. "Who's that..."

In a monotonous tone, I heard him say, "That's my mother." I couldn't hold back a smile, the exchange being oddly familiar, then I realized with horror that Adrien had just revealed who I was to the gorgon and by her, to HawkMoth. So, he was going to know that Adrien's adoptive mother, even without knowing who I am, was Pantera.

"What ?! This moron is your degenerate mother ?!" _Thank you, how nice..._ The moron is putting your personal guard on the ground F.Y.I., and you'll soon be next. "Protect me from her..." _Uh, oh..._

While I was repelling a shallot, I saw Adrien get up quickly "Yes, My Queen" and go straight to me. Good news: I trained with him. Bad news: I trained with him. I knew how to approach him in a fight, but so did he. Besides, he knew my powers and knew how to get rid of them.

Seeing how the fight began, the other men still standing got away to leave us space. He was quick, agile, and didn't hold his blows. In a movement, I saw something move from the corner of my eye, hiding behind a support pole. I may have found my way out. Keeping the post in front of me, I took a kick from Adrien to grab his leg and push him back to the post. His tall size gave me the advantage, pushing his center of gravity with ease. In a few hops, he quickly found himself back to the post, and hands grabbed his arms, strapping him nimbly with, according to the sound it made, I thought I recognized as a plastic clamp.

"Let me go, my Queen wants me to kill you, and that's what I'm going to do !" He yelled at me as my help was holding him to the post. "I hate you ! You didn't adopt me, you kidnapped me !" I looked away, biting my lips. I knew it was not him; that it was the Akuma who had taken control of his mind that was talking, but... "Every day, I regret to have stayed at your house ! I would have done better to stay at my father's !" _It's not Adrien speaking. IT'S NOT ADRIEN SPEAKING !_ I felt tears come to my eyes until, all of a sudden, I heard a 'knock' and I saw Adrien black out before collapsing on the floor. What had happened ?!

I then saw my helper getting out of the shadows. An African-American man in his thirties, his lip slit and a magnificent black eye. "At least like that, he'll stop saying nonsense !" I couldn't answer his comment that he said with a smile. I rushed to Adrien, frantically checking his condition. He would come back with a bump behind his head, but it will not be worrying. I gently hugged him, purring in spite of myself - _wow ! It's weird !_ \- Then, I finally looked up at the man who had helped me.

"Alec, I presume ?" He nodded, then gave me a curious look. "Your colleagues warned me of your presence, are you okay ? You seem to have eaten a good blow..." I got up as he looked at Adrien badly.

"Yeah, your friend has a effing good punch... Well, he's your kid if I'm correct ? Kind of awful, what he told you..." I nodded, not wishing to go into details. I still had men still valid in addition to those who had recovered from my first attack to fight, and I didn't have much time for chatting.

I put an imploring hand on his shoulder. "Stay with him, would you ? Normally, he's a good guy who wouldn't hurt a fly, he's just controlled by Medusa over there..."

He nodded understandably. "Don't worry, Pantera, I can take some, but also leave some." I thanked him quickly, telling him that it was the same for me, then went back to face the gorgon and all her lackeys.

I quickly realized that Adrien was really my biggest obstacle... my only big obstacle. Even the heavier men were easy to put on the floor compared to him, which, on the other hand, made me extremely proud. I approached the 'throne' while twirling my staff like a cheerleader's. The gorgon seemed both terrified and frustrated. She was looking for a way out, anything to get away with, but she had no one by her side, and being a woman, I was not afraid of being controlled by her, and no way out of the bar. For my part, I took the opportunity to observe her, looking for the akumatized object. An anklet suddenly caught my attention. I then extended my hand with a smirk. "Come on, give me this bracelet and I will do nothing to your pretty face." She did not have the time. A mauve butterfly-shaped light mask suddenly appeared before her eyes, then she resumed her normal appearance, the evil butterfly coming out of itself from the bracelet. I was close, very close.

HawkMoth had hope to akumatize me directly by freeing the girl and directing his akuma directly on me. He had to expect the situation to make me feel negative emotions in hopes of gaining control. But I am Zen type despite everything. I need a lot to be sad, angry, or these emotions last only a short time to be exploitable. It was time to see what my invention was worth. I moved away from the girl and the butterfly, then grabbed the ball I had hung on my belt. This ball, looking like a bell - _Chat Noir style forever !_ \- was tied to a dispenser by a rope. Opening the ball with a button, we could see that the interior was covered with a red material shining in the light. Looking at it quickly, I could have been Chat Noir with Ladybug's yoyo.

But although I knew what I was doing, I quickly realized that the akuma had changed direction and was approaching Adrien dangerously. Seeing his terrified gaze, I quickly realized that I didn't have enough negative emotions to sound interesting.

**=^..^=**

My head finally came out of the fog. All I remembered was finding Mariana akumatized. But right now, I was unable to know where we were. Further, I saw Pantera and Mariana, back to normal, and the akuma that had escaped from her anklet. I wanted to get up and go join them, try to explain to my friend what had really happened between us, but I was tied, hands behind the pole that supported me. Why ?! What did I do again ?! I was trying to pull on my ties, to get out of this situation, when I saw in horror the akuma moving towards me at a frightening speed. While he was just a few feet away from me, a golden blur came past my eyes and the akuma was gone, swallowed by the blur. Looking better, I saw Pantera recover a golden ball as my Lady would have done with her yoyo... She had the same dynamics, all in all. But how did she do that ? The Black Cat was not the one who could capture and purify the akumas !

"Yeah, your mother is really impressive," said a voice above me. I first nodded, stunned myself by what she had just accomplished, then realized that I was completely at the mercy of a stranger. Worried, I turned to the man who was only watching Pantera, reassuring Mariana about the situation. He then turned to me and I could see on his face that he had spent a hell of a moment. "And you, man, you have a nice right hook !" he added, rubbing his jaw. I was... responsible for his injuries !? I had really been under the control of Medusa... again...

"I uh... I'm really sorry, I..." He smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, don't worry about that, I've seen others... Your mother... Pantera explained to me that you were not that kind of guy and that you were under her control." He then leaned to free my hands, but it was when I got up that I realized how my head was spinning. My interlocutor quickly noticed it and offered me his support. "I may have knocked you out stronger than I thought..."

I started to laugh, gently passing my hand behind my head to see the size of the lump that was forming there. It explained a lot. I then turned to my new friend. "The fact that Pantera is my mother has to be a secret, okay ? It could get us even more trouble than we already have..." He nodded, then turned to the latter, accompanied by Mariana, completely disoriented.

When we joined them, I signaled to Mariana that I had to talk to her. She looked at me, both embarrassed and angry. I didn't pay attention anymore. "Listen Mariana, what I meant to say earlier is that you're a great girl and I like you, but my heart already belong to someone since years. This is the only reason I can't share your feelings..." She looked at me, horrified by the thoughts that had crossed her mind, then rushed to me, asking for forgiveness in a sob and a hug.

The men who had been under her control all became aware at different speeds, but some recognized Medusa in Mariana and quickly expressed dissatisfaction. It happened occasionally in France, but never on this scale. It must also be said that this should be the first case of akumatization of Quebec, so it was difficult to put the pieces of the puzzle in place. By mutual agreement, we all went out of the bar. We needed to get some fresh air.

Once outside, we were met by an ambulance, anxious girls who rushed to my support to take news from him and, as usual, journalists. As soon as they saw Pantera, they rushed to her, seeking explanations of what had happened. She then turned to me, discreetly casting a look of apprehension.

"Pantera, what happened ?"  
"Is it possible that this will happen again ?"  
"Is this the first time you face such a situation ?"  
"Who is responsible for all this ?"

Of course, finding a culprit was always the priority. Pantera took a good breath, then put a protective arm around Mariana's shoulders. "This young woman..." All the reporters turned to her, entering charges mode. I heard Pantera growl before shouting "I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED MY SENTENCE !" It became a redundant subject and I couldn't hold back a smile. Once she recovered the attention of the reporters, she resumed. "So I was saying that this young woman is NOT to blame, she's been what is called ' _akumatized_ '. Do your research with French journalists, you'll learn that akumatization is a recurring phenomenon there. The real responsible calls himself HawkMoth and takes control of spirits, of souls experiencing negative emotions."

"What kind of negative emotions are we talking about here ?" asked a journalist calmly, contrasting with his coworkers.

Pantera turned to him, no doubt thinking that he was the one who deserved answers to his questions. "As soon as it's negative, it can potentially attract HawkMoth. Mademoiselle here was akumatized because a boy in spite of himself broke her heart." _In spite of himself, indeed._ "He can akumatize following a feeling of jealousy, frustration, sadness, disappointment... a mere nightmare can grab his attention."

"Do you have some examples ?" he asked, approaching his register.

Pantera looked at me out of the corner of her eye and smiled. What did she have in mind ? "A girl was akumatized because she lost a contest, a boy was unsuccessful trying to convince his best friend's father to organize a birthday party for him. The first one was a frustrated boy to be unable to tell a classmate about his feelings for her, even a little girl because her mother bickered her after leaving with one of her babysitter's dolls. Negative feelings are not always linked to actions or egocentric situations, I know that a baby was also akumatized..." Okay, that was the mischievous smile. She knew something about it.

She then turned to me and Alec - I could finally get his name thanks to the girls who came to get to his news. "You two better go get a check up by the paramedics, you're in a bad shape. You too," she added to Mariana. I understood why. The victims of akumatization often needed psychological support afterwards. Everyone nodded, and while the reporters urged Pantera to answer other questions, she simply replied, "Do your research with your French colleagues, and at our next meeting, I'll answer your questions if you still have any." Then she disappeared on the roofs.

.oOoOo.

My closeness to Pantera gave me some advantages. After my discharge from hospital and my return home with just a confirmation that I was going to have a headache for a few days, Emilie took me to the basement. In the workshop, adjacent to the sewing room, she had a wardrobe that I had never really looked at. Maybe I should have. Inside were objects, mainly prototypes, related to Miraculous, to Ladybug or, to a large extent, to Chat Noir. I found the golden ball at the end of a rope dispenser that is used for keyrings. I took it without really understanding what I held in my hands. "When I have time, I try to work on things that might be useful to you in your fights against the akumas or, possibly, against HawkMoth. The 'bell' you're holding is actually inspired from LB's yoyo. The interior is covered with red jade powder from the Kunlun. It was a test I was doing to night, and I'm particularly happy that it worked on the first try..."

I pressed the button on the side, looking inside the bell admiringly. "How do you call that?"

She shrugged. "Don't really know... what do you think about _Akubell_ ?"

A smile stretched on my lips. "Sounds good !"

She sighed, face-palming. "Should have seen that coming..." I couldn't help but giggle.

It was time to change the subject. "Did you do like my motocross coat ?" I was surprised and impressed.

She nodded. "The jacket was easy to test compared to that, and I realized that red jade and black jade had different properties, black is linked to Plagg and red to Tikki. Cats can't handle the akumas, I couldn't use the black jade for that, but the red one..." She left her sentence hanging, putting a jar in my hands. The inside of the jar was coated with red dust so fine that we could see the trapped Akuma inside. She had managed to capture an Akuma with the powers of the Black Cat ! Even Plagg looked at it impressively, and just that was a feat in itself ! She then retrieved the Akuma to place it on a shelf of the cabinet where there were other empty jars. She had prepared, but for what ? She had a serious look when she invited me to sit down. She seemed to have a lot to explain to me. "HawkMoth knows who you are..." _WHAT !?_ "and I got confirmation to night."

"How ? When ?!" I could not formulate better questions, but they asked for the essentials.

She looked away. "I think it came to light when we did these pictures for the Chat Noir HQ costume... I..." She was searching for her words and seemed terribly uncomfortable. "Maybe he's seen the pictures and made the connection between you and Chat Noir... I don't know how he could have known... When you were almost kidnapped, I had some information about why and how... The guy told me that they had been hired by HawkMoth to get your ring. Maybe it was because of the distance, but he considered it was better to do business with mercenaries, but when they fell on me, I told them to tell HawkMoth that he would have to find better ways to recover what they were looking for..."

 _Oh no..._ She had placed the Damocles sword directly over her head. With what happened tonight,... "Mom,... I don't remember anything that happened... did I say things that needed not ?"

A tear fell on her cheek. _Damn... what did I do again ?!_ I approached and took her gently in my arms. "You told her that Pantera was your mother, you didn't say my name, but as soon as he knows that this woman who's with you somewhere is your mother, he'll know that I'm Pantera and will not let me go..."

Well, I had also drawn a target on her head, but what I had said about it was certainly not the cause of her mood. "In that case, we'll protect each other, okay ?" She nodded, but didn't dare to let go of our hug. "Mom... I said... What did I say ?" She realized that I understood and let out a sob. In a sigh, she repeated to me the outline of what I had shouted at her and I could find nothing better to do than to tighten my embrace. "You... You know it's not true, huh ?" I was horrified.

She gently nodded. "I know it was the Akuma that spoke, but it still did..."

"Nothing and nobody will make me regret to have entered your office that day... not even this pastry that tasted like cardboard !" She giggled before bursting into tears. I had never seen her in this state, but I was happy to be with her. For once, I was the one who was there for her.

After letting the dust fall, Emilie and I decided to discuss about HawkMoth. Since the first day, she had warned me that she knew the man under the mask, and it seemed that it was time for me to know a little more about him. She was not yet able to talk to me about the details, but I was ready to take what she could offer me. "HawkMoth went after you when you were not transformed, so he knows who you are, but he must appreciate you in a certain way because he have given instructions to the mercenaries to do you no harm." Seeing my disbelief, she went on. "It's not just a matter of catching you alive, but in one piece. If I tear off your nails, I'll do you harm, but your life won't be in danger, but he demanded 'no harm', so you may be attacked, but your life is not in danger."

I was skeptical. "Yet Medusa has attacked me..."

She remained silent for a moment. "She took control of your mind, but did not hurt you, and I didn't even need to fight her. HawkMoth released her by himself. You didn't have your ring, so you represented neither a threat nor an interest other than to draw Pantera into the bar to come to free you, or say, free everyone. When the akuma got out of her anklet, I was just a few steps away from her, maybe he tried to akumatize me so that I gave him the ring by my own, but he may have lost control of the butterfly when you regained consciousness and realized that you were tied up. Your negative emotions, your panic, drew the Akuma towards you. Moreover, HawkMoth couldn't guess that I would have something to capture the akuma..."

I agreed with her argument. "And you ?"

She shrugged. "I don't have much choice..." She sighed and sat up. "He knows who you are, he knows that Pantera is your mother, but he doesn't know who I am exactly. He knows that Pantera exists thanks to the Miraculous of the Black Cat. As he seems to like you, there's a chance he'll do things only to get your ring if you have it. But he doesn't care about me. At worst, I'll try to kill me; at best he'll try to control me to get the ring and I'll get out of it." That, I could not deny it. "So for now, my life is more in danger than yours, and I'll have to find a way for me to intervene as Pantera without revealing my true identity. The good news is that I not so much need to leave the house with the shop in the basement, so there is little chance for him to see my face without being transformed." Hence the importance of keeping our identities secret, to all. Things were perfectly clear now.

.oOoOo.

From that day, I started training with the _akubell_ to be able to use it as effectively as Emilie at least, or Ladybug at best. With what I had learned, there was a good chance that HawkMoth would send us other akumas. Emilie had made an akubell for training and she was throwing very small objects at me so I tried to catch them. The more effective I was with small objects that came quickly to me, the easier it would be for me to catch butterflies that fly slowly.

We had to start acting as strangers, and it was terrible. Emilie and I could not do outdoor activities together. It always had to be with Alain, or everyone on his side. If we did not have a choice, we had to stay at a distance, keeping contacts to a minimum. Strangers who meet by chance and recognize each other from time to time. During these moments, it was Plagg who wore the Miraculous with him, remaining on the lookout for the slightest attack of akuma and standing ready to find the one who was best able to resolve the situation.

The good news in this story is that Emilie could take the time to work on the akubell and come up with something fantastic. The bell hung after the rope dispenser. By unhooking it, the rope loosened and hanging up, the rope was rewound automatically. To cover the inside of the bell, Emilie had created paintball-like capsules that contained a mixture of resin and red jade powder. It was as easy as to place one in the bell, close the sphere and shake vigorously to break the capsule. On the ball were two buttons, hidden in a paw shape. The big pad opened and closed the sphere, and the fingers triggered a system that, during a capture, was just warming the resin to seal all the openings through which the akuma could escape. I just had to press again to open the bell and get an Akuma in a red plastic ball. Emilie had even created a mold inside the bell for the resin to form a clip so that I can install the ball to my belt to capture another Akuma if necessary.

With such a tool, I had to train to become as good as Ladybug. Maybe I could not purify them, but if I could safely bring them for her to do it, then all that work would not be in vain.

**=^/-\^=**

If there's anything I hate to say, it's ' _we don't have the money for it_ '. The costume shop was working just enough to give me a little financial relief, but I had accumulated so much debt that it was not enough.

Not enough to pay what the letter I held in my hands was asking. Oh ! It was nothing serious ! But I was disappointed... disappointed in myself, unable to manage expenses effectively.

I was sitting at the kitchen table, weighing the pros and cons, mainly trying to find out how I was going to be able to explain all this to Adrien since this letter concerned him. As I ruminated, he arrived, took something to drink in the fridge and saw my head, moping. Worried, he came to join me at the table. "A problem ?" I almost wanted to laugh.

"If only things could be simple..." He looked at me, perplexed, urging me to continue. I showed him the letter I held in my hands. "I opened it inadvertently, it was addressed to you." To see the head I was doing, he must have believed that the letter was about his father and he turned white like a pint of milk. I tried to reassure him with a smile. "Don't worry, it's related to the swimming competition." He sighed, obviously holding his breath until then. "There is good and bad news... I start with which ?"

"The good one, please..." He needed to be cheered up... again.

"The competition is going to France !" A victorious smile appeared on his face, then he asked me the bad one. "The competition is going to France..." His smile faded. He had understood my confusion and nuance. If it had been so simple for me to send him to France, he would have been back five years ago.

He looked away, rubbing his hands nervously under the table. "I... I could pay for it, the trip..."

I categorically refused. "No, the money you picked up, you need it for your studies and your future home. No, it's me who should pay for it, but you know the problem..."

He bit his lip... It was not the money from his piano lessons that he was talking about... "You know, I..." The situation made him feel really uncomfortable and he was almost scared. "When I ran away from the photo shoot, I left with nothing, but I had a bank account. You know, I got a certain amount of money from modeling... and by a certain amount, I mean not just a few euros..." Seeing that I did not know where he was going with this, he continued. "While you were working, I called my bank to cancel my card and to be sent a new one, claiming that I had lost it - which was not false in itself. I... I still have this money..."

I started to blink, incredulous. "So why did you bother to take a job to pay for your piano and your driving lessons ? Why are you working so hard to pay for your studies if you have everything you need to do this ?" My reaction made him laugh in spite of himself. I didn't understand why, though.

"Knowing that, you don't ask why, anyway, I let you go over the head with finances ? Why did I ever pay a pension or whatever ?" He seemed as incredulous as me.

"Adrien, my financial problems are my problems, you have nothing to do with it... Before getting to know you, Alain and I were trying to have a child... Whether this child is our blood or no, it does not matter, where I want to go with it is that I was afraid of having a child because I knew the state of our finances and I was scared to be unable to manage one  or the other... Knowing your past, I was then afraid of being unable to meet your requirements, but you pleasantly surprised me." I saw red rising to his cheeks. Even at twenty, he was still a cinnamon roll. "I had little to offer you, and you took it as it came, without hoping for more." I felt tears come to my eyes. "That money is yours... If I had wanted you to pay me a rent, I would have talked about it long before..." Seeing that we were falling into an embarrassed silence, I risked a question. "You've got that money since a while, now... Why did you ever used it ? Why are you talking about it now ?"

He cowered to such an extent that it looked like he was trying to disappear under the table. "I was a little afraid of your reaction, actually... but to see how you took it, my fears were unfounded... again... Sometimes I forget that you're literally opposed to my father..." I could not hold back a laugh, and he resumed, a small smile being drawn. "Actually, I don't like the idea of having this money, I get the impression that if I use it, I will send the message to my father that I still need him finally..."

"Because this money comes from the work you did for him ?" I began to understand better his point of view.

He nodded. "It's like I got money for selling drugs or killing someone, mafia money..." Dirty money, basically. I nodded, but he did not seem to have finished. "Now that we're discussing it, I wish you had that money." Seeing that I was going to refuse, he stopped me with a gesture, wishing to continue his explanations. "I don't want to use this money because of my dad, but you don't want this money because that's mine. If we saw things differently ? On my side, this money is actually mine. My father doesn't have a say in what I do with it, so I can dispose of it as I want and give it to you. And you should see this money as the pension my father should have paid you for taking care of me in his place, as the Mel's ex is obliged to do for Eve..."

 _Yeah, it's not crazy._ But in this case, I had to put some things in focus with him in relation to that money. "In that case, as far as possible, I'll use it for you or for all of us." He nodded with a smile. After a while, I finally dared to ask "Concretely... how much is it ?"

He burst out laughing, then rubbed his neck. "You can say you're a millionaire now..." I felt my jaw drop, but I caught it just in time to remind him that, by definition, you had to have at least a million to be millionaire. He just smirked at me and took a sip of his drink without comment. This time, my jaw dropped and rolled too far to recover. With tears in my eyes, I got up and hugged him as I did the day he was adopted, but this time I was the one who was too happy to talk. I suddenly felt him tap my arm with three fingers. I started to laugh despite my sobs.

I finally released his head. "It must be twenty years since my passport was valid..." I headed for the computer to get the information. We still had time anyway. The competition would only take place in May.

"Wait, are you coming with me ? With HawkMoth, aren't you afraid of what can happen ?" Adrien was on the verge of panic.

I shook my head. "It is precisely by going there that I can face him on equal terms... I have an advantage that he doesn't : I know who he is..." He just swallowed nervously, but didn't dare to comment. He too had to go back there and face his nemesis.

**=^..^=**

_Hello Father,_

_I simply want to advise you that procedures are under way to allow me to return to France. I have to go there for... business, but I plan to pay you a visit, even if it means to say goodbye to you. If you have not forgotten that you have a son, the latter would appreciate getting some of his belongings before going home._

_I'll keep you informed..._

_...or not._

_Goodbye, Father._

**óÔÔò**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not racist, so to imagine a situation where racism is the main subject is very difficult for me.  
> Actually, I feel like my arguments are shitty, but they do the job... don't judge...


	7. Mew gotta be kitten me !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day my Cinnamon Roll retrieved his soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture comes from [Buggachat's Tumblr](https://buggachat.tumblr.com). Used with permission :)

**(:|:)**

_Argh_.... Why were we going there already ? _Encourage Kim ?_ I like him, but I don't have only that to do ! Alya was convinced that it would be a great idea to go see the competition, and even Tikki agreed, but I really didn't have that in mind. It must also be said that my best friend had something else in mind - like trying to put me with someone - but it really was not my priority right now. Since Chat Noir had left, I was lucky that HawkMoth has calmed down. There were always attacks of akumas, but these were particularly distant, and that was what made me almost paranoid. The more time he took between attacks, the more his shot would be calculated and risked causing my loss. And then, in terms of Alya's plans, I was not interested at all. Since Adrien left for Quebec, I had tried in vain to find only the interest of going out with other boys, but it was like a house of cards in a storm. Alya was trying to get me over Adrien, to turn the page, but I couldn't... _Ahhh_... Maybe seeing new people will change my mind, after all.

Arriving at the pool, we settled in the stands, close enough to the bay window to have a good view. There were already several people there. When I heard some of them, I recognized Quebec's accent. It looks like our team is competing against Quebec for a swim relay race. There are not many people for such a sporting event, but I quickly understand that this is a formal race, nothing official. The real race will only take place in three days.

Alya looks at the men with a satisfied look, then turns to me, waiting for my opinion. I sigh and obey. She doesn't want to know what I think of them, only to know who captures my eye the most. So I watch them get ready for the race when suddenly, I feel a wave of calm envelop me as I put my eyes on one in particular. He is terribly tall, a tattoo that I distinguish badly on the shoulder and the right shoulder blade and a big scar that covers his back. I wonder what happened to him. I just have time to point him to Alya as the race begins. The swimmers line up, the tall tattooed guy placing himself last. I recognize Kim in the other team and realize that the man who caught my attention is part of the Quebec team. To my surprise, it seems that he, too, has recognized Kim and the two boys are shaking hands, apparently wishing each other good luck.

Alya and I encouraged Kim when it was his turn, although the bay window prevented him from hearing us, and by the end of the race, we could see that our team had a slight lead over that of Quebec. Everything would be played between the last two swimmers. While the tall tattooed man sat on his diving board, a woman came forward slightly, standing near us, and made a few gestures to which he simply replied with a nod. I couldn't help but look at the woman's hands and I saw a ring on her finger that left me with a sense of déjà vu. I then returned my attention to the race. I then understood why the tall tattooed guy was the last one to swim. He was extremely fast and had an extraordinary facility for swimming. Just as he jumped off his diving board, he had just equaled the race. He had defeated the French team in a snap of the fingers.

My friend then glanced at me, a smirk on her face. "Well, it looks like you just found someone interesting !" Her words took me out of my bubble. _Huh ? What ?_ She laughed. "You can't get your gaze from the tall, tattooed man ! Had our Marinette finally found someone to her liking ?"

The woman next to us burst out laughing. "Sorry, I couldn't help but listen ! I'll introduce you, if you want !" I was going to refuse, but Alya quickly answered yes in my place. The Quebecer then nodded, and turned to the bay window, placing a fist on it. In a few steps, the tall tattooed man came to join her on his side and answered her in the same way. A feeling of nostalgia invaded me. We were doing the same thing, Chat and me, at the end of a fight. She then made a few gestures to which he replied, smiling nervously. I then understood that they were talking, talking in a signed language. I understood that the woman was not deaf and / or mute. Was her interlocutor ? That would be my luck.

As he was going to join his team, the woman led us to the main entrance, asking us to wait for them. I started to pace, tapping my foot. But what am I doing here !? Alya watched me, smiling, but I did not pay attention. Why did I get in there ?!

Moments later, the woman came back with a tall man, his blond long hair tied in a neglected manner at the nape of the neck, leaving fringes to hide part of his face. When she came closer to us, she launched a happy "Mesdemoiselles, I present you the best piece of the lot !"

The young man turned red like a tomato while Alya and the woman burst out laughing, then he shouted a indignant and atrociously embarrassed "MOM !!!", hiding his face in his hands. I suddenly had a revelation, but I was hoping to be wrong, especially when I saw him stand up, pulling his hair back. His piercing green eyes landed on me for a moment, and I had a second revelation. _No ! It can not be…_

As if to confirm my fears, I heard Alya exclaim an incredulous "Adrien !?" and saw her jump into his arms as he saluted her the same way. He then turned to me, a sweet smile in his face. I was speechless, completely paralyzed. I was back six years in the past, on a rainy day, when a boy in my class apologized to me and handed to me his umbrella was a token of friendship. He had changed a lot physically, but his eyes were always the same. We stayed for a moment exchanging a long gaze when Alya suddenly offered to make up time and go for a coffee. I was far from needing caffeine, but in the presence of Adrien, I suddenly felt a need to sleep, as if calm returned to my head.

... Yes, a coffee would be a good idea.

When we came out of the Aquatic Center, the woman nudged Adrien, telling him that she would be at the hotel, adding a few gestures. He nodded and told her how to get to the café where we intended to go, if she wanted to join us there. She simply smiled, happily shaking hands with us, telling us that she had been happy to meet two of Adrien's best friends and got away. This woman left me with a strange impression, but Adrien took all my attention, and on different levels.

It was time for some updates.

.oOoOo.

When we received our order, we noticed that the waitress was looking at Adrien in a strange way. We thanked her, then Adrien broke his hair to bring some fringes in front of his face before attaching them again. "Almost nobody knows me in Quebec, I have the habit of living a quiet life... If I can avoid being seen like a fairy animal,..." Yes, I understood his point of view. Things had changed for us, but for him too.

"By the way, tell us what happened to you so that you would disappear from the world... We have not heard from Adrien Agreste for years..." asked Alya, ready to record any interview exclusive that it could draw - as usual. "And this woman with you, I dreamed or you called her 'mom' ?!"

Adrien took a look at the cell and just in his eyes, we understood that he did not want things to be brought up. Without adding anything, she put away her cell phone, her friendship with him passing visibly before her career. He then sighed and told us how he had run away from his shooting in the middle of winter to find himself being watched over by the woman who would become his adoptive mother. He also told us of the compromise they had made: she refused to be called 'mother' as he did with his birth mother out of respect for her, but after some argument, they agreed for 'mom'.

"Wait, you mean that the social services considered, as your father was always active and had every opportunity to contact you, but didn't, it was as if he had abandoned you and she was able to adopt you because of that ?" Alya was mad with rage... probably not as much as me. I had always considered M. Agreste as a model in the field of fashion, but to know that he had voluntarily cut all contact with his only son... I felt betrayed by my idol. "At the same time, that explains why you never came back !" Nino told me that you communicate regularly, and that he thought you seemed happy with this new family..."

He smiled fondly, a sincere smile that I had rarely had the opportunity to see. "I'm really happy with them, I think I didn't have a real family before I knew them... In addition, technically speaking, I now have an aunt, a cousin, grand-parents, grand-uncles and aunts,..." Then he told us a few anecdotes from his new distant family, and several of his close family. I understood why he was happy, and the difference from his previous life was indescribable. I who thought he was happy, always smiling, but listening to him, I learned that this smile was a cover, a facade... _a mask... and if... no..._

Alya then asked him for his scar. "A motorcycle accident," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "A friend was taking me home and lost control, nothing broken, but my back is nasty now !"

"That's why you got a tattoo ? To divert attention from your scar ?" asked Alya, Adrien approving. "What does it represent ? We couldn't see from the benches." He blushed slightly, then lifted the sleeve of his t-shirt over his shoulder. I could easily distinguish the cat and the ladybug, and the scrolls representing the _Lucky Charm_ and green flashes representing no doubt the _Cataclysm_. My suspicions became more and more serious, especially after finding that the cat and ladybug were in a symbol of yin and yang. A typical Miraculous tattoo, very revealing of the relationship that exists between Ladybug and Chat Noir, but that too few people could know. It could not be a coincidence. "I also noticed that you had learned the signed language ? In what honor ?" continued Alya. She was really in journalistic mode.

Adrien hesitated a moment. "Another incident... I... I was stuck in a fire and the hot air spoiled my vocal cords. I was going to get out of it, but I was going to be unable to talk for a long time, so we learned to sign. Today, we use it to talk quietly, or through the bay window during competitions." He leaned toward us, lowering his voice in a tone. "My mother looks at the other team and when it's my turn, she tells me how the race is going and I adjust my race accordingly. It's technically not cheating, I just have info that the other team hasn't."

I wanted to ask a question, but I was afraid of the answer. "You must had a nice voice when you started talking again !"

He started giggling before answering. "A voice as honeyed as a roar of a bear in heat."

Alya burst out laughing, Adrien following her quickly, but I laughed only to cover myself. My doubts were confirmed more and more. I would have my confirmation if Chat Noir reappears soon. "Tell me, did you know there was a _Miraculous_ in Quebec ?" then asked Alya to change the subject.

"Pantera, yes, she saved me from the fire," Adrien answered without hesitation before taking a sip of coffee. Alya and I exchanged a glance, happy that she came at the right time. "It's a bit because of me that she had to show herself in broad daylight."

Alya shook her head, smiling. "We would never have known that there could be other _Miraculous_ elsewhere in the world otherwise ! But this akuma attack,..."

Adrien grunted between his teeth. "I was in the front line. She was a classmate who was akumatized. She confessed to having feelings for me, but when I wanted to explain to her that I was not available, she got mad." _Not available ?_ He had feelings for someone else ? It did not really surprise me. If he was a handsome boy when I met him, he had literally become a Greek god... _ARGH ! Focus, Marinette ! Focus !!_ "Once again, it was Pantera who saved me by freeing me from her control."

A detail hit me in the face, Ladybug momentarily taking control. "Do you know what happened to the Akuma ? To my knowledge, only Ladybug can purify the akumas, right ?"

Adrien shook his head. "I know, but I don't know what she did. All I remember of is her capturing the Akuma in mid-flight. Maybe a _Miraculous_ from Quebec can purify them ?" I agreed, but I had doubts.

Alya then had an amused mimicry. "By the way, what did you do with your French accent ?"

Adrien burst out laughing, a yellow laugh though. "I didn't just lose my voice in this fire..." _One of your nine lives too, isn't it ?_ He took a moment to resume. "My silence has killed my accent. In Quebec, when you do diction exercises to start talking again, they don't teach the French accent, and because I practiced a lot by singing English songs, it just finished my accent if there were still traces left." That would explain the way Chat Noir was talking... No, I couldn't face him on that, let alone in front of Alya, but I'd have to take him the hand in the bag, or be absolutely sure. I remained silent while Adrien and Alya were discussing Quebec, and even when he was talking to me about what was going on in my life, I was vague or providing short answers.

I needed time to digest all that...

**=^/-\^=**

Adrien was eager to put on his Chat Noir suit and go patrolling as in the good old days, but I managed to convince him that it was not a good idea... not right away. If he had seen the benefits of showing to Paris that Chat Noir was back, I had seen the dangers to his identity. It was true that HawkMoth already knew who he was, and having decided to accompany him for the competition - Alain did not have the opportunity because of his work - I also risked being unmasked. But I had a plan. At the next Akuma attack, Chat Noir could come out of hiding, but only after the attack. "Only after !? But why ?!" He was angry, and I could not blame him.

"Because Chat Noir would never stay idle during an akuma attack. If he shows up at the first attack after the return of famous Adrien Agreste, it may ring more than a bell in the city, if you want my opinion..." He was going to reply something, but remained frozen and preferred to keep quiet. The memory of the waitress - which he had spoken to me on his return - probably came back to his mind. Had she been able to recognize him after all this time and change, there was a good chance that others would recognize him as well. If we had to go out, like this morning to go running, it would be better for them to remain discreet, he and his alter-ego.

Plagg stayed on his side, nibbling silently a piece of Camembert. For some time now, the kwami has rarely spoken. He seemed to trust me to handle situations involving Chat Noir, and as Adrien seemed to listen to me more than his kwami, he was just listening to our talks and intervening on very rare occasions. He had been attentive during the latter and was only nodding. To make Chat Noir appear too fast could be risky for his identity and for mine.

Seeing that he would not have the upper hand, Adrien abdicated, preferring to fight with his hair. The situation frustrated him; his hair frustrated him. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, telling him to sit down. He obeyed in a sigh. There were two ways to style it to be more difficult to recognize: the hair partly in the face, or completely attached. When he placed them as when he had found Marinette and Alya, we found the young model. To go running, tying them was the most practical thing. We had this habit when he decided to grow his hair. He preferred to organize himself, especially at twenty-one, but having his hair done helped him to calm his nerves and he always ended by closing his eyes and purring. Today, I felt the Viking vibe. A large braid on the top of the head and two braids along his temples, all tied up high, prevented him from having hair in his face while he ran. While I was taking care of my own hair and getting dressed to go out, I made him a proposal. "If there's no akuma running today, you might think about going on patrol tomorrow night.There should be enough time between your arrival and Chat's to make it less of a coincidence..." He quickly regained his smile and jumped into my arms - so to speak - before kissing me on the forehead. It seems that I had found the right argument to cheer him up. With that, we went out.

I had become more comfortable running, but I still had this disadvantage compared to Adrien: my size. I am considered a tall woman, but I look a dwarf beside him. While he guides me in the barely lively streets of early Paris, I'm quickly behind. After a while, I can't help but shout him a "ASPARAGUS AGRESTE ! CURSE YOU AND YOUR STUPID LONG LEGS !" falsely irritated. I see him shake his head. He just laugh at me and only increases his pace. _Son of a brie..._ I smile; it has been a long time since I have seen him in such a good mood without my being the cause. Lately, he would have been the type to bend the spine and slow down so I could catch up with him.

He was turning at the corner of a street to stop suddenly, then turned around and grabbed my hand to get away, taking us between two buildings. Okay, I don't know what he saw, but it was enough to get him into bodyguard mode, his Chat Noir taking over. I then heard a man's voice calling Adrien like a ghost. While we were out of sight, we saw at the entrance to the alley a man in a swimsuit, but who seemed to be composed entirely of water. I felt Adrien growl against me, not losing sight of the akumatized victime. "Adrien... no." I whispered, gently taking his hand. "We can't intervene..."

"We can't stand idly either," he replied in the same tone. "We're nearby, we should be able to take care of it !" I looked at his ring and Plagg, then I nodded.

"But we do it as civilians !"

He looked at me as if I had just insulted his ancestors. "What !? How ?!"

"Did you see the akumatized object ?" I had not really had the opportunity to pay attention.

He nodded. "His swimming cap... I think he's one of the swimmers of the French team... He must be angry because I won _against_ the team of my home country."

"I saw you shake hands with a guy from the other team, it was him ?" It would have been a pity.

"No, no, that was Kim, a classmate from the time I started going to school."

"Dark Cupid ?"

He looked surprised, then smiled. "Yes, he's competitive, but he's a good winner as well as a good loser, and he would never have been akumatized for a race that would have been lost in the rules of the art... No, I don't know him but he seems to have recognized me,..."

"I see..." I headed for the entrance to the alley to check where the akuma was. He was circling around, obviously looking for Adrien. The latter came to join me, watching from behind me.

"What's the plan, my Lady ?" _Uh... Lady ?!_ He was a little too involved in his role and the situation was just too good for the nickname he gave to his partner. I giggled when I heard him mumble an apology.

"You don't have to apologize, it flatters me that you trust me to find a plan against an akuma as much as your Lady !" I analyzed the surroundings, then came across a plan that I exposed to my kitten. He seemed unenthusiastic, but it was feasible without powers.

.oOoOo.

"Hey, Loser, looking for me ?"

Adrien appeared before the akumatized victim as a bait; as he used to do when he was with Ladybug. He gestured, drawing his attention. "You are a traitor to your country, don't you know ?" cried the akuma as an answer, running after him. "Quebeckers are cheaters ! Confess that you have cheated ! I'm the fastest on my team and you beat me up ! There's something here, I'm sure !"

Adrien looked almost offended. "The only thing is training, moron !"

I couldn't help but laugh, Adrien having quickly adopted this expression that I particularly liked. I had to hurry up, climbing the fire escape of a building. I didn't intend to go as high as if I had powers, but enough to stay out of sight of the akumatized swimmer. When I was in position, I whistled a good blow and Adrien drew the akuma to the alley where I was. It was a dead-end from which Adrien would have no escape if we had missed out chance. By the time he arrived, I had taken a black akubell out of my running bag, throwing a capsule of resin and red jade, ready to use it.

Adrien quickly found himself back to the wall, but the akumatized victim was back to me. He then slightly propelled himself up, gathering some water under him to rise, ready to attack. It was going to both help and harm me in my plan. I climbed the ramp, made sure with a sign that Adrien was ready on his side, throwing him the akubell, and rushed to the akuma, running my arm through the water that formed him and tearing off his swimming cap. Adrien only had a fraction of a second, but he was fast enough to catch me in the middle of the flight, twirling us to lessen the shock. Without waiting, I tore the cap, a black butterfly coming out immediately, and Adrien captured it in the akubell without hesitation. As soon as the victim became herself again, I grabbed Adrien by the arm and dragged him away from the scene. If Ladybug had not intervened yet, it wouldn't take long, and the victim should not know who released her.

When we stopped, finding ourselves far enough for my taste, I turned to him, smiling. I was proud of what had happened and how we managed to capture the Akuma without using _our_ powers. He glanced at me, both sharing my enthusiasm, but also some fear. "If we learn that civilians have managed to capture an akuma, chances are some are too reckless and try to attack them directly..."

I nodded slowly. "So let's hope that people didn't see our little performance... Only the Akuma..."

He nodded, looking at the akubell still in his hand, but ended up smiling. If the presence of an akuma had been reported, then Chat Noir could come out the same evening. We then went back to the hotel to change. Adrien gave me a nudge. "Since when, the black akubell ?"

I started to laugh. "The golden bell represents Chat Noir, a black akubell is much more Pantera, no ? If necessary, I even made the design of those representing Carapace, RenaRouge and QueenBee."

He smiled, unable to argue against it, then handed me a closed fist, waiting for me to answer him the same way. "Pound it !"

**(:|:)**

The day had started terribly. An akuma comes in the morning, but by the time I realize it, I change and I find it, the victim was herself again, her swimming cap torn next to her. I only had to launch my _Cure_ and everything was settled. The problem is knowing where the akuma went... and why it took me so much time to act ? For the first time since _ad vitam æternam_ , I spent my night sleeping and sleeping deeply. If what Chat Noir told me was true, then he had to be back so that my mind would return to peace, and that peace had returned since I saw Adrien. There were fewer and fewer doubts.

I was lost in my thoughts, watching the city from the top of the Eiffel Tower, preparing for my patrol when a bouquet of red and black roses came into my field of vision, rising gently in front of me. Whether I knew that Chat Noir was back or not, I couldn't have stopped a burst of laughter mixed with a cry of surprise. Who else but him could do something so ridiculously romantic ? The bouquet hid his face, but the cat was out of the bag. Arrived at a good height, he lowered the bouquet just enough so that I could see his feline eyes that looked at me as they always had, with an infinite smile and tenderness. He then handed me the bouquet and came to join me on the steel beam while I smelled the perfume of the flowers. I used the bouquet to hide the tears of joy that I couldn't retain.

I noticed that his costume had changed since the last time I saw him. The bell had disappeared from the zipper, but was now at his belt. The design was different, but was essentially recognizable if it were not green flashes that were found here and there. He wore a sort of protective coat over his suit, but he seemed to follow the same style. Yet what struck me the most about these changes was his hair coming down the shoulder blades and the tips of which were the same green as his costume. As much as these changes were striking, as they seemed natural to me.

From the corner of my eye, I could see he was watching me, but when I turned my gaze on him, he turned away, admiring the horizon. "The view is still beautiful !"

 _Pff..._ Typical Chat Noir. I still nodded, knowing full well that it was not the city he was talking about. "It has always been, but I don't know why, it seems blurry, to night... All I see are stars everywhere." It was useless to hold them back, my tears came back all the time. I suddenly turned to him, literally throwing myself into his arms. "I missed you so much, you stray cat !" I felt my voice cracking, emotions choking me.

He was content to answer my embrace. "I missed you too, my Lady..." His voice was soft, just as charged in emotions, but I felt he was smiling.

I needed to lighten the atmosphere a bit. "I don't know where you left off, but it was more than enough time for you to come out of your box !" A cat joke; he could not resist that !

He burst out laughing. "I love boxes, you know !" Then he became a little more serious, or rather melancholic. "But I found one that was hard to leave..."

I nodded against his chest. "When you're surrounded by your family, it's normal to have trouble getting out of a place where you feel good..." I sighed, imagining what my life might have been like had I decided to embark on this helicopter for New York a few years earlier. "Nobody wants that... But I'm still happy that you did it..."

He sighed for a long time. "I had to, I was losing my mind being away from you..." I couldn't hold back a laugh. "... and I have a present for you, my Lady..." _A present ?_

Chat ran a hand behind his back and seemed to pick up something from his belt. When he showed me the balls of translucent red material each containing an Akuma, I almost choked. "Chat ! H-How is it possible ? I thought there was only my yo-yo that could purify them !?"

He gently put the balls in my hands. "Purify them, yes..." _Wait a minute..._

"They are still purple, so they didn't... But how did you manage to capture them ?" I was stunned.

He made me a little mysterious smile. "A little something that Claws Out made for me." He seemed satisfied with my reaction.

I grabbed my yo-yo and activated the purification chamber. "Well, no matter what she made, as long as..." Curious, I simply placed a ball on the bright part of my yo-yo and the butterfly of darkness immediately became pure white. "... it's really effective ! I congratulate her !"

After purifying the second akuma, I handed the balls to Chat Noir, inviting him to break them to free the butterflies that were prisoners. He watched them fly as if it were the first time, a magic light on his eyes. "She'll be happy to hear it..." he murmured.

I smiled softly, finding my partner who had changed so much physically, but whose heart was still pure. "Tell me ?" I took him out of his contemplation. "How do you feel since our last video chat ? I remember hearing you say that you slept most of the time... It got better ?"

He tapped his chin, thinking. _It's funny, Adrien does the same ! It must be said that..._ "I feel a little more active since my return, but being at your side gives me the effect of an intravenous coffee !" I burst out laughing, imagining a pocket of red solute with black dots. He smirked at my reaction. "It would have been very useful during my baccalaureate..." He then leaned toward me, a flirtatious smile stretching on his lips. "Do I bring you back with me to do my PhD ?"

I giggled. "And risk that you discover my secret identity ?" I pushed him back by putting my hand in his face. "No thanks !"

His ears dropped on his head as he uttered a disappointed groan. "Rhooooo...." Then we laughed out loud. After a few moments, Chat asked me "And you, my Lady, how have you felt since I came back ?"

 _How do I feel ?!_ "I feel good, even much calmer than last time !" I leaned my head against Chat. _Damn it !_ He was already taller than me when he left, but he was now more than one head taller than me. "So relaxed that I feel like I got a horse dose of sedation !..." I smiled mischievously, then closed my eyes, cradled by his breathing and the - quick, that said - beating from his heart. "I think if I were a cat, I'd be purring right now..."

My partner giggled before putting an arm around my shoulders, firming our embrace. "Allow me ?" and before I could answer, a real purr was heard, soft, dull, comfortable.

I could not hold back a tired little laugh. "Fortunately we are not in the competition, I would have lost in advance..."

I felt him lean his head against mine. "It reassures me that you are better." He spoke to me softly. "You needed a lot of sleep last time !"

I vaguely grumbled before answering. "Don't worry about me, mon chaton, you know I'm made strong !" I felt him acquiesce. "I would have found a way to get back on my feet !" I then whispered, just blew "eventually..."

But I felt him seize for a moment. " _Eventually ?!_ " _Ah damn !_ I had forgotten that his hearing was much finer than average because of his powers. "I was at one hair being diagnosed Narcoleptic if it was not that Claws Out knew what I was really suffering from... There are people who died because of lack of sleep, you know ?!"

I sighed, slightly frustrated. "Yeah, I know... everyone around me,... they all did everything they could to calm me down, even though I was never into extremes either..." Chat was rubbing my shoulder, visibly sympathetic to my situation. "Doctors diagnosed me... _Agrypnic_ , I think... Anyway... They ran tests to see if I had a rare condition that could have caused all this, but... It's hard to explain that is the side effect of being away from your partner..."

Chat nodded. "When you know what's causing the trouble, but you don't have the right to explain it..." He seemed to speak from experience.

I turned slightly to him, looking at him with a smirk. "It's not really the best situation, indeed..."

He sighed once more. "I _know_ what you think about it, but... I'm glad Claws Out knew about me, her support helped me a lot..." A small smile lit up his face; a memory must have crossed his mind.

I turned, looking at the horizon thoughtfully. "I have to admit that... I agree. I still find it inconceivable, but... For what she did for you, the support she gave you, the - hmm - gadgets she did to help you against the akumas... I can only thank her." I then turned to him, pointing with an accusing finger in front of which he retreated slightly, his cat ears drooping on his head. I did not lose my smile. "On the other hand, you don't have any interest in telling anyone else, Chat ! Otherwise you'll take a yo-yo behind your head !"

He smiled nervously, understanding that I was half serious, but he still had trouble swallowing all of a sudden. "For... my defense, Bugaboo, I told no one, Claws Out knew it for herself !"

I made big eyes, incredulous. _WHAT ?!_ "How is it possible ? She caught you de-transforming ? Transforming ? Chasing mice, grooming ?! How !?"

~~~~

Chat snorted. I admit that the last picture was particularly funny, imagining him caught in a compromising position, a leg in the air licking part of his anatomy that only real cats are able to reach. He looked at me, his face terribly serious. "No, I have this emotional need to run after red dots..." He then smiled, looking mocking, and we burst out laughing before he resume seriously. "No, actually, she never told me..."

I looked at him, looking dubious. "So she's known for a long time that you're Chat, but you don't know how she knew... and you never told her anything ?" He just shook his head. "I..." I sighed. "I beg your pardon, Chat. I just... assumed you told her, I... I never thought anyone could have discovered it for themselves..."

Chat gently lean his head against mine. "She promised me that when I'm... ready to know how she knew it, that she would explain it to me... It was shortly after I left from here..."

I sighed, snuggling a little closer to my partner. "I see..." We were interrupted by cries of distress.

"Oh no !" cried Chat, tightening his grip. "I wanted to continue snuggling to my Lady..."

I couldn't hold back a smile. "Welcome back to Paris, mon chaton !" Chat and I exchanged a look, then a smile: back to the good old days ! "Time to work !" I swung my yo-yo, Chat extending his staff, and we went looking for problems... that found us in a short time.

The akumatized victim was a young woman who seemed to be entirely composed of plants and leaves, vines serving as her belt and surrounding her arms and legs. Only a glass jar attached to her waist contrasted, being without doubt the object containing the akuma. Chat Noir smiled heavily, as if he had been waiting for this fight for a long time. As to say, he was coming back from vacation !

When the young woman saw us approaching by the roofs, she rose to our height thanks to the vines of her legs which seemed to be able to grow at will, and waited for us, letting us approach her, watching us with a cold gaze. What was she preparing ?

While we were just a good distance away from attacking her, she used her vines to place someone in front of her, using her as a human shield. Her victim was immobilized by the vines, those around her throat just preventing her from breathing. Still, I found her rather calm despite the situation, until I heard Chat screaming next to me. "NO !! RELEASE HER RIGHT NOW !!" His reaction was not so surprising that I would have also demanded that the Akumatized woman release her hostage, but the tone he had used left me perplexed. Looking better, I recognized the woman who accompanied Adrien to the pool, his adoptive mother. She didn't look away from Chat Noir, but her eyes were full of confidence. My partner then advanced slowly, raising his hands in sign of renunciation. "You won ! Release her and I give you my Miraculous !" he warned, pretending to remove his ring. He was ready to give up his Miraculous as easily for a stranger ? She must not be so foreign to him... I saw the woman give him a slight sign, refusing the exchange. She herself saw the madness behind the gesture and preferred to be sacrificed rather than see him surrender his powers to her.

A luminous mask then appeared before the eyes of the akuma victim, and after a nod to HawkMoth, she tightened the bonds on her hostage, almost smothering her. "Today, HawkMoth is not interested in your Miraculous..." _He's not... ?!... Oh no..._ The woman also understood the situation, closing her eyes while waiting for the fatal blow, and a fraction of a second later, thorns were crossing her torso on both sides and others like the blades of a dozen swords.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !!!" Chat screamed desperately as the Akumatized woman threw her victim to him that he skillfully caught in his arms before she disappeared into the night. I should have run after her, but the condition of Adrien's - of Chat Noir's - mother was above all else.

Chat had squatted over her, holding her in his arms with as much force as he could afford. I approached to get a better view of her injuries, but they were serious... too serious to be saved. My tears accompanied those of my partner. "Hold on, Mom, please, hold on," he begged her softly. He didn't realize that I was there and that he was revealing his identity in spite of himself by his supplication and his Quebec accent. He gently stroked her face and wiped the blood that escaped from her mouth when there was. He knew that pressing on her wounds to avoid bleeding was useless, so he was content to be by her side until the end. She smiled weakly at him, then tapped into her last strength to... _gently pat him on the nose ?!_ I didn't understand, but the gesture made Chat smile slightly. "I know... I'm going to try..." he simply replied, the words barely escaping his throat. The answer seemed to satisfy her as she allowed herself to close her eyes, keeping her smile, and making her last sigh.

Chat then hugged her, refusing to let her go, and burst into tears, his head in her neck. I squatted beside him, hugging him as hard as I could, trying to let him know I was there for him. Since the first day, since that day when I wore my Miraculous for the first time, this woman was our first collateral victim, and it had to be the mother, adoptive certainly, of my partner. I felt a huge sense of failure.

I felt Chat's sobs calm down as I heard a voice behind me. "Hey, what's going on here ?" asked RenaRouge, worried. "Chat ! It's you ? What's up to you..." I turned to her, silently asking her not to add anything. She stopped, then watched the scene with a little more attention before realizing what was happening.

I then leaned towards Chat, looking for his eyes. "We have to stop this akuma before she makes more victims," I whispered, rubbing his back gently. He stood up slightly and shook his head, refusing to leave her. "Chat, I need you... Give her to Rena, we'll take care of the akuma together, okay ?" He turned his head slightly to the fox that had just entered his field of vision, shocked by the situation, then turned to me, his soggy eyes being completely helpless. I gently stroked his cheek, wiping a trail of tears with the thumb, then he finally nodded. I straightened up, helping him to get up with his mother in his arms, then he turned to RenaRouge, giving her the woman while trembling.

"I'm going to take her to the hospital and I'll stay with her as long as I can," the vixen warned before moving away, slowly leaping from one roof to the other. I was happy to see that RenaRouge remained respectful, having realized that the woman and Chat Noir knew each other. The latter remained motionless for a moment, looking with a vague eye in the direction RenaRouge had taken. He was shaking all over, clenching his fists with such force that I was sure he would be able to pierce his suit.

I approached him, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "As soon as we've settled her case at the Akuma, you'll go to the hospital and I'll take care of the Cure and the victim and I'll join you there, okay ?" He turned slightly to me, then nodded, his cat's ears completely flat on his head. He looked really miserable. I approached him, tiptoeing to hug him. He took a while to respond to my embrace, but he ended up clinging to me, unloading whatever was left of sadness.

When he finally let go, he wiped his eyes as he could. "We must really find this akuma..." He then looked into my eyes, a look full of distress and hope. "My Lady ?" His soft voice surprised me. "Do you love me ?" When he was younger, he spent his time flirting with me, but he loved Ladybug, not Marinette, and although I now know that my partner is the boy for whom I always had feelings, to answer him frankly was difficult, especially since the situation did not really lend itself to it. But although not necessarily in love, Adrien had always been fond of Marinette. Would he be disappointed by the girl behind the mask ? He gently held my face between his hands, waiting for my answer with apprehension. I had missed him and, I must admit, my heart had always beaten only for him without even realizing it, for him as for Adrien.

"Yes..." The answer came out even before I realized it. Why this question ? Why now ? In fact, I was expecting the answer to bring back a semblance of a smile, but he remained serious, albeit relieved, then gently pressed his lips against mine.

A magic, a power like I had never felt before, enveloped us. I had already received an extra power - I could now fly like a real ladybug - but that power had manifested only on rare occasions. What I felt now was on a whole new level. When we released our embrace, I noticed that red scrolls surrounded me, beautiful rib-winged wings protected by their carapace appearing on my back. As for Chat Noir, there were green flashes around him that, to my great surprise, took root exactly where the green marks were on his costume. It was definitely not the first time he had attained this power. Seeing the embarrassed little smile he showed me, he probably did not expect things to turn out as he imagined them, but I could also see some satisfaction in his eyes. What had happened ?

He then approached the edge of the roof, listening for the presence of the akuma, then turned to me, a slight smirk. "Ready for a little race, my Lady ?" He had regained the urge to joke after what had happened ? He must have read the confusion in my eyes since he turned away from me, looking at the horizon with a melancholy gaze. "It was a gesture that we shared, a way of saying _be happy_... I have a mission to accomplish. I'll cry all the tears of my body when I have the opportunity..." I acquiesced. I gently squeezed his hand before flying in the direction the Akuma had taken, Chat Noir remaining behind. _But what is he doing ?_

All of a sudden, I saw him literally disappear in a green flash, passing me handily and heading straight for the akuma. _Okay, he's REALLY faster than me !_ I tried to speed up the movement, but I flew... What ?... Twice ? I was not yet accustomed to this kind of power, but I saw Chat Noir from a distance, rather the green lightning that he left behind him, going on both sides with a disconcerting ease. Knowing that he had been in Quebec all this time, what had he been able to face to be as skilled with his power ? I had only heard of a single akuma attack over there... I ended up getting the better of the distance that separated us, or Chat had slowed down, but I arrived just in time to see him climb to the top of the Montparnasse tower and run at full speed over the akuma there, throwing them together over the rooftop. If Chat had become faster, he still was unable to fly ! I was still too far away to be able to intervene, and I could only observe the scene, helpless.

The Akuma spread her vines around Chat, making sure that he could not get rid of her, but he held her firmly in his arms, preventing her from struggling. Then he grabbed the vial from her belt and burst it into his hand, releasing the akuma. _But why didn't he wait for me ?! I have to capture the akuma !!_ To my surprise, Chat turned on himself, falling back to the ground, and twirled the bell he had on his belt, sending it all at once to the akuma that disappeared inside. _That's how he was able to capture the akumas ?!_ I was impressed, the technique being essentially like mine. The young woman became herself again when I arrived near them. Without hesitation, Chat pushed her with all his strength to me so that I could catch her, but in doing so, he only accelerated his fall which ended.

I watched him fall, HawkMoth victim in my arms. We both knew we couldn't do anything, so Chat just smiled at me before closing his eyes and feeling the shock.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT !!!!!!!!!!!!"

**=^..^=**

_Paralyzed_... I felt completely paralyzed... I knew this feeling a little too well. A nagging sound was ringing in my ears. Was that it, to die ? Is that what Emilie felt ? No, I don't think I'm dead... _Shit ! My everything hurts_... and it isn't supposed to hurt anymore, in death... or is it just another promise ?

No, I... I may not be able to move, but I had feelings that came back quietly. A strong female voice spoke to me, but I did not understand. I... _open my eyes ? This is what you want ? I'll try..._ I obeyed, the lights of the city blinding me, but this angel bent over me... Ladybug ? She was crying, but there was a smile on her face when I simply answered with a "Hey..." barely audible. I became aware of what was around me. I was lying on the floor, limbs stared, but my head seemed to be stuck in a pillow. She spoke to me, but I could barely hear. When I realized that she was asking for my condition, I realized that I was in pain everywhere, which was a good sign, but I didn't seem to have anything fractured... I already broke my arm, I can compare. I slowly raised my hand and thumbed it up, which seemed to reassure her. Ladybug then helped me to straighten up. I thought it would help me release the feeling of imprisonment around my head, but it didn't. What stuck my head that way ?

I felt around my head to feel some kind of inflatable helmet coming out of my motocross jacket neck... I remembered seeing that kind of stuff on TV: a quick-deployment helmet like an airbag in a car, operating during a sudden deceleration. In inspecting it, I felt ears on the top. It was not accidental... I could not hold back a laugh. Emilie and Mélanie had planned the shot... They... My heart got stuck... She had found a way to protect me even after being... my laughter turned into a complaint, Ladybug finding nothing better to do than to hug me... again... I felt... I was a rag. She entered my field of vision, watching my helmet curiously, then seemed to spot a valve that made it deflate. I finally could see what was around me a little better. HawkMoth's victim was left behind, embarrassed by what had happened and by what she had done in spite of herself.

"Chat ?" My Lady spoke to me slowly. "Where is the Akuma ?" _Oh ! It's true !_ I recovered the akubell, sealed the resin and handed her the ball containing the evil butterfly. She thanked me, visibly impressed by the exploit, then gently put a hand on the shoulder. "Go de-transform and go see her in the hospital... I'll take care of the rest..." She looked at me tenderly, wiping my last tears with her thumb. I only found the strength to nod and obey.

I ran and leapt over the rooftops to find an alleyway not far from the hospital to which RenaRouge had headed, but as Plagg came out of his ring, I felt my legs let go. I clung desperately to the brick wall on which I finally leaned before letting myself fall to the ground and screaming for pain. Plagg came to snuggle in my neck, apparently seeking comfort too. I thought that a human life was only a drop in his ocean ? Then, I remembered that he had also shared his powers with her; her de~... her _death_ , had had to upset him as much as me. I distractedly caressed his head, hearing his purring. I hardly realized that the magical ladybugs of the _Cure_ had repaired my coat. The fall had undoubtedly damaged it if not massacred it. I wrapped my arms around my chest, trying as best as I could to hold my coat in my hands while I was still wearing it, thanking Emilie in my heart. Without this coat, I would be a pancake at the foot of the Montparnasse tower, or in a vegetative state. I thought that the tears had eased, but to these thoughts, they only took again more.

.oOoOo.

It took me a good half hour to recover a valid head to introduce me to the hospital. I probably had the head of a fresh zombie, but it was already better than a one week old zombie. I went to the reception, asking to see the woman who had been brought by RenaRouge. The receptionist then asked me to wait on one side of the room and a doctor would come and answer me. I thanked her with as much sincerity as I could, and headed for the chairs lined up along a wall. I collapsed, sinking my face in my hands. I was exhausted.

A man, Doctor Francoeur came to meet me a few moments later, presenting himself with a compassionate smile, and asked me to follow him. Along the corridors, we then took the elevator, but not to the floors I would have expected. Had the morgue changed places ? I kept my questioning for myself, letting the doctor guide me where I needed to go. He probably knew better than me, anyway. But when we came out of the elevator to reach a floor where there were rooms, I stopped, Dr Francoeur turning to me, looking curious. "Rooms ?! But I... I thought..." I felt my heart beating wildly, forcing me to stand on the wall.

Dr. Francoeur smiled softly at me. "When RenaRouge brought her in, she was not breathing, but her heart was still beating weakly, we immediately connected her to a respirator and made sure to slow down the bleeding... But we lost her..." I felt the tears rise to my eyes. "... for about two minutes until Ladybug launches her _Cure_." _The Cure ?!_ Dr. Francoeur approached me, helping me to straighten up. It was hard to just stand on my legs. He continued his explanations as he led us to a room further away. "Ladybug's ladybugs have healed her wounds and restarted her heart." _So, she is_... On entering the room, I saw her, unconscious, lying in bed. "She lost a lot of blood but that, ladybugs didn't bring her back, but... she's in a stable condition and should be fine without a sequel."

I collapsed on my knees at the foot of her bed, tears - of joy this time - escaping uncontrollably. How much tears can the human body contain ? Because I'm sure I broke a record tonight... I felt Dr. Francoeur patting me on the shoulder, telling me he would not be far off if there was something or if I had any questions, but I was too shocked to answer otherwise than by shaking my head. I buried my face in my hands, trying to stifle my sobs, staring at Emilie with my soggy eyes. If bad luck had always followed me, she had finally given me a vacation.

Plagg came out of my pocket to lie on her chest, then turned to me, smiling at me with his little green eyes. I finally found the strength to get up and drag myself to a padded chair next to her bed. She was pale, but I didn't care. She was alive, and that was all that mattered to me. I took her hand gently, as if I was afraid to break her. She was warm and always so reassuring. I straightened up, pulling off my coat and gently putting it on the back of the chair, this jacket having become my most valuable asset after my Miraculous, then I leaned on her bed, head on arm, placing her arm in my neck. I could still see her, and only felt like she was sleeping. To know she was out of danger was enough to calm me down, a low purring escaping from my chest. The emotions of the evening quickly got the better of me.

**(:|:)**

I was directed to a floor where were rooms... Strange, I expected to find Chat Noir - _Adrien_ \- on the floor of the morgue... When I arrived at the room, I found him, his head lying on the bed, his mother under oxygen... So... she had survived, finally ?! I felt tears of joy rise to the corners of my eyes. I was happy for her, but especially for him. I saw them now, Adrien just like Chat Noir, and I could not love one more than the other. I was happy, after all, to know the truth about him. Who would have thought that the boy I always crushed on was my partner from the very beginning ? But what about him ? What will he think of Marinette ? I found another chair that I silently approached Adrien's, trying not to wake him... not too fast. I approached him and gently stroked his head. He immediately began to _purr_... Knowing that he can purr is one thing, but knowing that he can do it without being transformed is another. The sound has gone from purring to grumbling. He was waking up. He gently placed his mother's arm on the bed, then turned to me, still asleep. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning, after all. "Hmm ?? Oh !? Marinette ? What are you doing here ?" He had a rasp voice and red eyes; he looked pitiful.

I still hesitated to answer his question right away. "Well I... I..." What kind of excuse could I find ? Did I really need to find an alibi ? I knew what was going on, I knew who was in front of me... and he needed companionship after what had happened, right ? "Ah, and _damn it_ , I just hope it does not disappoint you too much, but..." I sighed, both nervous and exasperated. "I told you earlier that... that I would come to join you, so... here I am !..." I pointed to his mother. "I'm happy to see that she's fine..."

Adrien looked at me, perplexed and not yet fully awake, then preferred to answer the simplest comment to start. "Yes, me too... this akuma really left her no chance..." He then looked at me, trying to understand the meaning of my words. "That you would come join me ?! I... uh... nobody knew that I had to go to the hospital... How is it that you..."

I had a nervous little laugh. He was trying to avoid the question as we were so used to doing since we had to keep our identities secret, but it was useless with me. "I told you at the tower, I'd took over and I was going to join you once the victim was at home..." I stroked my arm, trying to reassure myself. "I know you didn't expect me to be... me, as I... didn't expect you to be... him, but..."

He stared at me, completely frozen if not his eyes that blinked in disbelief, trying to quickly process the information that had just arrived, then smiled, dazed. " _Mew gotta be kitten me !!_ " _Yep ! No more doubt !_ "So, for all that time,... I... Is... I... uh... can I call you... my Lady ?!" He had a hopeful look, probably wishing he was not mistaken in his analyzes.

I felt myself blush at this nickname he always gave me, but also at his reaction - _he will never let go of his puns, huh ?_ "Well... I guess so, as long as you don't get too... _kneading_ for love..."

This time, it's one of those silly smiles he has the secret he gave me. "Okay, if I had a doubt, I don't have any now !" Then he watched me. I saw in his eyes that were passing a crowd of emotions, memories and information, then his eyes widened and he suddenly pressed both hands in the face. " _Damn ! I'm a effing idiot !_ " he growled, his voice muffled by his hands. I burst out laughing. He then straightened up, pulling his hair back from behind, displaying a bewildered smile. "Seriously, how is it that I did _**not**_ realize it ?"

I smiled sincerely, his reaction reminded me of both Chat and the classmate I knew. "Don't worry, mon chaton, it took everything of me to realize..." He turned to me, visibly relieved. "But you know what sold you ?" Curious, he shook his head. "The times you said 'Mom'... rather 'Mooooom!'" I added, vaguely mimicking his voice.

He was probably going to laugh, but the answer seemed rather disturbing. "Eh ?! When that ?!"

I thought for a moment. "The first time you said it was when I knew that Claws Out was Chat's mother." He blushed slightly, no doubt at the memory of the conversation that had taken place just before, which made me laugh. "The second is when I saw you at the pool, and the third... just now, when she was..."

He looked down, obviously embarrassed. "I... I really did not realize..." He sighed for a long time, leaning his head in his hand, leaning on his lap. "You see ? I don't have to reveal my identity to anyone... _shit_..." he muttered, before turning back to me. "At least, I'm reassured that it's not anyone who discovered it..."

I gently rubbed his back. It seemed to calm him down. "Don't worry, with me you're sure it's going to be kept secret." I then smiled at him. "Glad that Alya was not there, otherwise we would have had serious problems !"

"You don't say !" he replied, chuckling nervously. "When we caught up at the café, I thought she was going to interview me... So I can't imagine if she had made the link that I'm Chat !..."

I followed him in his hilarity. "Indeed, we would have been entitled to a... Cat-astrophe, there !" Adrien bursts out laughing as I curl up and growl. " _Ah shit_... do you see what your absence has done to me ?! It's me now who makes the Cat Puns !"

He gave me a smirk. "You have no idea how happy I am right _meow_ !!" _Uuuugh_... I slammed my hand in the forehead, Adrien laughing again. "Hey, I'll remind you that you started, _Buginette_!" I began to grumble, admitting the situation. He gently patted my arm. "Well, I'm back for now, so leave me the puns, okay ?"

I shrugged. "I'll see what happens, but I'm glad to leave you with them. I'm getting tired of saying them for you..." Adrien could not find anything better than laughing a good deal. I admit that the situation was rather ridiculous. "Change about... Since you were in Quebec and there was an Akuma there, would you know who Pantera is by chance ?" I saw him stiffen, hesitating. Did he know something he could not reveal, or did the question surprise him ? "I confess I didn't expect to hear that there were other Miraculous than those that Master Fu protects..."

He nodded slowly. "I admit that her arrival also surprised me..."

"Did she really save you from the Akuma ?" He nodded, visibly reassured. "Anyway, I'm grateful to her..."

Adrien laughed nervously. "Yes, me too... She saved me from the fire, from the kid~ ... from the akuma... One would believe that she knows that I attract bad luck and she watches over me..."

His answer grabbed me. "From... the kid ? Kid-what ?" I was a little afraid of what that meant.

"From..." He sighed, slightly exasperated. "I've almost been kidnapped..." He hesitated a moment, searching for his words, no doubt. "Mercenaries... They were hired to kidnap me... If Pantera had not intervened, I don't know what would have happened to me..." I was shocked. How could destiny strive so much on one person !? While I search for a Lucky Charm for him, Adrien turns to his mother, watching her condition. She seems to sleep; it's reassuring. "Oh, I think about it, as we know about each other... Plagg, you can show yourself !"

The little black creature is immediately out of one of the pockets of his coat. He paused for a moment, looking from side to side of the room, then turned to me. "Hi Ladybug, where is Sugar Cube ?"

I couldn't hold back a little laugh. "Happy to see you again, Plagg ! By 'Sugar Cube', I imagine you're talking about Tikki ?"

The little magic black cat shrugged. "Who else ?"

At these words, Tikki came out of my bag grumbling. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me 'Sugar Cube' ?!"

Plagg flew to her and gave her a hug. "Once again, Sugar Cube !" Decidedly, Chat and Plagg had much more in common than one might have thought !

Adrien stood there watching the exchange, speechless. "Plagg ? Mari ? You know each other ?!"

I decided to answer for both of us, Plagg and Tikki being busy teasing each other. "In fact, Plagg helped me beat StyleQueen when you lost your..." I interrupted, realizing that... "Plagg ! You told me he lost his Miraculous !"

Plagg turned to me, apparently bored by my reply. "I could not tell you that Chat Noir was transformed into a glitter statue, no ?"

Not wrong, but... "To the number of people who have been transformed, I think it would not have been a problem !"

"As he was the first, it was too risky," replied Plagg, Tikki nodding slowly to his side.

It is true that most of the people that StyleQueen had transformed were in the parade. Knowing that Chat had been transformed into a glittering statue would have implied that he was at the parade as a civilian. Moreover, if StyleQueen had just turned Adrien, I would have understood by elimination that Adrien was Chat Noir. "Yeah, I admit... You're right, Plagg..." I then turned to Adrien to continue my explanations. "In fact, he used his Cataclysm to get you out of your glass prison and so that I could take the akumatized rose she had left with you..."

My partner seemed impressed. "I could see that he could use his Cataclysm without me, but I never could see how he did it." He turned to his kwami, curious.

Plagg seemed to get tired of being interrupted. "Maybe you better not know..."

"But we never talked about it, I want to know !!" I hid a chuckle; he was pouting like a kid.

"The best thing is to stay at bay when he has a cold," said Tikki.

Adrien looked at her with big eyes. "That much ?!"

Tikki has long and slowly nodded. "Yes, that much..."

I looked at the two kwamis, a little smirk. "Master Fu did not talk about Atlantis ?"

Plagg rubbed his head, somewhat annoyed at this memory. "You know what it is, you eat a little too much cheese and you... let loose a wind !"

The confession was funny, but it involved a lot. Adrien could not restrain a cry of stupor. "YOU FARTED AWAY ATLANTIS ?!" The kwami of destruction could only respond by shrugging his little shoulders, a sorry smile on his face. What was done was done !

I began to need to talk about something else. "Uh Tikki ? Plagg ? Can I... speak alone with Adrien for a few minutes ?"

"Is it really necessary ?" complained Plagg as Tikki pulled him by the tail to get him away.

"Do what you're asked for once..." She then turned to me, winking. "No problem !" Then, the kwamis went to settle in a corner of the room, Plagg grumbling all along.

Adrien watched them go away, smiling softly. "I like Tikki... she reminds me of... you... maybe more of Ladybug... no ?"

I felt myself blush, rolling my eyes. "I would say more of a mother..."

I saw his eyes darken for a moment, turning to his mother, still unconscious. "Yes, you're probably right..." he murmured.

I slightly panicked. "Oh no, I'm so sorry... I wouldn't have..."

He slowly shook his head and turned to me, smiling softly. "It's nothing... She... is the kind of person who doesn't like people to worry about her..."

I rubbed my arm, uncomfortable. "Well, I can understand... I don't think anyone likes people to worry about us..." I thought about the countless times I had to hide my emotions after a fight, or an injury, to make sure not only people wouldn't learn my secret, but simply because I didn't want to worry people around me.

"Yeah, me first," Adrien said, gently taking his mother's hand. "It's something she often blames me for..." He smiled. "My first winter in Quebec, I got sick and it took me a little time to let her know, and when she did, it had almost turned into pneumonia..."

"It took you five days, you idiot !" cried Plagg from the other end of the room, Adrien replicating a "PLAAAAG !!" grunted between his teeth.

I was between the tree and the bark, but I saw that the dynamic between Adrien and his kwami was as balanced as mine with Tikki; a very different dynamic, but balanced all the same. Plagg seemed to be as 'paternal' with Adrien as Tikki was kind of a... mother hen to me... I turned to my friend's adoptive mother. Something he'd mentioned to me about her was trotting in my head and it worried me more and more. "Adrien, did you... you said that she had learned for you without you talking to her... Does... does she know the identity of... other people ?"

I saw that he was biting his lips slightly. He was bothered to answer the question, but knew it was important that I also know. "She... also knows about you..." I was surprised, throwing a worried look at Tikki. "... and for HawkMoth..."

This time, I could have received a slap that it would have had the same effect. "Wh~... WHAT ?! But how !?" I turned to him incredulously. "The first time I saw her was at the pool and the second was with the Akuma who attacked her !" I held my head in my hands, pretending to tear my hair. "And you tell me she also knows who HawkMoth is ?!"

"I know, she..." He sighed, trying to calm the mood by speaking softly. "The day I met her, she immediately told me that she knew about me, you and HawkMoth. She asked me to trust her and I never regretted it. We had only met a few hours earlier, and she knew everything about me technically... Even my aunt knows about me, and Emi swore to me she said nothing..." He shook his head. "I don't know how she knows..."

My eyes passed constantly between her and him. I was shocked. "Well, I... I don't know what to think about it... It's rather... disturbing to know that other people, without even knowing us, know our secret..."

Adrien slowly approved. "Yeah... At least, I know that one day, she'll explain it to me... She promised me... I just don't know when she will..."

"Anyway, when she does, I hope you'll tell me too..." I smirked. "Otherwise, I have the impression that I won't sleep more than before your return..."

He laughed heartily. "So maybe I'll stay by your side until you fall asleep, Purrincess !" Adrien froze, watching me blush with his big green eyes. "I'm so sorry !"

"EEEH, I don't really know how to take this !" I admit that, for a moment, I thought I saw the young Adrien of my adolescence flirting with me as Chat Noir did.

Adrien started shaking his hands in panic. "Then forget about it... I... _Argh..._ Now I'm used to being a mix of the Adrien you've known and Chat in everyday life, I... I forgot about to whom I was addressing..." He hid his face, groaning in his hands.

It was true that he was a little different from when I knew him and been around. He was more prone to joking and saying aloud what he thought. He no longer had that pressure on his shoulders that modeling imposed on him... that the image of his father imposed on him. "Well... I guess it's just a good thing ! You're yourself in these moments !" He started to blush, looking at me between his fingers. "And what I want is to know the real you, I want that, even having a mask on your face, you stay true to yourself..."

He giggled before turning to me. "The masked guy was more the real me than the model you knew, you know ?" The admission surprised me a little, but it was easy to understand that Chat Noir gave him a freedom of movement and especially of speech that he had not as Adrien. "When we met, I had to look good physically and have exemplary behavior... to be perfect... While with my mask, I could do and say what I wanted, look like an alley cat without consequences..." He paused, happy no doubt to find that I agreed with his point of view. "And you, my Lady ?" _And me what ?_ "Are you more... natural when you're Marinette or Ladybug ?"

It was a good question. "I would say... probably more when I'm me than Ladybug." His eyes widened. "I mean, when I'm Ladybug, I'm not entitled to the mistake. I have to stay focused and I don't have to show any weakness." He nodded, understanding the feeling. "While in Marinette, I can afford to make mistakes, to go crazy, to be clumsy and stammer..."

He nodded again. "I understand..." He then smiled. "I find it quite extraordinary to note that this is the longest conversation we've had since we knew each other... apart from the masks, I mean... It feels good !"

I almost felt offended. "We had some, anyway !"

"Without you stammering ?!" He looked skeptical, but I could see the small smile. Decidedly, the more he changes and the more he is the same...

"In the _Ultimate Mecha Strike 3_ contest, when my great-uncle Cheng came for the best chef contest,..." I remembered that the time we spent together was centered on something else and that I had managed to have a decent conversation with him. However, I had trouble finding other events or occasions that involved a conversation between me and Adrien during which I managed not to stammer, but the more I thought about it, the less easily I found...

After a while, Adrien nodded, a smirk on his face. "I admit... That makes, what ? 0.4% of the time we spent together ?"

I knew he was making fun of me, but the truth was there. Talking to Adrien at the time was an impossible mission for me. Exasperated, I buried my face in my hands grumbling. "Don't tell me about it... I feel so bad... But the worst part is that I couldn't help it !"

I then heard him dig into his pockets. After a moment, I thought I recognized the video that Alya had recorded for him the first year he was gone. He had kept it all this time ? I glanced at him, seeing him move forward a little further on the video and I was surprised to hear my voice, but that was not the message that I remembered leaving him. " _I wish I could tell him... tell him that I love him with all my heart, but I know deep down that he doesn't love me... He probably doesn't even see me..._ _and I can't even tell him, how do you want me to tell him all that when I can't even think around him ? I love him so much that my brain becomes porridge and I can't even make a coherent sentence !_ "

I was completely frozen, probably as red as my costume. "I figured out why you stammered so much and..." He, too, was starting to blush slightly. "... I couldn't wait to see you again for that..."

"Wh~... ?! I~ I..." My stutter was back. I hid my face again in my hands. "It's not true !" I was completely desperate. "You were not supposed to hear that..." I grumbled an exasperated " _Alya..._ "

I heard Adrien laugh softly, then gently took one of my hands. I replaced the other to continue to hide. "I'm glad she did it..." he said softly before... _hand-kissing me_ ?... _Adrien, your Chat is showing_...

I spread my fingers to look at him, still hidden, but I smiled, embarrassed. "I... am happy that you take it like that..." I turned to him again. "I always thought you... that you only saw me as a fan among so many others... so I never... really tried to... tell you..." I still missed the words and I sighed to the memory of all those times I had tried to tell him my feelings, without success. "Actually, I just didn't have the guts..."

Adrien didn't let go of my hand, holding it even more firmly. "You've never been just a fan... You're extraordinary, brave, talented, and I'm talking about Marinette ! I had already proposed to parade for you and, if the thing still interests you, the offer still holds... You're awesome and..." He took a moment to gather his ideas. "... if I had not been so obsessed with Ladybug for so long, I..." He chuckled, but apparently wasn't done. "It's a bit odd, now that I know for you, but... the video made me realize that Ladybug was probably less available than I had imagined, as Chat as much as Adrien..." I had no choice but to nod... the accessibility of the other, I knew that... At that time, Adrien seemed so out of my league ! "... while this great friend -  'cause I didn't have any other words to describe her - was right behind me at school, by my side to help me go to see my mother's movie... I thought my words when I said you were an everyday Ladybug... _MY_ Ladybug..."

His speech had touched me on so many points that I didn't know what to say, do or even think. I had turned my head away, trying to hide my embarrassment, and then made a decision. I suddenly turned to him, gently taking his face in my hands and kissed him... In fact, I had the impression to kiss him so passionately that our lips were literally crushed against each other but we didn't care. Adrien didn't hesitate to respond to my kiss with such fervor, purring intensely. As I pulled away slightly, I left my arms around his neck. He seemed to appreciate the contact. "You may not believe me, but one day I tried to... forget you to focus on Chat Noir..." He raised an eyebrow, curious by my confession. "As I thought I had no chance with you, and as Chat had already demonstrated his feelings for Ladybug - more than once - ... I was never able to do it..." I couldn't hold back a small embarrassed laugh. "And now, I realize that no matter which one I wanted to love, I would have had both anyway !" I shrugged, amused. "I have to believe that Tikki brings me luck !"

My partner then burst out laughing. "So you're my Lucky Charm because I'm literally the luckiest man in the world, and..." He pointed to the direction the kwamis had taken. "... considering Plagg, it's pretty ironic !" He then put his hand in his face, still laughing. "In what kind of love square are we, tell me ?!"

I burst out laughing too. "I don't know... Oh my god... I would see Alya creating such ridiculous names for our different... _Ship Names_? I'm sure she would call it that..."

"Are you talking about those mixes between the two names of the 'couple' people ? Like..." He thought for a moment. "Lady... LadyNoir, for example ?"

I started to sneer. "That would look like that indeed ! So if LadyNoir is for Chat Noir and Ladybug, what else would we have ? You and I, what would we be ?... Adrinette ?"

And we started raving about it. Fatigue and emotions had to be there for something. "It sounds pretty good, actually ! What about between Chat and Marinette ?"

"Uh... Uh... MariNoir ? Chatrinette ? ... Eurk... I don't like this one..."

"MariChat ?"

"Oh, better ! And you and Ladybug ? AdriBug ?"

"Phew, not sure..."

"Too bad, I thought it sounded good..."

"AdriLady ?"

"Lad... rien ? Ladrien ?"

He burst out laughing. "Not bad at all !"

Then he began to yawn, dragging me with him. "It's all your fault..."

He yawned again. " _My bad_..."

He was beginning to have eyes that closed on their own. "I think it's time for me to go home..."

I was about to get up when he gently grabbed my hand. "Stay if you want... The evening has been tiring for you too... If someone from the hospital complains, they'll have to do to me !"

 _My brave knight_... "If that means I have the right to stay longer with you, I think I'll grab the offer then !" I looked around, looking where we could settle. "Too bad there is nothing more comfortable..."

Adrien gave me a small smile that wanted to be seductive, but the fatigue didn't make the desired effect. "There's my shoulder..."

I replaced my chair to put it in the best possible position. "And I know how comfortable it is, so I vote for !" I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes, smiling. I think I fell asleep a few moments later, rocked by his sweet purr.

**=^/-\^=**

_Hmm_... I felt my body heavy, as if a huge weight held it in place. Beyond the fog of my mind, I heard voices, whispers, some at a certain distance, others nearby. I heard a rumble, and it seemed to echo through my arm. Focusing on this vibration, I felt that the sounds became a little clearer, and I could distinguish a sweet, feminine sneer, and the humming was only intensified.

"It's weird !" said the feminine voice, which, without being familiar to me, was not unknown to me.

"Sorry, my Lady, that... uh... comes by itself..." replied Adrien's vibrant voice before the feminine sneer turned into a chuckle she was trying to control. Adrien usually stopped purring so he could speak normally, but he had not done it this time and the sound coming out of his mouth was to die of laughter. I smiled slightly. I felt that I had a better glimpse of my environment, that I slowly took control of my body. Under my fingers was Adrien's neck. I was in a bed, probably in the hospital because of what had happened to me... _I had managed to survive that ?!_ I gently moved my fingers, tickling his neck, catching his attention. I felt him stand up and approach my face, gently stroking my hair. "Mom ?"

"Hi Kitty." I whispered so faintly that I don't know if only a sound has passed. He leaned over me and hugged me as hard as he could afford. My smile widened when I heard him purring again. It was a sound I would never get tired of. When he released our embrace, I tried to open my eyes, realizing a little late that the light in the room was too bright for me. I heard that curtains were being closed. I tried again and the light was dim enough to be nice. I turned to Adrien who was watching me, reassured, his eyes puffy. I slowly reached out, ruffling his hair, snorting a sneer, then turned to Marinette, watching our exchange with a soft smile. Plagg, lying on my chest with Tikki, flew to get closer, looking for my cuddles like a kitten. If Plagg showed up in broad daylight in front of the young woman, the _reveal_ must have taken place. "Hi Tikki..." I whispered to the second kwami, slowly extending a finger to greet her properly. The two young people exchanged a look, Adrien with a shrug as a shiver ran visibly Marinette. Seeing the magical creature of creation was a sign that Adrien had told her about my knowledge. I then turned to Marinette, extending a shaking hand. "My name is Emilie, Claws Out... and Pantera." I saw her jump. "Glad to meet you, Ladybug !" My voice was already a little stronger, which was reassuring for my condition.

"I... knew about Claws Out, but you're also Pantera ?" She was stunned, throwing an accusing glance at Adrien, who was biting his lip. She then resumed, making him understand that he had done well to say nothing right away. It was the basic rule, after all. "I mean... Are you also a Miraculous holder ?"

I couldn't hold back a laugh that was more like a cough. "When I borrow Adrien's Miraculous, yes !" Seeing her puzzled look, I explained a little more. "Pantera only exists thanks to the Miraculous of the Black Cat. The few times that I intervened as a Pantera, it was when Chat Noir couldn't himself... My appearance looks more like a panther than a cat when I transform, and I chose my name accordingly, hence the confusion... Pantera is the name of one of my cats..."

"Then, the fire, the kidnapping, the akuma, was it you ?" I nodded. "The protective coat and the bell too ?" I nodded a second time, this time asking Adrien to explain to her. I felt that I was gaining strength, of course, but talking too long drained me more than anything else. Tikki also listened to the explanations and nodded, visibly impressed by the use I had made of black and red jade. "Who took the swimmer down the other day ?"

"It was us," I replied, shrugging. "Adrien wanted to intervene, but we couldn't do it with our powers: Chat was not supposed to be back at the same time as Adrien, and Pantera, the Miraculous of Quebec, to find herself by chance in France at the same time there's a competition between France and Quebec ? Too much of a coincidence..." I shook my head. "No, if we wanted to intervene, it was as civilians and with discretion. Luckily, the akubells are technology, not magic."

Adrien added, proudly "We have developed a plan of attack effective enough so that our lives wouldn't be in danger..."

"In absolute terms, I could also make protections for you as for Adrien, or an akubell for other Miraculous," I suggested.

"Like the rapid deployment helmet ?" Adrien asked me, his eyes confronting me. "Why didn't you tell me about it ?"

I gave him his look, with a smirk though. "'Cause I never imagined that you would come to need it, moron !" He gave me a frustrated pout, the look of a child caught the hand in the cookie jar. I laughed. "What was the idea ?!" Then they told me about their confrontation and how things ended. I listened, bewildered by the turn of events. Not only did they reveal their identities to each other, but they also revealed their feelings. "So your _Supurr Speed_ is permanent ?" Adrien proudly nodded while Marinette hid a laugh. I turned to her. "Oh, you can be sure that if we have a pun with the _Cat_ aclysm, we're going to have a pun on the Su _purr_ Speed ! You only know the tip of the Adrien Agreste iceberg ! Now that he can be Chat Noir without his mask, you're not done with them... Welcome to my life !"

Marinette burst out laughing as Adrien gave her his Cheshire smile, which only made her laugh more. "You talking about the... _Supurr Speed_  being permanent ?" she asked a moment later.

Adrien nodded. "I could only use it under certain conditions - in my case, it was only to save someone for whom our feelings were equivalent."

Marinette not understanding, I added "Adrien loves me as his mother, I love him as my son. The only time he was able to use his power, it was to save me, and vice versa…"

She seemed impressed. "You could also use that power ?" I nodded. "So why would it be permanent now ?"

I smiled softly. "Because now, your feelings are... reciprocal, equivalent,... and as you can... hardly be one without... the other,... that you... save each other constantly... mutually,... "

I felt my eyes become heavy. I had already been in an anemic state, but I have never been so close to death. Adrien turned to me, worried, but I just smiled at him. I didn't intend to leave so easily; I still had too much to fix. I put three fingers on his chest and had to fall asleep.

.oOoOo.

I had just been discharged from the hospital. Apparently, my iron rate had returned to a satisfactory level, enough to be able to go home, but on the condition of keeping rested. I had already experienced a similar situation a few years ago, most recently during Adrien's kidnapping attempt. I knew the limits of my body and I used to respect them. I had just finished changing when Adrien and Marinette came into my room, our suitcases in their hands. We exchanged a look, then I asked, "Did I miss something ?"

Adrien put his bag on the ground, catching his breath. "I had to check out at the hotel today."

I didn't take long to understand. "So... I missed the competition ?" I was disappointed, but Adrien laughed softly.

"Come on, don't worry about it now ! You know, I missed it too !" He seemed to be taking it well. "There's always a next time ! The coach has learned for you, and both teams have agreed that the competition prize will be awarded to the hospital foundation. It had become a charity race..."

I shrugged, resigned. "At least I'd been useful to something !" I'm looking at the suitcases. "So, where are we moving in ? We have not settled our... stories yet..."

"I have my apartment not too far," suggested Marinette. "You can still sit there waiting to get home..." She discreetly glanced at Adrien; it was easy to guess that she was in no hurry to see him to get back to Quebec... and neither did he, anyway...

"It's a good idea... At least, your two hamsters will be able to run around as they please !" I knew that Plagg and Tikki were glaring at me, but I couldn't care less. It was the fastest and most discreet way to talk about them without arousing suspicion. "At the same time, we can put some things in focus..."

 **óÔÔò**  


	8. Case Clawsed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day I took a decision for my Cinnamon Roll

**=^/-\^=**

Once at Marinette's apartment, Adrien carried the bags in the room of his partner - and now girlfriend - while I proposed to take the couch for the night. I knew that the protests of Adrien and Marinette were not for the sake of my comfort. "I spent I don't know how much time to sleep, even if I spent a  _shitty_ night of sleep for once, it won't change much ! And there is no rule that says that you MUST ABSOLUTELY do something other than sleep when you share the same bed, you know ?!" I restrained myself not to laugh at their tomato-red face. They looked like two children; they were twenty-one years old, damn it !! That being said, we moved into the living room to discuss the next steps.

"Now that we know for each other, what do we do ?" Adrien asked, casting a worried look at Marinette.

I sighed for a long time. "Now, I'm talking about Santa Claus..." Marinette looked at me, perplexed, as Adrien straightened into his seat: he knew exactly what I was going to talk about. I took a good breath, trying to gather my ideas, while I grabbed my phone to do a little research that was going, I hoped, to support my explanations. "You know that I've known you since the very beginning... As soon as Adrien set foot in my office six years ago, I knew that I also had Chat Noir in front of me. I knew a lot about him, about his life here, about his powers, about his activities, about his character... without having set foot there, I could say everything that was in his room." Adrien nodded silently, telling Marinette that everything was true for now. I closed my eyes, looking for my words. "The same goes for you, Marinette. When I saw Alya and you at the pool, I knew exactly who I was in the presence of..."

"What do you know ?" she asked me while snuggling on Adrien, trying to calm her worries. Seeing her acting so casually with Adrien in my presence made me smile. I was glad to see she was getting more comfortable in front of me. I'm a friend, not a chaperon !

"Do you give me the right to say everything ?" I replied pointing Adrien. She just nodded. "On Alya's side, I know her mother is working as a chef in Grand Paris Hotel, her father is a guardian at the zoo, her older sister Nora is a professional fighter, and she has two little twin sisters, Etta and Ella. Otis was akumatized in Animan, Alya in LadyWifi, Ella and Etta in Sapotis and Nora in Anansi, and on a few occasions Ladybug lent the Miraculous of the Fox to Alya..."

"Alya is RenaRouge ?!" exclaimed Adrien, stunned. Marinette slowly nodded, surprised by the information I was giving as if I was reading a list.

Laughing heartily, I just added "I know you a little less, Marinette, but I could draw your room when you were at your parents... You're very talented in fashion design and particularly in video gaming. Your father's name is Tom Dupain, your mother Sabine Cheng, your great-uncle Cheng is... the greatest chef in the world, something like that ?... Your paternal grandmother is called Gina and is Italian, traveling all over the world, but not realizing that you're not a little girl anymore... uh... your great-uncle, akumatized in Kung Food and your grandmother in La Befana... When you met Tikki, you tried to catch her in a glass until you realize that she could get through anything... For a moment, you even wanted to give up your Miraculous and give it to Alya, but when she left in pursuit of StoneHeart and you saw that Chat and Alya were in danger, you decided it was the moment or never." I laughed at seeing Marinette's face. I think I broke her !

"But what do you know about our lives ? I mean..." Adrien was searching for his words; it was difficult to digest, all that, so what about asking concrete questions ?...

"Basically, I know what has happened to you, not necessarily in detail or day-to-day, from the moment you received your Miraculous to the picnic on Heroes Day, when you faced Scarlet HawkMoth," I summed up, unhooking their jaws. "Beyond that, I have no idea..."

"How ?!" they asked me in unison.

I tried to hide my laughter at their reaction, then took it more seriously. "The 'how' is easy to explain, but not understand..." I turned to Adrien, a mischievous smile on his lips. "Tell me, my nerdy cat-son ?" The latter giggled. "Can you explain to us what is the multiverse theory, question that we are all on the same page ?"

He turned to Marinette, saw that she didn't seem comfortable with the subject, then began his explanations, wondering what the multiverse had to do with it. "The theory is that our world coexists with many other universes, which continually divide into divergent, different, and inaccessible universes. According to the theory, each world contains a unique version of each person living a different situation at the same moment in time. That is, every event that happens in a person's life can be experienced in different ways for the same person, and these different results would create an alternative universe."

"Thank you, Professor Agreste." He began to laugh, then bowed dramatically. "The fanfics on the Internet are relatively 'concrete' representations of these parallel universes," I added. "Marc Anciel's ' _Journal de Ladybug_ ' is a good example of this. In reality, Evilustrator didn't participate in the de-akumatization of Queen Wasp, but there may be an alternative universe where this fight really took place as Mark wrote in his story..."

"I don't see so much the link of the multiverse in ours..." commented Marinette, Plagg and Tikki accompanying her in her doubt.

"I'm coming to it," I assured her. "Adrien, do you remember what I said about Chat Noir when we talked about him in my office ?"

He began to think, the discussion going back a few years already, then had an illumination that turned into revelation. "You told me that he was your favorite _character_ , that you thought he was fictional because that it was always like that we had presented him to you..."

"Do you want to make the conclusion, or do you prefer me to do it ?" I had seen that he understood, but explaining it was perhaps more complicated. He shook his head, seemingly uncomfortable at the thought. "In a nutshell, something, somewhere, has made your world where you fight akumas and are the superheroes of Paris, and my universe where Ladybug and Chat Noir ... fictional characters, to merge to create this world where we are now." There was a heavy silence during which we could hear a pin falling. The news was easy for me, but very hard for the young adults in front of me. "I have a fourth wall impression, where someone would write a fanfic in which they would have put me on your way, or you two on mine."

But Marinette was a woman hard to convince. "It's completely ridiculous !" For little, I would have heard Chloe.

I smiled and started the video on my phone. It was the opening credits of the series from which I knew them. We didn't need to see the video to hear Marinette distinctly confess. " _In the daytime, I'm Marinette. Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me no one knows yet, 'cause I have a secret._ " Without warning, Marinette snatched the phone from my hands to go back and visualize the video, Adrien glancing over her shoulder. We found them in their teens, the first year they started fighting HawkMoth and, of course, the video showed them transforming or de-transforming, but also Marinette having a crush on Adrien, and Chat Noir for Ladybug. Repeating the video several times, Marinette gave the impression of looking for the trick, for editing evidences.

I sighed and picked up my phone. "You can look all around, it won't give you any more answer." I turned to Adrien. "Kitty, you didn't say anything, what do you think ?" He stayed for a moment with his head down and rubbing his hands nervously. He couldn't believe what he had just seen, but also seemed to be having trouble questioning my word. He then straightened up, pressing a finger on his chest and smiling at me. _I trust you_. It was all I needed. "Well, at least one of you believe me, it's already that..."

I then remained silent, waiting for the question that kills. Adrien put it. "Who is HawkMoth ?" I almost could have heard their hearts pounding.

I took a good breath, but I couldn't find the courage to reveal it to them. It had to be, however, and they all remained patient, waiting for the answer. I ended up turning to Adrien before looking down. I wanted him to know that the answer would not make him happy, and that it was not easy to say. We were used to non-verbal communication between us, and even if I had just created a doubt, he needed to hear it. "Gabriel Agreste..." While Marinette held back a cry of stupefaction, Adrien seemed to me rather serene with the answer, which surprised me at the same time it made uncomfortable. He had accepted the situation much more easily than I had expected. I didn't dare to say anything; maybe he was going to crack, only he would do it later.

By mutual agreement, we decided to leave everything in suspension. It was getting late and the explanations had drained the energies of everyone. Moreover, with my anemia, that was what I missed most at the moment. I then took advantage of the fact that the two young heroes were outside talking on the balcony to make a call, a video call, to my sister.

_"Hey ! Hi Kitty !!"_

"Kitty ?! It's been a while since you called me that, my Lady !" We laughed. "With the _cat_ living in my  _box_ _fur_ the last six years, it was near im _paw_ ssible to imagine  _mew_ could call me that again.  _Purr_ aps I was  _hiss_ taking..."

Mélanie burst out laughing as I watched her with a silly smile as Adrien tended to do when he was in the shoes of Chat Noir. _"You're impossible !!!"_

"No, I'm _paw_ some !!" She laughed only more.

"You are as terrible as him !" commented Plagg grumbling, Tikki hiding for laughs.

"At least, I do it to laugh ! He makes them _hiss_ tematically !" I threw him a Cheshire smile.

 _"Who are you talking to ?"_ Mélanie asked me, sincerely curious.

"Ah, that's right, you can't see them !" I point to her where Plagg is with a wave of the hand. "Plagg was complaining that I'm as bad as Adrien for the puns..."

She burst out laughing again. _"It's clear that with a teacher like him,..."_

"Yeah, I have some _purr_ actice !" This time, Plagg left grumbling and Tikki approached the screen. I told her where she was. "Mel, I meet Tikki. Tikki, my sister Mélanie."

 _"Hi Tikki !"_ replied the latter, looking vaguely at the place I had pointed out to her.

 _"What ?!"_   I heard behind her. _"Oh, you're talking with Mimi ! Hi Mimi !!"_

"Hi Tikki !!" I replied, glancing at the kwami, waiting for Eve to leave the conversation to explain the situation to the magical creature. "Before meeting Adrien, as Ladybug and Chat Noir were fictional characters for us, we had fun, Mélanie and I, chatting and pretending that I was Chat and she was Ladybug. In the process, my spouse became Plagg and Eve became... you !"

"I understand better now your love for his ridiculous word games !" replied Plagg on the other side of the room. I just burst out laughing before sending the comment to Mélanie.

"By the way,..." I became a little more serious. "How's _my_ Plagg ?"

She sighed. _"He's fine, but... he misses you... you're sure you'll..."_

"No." I interrupted her before she said too much. "In the best case scenario, we come in, we go out and we talk about it no more..." I nervously passed my hand in the face. "It was first of all precaution that I did it, so as not to have regrets..."

She nodded. _"I understand... are you still going to be cautious ?"_

I took Chat attitude. "Come on, my Lady ! Nothing and no one can beat the Great Chat Noir !!"

"You'll tell me about it !" Adrien replied, falsely offended at me, trying to make me feel uncomfortable.

I just burst out laughing and didn't let go of my theatrical performance. "And then, a knight in shining leather armor isn't he supposed to fight fangs and claws for his _Purr_ incess ?"

This time it was Marinette that I heard laughing behind me. "She got you well !" she commented to Adrien who began to chuckle.

 _"Down, Chaton !"_ Mélanie replied, sharing her hilarity with Marinette, playing Ladybug. _"Your Purrincess is not in need of protection. It's rather she who saves your whiskers more often than not !"_

I dropped a "Meow-ch !" bringing my hands close to me like paws at the same moment when Adrien burst out laughing, holding his ribs, while Marinette sulked almost beside him, half amused.

"Mel got you too !" he finally said between two bursts.

I saw that Marinette was holding back to laugh, but also that she was looking at Adrien tenderly, his sincere hilarity having been a rare sight for her.

**=^..^=**

"The view is beautiful, from here !" We had just gone out on the balcony, to get some fresh air. There was so much information to swallow that I was nauseated.

Marinette leaned on the railing, sighing, looking away. She too seemed to need to get things back. "When I took my apartment, I wanted to have a balcony, and at my parents' house, I spent a lot of time there before moving, and it became something important for me..."

I was curious "Really ?" I approached her. "How so ?"

She turned to me, literally cutting my breath. Has she always had such blue eyes ?! She leaned her head on my chest, turning to the city again. I put an arm around her shoulders, keeping her as close to me as possible. "In case some wandering cat comes back and decides to pay me a little night visit !"

I laughed softly, leaning my head against hers. Being with her like that was a dream come true. "I knew you wouldn't get rid of me !" She laughed, nodding.

"I was comfortable talking to you... knowing that you were Adrien, things would have been completely different !" she pointed out.

I nodded, tightening my grip. "As for me, I learned who was the real Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl who could barely tell me a sentence without getting lost in her words !" I said that jokingly and she knew it, but she still moaned in frustration, which only made it more fun. "You know, this relationship... - how did we call it, again ?... MariChat ? - would probably have been the most natural..."

"What do you mean ?"

"I mean that it was in those moments that we would have learned best to know each other. I was myself with my mask, you were yourself without. No discomfort, no flafla... If things would have developed between us, it would have been done naturally, unlike those thunderbolts of... what was it, that one already ? Ladrien ?... In short, it would have been like a blind date in the dark !" This last point made her laugh and _damn that I loved to hear her laugh !_

We then remained silent for a moment, simply enjoying the presence of the other. "How do you feel ?"

Her question slightly surprised me. "I'm doing... well, I guess..."

She turned to me almost in panic, grabbing my face in her hands. "Adrien... he's your _father_ !"

I looked away. "I... I'm fine..." She then pulled me to her, hugging me. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and stayed there for several minutes. I needed her, her presence, her energy, her love. "I'm sure Emi has a plan... she always has one..."

"Isn't it your Lady who takes care of the plan now ?" I couldn't hold a chuckle.

I pulled back slightly to kiss her softly. "My Lady is my Lady, but this time, I think she'll have to trust _Mama Cat_." I turned to the apartment, curious. "By the way, I'm wondering what she's doing..." We came back just in time to caught her into a video conversation. At the voice, I recognized my aunt who was only laughing at her side of the ocean.

"...Lady ! Nothing and no one can beat the Great Chat Noir !!"

I was right behind her, restraining myself so as not to laugh. "You'll tell me about it !" I had my arms crossed, staring at her with a look that I wanted to be frustrated, but for which I failed miserably.

She burst out laughing and only started again. "And then, a knight in shining leather armor isn't he supposed to fight fangs and claws for his  _Purr_ incess ?"

Marinette was just laughing on her side, and I must say that I had a hard time not to follow. "She got you well !" I could only continue to laugh.

I saw Mélanie planting her finger on the screen and mimicking a gesture as if to repulse it; an interpretation of the gesture that Ladybug always made on my nose when I entered her bubble too much. " _Down, Chaton !_ _Your Purrincess is not in need of protection. It's rather she who saves your whiskers more often than not !_ " It was too much for me. I completely broke down.

I barely heard the "Meow-ch !" that Emilie said. Turning to Marinette to see how she was taking the thing, I found her with her arms crossed, half-angry, half-amused.

"Mel got you too !" I had a stomach ache.

**(:|:)**

The great day had arrived. Our kwamis were full of energy, but even if we knew where we were going, we didn't know everything. Even Emilie, who knew for us and for him, couldn't predict the future. It was something she had made clear from the start: she couldn't predict her own future. "If I had known absolutely everything, I would have anticipated Adrien's arrival, I would have anticipated the pursuit, the fire, the kidnapping, the Akuma of Quebec and the one who had my skin. I told you, I know your life to picnic after the fight against Scarlet HawkMoth. That's all. Anything that involves you beyond that or implicates me personally is completely unknown to me. I don't know more than you what's waiting for us." It was self-evident. We were nervous and we had our powers, but Emilie had only herself - and us, of course - to protect herself.

We were walking towards the Manor, at a rate Emilie could follow. Her wounds had completely disappeared, but she was still weak. Yet, after a while, I realized that it was Adrien staying behind. Who could blame him ? He was walking with his head low, every sudden sound making him jump. Emilie then stopped and turned to him, apparently waiting after him. He stopped, however, his mother slowly approaching him. I realized that he was shaking uncontrollably. I suspected he was stressed, but I didn't see how much.

As I approached, I saw Emilie gently taking his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Remember, we are here first to get answers... If you're not comfortable, or if you think it degenerates, you leave him to me and I manage him, okay ?" He had a little laugh; it must have been something familiar. "Adrien, I want you to do something..." She was serious and waited for him to give her full attention before starting again. "I want you to promise me that, no matter what's going to happen, you won't get between your father and me, understood ?" He had big eyes and, I must admit, I too was surprised by her request. Why did she demand such a thing ? Yet she didn't let go until he agreed.

"I... I promise..." he finally said in a small voice.

Emilie then hugged him, Adrien immediately grabbing her. "I may not be the one who gave you birth, but I'm your mother and..." She pulled back slightly, looking him straight in the eyes before continuing "... I'll always do everything for your well-being..." she pressed her forefinger on his belly, then "... for your trust..." she then pressed it on his chest to finally "... and your happiness..." gently press on his nose, making him smile anyway. "... so stop worrying like that, okay ?"

He nodded, obviously a little more relaxed, and quickly kissed her on the forehead before heading towards me, staying serenely by my side until we arrived. He was still nervous, but he let it appear less. Decidedly, this woman had great power over him, a beneficial and protective power. No wonder Plagg allowed her to use his powers ! If Master Fu came to entrust me with the task of choosing a new hero, she would undoubtedly be in my top three ! She suddenly exclaimed "Seriously, Asparagus Agreste,..." _Asparagus_ ?! I hid myself for laughing. "If you get in between us, _Claws In_ or _Out_ , I swear I'm kicking your butt to the top of the Eiffel Tower !" I burst out laughing, realizing it was a joke, but Adrien swallowed hardly, which made it all the more fun. Apparently, he knew she could put her threat to work.

Arrived at the gates of the Agreste Mansion, we stayed a moment in front of them, everyone having a different level of apprehension. However, while Adrien and I were asking ourselves who was going to take the first step, Emilie pressed the bell, placing herself in front of us. A camera then came out of a hatch in the wall, then immediately returned, the gates opening immediately after. I felt relatively confident in our next confrontation, but Emilie was looking forward with a decided step.

The interior of the manor was still as cold and austere as in my memories. Mr. Agreste - _HawkMoth !_ \- welcomed us from the top of the central staircase. There was something about him that I found strange, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He stood straight, proud, arms crossed behind his back, and stared at us with a cold glance. I was standing next to Adrien, feeling him tremble and lose color. To see his father again after all these years must have been intimidating. "About time !" exclaimed Mr. Agreste, looking only at Adrien.

"Time for what ?" Adrien asked in a small voice.

He descended from a few steps, looking disdainfully at his son. "Go up to your room, you'll find something to dress in more conveniently. We will also have to take care of this mop..." he added, pointing to his long hair "... and seeing to make this... that... thing that covers your arm being erased..." This time, Adrien was fuming next to me, but he dared not reply, and I understood why. They had not seen each other for six years, and he greeted him without affection, or even a smile. He acted as if he were returning his car in poor condition. He finally spoke to Emilie and me. "You can go home."

To my surprise, Emilie smiled, a mean smile. "You heard him, Sweety ? We can go home... Are you coming ?" and she pretended to leave the house. Honestly, whether she was bluffing or not, I was going to follow her... and Adrien too.

I don't know if it was the tone she used or just what she answered, but Mr. Agreste answered a "WHAT ?!" surprised and offended. We dared to turn our back on him, going back with his son, and he didn't seem to like that.

Emilie then turned to him, falsely surprised. "Oh, you didn't send us back ? I thought I understood that..."

"Adrien is MY son and he will have to stay here !" then retorted Mr. Agreste in a surprisingly aggressive tone.

Emilie had an almost devilish smile, as if waiting for this moment for a long time. If I didn't know her, I would have been afraid of her. She advanced towards him, threatening him with a finger. "First of all, I've become his _legal guardian_ since he left from here according to the French _and_ Quebec authorities, and Adrien is now twenty-one years old and is _MAJOR EVERYWHERE_ in the world. You have no more authority over him !"

Her change of tone and her grin added insult to injury and he became so angry that he seemed calm. "Where have you been raised to be so disrespectful ?"

She put her hands on her hips. Certainly, Gabriel Agreste did not really intimidate her, and I saw in Adrien's eyes as much fear as admiration for the woman who had become his mother. "I was raised where respect is earned by one's actions, and for now, you have said or done nothing that deserves the slightest respect, _Gabe..._ " In the tone she had taken to say his name, one would have thought it was burning his throat, giving her nausea. For a moment, I could understand Chloe's feelings towards me, regularly speaking my name in the same way. She spoke to him vehemently, and someone daring to speak to him in that tone seemed to be something new to Mr. Agreste... - _no ! Gabriel ! He didn't do anything that deserves respect !... Goodbye, my chances of a future internship..._

Emilie then turned to Adrien, gently asking for his attention, but he was fixed again, watching without moving his father who was fuming. "Adrien... Adrien ?... Adrien !" She didn't bring him back to Earth until the third time, and he seemed to be coming from far away. She then spoke to him softly, but loud enough so that Gabriel could also hear. She had decided to turn the knife in the wound. "Listen, Kitten, I know we said we came here to get answers to our questions..." _Not to mention unmask HawkMoth !_ "... but I feel we'll get nothing, now, or never..." He slowly nodded, sighing long before she took his face in his hands. It was apparently a type of contact that he particularly liked, calming him almost instantly. It must be said that the cat that he was always seemed to lack affection, and with such a father, I no longer wondered why... "I don't want to tell you what to do. It's your decision, it's up to you and you alone, and no matter what you decide, it won't change anything about me... You can stay here, find your father, your friends, your life from before, your room as big as a stadium, or just go get the things in your room that you would like to bring back with you to Quebec..." He looked at them in turn, then walked over to his mother and squeezed her for a long time. I noticed that tears ran down their cheeks... Were they saying goodbye ?!

Adrien then turned to his father and began to climb the stairs to his room, Gabriel watching him with a satisfied, victorious look; he had won and was proud of it. All of a sudden, he had become calm, as calm as I had always known him. "Well, I see that being raised as a savage did not alter your judgment !" _This time, it's too much !!_ I walked alongside Emilie, ready to intervene, but she stopped me with a gesture, a small smile on her lips and gently shaking her head. I watched her, intrigued, then turned to Adrien who had arrived at his father's height.

He was staring at him literally. For a moment, I even thought I saw his eyes become his cat's eyes. "I forbid you to disrespect my mother !" he threatened between his teeth before turning his back to go to his room. I suddenly felt relieved.

While Gabriel was about to explode with rage, Emilie gently put her hand on my shoulder. "Would you like to give him a hand ? There's a chance he'll have many things to pick up... and bring home." So she knew ? She suspected that he would rather return to Quebec than stay at the manor with his father ? She definitely knew better Adrien than Gabriel, or even me ! I quickly nodded and climbed the stairs, watching Gabriel from the corner of my eye as I passed him on the stairs, to join Adrien in his huge room.

I was surprised to find him frozen on the spot. It had been a long time since he had set foot in this room, and it seemed to overwhelm him with memories. As I approached him, I heard him laughing softly. "What's the matter ?" I didn't understand what was funny.

He turned to me, a nostalgic little smile on his lips. "When I first arrived at my parents' house, Emi told me that she would bet that the house would completely get into my room... _Damn !_ I think that, not only was she right, but more, there would be space all around... and I had all that for me..."

I slowly nodded. "It's indeed a very large room... you don't regret having lost all that ?"

He turned to me, almost offended. "Regret losing a golden cage ?" I smiled and shook my head. He didn't need to elaborate. He began to rummage through some drawers, finding that everything he had had remained where he left them. He then stopped, thinking, then seemed to remember where he had stored what he was looking for. He then took out a box in which were some items he inspected to be certain of their condition. To my surprise, I recognized everything in the box: A heart-shaped card containing a poem that I had written to him - an answer to a poem that he himself had written - and that I had forgotten to sign - , the lucky charm I had given him for the competition of _Ultimate Mecha Strike 3_ ; a CD of Jagged Stone, whose cover I had designed and that he had asked me to autograph; and the blue scarf that I had knitted for him and which, for some reason I didn't know, had been passed on as coming from his father. I saw in his eyes, when he had the scarf in hand, that he didn't intend to keep it, but he stopped in his move to get rid of it, as realizing something. He gently passed the fingers, analyzing the quality of work, then turned to me, almost stunned. "It didn't come from my father..." The surprise must have been apparent in my face because he took over. "Considering what has just happened with him, I seriously doubt that it came from him... but the care we put in it, I'd rather say that it would come from you. Am I wrong ?" I shook my head and told him the story of the mix. "Why did you ever tell me about it ?!"

"Because you seemed so happy to think it was your father that I didn't want to take that away from you..." I shrugged in spite. "I must say that I'm glad you realized it for yourself, I couldn't see the moment or the way to tell you about it... and with what just happened..."

He smiled, troubled. "Thank you, Mari... Thank you for putting my happiness first..." I felt myself blush and he only laughed softly, carefully tidying up the scarf that had suddenly taken a whole new place in his box of memories. He vaguely looked around, finally settling for only the small package the size of a shoebox. "I think I have everything !" At the same time, we were interrupted by a sudden loud noise from outside the room, probably the foyer. We exchanged a worried look, then realized at the same time that Emilie was still there, alone with Gabriel... alone with HawkMoth !

**=^/-\^=**

I watched Marinette climb the stairs with my arms crossed, a small smile on my lips as Gabriel began to lose his composure. Adrien might have been a little strong in his reply, but... Without hating Gabriel, I had always seen him as someone who was haughty and disdainful. To his criticism of Adrien's appearance, I had some confirmation. When Marinette disappeared behind the door of Adrien's room, Gabriel turned to face me, giving me a death stare. "It's all your fault..."

I raised an eyebrow, barely intimidated by his threats. "It's you who abandoned him ! What I did was give him a roof..." I smirked. "... a family, freedom, human warmth,..."

I may have exceeded the limits... "NOOROO !! TRANSFORM ME !!!!" he exclaimed, completely mad with rage. In a few moments he had become HawkMoth, taking out the sword hidden in his cane and attacking me bluntly. My training with Adrien suddenly proved useful and effective, but he had a lot more training than my kitten and was particularly talented. Having managed to dodge his attacks, destroying vases and trinkets in the fray, a blow in my legs made me rock from behind. I was not hurt, but he was fast and was over me in an instant. "I'm going to get my son... willingly or forcibly..." he thrust between his teeth, waving his sword over his shoulder, ready to drive it straight into my heart.

I was paralyzed... from fear or exhaustion, I can't say, but I couldn't move until, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Adrien rushing to his father, trying to stop the sword with bare hands. He would probably have been hurt, but his life would not have been in danger... if he had arrived at the right moment. A fraction of a second was then idle. I saw Adrien seize the saber with his left hand, but when he had calculated that his right hand would also take the weapon, it passed in front, arrived too early. The strong, fast movement made him turn slightly and I saw the blade pass through his left shoulder, Adrien still gripping the blade with that same hand. I was just in the right place to catch him in my arms when he fell backwards. HawkMoth was watching the scene, horrified by what he had caused, unable to move any muscle. He finally started shaking, screaming a desperate "NOOOOO !!!!".

As for me, I positioned myself to face Adrien, holding him sat up so that he wouldn't fall on the blade coming out of his back. He was always aware, but unquestionably in shock. Looking at the injury, I was relieved to find that it was near the joint, so no organ was touched, but the injury was severe and needed urgent care. I then felt someone enter my bubble. Looking behind me, I noticed that it was Gabriel - _HawkMoth_ \- who was trying to approach his son... _my_ son ! "YOU !!" I yelled at him, growling like a wild beast, threatening him with my finger. "You're getting closer to my son, and I swear I'll send one-way to the hospital !" At the same time, I saw a red yoyo with black dots surrounding HawkMoth, tying his arms along his chest. Ladybug then advanced towards him. She looked as angry as me. Despite my frustration, I had the presence of mind to stop her when she reached out to grab the Miraculous that had caused so much harm. "No ! If you take it away from him, it's going to be de-transform, the blade will disappear and Adrien will be draining his blood !" It was a warning that was also addressed to Gabriel, warning him that if he changed back, he might cause the death of his so~ of Adrien. The young lady nodded, visibly unhappy at this idea, but HawkMoth seemed inclined to want to cooperate, having obviously understood the stakes.

I slowly recovered my composure when I heard a slight laugh from Adrien. "I will finally have the chance to see you blow a gasket..." he said softly with a small smile.

He could always find something funny, even in such a situation. I ended up laughing with him, kissing him quickly on the forehead. "Moron..." I whispered before looking around. The hubbub had caught the attention of Nathalie and the Gorilla, watching the scene with a different degree of amazement. I pointed the bodyguard. "You, go and get some towels !" then I turned to Nathalie "and you, the first aid kit !" Both acquiesced and ran for their quests. They were back just moments later. I then asked the Gorilla to keep Adrien in a sitting position until I can bandage him. In trying to avoid the sword, I positioned myself to his left side. The weapon was very close to the joint and the slightest movement was going to make him suffer. I took one of the towels and, having caught his attention because he was starting to maunder, put it in Adrien's mouth. I then grabbed his arm and leaned it on my leg to free his armpit, snatching a painful scream from his gag. I immediately leaned towards him, stroking his face gently. "It's okay... Hold on for me, okay ?" He looked at me with his glassy eyes and just nodded. I then grabbed the towels and wrapped them around his shoulder, squeezing the blade as strong as possible through the joint. I then asked Nathalie for a bandage and used it to hold the towels in place as well as to wedge his arm into the folded position, tearing him a second cry of pain, placing his left hand close to his right shoulder. It only remained for Gabriel to decide what to do next.

I came back to Adrien's right side and helped him up, leaning him against me. His head was low, mumbling that everything was spinning around him, and he was struggling to stand on his legs. "It's normal, Kitten, you're doing a pressure drop... I'm here..." He hung closer to me, trusting me to take care of him. I then advanced towards HawkMoth. There was in his eyes a mixture of anger and apprehension, but especially a lot of regrets. He looked at his son as if only his pitiful eyes were going to bring him back to him. I sighed, regaining my composure, and motioned Ladybug to release him. Without saying a word, she made it clear to me that she didn't intend to do it, but I responded by patting my chest with a finger, hoping she'd understand. I knew that she had seen us exchanging this type of sign, Adrien and me, and I was hoping she would make the connection. She finally nodded and tidied her yoyo. "Now you have two choices," I warned Gabriel firmly. "Either you give your Miraculous to the girl behind you and everything that happened here will stay between us, or I'll call the police and tell them that Ladybug has found HawkMoth. He'll be accused of attempted murder on my person as well as on the famous Adrien Agreste, not to mention accused of terrorism on the whole city..." I moved slightly towards him, an evil grin in the face. "I'm wondering how the authorities will react when they find what is going on in the basement..." I saw him blanch with satisfaction. "Hurry up and make up your mind, maybe you can do it without a problem, but I, the more I hear Adrien moan with pain and the more I want to re-arrange your portrait !" He put his hand on his Miraculous, hesitating for a moment, but when he turned his eyes to Adrien, half-conscious in my arms, he sighed, tore off the magical jewel of his suit and stretched it without turning to Ladybug.

The blade disappeared from Adrien's shoulder at the same time as his father's magic suit. I felt Adrien grow heavier against me, hissing in pain as I saw the towels soaked in blood. His pressure was falling quickly and I would have to heal him as soon as possible. I turned to Ladybug who was watching the Miraculous, Gabriel and Adrien in turns. "Ladybug ?" She suddenly paid attention. "You'd do well to bring the poor Nooroo back to the Great Guardian. That kwami needs more vacations than anyone here !" I tried a slightly joyous approach, a question of relaxing the atmosphere. She turned to Gabriel, then back to me. I just winked at her, hoping to reassure her. She smiled, quietly nodded and stepped out of the mansion. I then turned to the assistant and the bodyguard, asking them to follow us. I dragged Adrien awkwardly up the stairs, but he couldn't just put one foot in front of the other.

I then felt the Gorilla free me, raising him in his arms as if he weighed only a feather, then to signal me to open the march. I thanked him with a smile.

Once in the room, the bodyguard gently seated Adrien in his bed, waiting for me to stand next to him to let go. "Thank you," I told him softly before making a request. "I know he's your boss, but I want you to make sure that Gabriel doesn't set a foot in this room... I'm not in the mood yet..." He smiled slightly, then nodded, leaving the room. I then turned to Nathalie. "Are you fine with the sight of blood ?"

The assistant, hugging the first aid kit, looked at me, surprised by my question. "I should manage." She had a monotonous tone that varied just to distinguish a question from an affirmation. She then approached, opening the kit on the bed and spreading all its content. At first glance, there was everything I needed.

I then paid full attention to my kitten. He had trouble keeping his eyes open. I knelt beside him, trying to put myself up to him. I gently caressed her cheeks, drawing her attention. He was white as a towel, but smiled slightly at me. "I told you not to put yourself between your father and me, no matter what was going to happen..." I sat up, gently pressing his head against my chest, stroking his hair. "What am I going to do with you ?..."

He laughed softly. "Sorry, Mom..." There was a smile in his soft, weak voice, stifled by my sweater. A moment later, I felt him grow heavy against me. As I straightened him, I realized with horror that he had just lost consciousness. I then motioned to Nathalie to give me the pillows lying on the bed and placed them so that, by lying Adrien on his intact side, I would be able to access both sides of his wound. I then undid her temporary bandage and, with Nathalie's help, began suturing his wounds and bandaging his left hand, having been slashed by the blade of the sword. It only remained for me to immobilize his arm and let him rest.

When he was comfortably seated, I turned to Nathalie. I had always seen this woman being serious, expressing her emotions very discreetly, but I saw that she was worried about him and that she was happy to see him again, only she would have preferred to find him in better circumstances. "Nathalie ?" Even though I had spoken softly to her, she jumped as if I had shouted. "I thank you for your help, but now I'm going to ask you to leave... I... trust you, but barely more than Gabriel... _Mayura_..." I saw it was difficult for her to swallow the ball that had formed in her throat, then she nodded and pretended to go out. I stopped her for a moment before she opened the door. "I would ask you to keep the Miraculous of the Peacock at my disposal... I have no intention of abandoning Mrs. Agreste, only I want to study the Miraculous and other possibilities than to terrorize the population and attacking teenagers before returning it to the Guardian." She nodded, visibly uncomfortable, and went out.

At last alone, I was able to signal to Plagg that he could come out of hiding. The latter approached Adrien to see his condition, then sighed with exasperation. "When will he learn ?!" he grumbled before phasing through my bag and taking out a piece of cheese.

I laughed, the kwami replica making me realize that I had been serious all this time. "The apple didn't fall far from the tree, in my opinion... Gabriel seems to be as pig headed as he is..." I shook my head, exacerbated, then I searched my bag to get out a second piece of cheese that I threw at the kwami. "Tell me, because his injury was caused by a holder's weapon, is there any chance that..."

"Oh yes !" happily interrupted the magic cat. "As long as he has his ring, his healing will be faster ! And to see the care you gave him, he should regain consciousness in a few hours and get out of bed by the end of the day !"

I sighed, relieved, then heard knock on the door. Plagg hid quickly as I invited someone on the other side to enter. I greeted Marinette with a smile, throwing Plagg an okay to show. The young woman came to meet me at the foot of the bed, watching over Adrien who seemed to sleep peacefully. She quickly told me how Master Fu had received the lost Miraculous with a tear in his eye, finally finding one of the jewels he had lost a century ago. "It only remains to find the Peacock one and the Miracle Box will be complete again !"

I welcomed the good news with a nod. "It's not that far, I'm sure." But before she could question me about it, I got up, heading for the exit. "I entrust him to you, I won't be far... If there's anything, send me Tikki, Plagg must stay with Adrien..." She gave me a sign of understanding and I left.

.oOoOo.

In fact, I already had an idea where I was going to find him. Leading me to what I remembered as his office, I found Gabriel in a fit of rage. I was just getting in when he threw a almost empty glass of what I suspected was a strong alcohol from the other end of the big room that, so forcefully that it burst on the wall, brushing my face in passing. I understood that he had not planned my arrival. We stopped in our movements at the same time, I tried to avoid the pieces of glass, and he noticed that he had almost sent me the glass by the head. "Nice throw !" I commented, raising an eyebrow, enjoying the feat.

Gabriel quickly and, surprisingly, awkwardly regained composure, passing a hand to replace his hair. "What do you want this time ?" he asked me in an icy tone. "You already took my son and the only chance I had to save my wife !" I could not hold back a smile, slowly advancing in his direction. He watched me do, panicked. "What do you want now ? Take my life !?"

I spotted the tray on which was the bottle of alcohol and other glasses and headed there, avoiding looking at Gabriel who seemed to be waiting desperately for my answer. I opened the bottle, filled two glasses and, turning to him, handed him one. "All I want, Mr. Agreste, is to have a drink with you and talk." He remained motionless, looking at the glass I handed him and my face, probably looking for something, a bad intention, a reason to be suspicious of me. Already, I spoke calmly and called him  _Mister_ again, which, I hoped, was a pledge of friendship. Still waiting for him to move, I only took a sip, very small considering the type of alcohol and my tolerance to this type of drink. It was first for the gesture. I sighed and dropped the glass next to me as he turned away, not out of disgust, but out of spite. "You know, for a man who said loudly to Ladybug and Chat Noir that he had 'nothing to lose', I find that the nothing you have is particularly dear to you..." pointing thumb over my shoulder. "I remind you that you have a _big nothing_  resting in his room..."

He froze for a moment. "How do you know that !?"

I just shrugged, taking a second sip. _Dammit, that thing's strong !_ "I have my sources..."

I then saw his shoulders sag and his eyes soften. "How is he ?" he asked me in a small voice, a rare thing knowing him.

I put down my drink - it was still too early to get drunk anyway - and sighed. "He's fine... I managed to avoid the bleeding and as his injury was caused by the weapon of a Miraculous Holder, the fact that he himself is a Holder will allow him to heal faster..." I smiled, trying a reassuring tone. "He will get by with maybe a scar... and bad memories..."

He sighed, resting his hands on his desk. "You are right, I had a lot to lose, and I am sure I will not get him back because of you..."

I giggled. "Considering that every year, I was the one who put the phone in his hands to call you, I should be offended by this remark, but it's something you couldn't know, so I won't care..." He turned to me, almost subjugated. "My first goal was to provide Adrien with a roof so that he doesn't get in trouble in the middle of December. Adoption was just a last resort for him to take advantage of the health care system and the education system, and to find a job. In short, to avoid becoming an illegal immigrant and getting stuck in the workings of the system. It's you who refused to return our calls, I'm reminding you..." He turned away his head again, this time his look seemed full of regret. I took a good breath and I started again. "I know that you love Adrien more than anything in the world, and he himself doesn't hate you, even after he learned that you were HawkMoth who has akumatized his whole class and against whom he had to fight as Chat Noir. He's angry at you, but doesn't hate you..."

"How can you be so sure ?!" He had the voice of a man full of hope.

"'cause Adrien is a good person." I had a little laugh. "I'd like to say that it's because that's how I raised him, but he was already like that when I met him. If one is sorry and that they are making efforts to repair their wrongs, he's easily inclined to offer them a second chance." I slowly approached him, hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder. "I have not come to kidnap your son, I have come to give his family back to my son... no matter what, as long as he can still look into my eyes as he always did since I met him: with confidence and pride."

Gabriel slightly bowed to my touch, but did not pretend to want to get rid of it. He finally nodded. "I saw how he looks at you... I can not remember the last time he looked at me the same way..." He turned to me, looking me in the eyes this time and I finally saw the human side of Gabriel Agreste, the abandoned father, the helpless husband... the man who felt he had lost everything. "You say you want to help me save my wife ?" he asked me, beseeching me.

I shrugged, but smiled gently. "I promise you nothing, but I'll see what I can do... Perhaps a new look at the situation will bring a different solution, other than to terrorize Paris and attack to teenagers with super powers, anyway !" I then crossed my arms over my chest, looking at him with a puzzled look. "You attacked Paris to get the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous out and did everything to get them... Why not just explain your situation to them and ask them for help ? Kwamis can't read the book, but can discuss it with the Guardian..." I hesitated a moment, seeing in his eyes that he was totally attentive to what I exposed him. HawkMoth has been mastered; I don't have much to lose. "I know the Peacock Miraculous is also in your possession. Nathalie has already used it, becoming Mayura, to give you a hand, but you've forbidden her to use it because It was 'damaged'... but are you sure of it ? An effect of its use may be causing this state in which Emilie now finds herself, but it may be the price to pay for its use, not a malfunction - I know you've owned the Miraculous for a long time, but did Duusu explain everything to you ? Did Emilie continue to use her Miraculous despite the risks ?" He stared at me, unable to utter a single word.

He ended up shaking his head, shocked. "I... do not know... Emilie has never really spoken to me about Duusu and since she has missi~ ... that she is in a coma, Duusu is collaborating because she does not have a choice, but refuses to get out of the pin in my presence. I wanted to ask her questions, but I can not do anything with her..."

"I see..." I ran my hand through my hair, first to help me think. "All the more reason to study the thing..."

He turned his head slightly towards a wall full of photos of Adrien, fashion pictures. He must have had a hard time seeing the teenager he was in the man he became. After all, seeing these pictures, even me, I had trouble recognizing him. "I understand better his admiration for you... He fully trust you to solve the problems..."

I sighed, almost amused, and shook my head. "I entrust in many aspects of his life... and for his life itself. He trusted me to help him in his career choice, for his studies, but also for his secret and for his well-being, with and without the mask."

"Are you talking about his career choice ?" He seemed sincerely intrigued, almost impressed.

I decided to return one of his replicas on the face, feeling his reaction. "Yes, the savage that I am was able to send him to university to study in Physics and he wishes to teach it later. To pay for his studies, I offered him to give piano lessons and, on occasion, he does Chinese tutoring, otherwise, he gets in shape, does a lot of running with my spouse and entered competitive swimming last year... without to count on the fact that he has always continued to patrol as Chat Noir two to three nights a week..."

I saw him swallow hardly, his eyes bulging. My speech had its effect and I was particularly pleased. "I... I'm sorry... Sincerely..." He then massaged his neck, pulling me a small smile. "My words have far exceeded my thinking... and propriety..."

This time, I had a small laugh and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's already a first step towards redemption !" I then crossed my arms, glancing at him. "Being treated as a savage, I sleep very well with it at night... But I would have appreciated that you did not akumatize someone to take my skin... Was it REALLY necessary ??"

He buried his face in his hands, grumbling in exasperation. I could not find anything more to do than to burst out laughing. _Like father, like son_... All that remained was to use Cat Puns and kinship would not be to discuss ! "I feel completely ridiculous..."

I only laughed at it more beautifully. "Sorry !"

He then straightened up, grabbing me suddenly, but gently by the shoulders. "Don't be !" He seemed surprised by my reaction. "If there is anything, I am sorry, I..." He shook his head, apparently disappointed with himself, and turned away from me again. "I would have done everything wrong with Adrien, and I needed someone like you to put it back in my face."

"You know like me that a child doesn't come to life with an instruction manual rolled into the... whatever... I made some blunder with Adrien, but maybe, unlike you, I was more inclined to accept these mistakes and work to fix them ?" I shrugged with a smile. "In any case, Adrien seems to have never held me rigor !"

Gabriel completely turned his back on me, rubbing his arm with embarrassment. "I made the mistake of thinking that by keeping him away from me, I would be able to... ease my feelings for him..."

I finally had the answer to my big question. "... to avoid being involved in the exchange ?" He looked at me like a deer in headlights. "The law of equivalence, the one that dictates that you have nothing without anything... To save a loved one, you must sacrifice another... Keeping Adrien away from you, you were hoping to build the idea that you didn't like him so much and, by getting your hands on the Miraculous, you were hoping to be convincing enough with yourself that magic would not consider him a valid exchange for the return of your wife... Where you have failed is that, in spite of all your efforts, your feelings for him have not changed, so you hoped, by ignoring his calls and taking hold of me, that he was the one who would hate you, and if you were heartbroken by his hatred, you hoped that it would be enough to keep him away from the exchange and you would have to explain everything to him in order to hope that things are getting back to normal. The problem is that Adrien is really not resentful." I once again shrugged and smiled. "You have to believe that your plan was doomed from the start..."

"You are amazing and insightful" he congratulated me sincerely. "Even Nathalie who follows my plan from the very beginning has had trouble understanding my intentions !"

"In your situation, it would be me who would have get away from everyone, and not the others that I would have rejected..." I gave him a little mocking smile. "I'm sure that every year you waited impatiently for Adrien's call, the phone in hand, doing everything to resist the temptation to answer him."

He smiled slightly, then nodded. "His last calls seemed... expeditious... I thought for a moment that he really ended up hating me..."

I burst out laughing, which surprised him. "'Don't worry, it was exasperation, not hatred. For last calls, he just didn't want to waste time with that and we stubbornly held for an hour to convince him to call you. I told him, 'All I'm asking is you to tell him that you're alive, that's all !' That's what he did... literally, after hanging up, he was so upset that he came to cuddle me like a kitten..."

If I had found his smiles surprising, hearing him burst into a sincerely amused laugh made me do a mini-heart attack. He then approached me, gallantly stretching his hand and looking at me with a gaze worthy of Chat Noir. "If we were going to sit down and discuss about my... about _our_ son, Miss... ?"

I responded to his invitation with a smile. "Prud'Homme... Emilie, please..." The expression on his face at the mention of my name was worth millions.

**(:|:)**

I roamed like a caged bear in this huge room. Of course, my concern for my partner always brought me back to him, but he seemed to sleep soundly, so I didn't have much to do. Then, I started doing my curious, rummaging drawers and cabinets looking for something interesting. Among other things, I came across his t-shirt, which he always wore at school. By unfolding it in front of me, I realized how much he had changed: no chance he can get in, now ! Intrigued, I placed it in front of me and found that it would be just the right size, the horizontal stripes probably putting my chest in value. I put it aside, if only for the memories it mentioned to me. I then found another wardrobe, and turned red when I saw what it contained... If I was a fan of Adrien, having pictures of him all over my room at the time, he was completely obsessed with me... rather with Ladybug. There were figurines, posters, stuffed toys... just about every type of Ladybug merchandise available on the market that could be of interest to a teenager. Definitely, we were made for each other !

I was drawn from my contemplation by moans. Returning to Adrien's bedside, I found him grumbling in his sleep, terribly agitated. _A nightmare !_ He had already told me that he had nightmares, but he seemed literally to be struggling like a wild beast caught in a trap. If it were not for his arm immobilized against his chest and the pain that his injury would cause, I'm sure he would have broken everything around him. Only the violence of his agitation was such that it was worrying. I turned to Plagg. The latter, though accustomed, seemed anxious. Normally, I would have just sent Tikki, as Emilie had asked me, but given the situation, I preferred to go find her directly to inform her of the situation.

"I swear to you, since the time that we live together, I have spent every mealtime showing him how to cook. It never got in !" I'd found Emilie in a room not too far away.

However, I was surprised when I heard Mr. Agreste burst out laughing. "Are you serious ?" For a man I had always known to be cold, hearing a smile in his voice was almost disturbing.

Emilie burst out laughing too. "Adrien is good in everything, but he's a total loss in the kitchen ! He's always on the border to set the stove on fire by just boiling water !"

Okay, the conversation I had just picked up made me smile, but Adrien was still agitated in his room. I entered the lounge, meeting Emilie and Gabriel sitting together, casually, having coffee. They jumped when I entered, upset. "A problem, Marinette ?" asked Emilie.

I hesitated with the answer. "With the exception that I take you chatting as if you were old friends, Adrien has a rather restless sleep and..."

If Gabriel's face broke down at my comment, it completely collapsed when I was interrupted by a scream of terror. While Gabriel and I exchanged a puzzled look, Emilie rushed to the room, determined, without waiting to know if we followed or not. We immediately started following her. Adrien's howls froze my blood and a glance at Gabriel made me realize that his too. I seemed to be another man, obviously worried about his son. What had happened since Emilie left the room ?

When we arrived, she was already beside Adrien, analyzing the slightest mimicry. What was she doing ? What was she trying to determine ? She sat at his side, removing strands of hair from his face. "Plagg ?" she suddenly called. The kwami quickly flew to approach her, avoiding Gabriel at all costs. "Is it me, or is it a new one ?" I saw the little black cat nodding. Adrien screamed again, breaking my heart, but after that howl, Emilie seemed to have a click. She began to look from one side to the other, looking for something. "A cushion ! I need a cushion !!" I didn't understand why, but I could understand the importance of the thing. I rushed to the Ladybug's tribute cupboard and found a big black-dotted red cushion that I threw at her. She looked at it with a mixture of satisfaction and surprise, and told me it was going to be perfect. "Kitty ! Kitty ! Everything's fine ! _I'm_ fine ! It's just an illusion by Volpina again ! It's okay ! You have already won against her... She won't harm me anymore, I promise..." Her words seemed to relax him. He seemed to say something, but produced no sound. She didn't seem to need it to understand. "Yes, it's me... I'm here, KitCat..." Then she placed the cushion against his chest. He immediately grabbed hold of it with his valid arm, cowering and pushing his face against it. I think that the three of us would have had no chance of taking it away from him because he was holding on tightly. Then, like that, the calm returned. Emilie gave a long sigh, caressing Plagg with a distracted gesture, then got up from the bed and came to meet us. I had just realized that Gabriel had remained silent behind me during the whole maneuver besides the moment when I gave the cushion to Emilie. The stylist's gaze remained frozen, terrified, occasionally traveling between Emilie and Adrien. I must say that her speed of action was amazing.

Gabriel then went to Emilie first, then slightly bifurcated to the bed of his son. "What happened ?" His voice was shaking. "Is it... like that since a long time ?"

Emilie turned to Adrien, crossing her arms. "Rather... He was already doing them when I met him. His first night at home, I passed it his hand grabbed to mine. Later, when we discussed it, he told me about them. They were less intense and more distant at the time, but since the disappearance of his mother and since he had received his Miraculous, their intensity has increased and it continued to level up at each shocking or traumatic event. If we say that he was at Level 2 when I met him, he is now..." She started counting on her fingers . _It had become that terrible ?_ "... Level 8, maybe 9." _Wow... It's really intense, then !_ Gabriel has become pale at this declaration, and I can't blame him. "It increased when he ran away from his shooting when I met him, then when I was taken hostage and stuck in a car chase, then during the fire, and the kidnapping,..." At the mention of this incident, I saw Gabriel look away, ashamed. "... and the attack of the akuma that took my skin, and probably your reunion and the fact that you still have almost killed me in the lobby have increased the intensity of two levels at once, so I would say Level 8 on the verge of becoming a Level 9... Welcome to my world..." She smiled, sheepishly. It was not something she liked, but she had learned to live with it and took it as it came. I better understood Adrien's affection for this woman. He could trust her on everything without suffering consequences or prejudices. Emilie then turned to me, smiling at me softly. "I sincerely hope that your presence at his side will mitigate the violence of his nightmares and that they will eventually disappear over time..." I could only share her wish. "I'll give you some tips to calm him down, it's often the same dreams that come back and you end up recognizing them easily." She turned to Adrien again, still clinging to his cushion and sleeping peacefully this time. "Today, it was a new one... to his expression, I realized that I was seeing me being pierced through the chest by this akuma with her vines. Volpina was the first idea that came to me, and the cushion is replacing me in his mind... He imagines himself hugging me, and in the morning, it tells him that he has had a nightmare, so he takes the day with more calmly, less stress. It helps him get a better night's sleep after."

I suddenly clicked. "When Lady~... When I talked to Chat via the video app, he told me about his nightmares... what level was he at that time ?"

She started counting on her fingers again. "That year was when he was almost kidnapped, so he was at Level 5 when you talked to him. The kidnapping came afterwards."

"And he cataclysmed you in his sleep at a Level 5 ?!" Emilie nodded, rubbing her ribs distractedly as I watched Gabriel gasp from the corner of my eye. He was definitely not aware of anything about his son, and to see that put me out of me. I wanted to break his teeth, but there was so much regret and remorse in his eyes that I couldn't make up my mind. I had to get out of here, get home. Anyway, I had to go to work tomorrow. I probably wouldn't, but I didn't really have a choice. "Is there any chance he will do it again ?"

She turned to Adrien and smiled. "No. Usually, he makes only one nightmare. He should be quiet by tomorrow, and given his condition, we have at least twelve quiet hours." I acquiesced and explained my situation. "No one other than me can handle him if my calculations are wrong and he makes another one, and there is no question of moving him. I don't really have the choice to stay here, but all our luggage are at your apartment."

"Didn't you take a room at the hotel ?" Gabriel asked, slowly regaining his composure.

"Yes, but we had not planned my stay at the hospital," Emilie replied, shrugging her shoulders and exchanging a knowing glance. "We had planned to sort this out before checking out at the hotel and Marinette offered to host us at her place..."

Gabriel nodded, understanding the situation, then turned to me. "Let me offer you the services of my driver to take you home and he can pick up Miss Prud'Homme's and Adrien's luggage."

I was going to refuse, but Emilie intervened, approaching me at the same time. "It's a great idea, we'll kill two birds with one stone." She bent over me. "You can trust the bodyguard, just learned today that his boss was HawkMoth. You have nothing to fear from him." I then acquiesced, but Gabriel saw my reluctance and made sure to act more courteously than ever towards me. He might have realized that he didn't have only from his son to be forgiven. I approached Adrien, kissing his forehead gently, then left the Manor, the Gorilla escorting me outside.

**=^..^=**

_Argh_... I couldn't open my eyes, and that throbbing pain... I held something soft in my arms... in my arm that didn't hurt. I opened my eyes to see the ladybug cushion I was holding. It was not my usual ladybug, but it definitely conveyed the same message. I wriggled to sit in my bed, putting the cushion aside, then I tried to analyze the condition of my shoulder. I couldn't concentrate, my head was spinning and I felt nauseous. I had both feet flat on the floor, but the walls were moving. It took me a while to put all this back in, or get used to it. Despite my left arm position, I was able to move my fingers, with a little difficulty due to the bandage in my palm, and my shoulder did not hurt. I did a test, detaching the scarf, but I thought I could hold my arm. It fell like a dead weight next to me, making me cry of pain from the sudden movement. When the pain subsided, I tried to move my sore arm without success. The fingers might move, but the rest of the arm ached with every muscle contraction. I picked up the scarf and, using my teeth, I made a knot with the tips and I replaced my arm, hanging it around my neck. This arm would not serve me for a while...

I then took the time to observe my surroundings. With a lump in my throat, I realized that I was back in my room. It seemed so big and cold... and I couldn't wait to get out of here. I got up, but the nausea came back and I had to lean on the bedside table to regain composure. Plagg then flew to come see me, visibly worried for me. "You better stay in bed..." I sighed, but I shook my head. "Kid, you just barely stand up !" He was trying to protect me, but this room made me feel as nauseated as the pain in my shoulder. I shook my head again and headed for the exit, standing on the walls. Plagg came back into my field of vision, a hooded jacket in his paws. "Put at least something on your back..." I was surprised, then I looked down to realize that under my scarf and my bandage on the shoulder, I was shirtless. I already had the experience of having a paralyzed arm during the fire, but my fracture was wrist-ready, whereas now it was the whole limb that was not moving. Getting dressed was a bigger challenge. With Plagg's help for the zipper, I finally put on the jacket, leaving my arm inside the sweater, then Plagg came to hide in the hood and I went out, slowly skirting the walls.

As I approached the dining room, I perceived Emilie's voice. She seemed in good spirits, happily telling an old anecdote. I leaned against the wall near the door, listening without being seen. In any case, my head was spinning too much; I needed my spirits back. "I swear, if you take him out where there is alcohol, watch his consumption ! Not that he drinks like a hole, it's downright impossible to know when he's drunk ! At his eighteen, his classmates took him out to celebrate his majority, and I already told him that it could be done in a responsible way, and for that, I have nothing to say ! To be responsible, he certainly is ! He came back at three in the morning with a taxi. I tend to insomnia, even more since Adrien lives with us, so I wasn't sleeping and I went to see what state he was in. Seriously, I would have sworn he was fasting... He hung his coat, told me about his evening, we sat in the living room and he told me about it, with a bundle of anecdotes and stories that happened during the evening, and even made a list of what it had consumed, and when I counted it out, I launched something like 'you should be in an ethyl coma right now !'"

I was smiling. This story was both terribly funny and particularly embarrassing. I was startled, however, when I heard Father burst out laughing. "Did he drink that much ?!" There was definitely a smile in his voice and my heart literally jumped a beat or two.

Emilie seemed to nod. "He drank in a night what I drink in a year, and that was his first carousal ! When I told him that, his eyes became completely empty and he collapsed in the couch, as if his brain had made the connection and sent a message to his body saying ' _Dude, she's right ! Get knocked out ! Now !_ ' I brought him down to his room and later, I found an Adrien with a monster hangover and unable to remember his evening, but he had told me about it from one end to the other on his return ! Since then, when there's alcohol, I watch the quantity he ingests just to make sure of he intoxication rate. You can have a normal conversation with him, and suddenly he'll fall onto the ground." Father laughed again, and Emilie did not seem to have finished. "But now he knows that I'm watching him, and this damn dork, when we go out, starts to show signs of intoxication in the early evening just to mock me ! He takes two sips and pretends to be drunk !" My father laughed once again, but I must confess that it was hard for me to hold on to my side as her storytelling was hilarious !

I sighed, smiling. To hear my father laugh... How long had it not happened ? Yet, even yesterday, a stone would have been warmer than him and today, he was laughing - at my expense, of course - at the anecdotes that Emilie, a woman he had just met the night before, and whom he had tried to kill twice,... I suddenly felt boiling. If I were in full possession of my means, I would have broken down the door and broken his teeth. I simply went in, meeting them sitting at the corner of the table having lunch, chatting happily. My arrival quickly interrupted their conversation and if I saw relief in the eyes of my mother, I saw a range of emotions in those of my father. I decided that for now, I was going to give the little attention I had on my mother. The latter got up and rushed towards me, throwing me a reassured " _CinnaBun !_ ". _She will never give up with nicknames ?_ _Although... how many did I give Ladybug already ?_ As I approached, I saw anxiety passing over her face. She gently took my face in her hands and I smiled gently, hoping to reassure her again. "When you're good, remind me that I have to kick your butt to the top of the Eiffel Tower..." she whispered, a half smile.

I couldn't hold back a tired little laugh, nodding gently, then leaning my forehead on her shoulder, squeezing her with my arm. "I'm glad you're fine..."

When I straightened up, her worried look was still there. "Adrien... you should have stayed in bed..." She spoke to me softly, passing a hand in my forehead, replacing my hair at the same time. "Plagg, his condition is worse than what you told me. Is there a problem ?"

She didn't need to see him to know he was with me. He stirred in my hood, taking out his head slightly. "His nightmare has probably not helped, I can't help it !"

Emilie nodded. "I admit... It probably burned the little energy you had after your injury, in addition to the pain of the injury itself..." She looked at me, a little smirk on her lips. "Come sit and eat, you just barely stand up !"

I couldn't help shaking my head, glancing at my father. _"Not until he's here."_ I signed with my valid hand - that's how I had learned at the base with my broken arm - wishing to talk to my mother without my father hearing us.

She turned to him, gave him a sorry smile - _What ?!_ \- and came back to me. _"Adrien, it's been 24 hours since, and you know everything that can happen in 24 hours ?... Your father has things to say to you. Don't you think that the best would be to listen to him ? After all, we had come here to get answers in the first place, no ? If you leave without listening to the answers he has to give you, you will always have these questions in mind, and for the rest of your life. It's more advantageous to regret having obtained answers that you don't appreciate than to have obtained no answer !"_

 _"And do you believe everything he tells you ?!"_ I had trouble understanding.

She shook her head. _"For the moment, he has only acquiesced in the theories I told him... Your father doesn't know everything I know, but he knows that I know things, so he knows he doesn't care to lie..."_

I nodded in spite. _"Let him say what he has to say. I don't want to talk to him..."_

Emilie smiled and put her arm behind me. _"Excellent ! The most important is that you listen !"_ She then guided me to the table, Father and she realizing I was stumbling badly. She then searched her pockets for a hair band and quickly tied my hair into a loose braid, just so I would not have hair in my face while I ate. _Thank you ! With one hand, it would have been the galley !_ She then sat in her place, taking my plate and starting to prepare some slices of bread, again because I could not afford it, but I did not have the strength either, honestly. I kept my eyes low, not wishing to see my father sitting right in front of me. I felt that his gaze was fixed on me, but I didn't have that familiar feeling of intimidation and disappointment.

"I did not know you were signing ?" His question made me jump. He seemed to be really interested. "Since when ?"

I stayed silent. I had nothing to say to him, even though he was asking me a direct question. "Adrien ?" Emilie gently pushed me. _No, I don't intend to answer him !_  I grumbled an answer to her. "Apple or grapefruit ?" _What ? Oh !_

Why did I doubt Emilie ? She had promised me that I wouldn't have to talk to him. "Grapefruit, please."

She nodded and started to prepare one for me. "The year that Pantera appeared, Adrien - Chat Noir - saved a girl caught in the fire of an apartment block. At the moment he came to get out of there, part of the building collapsed on him. The heat of the air burned his vocal cords, and the signed language was the best option for the time he recovered." It was very brief, but it said everything.

"And... what did you talk about ?" He seemed really shocked by the events; it was weird.

Emilie finally put the grapefruit on the plate that she handed me and then take care of making a coffee. I was so out of it that I was barely aware of it and she seemed to understand. "Sorry, Gabriel, but in these cases, what is said between us must remain between us."

"I see..." I was focused on my plate, doing my best to avoid his eyes. I felt he wanted to talk to me, and despite my reluctance, I was ready to listen to him. His tone of voice was so different from what I had always heard that I felt like I was sitting in front of a stranger. "Adrien,..." I jumped, immediately putting myself on the defensive. Whenever Father pronounced my name was always followed by a consequence or an obligation. "... I know I have a lot of explanations to give you, and a lot of things to be forgiven..." I relaxed, though still surprised. He spoke softly and seemed upset. "I have always believed, sincerely believed, that my intentions, my actions, were justified and I do not ask you to understand them." He had a little bitter laugh. "Even I, today and thanks to Miss Emilie, do not understand them anymore, so I can not logically expect anything from you about it..." He paused, searching for his words. I was always leaning on my plate, eating slowly, attentive to what he said. Emilie was right: it was better to get answers that you would not like than not to get any at all. "But I ask you to forgive me, both for what I did and what I did not... I can see that your relationship with Miss Emilie is different from ours. I realize that I am far from being the ideal father. I thought I would protect you by keeping you at home, but I thought it was enough. I ignored you and neglected you when I should have been present for you, more than ever after what happened to your mother. Your repeated nightmares are a good example... I... I did not know about them at all and I finally realized that I still did not know much of things about you, not to mention the man you are today." I could not hold back a giggle of sarcastic laughter, but I did not add anything. I had promised myself not to talk to him. "I sincerely hope that one day you will understand the reasons that made me do this to you..." _The reasons ?! He had reasons for that ?!_

This time, I looked at him straight in the eye, incredulous. "Really ?! You had reasons to not love me ?!" I pointed Emilie at the end of the table. "Emi had reasons not to love me ! I was a stranger to her, I was nobody, yet she welcomed me to her home, she took care of me, body and mind, and has been closer to a mother for me than you have been the father you should have been !" I was furious, and I finally felt that Emilie was taking my hand, trying to calm me down. Never in all my life would I have expected to see the great Gabriel Agreste bowing so fast, and it was barely enough for me.

"Do not misunderstand me, Adrien..." He spoke calmly despite my frustration, but I felt in his voice that he was bored by the situation. "You are my son and I love you more than you can ima~"

"NO !" I interrupted him, not wanting to hear anything more from him. "You can say what you want, I won't trust anything you'll tell me..."

Emilie then caught my attention, gently squeezing my arm. "What if it was me who told you that your father loves you ?" I turned to her, shocked. "Your father loves you so much, and it isn't because he's in front of you and that he tries to redeem himself that he says that..."

I retrieved my arm, watching Emilie as if she had betrayed me. "With who are you ?!" To know her on my father's side disgusted me and she seemed to understand it.

She never raised her voice. "I'm with the peace, the objectivity, the answers ! I remember you that I've become your mother six years ago, and I understand very well how your father, who was known you as a baby, can feel right now !" She had not shouted, but her direct tone gave me the same effect as a slap. She then softened, stroking my cheek with her fingertips. "Have I ever lied to you, Kitty ?"

I watched her for a long time, feeling more and more upset. She was looking at me tenderly, waiting for my answer. I finally wiped a tear away, and shook my head. No, she never lied to me, so why would she do it now ? I had full confidence in her and her judgment, so if she said that Father loved me, it was the truth. "Excuse me, Mom..." She smiled, but then cleared her throat, pointing to my father with a nod. I sighed heavily. No need to sign to understand her silent message. I turned to him. "Sorry, Father..." The words almost burned my throat, but it was said.

Father smiled slightly, then shook his head. "I understand your reaction, and I'm asking you for forgiveness. There are many things I did not tell you, and 'I love you', unfortunately, was a part of them..."

"That and the fact that you were HawkMoth !" My words were bitter. I suddenly got a flick at the head. Offended, I turned to look at my mother, furious. _What did I say ?!_ " _Aouch !_  You hit a wounded man !" I smirked, but her reaction still surprised me.

She crossed her arms. Really, she was not in a good mood. "First, you have an arm wound. Your head is fine, so use it !" I rubbed my head as if I suffered martyrdom. "And secondly, you're one to talk,... _Chat Noir_ !" _Oh... I admit..._ The identities of the Holders had to remain secret. Not only had Father had to keep his secret for what he was doing, but also simply because he was using a Miraculous. I sighed and nodded. She was right.

There remained, however, many points to be clarified. Okay, he was sorry. Okay, he loved me. I had promised myself not to talk to him, but questions were starting to jostle in my head. "In that case, why did you use the Miraculous of the Butterfly to akumatize everyone in my class ? Half of Paris ? Why did you fight against Ladybug and me ?"

Father turned to Emilie, questioning her with a look. _He... was looking for her approval !?_ "Miss Emilie pointed out to me that I could have done otherwise, and now that we are clear, I finally realize it." He paused, allowing me to understand that look they had exchanged. "I needed your two Miraculous to fulfill my wish... to save your mother."

I already knew part of the answer. HawkMoth had already mentioned wanting our jewels to make a wish, but we had never known which one. To know that Father is... was HawkMoth is a thing; to know that it was to save my mother... Wait, _WHAT ?!_ "Save Mother ? Save her from what ? I thought she was missing !?"

Father and Emilie looked at each other again, then he nodded. Emi then turned to me. "Finish eating, we have something to show you..." I looked at the half slice of bread and the three quarters of grapefruit remaining on my plate and shook my head. This conversation had literally cut my appetite. Emilie then leaned over for a glass, filled it with orange juice, and put it in front of me. I shook my head again. I couldn't ingest anything more. "Adrien..." She took an unapologetic tone, and I was as scared of it as a tantrum from my father. "... you've lost a lot of blood. You need fluid and energy, and this contains both." She gives me the glass of juice insistently. "You. Drink. That." Asked so kindly, how to refuse ? I drank the orange juice glass in almost one shot, bringing a smile back to my mom's face. We then get up from the table all at the same time. I took a little rest and strength, but I obviously still needed support. Emilie didn't even wait and came to stand with me so that I can lean on her.

Leaving the dining room, Emilie turned to my father. "Gabriel, could you contact Nathalie to join us there, I'll need what I talked about to her yesterday." I had rarely seen Father obey so easily. We headed for the office, stopping in front of the stylized portrait of Mother. Father then put his hands on the board behind which I knew there was a safe. Emilie advanced us to a specific point in front of the portrait and as Father was pressing on the portrait, a platform formed under our feet and began to descend, dragging us under the house. Despite my surprise, I noticed that Emilie was perfectly comfortable with the situation, so I forced myself to calm down.

The place looked like a huge bunker, but was under the mansion. How could such a place exist without anyone noticing ? In front of us, a long walkway overlooked an immense plateau on which were trees, illuminated by a broad beam. Emilie directed us to the plateau, freeing the platform, allowing Father to join us. As I approached, I noticed a sort of cylinder among the trees, giving way to new questions. What were we doing here, to begin with ? Looking more closely, and approaching, I could see a silhouette in the capsule. I had to hold back a shout and firm up my grip on Emilie's shoulder.

Mother...

**=^/-\^=**

His mother, his real mother, was there, eyes closed, seeming to sleep. At first glance, her breathing was so weak that one might think she was dead. This is probably what Adrien said to himself when he saw her. I knew, however, thanks to my discussion with Gabriel, that she was alive, though too weak. This capsule was nothing other than a respirator, allowing her to remain in stasis. I got close enough to allow Adrien to lean on the cylinder window. He was breathing quickly, probably in shock and bombarded with new questions. "Why..." He whispered, barely audible, then turned to his father, visibly furious. " _WHY !?_ " He ran towards him, staggering. I rushed to support him and especially, stop him in his tracks. He was so angry that I was sure he was going to rip off his father's head. "Why did you hide all this from me ? Why lie to me about her ?!"

Adrien had always hated secrets, and this one was a huge one that he couldn't take the blow. "Adrien, your mother is under the same rule as any Miraculous Holder !!!" He suddenly stopped, staring at me with his big eyes.

"Miraculous Holder ?! You mean that..."

I nodded, gently moving him away from Gabriel who had not moved a muscle, probably ready to face the anger of his son. "Yes, your mother also used a Miraculous... That's why our father turned to the Miraculous solution to save her." He raised an eyebrow slightly, waiting for further explanation, but having largely calmed down. I got closer to his mother, Gabriel following us from afar. "Your mother used the Miraculous of the Peacock, but there are side effects that make it that the more we use it, the more it makes us sick. Your mother, for the good of all, continued to use it but then came the day when she fell so seriously ill that stasis was the only way to keep her alive."

Adrien leaned back on the window of the capsule, then clenched his fist when I mentioned that she was still alive. "What can we do to save her ?" He then turned to his father, throwing knives through his eyes. "... other than by terrorizing the city ?"

I internally smiled. Despite all the anger that was boiling in his insides, he refused to do things like his father, and I could only be proud of him. "There is always this option to use your Miraculous to save her, but the risks are too great and the price will definitely be too much." I looked at Gabriel, discreetly pointing at Adrien with a nod. I saw him gasp in surprise, finally realizing what he would lose if he had achieved his ends. "Otherwise, I'd have to see with Duusu if there would not be an alternative."

Adrien turned to me, curious. "Duusu ?"

I nodded. "Yes, the Peacock kwami, your mother's partner." As if that was her signal, Nathalie arrived with the said Miraculous. To see its shape and color, Duusu was inside. Gabriel had told me that Duusu was not too cooperative, allowing the transformation of her carrier only because she had no choice. At my request, Nathalie handed me the Miraculous. I watched it, looking pensive, seeing Adrien not losing a crumb. I finally hooked the pin to my jacket and rubbed it gently with my thumb, unaware if Duusu could feel my caresses that I wanted comforting. "Duusu ?" I called her gently. I knew that the kwami was emotional, so I tried to sound friendly and patient, trying to act with her as Emilie could have done. "Duusu, do you want to get out of the pin, please ?" I'd like to talk to you..."

The creature finally appeared in a bluish light, looking at me sadly. "You're not Emilie..." She said that at the same time as a statement and a question.

I smiled affectionately. "I'm not the Emilie you know, but I'm also Emilie. Happy to meet you, Duusu." The little magical bird approached me, then observed me from every angle before returning to me, snuggling in my hair at the sight of Gabriel. "It's all right, Duusu. Pay no attention to Gabriel, he won't do anything to you, I promise." Seeing that I looked sincere, Duusu came back to float in front of me, waiting for my questions. "I know your power is to create a guardian based on one's emotions to protect that person." The kwami slowly nodded, still looking at Gabriel anxiously. "Duusu ?" My voice was still soft, and it seemed to calm the magical creature. "Duusu, can you give me any more details about your powers, or are there any side effects to their use ?" I tried my best to hide Gabriel from the sight of the kwami, but she kept watching him. I then pointed to Adrien. "Duusu, Plagg is here too, and I promise he'll protect your from Gabriel if his Partner asks him." She then turned to Adrien, a small black head with pointed ears discreetly coming out of his hood. "I'm sure you liked Emilie a lot, and I'd like to help her, but for that, I need you to first help me."

The little peacock then nodded, drawing a smile to Adrien, but also to Gabriel. I had apparently done better with the kwami than he had ever done. "My powers actually work with emotions, so to create a guardian, my Carrier has to absorb some of these emotions to turn them into protectors. If there are too many negative emotions, or too many positive emotions, the human body can not bear it and it collapses after a while."

I then had an illumination. "Yin and yang balance ! People who experience negative emotions may need a guardian, but people who are positive may also need one. That's a power that can be used to help anybody, everyone, not just those who are sad or angry." Duusu nodded, a small smile on her face, seeing that I understood the full extent and especially, all aspects of her powers. "Emilie was a good person trying to help those in need, but she probably had to focus only on those with negative emotions, and never lingered to absorb positive emotions..." turned to Mrs. Agreste. "And when she realized it, it was already too late..."

"But I don't understand," exclaimed Gabriel. "Emilie often created a protector for me during our missions. Why didn't she absorb my emotions ?"

Duusu went back to hide, but I gently flattered her on the head, trying to reassure her. "When she made you a guardian, what was your state of mind - peace, joy and serenity, or fear, anger and anxiety ?"

I would have sent a taser shot to Gabriel that he would probably have made the same face. "It was to protect me when I could not..." He said that with a small voice, realizing suddenly that he had never helped her case. "The emotions I felt in those moments were always negative..."

I nodded, understanding the situation better, then turned to the kwami again. "Is there any way to balance the negative energies that paralyze Emilie ?" I began to have doubts about the turn of events, and I was happy to have made some arrangements before leaving.

Duusu sadly shook her head. "It's too late for her to balance her energies, I've often come out of my Miraculous to try to inject her with positive energies, but Gabriel always spoiled everything with his negative emotions..."

"I was ALWAYS ruining everything ?!" exclaimed Gabriel, clenching his fists. "How was I always ruining everything ?"

I shot Gabriel's eyes, telling him to calm down. "You always came to see Emilie with feelings of remorse, sadness, resentment, revenge,... and that, I need no one to confirm me." I turned to Duusu, suddenly having a plan in mind. "Once in her lethargic state, she needed positive energies to counterbalance things, but she still had only negative ones. I imagine that after a while, even you were affected by it, right ? That why Nathalie felt bad after using your powers the first time ?" The blue bird nodded, confirming my doubts. "And since you can't merge with Emilie because of her condition, you can't know the extent of the damage, so it would take someone to absorb her negative energies, that you could know the amount of positive energy that you need to swing everything properly ?"

Duusu once again nodded. "I need to stay with my new Holder to help the balance."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about it ?!" Gabriel pointed her accusingly. "Why didn't you say anything to _her_ ?!" he added, pointing to his sleeping wife.

"'cause Mother was a good person and she was trying to help those who needed it..." Adrien slowly repeated before turning to Duusu. "She knew it very well, but she continued to use her powers anyway, right ?" At that, said so softly, Duusu began to cry, seeking comfort in my hands.

It was time... time to make this decision before being afraid and backing away. "Duusu, transform me..." I quickly found myself with a blue outfit and a deadhawk made of peacock feathers. As soon as the transformation was over, I had the voice of Duusu in the back of my head telling me everything I needed to do. In looking at the father and son, I saw that they understood my intentions. As much as I saw gratitude in Gabriel's eyes, so much did I see terror in Adrien's.

He rushed towards me, stopping me with one hand on my shoulder. "No, no no, no-no-no-no-no, I don't want to, I don't want to lose someone else !"

I dragged him slightly away, talking to him softly without losing my smile. "Kitty, you won't lose me, you'll know exactly where I am, and then I'll count on you for the rest of things..." He looked at me, intrigued, although tears were beginning to bead at the corners of his eyes. I gently caressed his cheek. "I need these positive energies, and you can give them to me... Come and talk to me, tell me about your day, your life, anecdotes, puns, come play me the piano or singing songs..." This time, his tears escaped and I could only wipe them with my thumb. "You are one of the most beautiful things that happened to me in life, and I enjoyed every moment with you..."

He burst into tears, snuggling against me. "It was my father who wanted to make this wish. Why is it me who must pay the price ?!" His voice crackled between hiccups.

"A loved one for a loved one... would you have agreed if magic had chosen Marinette, or Eve, or your father ?" I gently stroked his hair, but I had to act quickly before changing my mind.

He grumbled. "I probably would have watch the world burn..." He mumbled, not wishing his father to hear, but he understood his father's feelings and mine, and that only added to his pain.

"It's my choice, Adrien... mine and mine alone..." He vigorously shook his head, still snuggled against me. "I decided I'd do it and I'll do it, case _claw_ sed !" I heard him giggle between his sobs. There was still hope. I gently pulled away from our embrace, looking at him with a soft smile. "It's been eight years since your mother saw you. Don't you think it's time for her to live a little ? To see the man you've become and to spend a little time with you ?" He sighed, nodding despite his tears. The feeling was reciprocal. I didn't want to do it, but I had to. I had made this decision a long time ago, but it looked like a parachute jump: it seems like a good idea until we have to throw ourselves into the void. I reached for his hood, Plagg popping out his head to get a few cuddles. I did not know... we all did not know how long I was going to get stuck in the capsule, but I was hoping I would not stay there as long as Emilie. I then turned to Gabriel and Nathalie, watching us silently. To see their ceremonial face, but filled with remorse, I quickly realized that they wondered internally if they would have the courage to do what I was going to do. All the more reason not to back down. I exchanged a last look with Adrien, caressing his cheek with a smile, then turned to Emilie.

I opened the lid, helped by Gabriel, releasing Emilie. As strange as it sounds, I didn't have a fan like Mayura. The feathers I needed were the ones that made up my hawk. I gently took a feather and, focusing on Emilie, I absorbed the negative energies that emanated from her, concentrating them in the feather. Only at this gesture, I felt the full extent of the evil that inhabited Mrs. Agreste and, for a moment, I regretted. I have to not think about it ! When the feather became deep black, I gently blown on it, letting it fly to merge with the flower-shaped brooch Emilie was wearing. Immediately, a gigantic peacock appeared above her, resembling a giant Duusu looking like a phoenix. The bird then went to me, rushing to my chest to engulf in it. I think that having my torso pierced through by the vines of the plant akuma was less painful.

I collapsed on the ground, barely conscious. It was hard to breathe, but I could see from the corner of my eye that Emilie was slowly returning to reality, Gabriel rushing to her side to help her out of the capsule. I watched the scene, smiling, reassured to see that part of the story was over. I felt a hand behind my back, helping me to lie down. Adrien was above me, looking sadly at me as when I almost died by the Akuma. I turned to Adrien's parents,... his real parents... and I could see the love they had for each other... two partners of Miraculous finding each other after years of separation. I imagined that the reunion of Adrien with Marinette must have looked like this. Returning to Adrien, I saw that he seemed to think the same thing. He then turned his attention back to me when Duusu released the transformation. She floated gently above me, on Adrien's face level. Their tears were the last thing I remember.

**=^..^=**

I wish I could use my left arm. I needed to say goodbye to her properly, hugging her with all my strength against me, but I could not do it. Duusu was beside me, saddened by the situation, and the compassion of the kwami reassured me. I heard Father talk behind me, very lowly, and the voice of Mother answering him in the same tone. I had the impression to hear a stranger. It had been so long since I had heard her voice that I had almost forgotten how it sounded like... I almost forgot she was finally back among us. I wanted to rejoice, but with my foster mother in my arms, my attention was completely elsewhere. After a while, I felt a hand on my shoulder, Father entering my field of vision, leaning to my level. He remained silent, but looked at me with sympathy, something I had not seen in him for a long time. He then held out his arms, demanding Emilie. The sentimental part of my head categorically refused to let her, knowing what he was involved with; but the logical part incited me to give her to him, knowing that he intended only to install her in the cylinder, my arm rendering me incapable of taking her upon myself. I ended up listening to the reason and left him my second mother. He lifted her gently, respectfully, and gently placed her in the capsule.

Looking at them, my gaze fell on Mother, gently asking what had happened and what was happening right now. Without wishing to ignore her, I was unable to answer her questions. I was unable to do anything. I couldn't even get up. When Father closed the respirator cover, he turned to me, visibly worried. "Adrien, I..."

"Adrien !?" exclaimed Mother, covering her mouth with surprise. She then turned to Father. "Gabriel, what happens in the end ?! How long has it been ?" She quickly moved towards me, but I was not in the right state of mind. I felt torn between the joy of finding my biological mother and the pain of losing my adoptive mother. I got up quickly, moving slightly away from her as she approached. My eyes traveled between my two mothers, not knowing what to do, what to think. I was sick. Too bad to appreciate the moment. Without a word, I escaped from the bunker without looking behind me. I needed stability, I needed support.

I needed Ladybug... I needed _Marinette_...

As soon as I arrived at the entrance of the manor, I transformed and went through the roofs and streets at _Supurr Speed_ , easily passing three or four times in front of her apartment. I needed to channel my emotions, and this race, even though I was doing it on three legs, was what I needed, but these events made me forget that my new power also drew on my vital energy and I had very little following my shoulder injury. My head was spinning and I headed as fast as I could to the balcony of Marinette's apartment before it was too late.

**(:|:)**

My boss had sent me home early this morning, barely an hour after starting my day. She didn't want to do badly, seeing that my mind was completely out of there, but she also saw that I didn't want to put them in trouble by asking for my day. So I went home, had a good shower, and was getting ready to go back to the mansion to hear from Adrien. I was finishing my hair when the glass door leading to the balcony was shattered, Chat Noir crumbling into the pieces of glass in the middle of the living room. Worried, I rushed to him, quickly checking his condition. He slowly and hardly straightened. Except for his left arm, he looked intact, but he kept his head down, breathing quickly. I helped him pull himself together, pulling him away from the pieces of glass, but he was like a... cooked noodle. "Adrien..." Calling him by his real name when he was transformed was odd and, at the same time, it came naturally to me. He suddenly released his transformation, his left arm found his scarf, then he collapsed in my arms. For a moment, I was afraid that he hurt himself more seriously than he seemed, but he clung to my vest and began to sob. I sighed, partly reassured, stroking his head to calm him down. Something must have happened at the mansion, and it had to involve Emilie because he had come to my apartment to get support that she could usually provide. We stayed in the middle of the living room for many minutes until he regained his composure and finally straighten up, kneeling down in front of me. "What happened ?" I spoke to him softly, then I reached out to caress his cheeks and wipe his tears.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort I brought him. I didn't want to force his hand, but I tried to convince him that staying silent would not help him. He nodded, taking long, trembling breaths. "I found my mother..."

I stayed in shock. "Your mother ?! But that's wonderful news !" I had learned, like Paris, that Madame Agreste had been reported missing, but I didn't understand Adrien's reaction.

He slowly nodded. "Yes, I... I'm happy... that she's back, but..." He closed his fist on his knees and clenched his teeth to hold back his tears. _But what had happened at the end ?_ "... but Emi has... had to take her place..."

I didn't understand, but his distress was slightly clearer. "Take her place ? Your mother was... held hostage ?" He shook his head and only cowered further.

Plagg finally came to see me, looking for my hands to snuggle. Even Tikki came to join him. It was definitely something serious for Adrien to change and use his super speed in such a way that he smashed my glass door, and that Plagg, usually moody, is almost as upset as his partner... The kwami of destruction turned to me, seeing that Adrien couldn't put into words how he felt. "His mother was a Miraculous Holder too, but she didn't know the side effects of misuse - Gabriel hid her while waiting to figure out how to cure her, hence his obsession with your Miraculous. But Emilie found another solution and actually sacrificed herself to take her place..." The words seemed to weigh heavily on the kwami. He had really become affectionate for this woman, and the more Plagg advanced in his explanations, the more Adrien clenched his fist and trembled with all his limbs. I understood better now. He was not hurt physically, but his heart was broken into a thousand pieces. Finding a mother at the sacrifice of another... I was almost happy not to be in his place.

I just got close to him, hugging him again. He didn't try to get rid of my embrace, even laying his head on my lap. After a while, as he seemed to have calmed down under my caresses, he asked me in a very small voice, "Is it possible for me to sleep here tonight ?" I laughed softly.

"Come on ! Of course ! But all your belongings are at your pa... at the man... at hom..." I was only making things worse, but I saw Adrien shaking his shoulders. "Are you laughing at me, Chaton ?"

He kept his head on my lap, but lay on his back to finally face me, looking at me with a small smile. "I would never dare, my Lady..." He finally stood up, turning his back on me. "It just made me realize that I don't know exactly what's waiting for me and what I'm going to do... what I can do..." He rubbed his neck, then turned to me again. "I could count on Emi for her support when you were not there, but we are together now, and I know that with your help, it'll be okay..."

I smiled at him, then handed him a fist. "We're a team after all !" He responded to my smile and gently bumped his fist against mine.

**=^..^=**

"Hi Mel..." I was on video call with my aunt... We had a lot to say...

 _"Hey !! Hi Kitty ! Hi Bugsy !"_ I made a small smile, looking at Marinette grumbling at a new nickname. _"Where's Emi ?"_ Seeing my anxious look, she let out an _"Oh..."_ before adding _"Is that why your stay is getting longer ?"_

I just nodded before starting again. "You don't look surprised... you had a doubt ?"

Mélanie shook her head. _"No, but Emi did..."_ She bit her lip, averting her gaze. _"Can you tell me ?"_ In trying to be as brief as possible, I explained to her what had happened and the current situation. She nodded slowly. _"How's your mother ?"_

I rubbed my injured arm, embarrassed. "I... didn't stay long enough to ask her..."

 _"I see..."_ She hesitated a moment. _"She... Emi wasn't sure she was going back to Quebec when you left..."_

We watched her, surprised, then Marinette exclaimed "How's that ?!"

Mel seemed to be searching for her words, but also seemed to be fighting a sob. _I understood it so much !_ _"Before leaving, she went around everyone explaining the outline of what was going on and what was waiting for you. She got more in detail with Alain and me 'cause we knew about the Miraculous, and even more in detail with me 'cause I was aware of so much that she... She... only hoped to enter the mansion, retrieve the Butterfly and the Peacock Miraculous and go out, then go have a tea with Fu..."_

"But why did she decide to take Mother's place when she decided not to stay ?" I didn't understand her choice.

Mélanie gave me a defeated smile. _"Because Emi is a good person and she wouldn't have let your mother down if she could help her..."_

"Even by replacing her in the capsule ?" Marinette asked, almost incredulously, but I made her sign that it was indeed typical of my adoptive mother.

 _"Adrien ?"_ Mel seemed uncomfortable. _"The day before yesterday, when we spoke to each other and we were kidding..."_ I smiled and nodded. _"... later, when you went to bed, she called me back and sent me a video to send you if she was not able to... I can't stay online for the transfer, so I'll hang up and send you that, okay ? "_ I again acquiesced. _"Marinette ? Take care of him for all of us, ok ? He's our BananAdrien and we care for him !"_ I hated this nickname and, luckily for me, Emi never used it, but it was a pleasure for my aunt. Marinette chuckled next to me and quickly accepted the terms of the contract before we cut the call.

I received the video a few moments later.

 _"Hi Kitty, and hi Mari ! I'm... I'm not good at talking in front of a camera, so I'll try to look as less stupid as possible..."_ I laughed a little : it was quite her kind. _"Hmm... It's going to be pretty cliché, but if Mel sent you this video, it's because I've been caught and I haven't had the opportunity to tell you some things... At this time, you went to bed, and I'm still insomniac... nothing new, but to night, it's quite special. I'm especially nervous for tomorrow. I hope that it'll be okay and we'll leave the mansion in one piece and with all the answers to our questions, but most importantly, I hope that we will have recovered the Miraculous and we will know exactly what happened to your mother... and we'll know why your father cut the bridges with you... Yeah, that makes a lot, finally ! "_ I giggled. She had hoped for a lot, and she had got almost everything she wanted... _almost... "Uh... If things went wrong, it'll be either because your father finally managed to get my skin, or that I will have found a way to restore your true mother and that the consequences will have been rather... Let's say that, if her condition is caused by what I think, then she will need someone to take her place and I can't see who could do it..."_

I sighed. "And why is it that you should ?" Marinette gently put my hand on my arm, sympathetic.

 _"Adrien, you've been a sunshine in my life, and despite all my love for you, I've always wanted you to find your family... your REAL family. Whatever happened with your father, or with me, show them that you're strong, not just physically, but morally, with your heart and your mind. We both know that your family is broken. More than broken. Show them what you've learned in Quebec, show them what a REAL family is. Rebuild your family. If your father is unable to be the central pillar of your family, become it - ... I know you can do it... I know that pretty well. Your father made decisions in many ways, and I'm sure that with time, you're going to see that he regrets all but two: your mother and you."_ I smiled, but tears flowed alone. I nodded as if she saw me, promising inwardly to do everything I could to get my family back on its feet. _"Marinette, I think you know that Adrien has nightmares. You have not yet known what it looks like and to what I can hear, he seems to sleep peacefully. The nightmares are relatively frequent, I would say two or three times a week, and they're particularly violent. In time and with the help of Plagg, you will get to know what he's dreaming of and you will find ways to control them. Don't try to wake him up, it doesn't work. He stays in a catatonic state even if his eyes are open. The majority of his dreams are related to Ladybug, so just talk to him gently , tell him that you're there, or tell him it's an illusion of Volpina, it usually does the trick, but beware, don't stay close to him or you risk a cataclysm in the ribs..."_ I rubbed my neck while Marinette also nodded to the video. _"The quickest and most effective way is that ladybug cushion that you crush on his chest, and as most of his dreams involve someone he loves, hugging the cushion gives him the illusion that this person is hugging him and his mind calms down..."_ She smirked before continuing. _"You can also crush it in his face, but I'm not sure you'll appreciate the result..."_ Marinette chuckled as I grumbled. It is certain that, if I'm stifled in my sleep, I risk to keep quiet indeed ! _"I just wish both of you that these nightmares will fade away and at best disappear completely from your life together. You are both sides of the same coin, yin and yang. At the very beginning, you were destined to be together, but you were caught in a love square, this criss-crossed love."_ She paused, probably looking at the time. _"Well... it starts to drag on, so I leave you and I try to sleep and I hope to see you soon !... Oh, Adrien, one last thing: you're one of the best things that happened to me in life, so please, never underestimate how important you are to others, okay ? I love you, my CinnaBun !"_

Then the video cut. I had curled up as much as I could on the couch, watching the black screen of the cell phone. The emotions jostled in my head, but in general, I felt good... Better than when I arrived, anyway... Thinking about it, I looked at the pieces of glass that still littered the ground. "I owe you a new door..." Marinette burst out laughing and gently rubbed my back before getting up and going to see what she might find me as a change of clothes. Fortunately, she was still in fashion and had pieces that, without being finished, were just advanced enough to be quickly completed to my size. She quickly got to work, understanding that I didn't intend to go back to the mansion... not right now... By the time she got down to work, I started to pick up the glass pieces of the glass door.

.oOoOo.

The next day we went back to the mansion. I had to face all this and, above all, welcome Mother as she deserved. We were still outside when the door opened on the fly and Mother rushed into my arms. My left arm was still sore, but it was mobile again. She then released our embrace, taking my face in her hands to observe me in more detail. The pre-teen she had known was far behind, but she seemed happy with what I had become. "Your father told me a lot about what happened and what happened to you, but... I'd love to hear about your version of the story..." I nodded, smiling at her softly, then we went in. Inside, we found Father in the living room. From all my memories, I have never seen him so bad in his skin. My mind was quieter, clearer, and I could see all the remorse and regret that ran through his seemingly impassive face. When we entered the living room, he got up and was going to greet us, but changed his mind at the last minute. I quickly realized that he didn't feel worthy of being greeted as warmly as Mother was. _"If your father is unable to be the central pillar of your family, become it..."_  For that, I had to lead by example. I took a steady step towards him, glancing at him, then hugging him. The last time I got such a embrace was after being attacked by _StyleQueen_. Father and I remained in each other's arms, no longer wishing to let go for various reasons, my own being that I intended to do what Emi had asked me to become the support of the family. After a while, we all four settled in the living room to chat. There was a lot to say... I started with the presentations between Mother and Marinette. Since we were all in the knowledge, we also talked about the Miraculous, Plagg and Tikki getting out of their hiding places while staying close to us. "Your father told me that you lived in Quebec for several years, but he didn't give me all the details... Can you tell me ?" She didn't look convinced, looking at Father with a critical eye.

I tried to tell her as much as possible what had happened while trying to control my Quebec accent. I could see that my way of talking intrigued her, but after a few minutes she seemed to get used to it. Hearing me tell my story seemed to make Father even more uncomfortable, realizing that the woman who had cared for me, who had welcomed me into her family, had been a great person who had made her best to make his son happy in every aspect of his life. Yes, Emilie had been as much a mother as my real mother, and she was realizing everything I had lost to find her. So I told them about our meeting, my official adoption, the pursuit race that allowed me to discover my new power, the fire and my ability to speak by signing, the kidnapping for which Father received a slap on the arm from Mother,...

Father then told how Emilie, after having treated my wounds, had come to talk to him and make him understand her intentions, then spoke of his own intentions regarding the use of the Miraculous of the Butterfly and the akumatizations. I quickly understood that Father and Mother were like Marinette and I: two partners, Miraculous Holders, having learned to fight together and to count on each other, then for each other. Mother apparently used the powers of the Peacock to create a Protector for Father, while the latter akumatized Mother to offer her additional powers to defeat their enemy. I realized with a smile that Mother was the warrior of the couple.

After discussing the Miraculous and putting ourselves on the same page, I asked to go see Emilie. Father guided Marinette and me to the painting and showed us how to access the bunker. Upon our arrival, Duusu came out of the pin and came to see me before she realized that Marinette was with me. She hid first until she realized that Tikki was standing next to her protegee. The three kwamis allowed themselves a few hugs, and then the little peacock came to see me, with anxious eyes. "How is she ?" Her look made me nervous.

"She's doing... well despite the circumstances..." replied the blue kwami before returning to her carrier. "Her condition is stable, but it will take time for her energies to sway."

I bit my lip and looked at Marinette before asking my next question. "How much recovery time do you estimate ?"

Duusu became very small, fearing retaliation or a rage burst from me as my father would have done. "In the current state of things, about ten human years..."

I felt my legs become limp. _Ten years !?_ "Is there not a way to speed things up ? I mean..."

Duusu gently nodded. "Ten years is if she stays like this, as she is right now. To accelerate her healing time, she must be bathed in a positive atmosphere... Do with her, in her company, what makes her happy..."

I nodded, finally having a plan in mind, finally having a goal. I would not have the choice to stay in France to achieve it, but I was going to get there: I was going to take my adoptive mother out of this cylinder, and this, without terrorizing the city like a certain person of my acquaintance...

.oOoOo.

It had become a routine for almost a year. I finished working, I went to my parents' house and I visited Emi in the bunker. Father had the platform re-arranged to make it a real garden, and it was as pleasant to spend time there as on a terrace in the city. He had also changed access to make it more convenient. During this year, she had received several visitors including her... _our_ family, but I was her main visitor. Every day, I went to have a drink with her, a coffee or a beer depending on my mood. I told her my day, anecdotes, I told her the latest news, not knowing if she could hear me. During the day, when I was away, I played her favorite music, and I added regularly to vary, selecting with the help of Nino what could please her.

Duusu regularly informed me of her condition, and it would seem that my efforts bore fruit. After a few months, she had estimated that her period of remission had already halved. Still some effort to have a good time with her and she would come back among us.

Today was a special birthday. It was _our_ birthday, that of our meeting on a stormy day in December. For the occasion, I'd had a piano down in the bunker, Marinette, Mother and the Gorilla joining us. Father and Nathalie were not there since they had agreed to face justice. Both blamed themselves for what they had caused and decided to suffer the consequences.

So I sat down at the piano, playing a song I had found that represented us, each from our side, although by practicing it, I realized that it also represented Marinette and me, or more particularly Ladybug and Chat Noir.

_When you have no one to turn to, when you see that no one is on our side, know that you can count on me. I'll be there for you, with all my strength, so you can put your fears aside. I've got your back. You will never have to worry because I will never rest. Say, do something crazy and I will only approve. If anyone bothers you, they will have to do to me, anywhere, anytime. I protect you, you can trust it. When you believe that the whole world is against you, when you want to save yourself and hide, we will be there for each other, as it has always been and always will be, side by side. Until the end of time, there is nothing I can't do. We will always stand together, fighting each other's fears, night and day, always there for you._

I had some applause, Marinette pointing out that I had kept my promise to make a concert for her after meowing her a serenade. I burst out laughing, then, as I was going to close the piano and join my audience, Duusu came out of the pin, demanding that the capsule be opened. "What's going on ?"

"Your music makes her positive emotions soar !" exclaimed the blue kwami, overexcited.

I was speechless while Marinette asked the question that crossed my mind. "Can she hear him play ?"

She nodded her head. "Apparently... and she seems to have enjoyed this song a lot ! Can you play other songs that have a connection between you two ? I think that the fact that it's you who plays them brings back good memories, so if these songs are precious and personal to you, it will only increase their effects !" I nodded and, as Mother opened the capsule, I played that parody she had interpreted when I came back from school with Mariana. Under the laughter of my audience, I replayed the scene in an equally theatrical way. In the end, I turned to Duusu, hoping to receive good news. She shook her head. "It's still not enough, but if you continue at this rate, she will wake up today !" I gasped in surprise, Marinette grabbing my hand. I smiled at her, took my hand back and returned to the piano for this time to play this 'Letter to Gabriel' that we had performed in the piano shop.

While listening to the words, Mother quickly understood what it was about, and no doubt, in my interpretation, she realized that I felt particularly concerned. She had come to learn how my life had been in her absence, and the way Father had cared for me had almost become a recurring argument until he decided to go to court. Nevertheless, she also felt guilty of the turn of events, having agreed to keep me isolated for my safety. I didn't understand it before, but knowing that they had made enemies that could attack me, the fact of being alone, overprotected, had suddenly become clearer.

Halfway through, Duusu exclaimed, demanding our presence. Emilie was starting to come back to her ! It was light at first, only a few movements, but the greater the joy of seeing her awake, the more swift her movements became. I started singing again and again, no longer being accompanied by the piano, and I saw her lips moving, singing silently with me. I gently took her hand, the words of the song jamming more and more in my throat, squeezed by emotion.

She finally opened her eyes, but they remained empty, as still in a trance. I looked at Duusu anxiously as I saw black tears running down her cheeks, but the kwami remained smiling. "She evacuates what's left of negative emotions ! Hold on !" I nodded and continued to sing despite everything.

After a few minutes, she began to blink, slowly regaining consciousness. I couldn't help but hold her in my arms, but she didn't answer me, no doubt because of fatigue. I decided to do something stupid: singing while purring. I was always trying to avoid purring and talking at the same time because of the sound it produced, but I knew that she liked the song, that she liked my purring and that she would find the mix of both totally hilarious. I felt her stir in my arms. She seemed to laugh.

She suddenly pushed me back with surprising force, then leaned on the side of the capsule opposite to me. Her head above the void, I quickly realized that she was evacuating something from her stomach, and to see the Gorilla's face, it probably wasn't looking nice, but Duusu seemed quite pleased and satisfied. Her vomiting seemed to make her suffer, coughing and screaming at the same time, then I saw her leaning even more sideways, dangerously even. I quickly caught her by the collar of her jacket and brought her back into the capsule. She was unconscious again.

Duusu quickly returned to the pin before coming out almost immediately. "She's fine ! Her energies are balanced again !" I burst out laughing reassuringly, grabbing the kwami to hug her as much as I could, and even before I asked, my bodyguard gently took Emilie into his arms out of the bunker.

I looked at Mother with a smile she returned me, more nostalgic though, and almost disappointed. She had to tell herself that Father could have tried different approaches to save her rather than focus only on the Miraculous. Emilie was condemned to remain in stasis for ten years, but she was back after just a year...

To have taken things differently, could Father have saved Mother in the same amount of time ?

It didn't matter... Today we had something else to celebrate !

**óÔÔò**


	9. Only Time will Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue  
> The day when we had a new start, my Cinnamon Roll and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and the day I've published my longest fanfic in English...

**=^/-\^=**

_A giant bird made of vines rushed towards me, racing through my chest._

I screamed up, slowly realizing I was in bed and it was just a dream. I have never been very inclined to have nightmares... I guess I had just reached Level 2...

I sat down painfully on the edge of the bed, recognizing the room where I was as the guest room of the Agreste mansion. Duusu quickly came out of her Miraculous, welcoming me by gently rubbing her head against my cheek. "How do you feel ?"

I looked around before burring my face in my hands. "The walls are moving on their own, but that's... going to be okay... I'm tired, but I'm not bad..." I spread my fingers, making sure Duusu could see me too. "How many great-grandchildren ?"

The kwami burst out laughing at seeing the smile in my eyes. "None ! You have been unconscious for only one year !"

I straightened up, too quickly for my physical condition. "One year !? Are you serious ? What did he do to achieve such a feat !?" No need to say his name to know who we were talking about.

Duusu covered her mouth with laughter. "He knows you pretty well ! He has done everything possible to make you happy !" I reached out, gently patting the little magic bird's head, then spotted a mini-fridge. I struggled to get out of bed. I was thirsty, terribly thirsty. I was reassured to find a few bottles of water. I opened one with difficulty and was eager to drink all the content almost at once. I had a nasty taste in the mouth and even after that, it was still there... I then dropped on the bed, arms spread. Duusu then approached me, worried. "Are you sure you're fine ?"

I smiled, but shook my head. "I'm not doing well, but it'll be okay... eventually... I just... need these stupid walls to stop moving, and I should be able to lift myself without much risk of flopping on the ground." Duusu laughed again, then I looked at her, curious. "I thought Adrien or Marinette would have brought you back to the Guardian ?"

She gently floated over me. "I had to stay with you to check the progress of your condition, and only by staying in the pin could I know if what Adrien was doing was effective."

"You were my electro-cardiogram ?" I had a small smile.

She started to chuckle before answering. "Pretty much, indeed !" I smiled, realizing I was getting along pretty well with the kwami once the ice was broke. I finally got up in the bed to find that I was in too comfortable clothes to be able to walk around in the mansion. Looking around, I saw a pile of clean clothes on a chair. Duusu quickly understood my intentions and brought me the pieces of clothing one by one, allowing me to slowly change myself.

It was when I was finally in state - physical and psychological - that I left the room. It was upstairs, above the dining room. I imagine that the master bedroom is located above the office. I dragged myself to the guardrail, watching the lobby, puzzled. Something had changed, but I couldn't put my finger on it... until I came across the huge portrait above the central staircase. I was used, at least in my reality, to see an austere portrait, cold and sad, presenting Adrien and Gabriel dressed in black, mourning. This time, the portrait presented the family Agreste with a broad smile, happy to have found each other, but especially, presenting them more natural, without necessarily taking the pose. It was probably one of the most beautiful pictures I had seen in this house.

I slowly walked along the corridor, leaning alternately on the wall or the railing, Duusu following me closely. I suddenly saw two little balls, one red, the other black, phasing through the door of Adrien's room and run over me at full speed, Plagg frantically rubbing against my cheek while Tikki was aiming at my chest. I was happy, reassured to know them there and I reached out so that the three kwamis could come and snuggle there. I continued along the wall until I reached the door of Adrien's room. I hit it in a special way, a way I had learned for fun: a quick and a longer knock alternating twice. It was simply _AA_ in Morse code. I knew he knew this language, and I suspected that few people around him used it.

I heard quick steps on the other side, Adrien coming to open me swiftly. He stayed for a moment in the doorway watching me, a mixture of surprise and relief in his eyes. I just watched him with a lot of fatigue, a little surprise too. "Man... Got out of a fire, or what ?! Where are your hair !" He defied, then burst out laughing, mechanically passing a hand through his hair, having taken a cut similar to the one he was wearing as a teenager, though keeping it slightly longer.

He then clutched me with all his strength, just a tick before breaking my bones, and began to purr uncontrollably. "Don't you ever do that again, understood ?!" he murmured between his teeth, although I felt a smile in his voice. "What took you ?!"

I patted him on the arm, asking him for some air so I could answer him. "What else would I do ? Watch her continue to decay until death ensues ?" His face went from delighted to anxious. He probably didn't want to lose me, let alone lose his real mother, no ? I gently took his face in my hands and pressed his forehead against mine. "You know I did that 'cause I love you, right ?" He just nodded and invited me in.

I took a few steps, but the fatigue was still present and Adrien quickly noticed, passing an arm in my back to support me. No longer having to focus on each step, I looked at his room. Like the lobby, this huge room left me with an impression of change. Although essentially the same, his room had technically become a huge loft, modified to be functional as an apartment. If it had been a year, he must have been twenty-two now and even if he didn't know how to cook - despite all my efforts to teach him - he was still quite independent to live in an apartment. This room was in my point of view the most beautiful apartment in which I would have set foot.

Looking around, I saw a head protruding from the back of the couch, quickly recognizing the hair color as Marinette's. Yet Mari had her own apartment; why did they live here at the mansion ? As Adrien guided me to the divan, I quickly realized they were here because of me, and I felt guilty. They had to change their habits for me and it was far from my intentions. Adrien had to understand my discomfort because he quickly rubbed my back reassuringly, then invited me to sit down, coming to join us by settling between Marinette and me. The three kwamis having decided to move to the mezzanine, leaving only the three of us.

"What did I miss ?" I felt exhausted, but happy to be back.

The two young heroes smiled at me. "What do you remember ?" Adrien asked me.

I leaned my head on the back and closed my eyes. _Damn,_ it made me want to sleep... but also feel nauseated. I suddenly opened my eyes, seeing the giant bird in my nightmare. "A giant bird rushing at me... then when I woke up earlier..." I paused, trying to dig into my memories. "I know something else had happened between, but it's too vague..."

Adrien and Marinette began to summarize the events following the absorption of the negative energies of Mrs. Agreste, then how Adrien had made every effort to allow me to return as soon as possible, even if he had to stay in France. I then learned that Gabriel and Nathalie had decided to face justice for what they had caused. However, much to the surprise of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir had pleaded for their cause, reminding the people that the powers of the Miraculous were of such importance that they could blacken the purest hearts if they were used for personal purposes - mentioning how Chloé acted after getting her hands on the Bee's Miraculous as an example. Following this, Nathalie, for complicity, had received many hours of community work, while Gabriel had to pay a heavy fine and spend a few years in prison, which he accepted with good grace. Although their relationship was still relatively tense, Adrien and his father had learned to talk to each other as two responsible adults. Adrien learned that his father was not as insensitive as he had always imagined, and that he actually had reasons for what he had done; as for Gabriel, he was learning to live with an adult and no longer a child, a superhero moreover. They even talked about the akumatized victims and their confrontations as one would discuss a good book.

While I was being updated, I noticed the amused little smile that Marinette was constantly throwing at me. After a while, I leaned towards her, returning her smile. "What are you hiding from me, _Future-Madame Agreste_?"

Marinette then laughed while Adrien, with his smirk, crashed more into the couch to allow me to have a better overview of his partner. She then re-positioned in her seat, showing me... _a belly well inflated !?_ I tried to stifle a cry of surprise, tears of joy rising to the corners of my eyes. _A baby !_ They were waiting for _a baby !_ I was going to be... A flash then went through my head, making me lose some of my enthusiasm. Adrien quickly realized it. "Hey, what's wrong ?"

I shook my head, trying to look just as happy. "Your mother must be happy !"

He nodded. "The Dupain-Cheng too... They's were completely out of control when they learned !" He then leaned slightly towards me, talking to me softly. "Just stay to know how _Mamie Mimi_ takes the news..."

I turned away, sighing for a long time. "You've found your real mother, I'm reminding you... Is it really possible for me to still claim the title ?"

He then put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me towards him for a hug. "Mom... You may not be the one who gave birth to me, but you'll always be my mother, no matter what people say or do. Mother is perfectly comfortable with the idea that I had a second mother, and when I told her about my life with my Prud'Homme family, she told me that she couldn't hope for a better substitute family for me." _Substitution, yes_... Adrien read my mind. "Mother always imagined that when her Miraculous... would have killed her - because she didn't think she was going to make it - Father would find someone else to share his life with, both for his happiness and mine. The fact that I, let's say by my own means, found a family with which I was happy, reassured her, not made her jealous." He hugged me a little tighter. "Our son will have three families to visit in the holiday season instead of two, that's all !"

I couldn't help but laugh heartily. "Do you think Louis will love Quebec in December ?"

Adrien and Marinette exchanged a troubled look, then Adrien asked me "That's how we intended to call him... How did you... ?"

"Louis, Emma and Hugo, a dog and a hamster..." I told them with a smirk.

Marinette was looking at me, worried, but Adrien took a moment to answer my smile. "That's from your ' _universe_ ', right ?" I slowly nodded, then freed myself from Adrien's embrace before I rested my head on the back of the couch. I closed my eyes. I had a thought in my mind and I was afraid of what it implied, what it could engender. I heard Adrien's worried voice next to me. "Mom, what's wrong ?"

I opened my eyes again, wiping a tear with my hand. "What's going to happen now ?" Seeing that the two young people didn't see where I was going with it, I continued: "We have already determined that you can't be separated from Marinette, and Marinette being Ladybug, can't decently come live in Quebec with you. So you don't really have the choice to stay here, especially since you have a child coming soon... As for me, I don't have French citizenship... I have already stayed here much longer than it is normally legal." I saw in their eyes that they still didn't understand my dismay. "I'm scared... Scared of coming back and our two ' _universes_ ' have separated..." Adrien had stiffened at this idea. "I'm afraid that when I get home, no one will remember about you, that everything we've lived has completely disappeared from the memories... I'm afraid to resume an ordinary life without you... both of you..."

I turned to Adrien and saw an indescribable terror in his eyes. The only and last time I saw such eyes was this night when HawkMoth had tried to kill me with his akumatized victim. He had just understood my fears and especially the position in which I was. We had to separate without having the certainty to be able to see us again one day...

Only time could tell...

**(:|:)**

Louis was being baby-sat at my parents' house while we were on patrol. In spite of the peace that now reigned in Paris, there was still work to be done, whether it was simply getting a cat stuck in a tree, or stopping a bank robbery. With everything that had happened since the arrest of Gabriel Agreste - of HawkMoth -  we had decided to reveal our identities among ourselves. We already knew that QueenBee was Chloé, and Carapace and RenaRouge knew each other, but the face they all had when they found out who we were, Chat Noir and I, was worth gold, but since then, our work was less stressful, no longer needing to pay attention to what we were talking about.

We had heard of a strange character lurking on the roofs of the city. After having traveled half of the city each on our side, we found ourselves at the Eiffel Tower. A figure, obviously feminine, was there, observing the horizon. She was dressed in red, a darker red than my suit, and had horns on her hood. At first glance, it looked like a kind of lizard suit. She didn't move, obviously waiting for something. I was worried about having to go against an Akuma again, or worse. We silently planned what we were going to do when Chat ran to the stranger without saying a word, attacking her without warning.

Surprisingly, she easily avoided the hit. I was going to join him, but a sign from him made me understand that he wanted to take care of her. Had he already determined that he could defeat her without a problem ? Why had he attacked first ? So we were all the four of us watching the fight between Chat and the stranger. After a few moments, they decided to use their weapons, which worried me more. Chat grabbed her telescopic baton as she took a boomerang behind her back, but flames around it suddenly gave it a gigantic size. I began to fear for Chat Noir, until I saw a delighted smile on his face. He was having _fun_ ?! The stranger seemed particularly talented, anticipating all his moves and avoiding them with too much ease. Her costume hid the bottom of her face, covering her mouth and nose, preventing me from seeing expressions that could help me decipher her intentions. _Adrien, why don't you let me help you ?_

Suddenly, throwing her boomerang for the umpteenth time, she pulled something out of her belt, like a ball at the end of a rope, spinning it at full speed. I had already seen something like this: Chat Noir's akubell. How could she have such a thing ? She then jumped over Chat, catching up her boomerang and hitting him inside the knees with it. _No !_ She then sent her ' _akubell_ ' to tie his arms down his torso, squeezing tightly. Chat couldn't move, completely at her mercy, turning his back on her. Still keeping the tension in the rope, she skirted it to face him. I took my yo-yo, ready to take action, my teammates on my heels, but I stopped when I saw the stranger _ruffle his hair between his cat ears !_

Okay, something _really_ strange was happening.

She released him when I arrived at Chat's side. The latter had barely straightened up on his legs as he jumped on her like a kitten on a new toy, throwing them to the ground and snuggling his head in her neck. She could only laugh and caress his head for any answer. I sighed with relief, putting my yoyo away under the amazed eyes of the others. I finally approached them, handing them each a hand to help them get up. Chat Noir had a smile more than happy when I allowed myself to hug the stranger in my arms. "Glad to see you again !"

" _Again ?!_ " have repeated Carapace and RenaRouge, QueenBee being too surprised to be able to make a sound. "You know each other ?!"

Chat put an arm around her shoulders, giving her a reassuring smile. "She's my mother from Quebec." She looked surprised, then started to sign for him. Adrien had already taught me a few words, but she was going too fast for me to understand.

"Oh, don't worry !" he replied. "Everyone knows for everyone !" She nodded, sighing reassuredly. "Why are you signing ? Something happened to you ?" For any answer, she slowly lowered the mask that covered her mouth. Her lips were covered with scales and, opening her mouth, you could see her teeth had turned into dangerous fangs, an orange glow illuminating the back of her throat. Seeing our surprise, she quickly pulled up her mask and signed again to Chat. "She says she can talk, but she doesn't feel comfortable doing so right now..." She nodded, adding some signs that Chat started to laugh at. "... and when she speaks, she has a raging bear voice." RenaRouge and I burst out laughing, knowing the expression, Carapace and QueenBee smiling at the idea. Chat then tightened his embrace, affected to find her. "Mom, it's been six months since I tried to join you... What is happening and why are you here today with super powers ?" She slightly freed herself to sign, then Chat nodded. "She has a lot to say, I'll translate as she goes." Chat moved a little away from her, placing himself so that he could clearly see her hands while being close enough to us so that we could hear without him screaming.

_"Before leaving here, I had talked to Chat and Ladybug about the possibility of living in two worlds that had merged together, and I feared that by finding ourselves officially separated, these two universes would resume their respective positions. That's partly what happened. I was also worried that when I returned, not only wouldn't I be able to contact Adrien anymore, but that even the memories of his life wouldn't be there, erased over time, or even as soon as I put my feet back on Canadian soil. For this part, I'm glad nothing has been forgotten, nothing has changed."_ Chat sighed with relief. He loved his second family and kept talking to me about them all the time. To know that no one had forgotten him was a weight less on his conscience. _"However, KitCat, you say that you tried to join me for six months... Same thing for me. None of my calls or emails went through. Even my link to the **Ladyblog** was gone. I even came directly to Paris two weeks ago and I found no trace of any of you, with or without the suit... Only what came from 'fiction'. My fears were confirmed: our universes had resumed their places." _She rubbed her arm, visibly uncomfortable at the thought of telling the rest. _"I started to become depressed when I realized that no communication was possible... Your 'homesick' in a rush"_ she added directly to Chat who nodded, understanding very well what she have lived. _"Then, back from my trip, I found a box in my suitcase. I thought I was dreaming when I saw the dragon kwami, Longg, coming out ! I don't know how the Guardian did to send him to me, but from that moment I was able to access the **Ladyblog** again and I had since access to recent videos of your interventions... so I came back hoping to find you."_

"So, recovering a Miraculous has brought our worlds together again ?" I asked, Emilie, nodding in approval. I smiled. "So you can come see Louis at the end of the patrol !" She looked at me, surprised, then bowed her head and gently nodded. It must have been something she didn't hope to do anymore.

RenaRouge then raised her hand like a student. "By the way, _Ladyblog Director_ here. How do we name you ? I don't think _Pantera_ is still appropriate..."

"Wait !" cried Carapace, stunned. "Do you mean she's Pantera ?!"

Rena looked at her fiance, half-surprised. "Who else was close enough to Chat Noir to use his Miraculous ?"

"She was using his Miraculous ?!"

She pointed Emilie and Adrien with a wide wave of her hand. "Dude, even now, her costume looks like Pantera's and Chat Noir's !"

Emilie laughed, then answered to Chat Noir's attention. " _FuryFlame_ , that's how she wants us to call her."

Then we made the presentations in a more formal way... and were interrupted by the crashing sound of an accident a few blocks from where we were.

FuryFlame then looked at me, gesturing with her hand, tilting her head slightly. _"After you !"_

**óÔÔò**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà !  
> If I have other ideas, I'll add them in a new work linked to this one - Family-drabbles  
> I've already did it with the French version and I'm still adding new events / jokes / etc.  
> I hope you enjoyed !

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your time.  
> Don't judge me too hard, but don't hesitate to comment !


End file.
